iStill Think About You
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Carly is back from Italy and she develops a desire for a certain fellow from her past. Sam intends to move back, but she keeps stalling and putting it off, even though Freddie and she are trying to get back together. Unintended things happen & feelings get hurt. Can Seddie survive? Warning: mentions of more mature interactions between characters, NO lemons, but a lot of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my 50th story. This is going to be a big one, probably at least 25-30 chapters. And it does start off with Creddie pairing up, but the Seddie friendship still exists. It's meant to be dramatic, so stick with it and find out how much their friendship can endure.**

Chapter 1

It was May 18th. Carly paced in front of the luggage carousel at Seattle International Airport, waiting for her bags. Her flight had been held up in Boston and obviously Spencer either didn't get her text as to her new arrival time, was waiting at the wrong place or he got distracted with another activity while she was delayed on the east coast.

In the time she had been away, the young woman had matured. Her teenage bangs and chestnut brown hair had long given way to a shorter, but still attractive slightly above the shoulder length hair style, accentuating her natural curls. A few ashy blonde highlights toward the end could have easily been derived from living in a sunny climate for so long, but in all reality were accentuated with the help of a bottle of highlighter and her neighbor and friend, Stella, in Italy.

Carly's figure, too had developed. While far from a tall woman at 5 foot 4, her heels gave the appearance of someone slightly taller. In the years since she left Seattle, her hips had grown more curvaceous and her breasts filled out slightly. While always stylish, her wardrobe now reflected a slightly upper middle class professional, not a high school student any more. She wore a modest amount of makeup and got plenty of looks no matter where she went.

Just as the luggage began to flow, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Carly!" He only recognized her because of the video chats they shared on a fairly regular basis.

She turned away from the search for her pink, monogrammed bags and spotted a young man she hadn't seen in person for nearly three and a half years. "Freddie?" She walked quickly toward him and the two met a few seconds later.

He was certainly different. Though his hair was the same length, he now wore it combed neatly to one side in an acceptable style for a professional twenty-year old man. He might have been slightly taller than the last time she saw him, the main noticeable difference was to the obvious definition of his arms and the broadness of his chest. He also sported day and a half old stubble on his face which Carly found most attractive.

Her arms flew around his neck and she buried her head in his chest. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. Mmm, you smell good, too. I love that cologne."

"Um, Spencer asked me to come down." He replied hugging her back, but slightly embarrassed at her comment on his scent. "He singed off an eyebrow an hour or so ago and my mom's giving him a thorough vision test to make sure he didn't hurt himself too bad."

"Oh, dear Lord. What happened?" She worried for her brother, letting go of her old friend and pulling back.

Freddie shrugged. "Don't know. He just showed up at our door when we were about to eat dinner, sans an eyebrow, saying something about hot pretzels, the cotton candy machine he had bought from Socko's cousin, Sugar, and needing to pick you up in an hour."

"Well, thanks for coming down here for me. I know how your mom feels about you driving in city traffic. She wouldn't even let you drive to Ridgeway and that was, like, eight blocks from home."

"She's not so bad any more. I guess after a couple of years in college, she figures I can handle a little traffic." He chuckled. "So what color is your bag?"

"There are four. Pink with a sparkly, bedazzled CS on them. Hey, I think I see one. Right there." She pointed to a bag on the stainless steel ramp. "The others look just like it, only different sizes."

A few minutes later and he had pulled all four out of the mass and Carly joined him to help pull them away from the crowd who were still waiting for theirs.

"You think I should get one of those little carts?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I guess I packed too heavy. I should have just put more of this stuff in the boxes my dad's sending later on."

"It's OK. I can get it." He replied, holding one in each hand and a third slung over his right shoulder. "Can you get the little rolling one and your carry on?"

Him holding so much weight and acting like it was nothing impressed the girl. From the portions of his arms that protruded from his short sleeved shirt, she figured he should have no trouble holding a few bags. What happened to the skinny, geeky boy who couldn't carry three textbooks without sweating that she knew back in middle school?

The two made their way to the parking garage where Freddie's car was parked. Fortunately, he was able to park on the second level and there was a free elevator to that floor. With such a short walk to the car, there was hardly time for much conversation other than the typical discussions about the flights and the weather in Italy.

"I really appreciate this, Freddie." She said again. "Whoa. Is this your car?" She queried about the nearly new, bright red Mustang fastback he sat the luggage down behind as he dug into his pocket for keys.

"Yeah. Mom had a cow over it, too. But my dad showed up one day and handed me the keys. Said it was my twentieth birthday present. I had to threaten to move out again to convince her not to make me sell it. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't paid someone to steal it."

"Some things never change. But your dad seriously bought you a car? I thought he passed away or something. I don't think I ever heard you mention him when we were kids."

"Actually he left my mom when I was about ten or so. He moved to Oregon and took a job with an insurance company or something. I'd say he more than made up for a decade of birthdays that he missed." He popped the hatch open with the remote and the lid slowly raised. "It's just a six cylinder, but I like it. Gets a lot of looks from people on campus. Everyone else is driving Hondas and Mazdas, maybe the occasional Volvo."

"I'll bet with a car like this, you're popular with the girls at U-Dub, aren't you?" She said with a flirty giggle. In a round about way, she knew he wasn't dating anyone. Mainly because Sam had told her they were on the verge of getting back together. A move she still couldn't figure on being a smart one for him, given the tumultuous nature of their relationship the first time they tried to date.

"Not really. Once a loser, always a loser, I guess." He said with a frown. "I'm friends with a couple of girls I have classes with, but one's engaged. Her boyfriend is in the Navy, as soon as he gets back from deployment, they're getting married. The other girl, sort of my best friend, let's just say I'm not the right gender for her."

Carly looked puzzled, but it soon dawned on her what her meant. "Ah!"

"I guess you could say I'm kinda friends with her and her girlfriend both. The four of us hang out sometimes but I've never really gotten serious about anyone. I spend a lot of time alone. And I joined a gym."

"I could tell." She touched his upper arm and wished she could see him without the jacket he had slipped on before they left the terminal, or a shirt, if she told the truth.

"And I chat with Sam once every week or so. Did she tell you, I was down to L.A. to see her last summer again." He neglected to mention the part about he and Sam being physical, figuring Sam had filled her in.

Carly felt a tiny pang of jealousy at the mention of her old friend's name as the two set about to stuffing all her luggage into the car's minuscule back end after folding down the back seat to cram the biggest suitcase in as deep as it would go. He then went around to the passenger side and held the door for her, like the gentleman his mother raised him to be.

Before taking a seat, she again hugged him. "I really missed you, Freddie." He hugged back and as their grip released, she stretched up to kiss him, very similar to the kiss they shared the day she left Seattle. Sparks flew into her lips as they touched lips she wished for, for years.

"I, uh, I missed you, too Carls." He replied, slightly embarrassed and nervous at her actions. Not that he minded kissing her, but he certainly wasn't used to kissing too many girls, except Sam.

They got into the car and left the airport. He hadn't driven very far when she reached over and gently touched the hand he had on the five-speed shift handle. "I never learned to drive a stick shift. You make it look so easy." A quick glance out of the corner of his eye, revealed her flirty smile. "Not that I'm glad Spencer got hurt, but I'm really glad you came to pick me up. I was so anxious to see you."

He simply smiled back, not knowing what else to do or say.

"So, did you eat?" She asked. "You said Spencer interrupted your dinner."

"No. Thank God! Mom made some new recipe she picked up at a healthy eating conference, tofu and broccoli casserole with mushroom sauce. When he burst through the door it was like I got a reprieve from a death sentence. No disrespect to Spencer, I know he could have been maimed and all. Hey, how about I'll call my mom and ask how he's doing and we can maybe stop somewhere. I just got paid yesterday, my treat. There's this fantastic diner right off campus."

"Sure." She smiled back and squeezed his hand again. "Sounds fun. We need to get caught up."

Freddie commanded blue tooth in the car to call his mom. After finding out that Spencer would survive, and learning that Marissa had insisted he stay for her barely edible dinner, the young man told his mother he and Carly were stopping for a something to eat and that he'd be home in an hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A short while after speaking to his mother, Freddie pulled into the parking lot of his favorite diner, not too far from his school, where he went with his other friends. He and Carly walked inside and the older waitress immediately recognized him and pointed to a booth near the far end of the room, following them with menus.

"Been a while since I've seen you, young fella." She said with a slight Texas accent, setting menus down in front of the two. "The girls were in the other night, but they said you had to work."

"Yeah, between finals and work, I haven't had a lot of free time lately. Then there's my mom." He shook his head. "So what's the soup special today?"

"Loaded baked potato, with extra bacon, your favorite." She replied. "You want me to get y'all a sweet tea while you decide? And then you can introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, yeah, tea's good, s-sorry." He stammered. "This is Carly, an old friend from high school. And Carly, this is Jackie."

"Uh, yeah. I saw her name tag." Carly replied only glancing up at the fifty-something lady and giving her a slight smile. "Nice to meet you, Jackie. Could I get a sweet tea, too, please?"

"So, first date?" The waitress asked, making note of their drinks on her order pad.

"What? Oh, uh, no." Freddie quickly replied. "We're old friends. Just friends. I, um, actually just picked her up at the airport. Her brother got hurt and he couldn't make it over there. He lives right across the hall from my mom's place."

"So you're iCarly, Carly? Freddie's mentioned you. I've looked at some stuff on the site once in a while."

Carly simply nodded and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, she didn't expect him to so quickly dismiss the idea that they could consider this a date. In middle school, even a trip to Groovy Smoothie would have given him reason to tell people he went out with her. That was before Sam Puckett wooed her way into his head, though.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Carly. I'll grab your drinks a while and give y'all a few minutes to decide. Got some nice, fresh pie for dessert, save room."

The waitress walked away to get their drinks and the two looked over the menu. "You'll have to tell me what's good here." She suggested. "I haven't eaten anything except airline snacks and a Cinnabon in Boston for nearly a day and I'm so hungry I could eat one of everything on the menu."

"Geez, you sound like Sam. Every time I go out to eat with her it costs a day's pay."

"I hope I'm not that bad." Carly tried not to be snippy, but she was irritated at being compared to Sam and tried to change the subject. "So you've mentioned work. I didn't hear about that yet."

"Oh, yeah. I got back in at the Pear store. I started part time freshman year. I was just selling phone plans but they moved me to repairs and installations after the store manager realized what I can do. I actually got promoted to assistant manager of the Nerd Patrol."

Carly tried to hide a snicker. "Seriosuly?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds worse than it really is. It's really cool, though. We either go out to customer's houses and hook up their new computers, TV's or wi-fi or we fix stuff in the Nerd Corner at the store."

She nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"That's where people bring in devices that aren't working, usually because they did something really stupid and we either fix them for a ridiculously high price, without making the customer feel like a total jackass, or talk them into buying something new."

"Sounds like that's right up your alley. Not the selling part, but the other thing."

"Yeah, I don't really have to do much selling. If someone wants something new, the sales guys come in and sell them on a service plan to cover, quote 'unexpected things, like what happened to your old device'. Kind of a racket, but it does pay pretty well. I even get a commission on any up sales that I make with hardware and stuff. And I work with some really good people."

"Look at you. All grown up, assistant manager. I'm so proud of you." She cooed. "I guess I'd better think about a job for the summer, too. I just want something part time for a little spending money until classes start in the fall. I forgot to tell you, I'm finishing my degree at U-Dub, too. Guess we'll be graduating together."

"Wow. How cool. We can carpool and stuff. Hey, we'd better make up our minds what we're eating. Jackie gets kind of impatient when people take too long to decide. Believe me, you don't want to make her wait or it'll be midnight before we get any food because she'll hold the order. I've seen her do it."

"Oh, just order for me. You know what's good here. You know what I like." She was used to dates ordering for her because she wasn't able to read Italian on menus when she lived abroad. She closed the menu and took his hand again. "This is so much fun, Freddie. Just like old times. I can't believe we're here like this."

"Too bad Sam isn't here. Hey, how do you feel about a chicken tortilla wrap? And you have got to try their deep fried dill pickles. We can split an order of 'em."

Carly smiled back and nodded. "As long as I can get some of that soup she mentioned."

Three quarters of an hour later as they were finishing their food, she asked another question. "So, I know this isn't a date, but do you think we could actually go out sometime? You know, like a real date. We never did go out after your taco truck injuries like we said we would."

Poor Freddie nearly choked on the last bite of his buffalo burger.

Carly couldn't tell if he was shocked and overjoyed or shocked and upset. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so forward. I just, um . . . , well, I know you asked me out for years and I always turned you down. I wanted to let you know, I'm open to the idea. If - if you are."

"Aw, Carls, you just got back to town two hours ago, let's just take it slow and see where things go." In truth, he had no intention of dating anyone beside Sam, but he couldn't come out and tell Carly that fact. He cared too much for her to simply shoot her down.

The girl knew he was thinking of Sam when he talked by the look on his face and tried to hide her envy, but it nearly spilled over. How could he turn down the girl he spent years fawning over, who was sitting right in front of him for a girl he dated for less than a month in high school. A girl who made his life hell most of the time she knew him. A girl who Carly was certain was never actually coming back to be with him. She knew then and there she had to step up her game if she wanted him to ever see her as more than a friend.

The brunette was no stranger to flirting. She was also quite adept at manipulating men into doing what she wanted, too. Carly was no slut, but she wasn't above using her feminine charms to get her own way. Whether it be on Freddie when they were teens, her brother, her father, teachers, fellows she dated or just random guys, she knew how to get the job done with little effort.

"Alright, Freddie. Maybe you're right. But promise me you'll think about it in the future and in the meantime, things won't be weird between us because of what I said."

"Deal. But you know I'm the king of weird situations. All the way through school, I was best friends with two girls, one of which I convinced myself I was going to marry some day, the other beat me up constantly and I still ended up dating. Now I hang out with an engaged gal and two lesbians. Not to mention Gibby and Spencer. How could I not handle weird?" He tried to make a joke out of the situation.

"Here. You two have to try this strawberry pie." Jackie sat a plate down between them with two forks. "Phil just made it. First slice is on the house."

"Thanks." Carly smiled at the woman before turning back to Freddie. "God, I missed strawberries. I haven't had a decent strawberry in years." She poked a fork into it and licked it off seductively.

"Should we ask her to box up a slice to go?" He asked, taking a small fork full. "Dang, this is good."

"How about we just come back for some more tomorrow?" She asked. "Unless you have to work."

"Only until four." He replied. "I can pick you up in front of Bushwell. Gets me out of my mom's cooking again."

"It's a date." She smiled, trying not to act too nervous. "Or not a date. Just two friends hanging out."

A short while later, Carly was reunited with her brother, who was still sitting in the Benson's apartment, trying to digest his dinner and failing miserably at it, his stomach gurgling.

Unbelievably, Mrs. Benson was quite cordial to Carly. She was impressed at how well put together the formerly spoiled little princess from across the hall had become. She even went so far as to invite her to dinner sometime saying she had a new recipe she just knew Carly would love.

Freddie walked Carly to her door after Spencer had to make a quick dash back home to the bathroom, most likely to purge his stomach of Marissa's dinner concoction, from one end or the other. "Are you sure you want to take my mom up on that dinner suggestion?" He asked quietly. "You'd better ask Spencer for a second opinion on how tonight's casserole was."

"Oh, Freddie. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Let's just be glad your mom didn't run me out of the apartment with a broom. She hasn't given me a decent word since the taco truck accident. And after she caught us kissing in your room, I thought she was gonna hire someone to kill me." She flirted and put her arms around his neck.

Poor Freddie didn't know what to do, but simply hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I've got to admit it's kind of a shock to have her acting so normal. You should see how she treats poor Sam." He failed to admit that the last time Marissa laid eyes on the blonde, she was in her underwear, on Freddie's bed and the older woman wasted no time in forcibly removing her from the apartment, calling her all kind of nasty names.

Carly again got her hackles up at the mention of Sam but tried to hide it with a flirty smile. "Well, Sam can be a bit brash. Let's just hope I can stay on your mom's good side."

 **Thanks for your follows and reviews. I appreciate the passionate responses. And let's just say the whole Creddie thing might get worse before it gets better. Sam is coming back - eventually; we'll check in with her next chapter. And I do have a plan as to how to get 'rid' of Carly without making her seem like a bad guy (too much) but that will be in the future. A devious side of her is approaching, and maybe even a bit of a seductive side, or maybe its a desperate side. We'll find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over a week later, Carly and Freddie had been spending a lot of time together since Carly had little to do until she could find a job. Spencer was, as usual, tied up with his own love life and various art projects giving Carly little attention. Freddie's only distraction from her was work, but having someone other than his over protective mother and a man ten years older than himself to hang out with was a welcome change of pace for a fellow who just finished his junior year of college.

It was a Friday evening and the two were at Freddie's while Spencer had a date over for a home made dinner. Despite his mother's 'no girls in his room' rule, Freddie and Carly were hanging out there, watching movies, sharing a big bowl of popcorn, sitting on his bed. Marissa was out of town visiting relatives, giving the young people the opportunity to eat food she wouldn't approve of and not be lectured to about any undesirable habits.

Over the years, they had been in this position many times, sitting on a bed together, but now the setting made them both a little uneasy, especially him, after the vibe that she kept putting off that she was becoming attracted to him. Their hands touched as they reached into the bowl at the same time, making them both jump. Add the fact that neither had been in such close contact with a member of the opposite sex lately and the tension was getting thick.

The girl was ready to pounce on him at any moment, feeling sparks that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Freddie was trying not to think of what he and Sam would be doing by now, if it was her sitting there instead of Carly. They'd most likely be wearing less clothing and there would definitely be hickeys involved.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" He asked, suddenly to break the tension.

Carly hoped he was going to say make out or something similar, but instead her shrug and flirty lip bite was met with a name she didn't want to hear. "We should try to sign on a chat with Sam."

She couldn't figure out why the hell he couldn't get that girl out of his mind? She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes but put on a fake smile. "Oh, cool. I haven't talked to her in over a month. Last time we talked, I didn't even know exactly when I was coming home. We always kept our calls short because of living on the other side of the world and all. The time difference was a real bear to keep track of."

Not that she resented he and Sam's friendship, but she was tired of hearing him talk about her on a daily basis. It's not like they were ever that close as far as Carly knew and the short period they dated in high school surely didn't have a positive outcome.

"Let's do it!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his Pear-Book.

Not the 'do it' she was hoping for, Carly sighed and tried to act like she was dying to talk to Sam.

"You stay out of sight until I tell you, OK. I want to surprise her." He hopped back on the bed and propped himself up against the headboard, propping the computer on a pillow in front of them.

'I'll surprise her, alright.' Carly thought to herself. 'I'll bet if I kiss him, it'll be a big surprise.'

Not that she and Freddie hadn't kissed. In fact, they kissed nearly every day. A friendly, quick, uncommitted kiss. Or a kiss at the end of the day to say good night. Sometimes a kiss on the forehead or cheek, sometimes a peck on the lips, but the brunette longed for more. She wanted a deep, romantic, make-her-toes-curl, need-to-go-find-fresh-panties kiss. Something she hadn't experienced lately.

Freddie signed onto his computer and then sent Sam a text. In a minute, the Pear tone on his device signaled she had accepted his chat and they saw each other on screen.

"Yo, Fredalupe. Whattup?" Sam called out. "I thought the little green men came and beamed you up, we haven't talked in over a week." In fact, the last time they talked was the morning on the day Carly's flight got in and that was a brief phone call because he had to leave for work.

"Hey, Sam." He replied, obviously excited to share something with her. "Missed you."

"So, what the heck have you been doing, dork fish? We haven't chatted online in, like, ten days or some chiz. You aren't cheating on me are you?" She teased, even though there was nothing formal between them.

Carly's eyes rolled this time, unseen by him and his face felt hot, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he simply scoffed in reply. "I've got a surprise for you."

"You coming to L.A. again this summer?" She asked excitedly. "Cat was just asking me the other day if you were. You know, because she misses your nubby butt. I don't. I could care less." The blonde covered her true feelings, or at least tried to, but Carly saw through the ruse and secretly sneered at Sam's attempt.

"Even better." He replied, trying to contain his excitement. "Give up?"

"Mama don't like surprises." Sam glared, if he wasn't coming to see her, it wasn't a surprise she had any interest in. She didn't have the chance to make the trip to Seattle very often to visit him because of the babysitting business and she knew leaving Cat alone wasn't a good option, either unless she wanted to be homeless. The only person more danger prone than Spencer was Cat.

"You'll like this one." Freddie motioned Carly, who jumped into the view of his laptop's camera, nearly landing on top of him. "I promise."

"Saaaammm!" Carly shrieked in feign delight.

"Carrrrllls!" Sam's face lit up. She hadn't even talked to Carly on the phone in a while and she couldn't even remember the last time they video chatted. It must have been two months or more. Freddie sat back and left the two girls talk, smiling at how they acted like they did in ninth grade.

After a while, something began to eat at Sam but she didn't let on. From the surroundings, she could tell they were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard. She had looked at the headboard from this angle many times. The girl knew this shouldn't bother her, but it did. After all, Carly never gave him the time of day or had any kind of romantic feelings for him. Well, except for the day after the taco truck incident. But that was quickly, and easily, squelched.

Still, it was his bed and they were sitting on it. And Marissa was surely at work. There was the 'no girls in the bedroom' rule after all. Sam was unfortunately familiar with that edict. She had been chased out wearing a minimal amount of clothing, the nurse spraying her with disinfectant the whole time, on two separate occasions.

The conversation continued and it eventually became clear that Carly was sitting close to Freddie. Too close for Sam's liking. Well, maybe that was just so they could both be in view of the laptop's built in camera she reasoned. Heck, they were friends for years, there's no reason they couldn't sit beside each other innocently. But wait, where was his right arm? Was it around her? No, couldn't be. And why did she keep propping her head on his shoulder. Was she flirting with him? Oh, God was she all of a sudden interested in him?

Sam and Freddie talked a little. The conversation eventually led to when she was moving back to Seattle. Something she had been considering now that Cat and Robbie were engaged and talking about getting their own place together. She wanted to move back to be with Freddie, but she also loved life in L.A. and was unsure what message it would send to him to simply drop everything and move back for him.

In truth, Sam was also thinking about moving in with Jade if Cat moved on. Then again, Jade and Tori . . . , Sam wasn't sure, but she didn't want to be a third wheel to what she was nearly certain was a blossoming relationship. Then there was the whole Trina thing and Sam couldn't stand the sight of her.

As usual, the blonde wouldn't commit to anything, but simply told him she definitely thought they should try to get together over the summer somehow. While she did, on rare occasion come back to Seattle for a visit, it was not only more practical for him to travel to L.A. but just easier all around. First off, she didn't like to leave Cat alone for fear of a disaster and the younger girl missed her and got depressed when she was gone.

Then, there was the question of where she would stay. The last time she was in town, she and Pam had a terrible fight and she wasn't ready to give in and talk to her mother just yet. When Freddie came to southern California, they could easily stay at her place. Her staying in apartment 8-D was not an option when she visited Seattle. Marissa would crap out a herd of dust bunnies for sure if they even considered it.

"Did Freddie tell you, he got a big promotion at work?" Carly fawned over him, like she did every other boyfriend she ever had, something Sam picked up on. "Guess he won't have time for any traveling." This was her subtle dig at their discussion about him visiting Venice? "He's assistant manager of the Nerd Patrol."

"I knew you got back at the Pear store." Sam knew that she had a little influence over the manager's decision. They had a nice 'discussion' the one time Sam was in Washington. "And now you're a higher ranking nerd? Congrats, Freddork, guess being the biggest geek I've ever met is finally paying off."

"Ha-ha." He said dryly, knowing she was just teasing him in her own Sam-like way.

"And I'm going in for an interview at Skybanks next week." Carly acted like this was a big deal, not basically a fast food job. "I'm really getting bored just sitting around the apartment all day. I don't know how you can do it. No offense, I mean, I know you baby sit and all, but I need to get out in the world, be around people over thirteen."

Sam held her tongue but was getting fed up with the passive-aggressiveness. The three chatted for a little while longer until Sam needed to go and pick Cat up from something she was doing with her friends. When it was time for the chat to come to an end, the three friends signed off, but not before Carly laid her head right up against Freddie's to say goodbye and wave. This was hard for Sam to stomach. She knew her friend could flirt with the best of them and she had it turned up an extra notch.

She had plenty of trouble falling asleep, still thinking about how there seemed to be more to them that she was comfortable with. Still, if they were dating, even casually, Carly would have surely said something. And she had only been back in town for a few days. Even Carly Shay didn't work that fast.

That night, Carly went home and went to bed knowing that she had sent her old friend a subtle message and had herself more than a little flustered at being so close to Freddie on his bed. Sleeping would have to wait until that particular feeling either settled down or she took matters into her own hands and settled it.

Freddie, the only one of the three to sleep well, didn't have a care in the world, not realizing the unspoken messages one girl was sending and the other received loud and clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Cat were keeping two toddlers a few days after the awkward video chat session. As the kids napped, the girls had the chance to talk about boyfriends and some future plans over a late lunch.

"So, I'm guessing you had fun at your sleepover. You didn't come home until after six." Sam said with a smirk. She knew Cat and Robbie were at the point in their relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off each other despite the fact that it nauseated her.

"It wasn't really a sleepover. We didn't do much sleeping." Cat replied as she sipped at a cup of coffee.

"Cat!" Sam exclaimed, surprised at her friend's revelation. "I don't need all those details I'm trying to eat, here."

"Oh, no. Not that. We didn't have sex last night. We did that all afternoon." Cat said innocently. "We were watching movies with Jade and Tori last night. Have you noticed those two are really friendly lately? I think I keep picking up on something."

"How friendly?" Sam raised an eyebrow. She thought she noticed something, too.

"I don't know. Like, more than friends friendly. But it's impossible because they've both had boyfriends in the past."

"Ya knkow, I've had a feeling something was up between those two. Hey, whatever floats their boats." Sam shrugged. "Who are we to judge. Look at the kind of guys we're attracted to."

"Speaking of which, how about things with you and Freddie?" Cat asked.

"Eh, I guess OK. We had a chat a few days ago. Carly's back home and it looks like she's keeping him busy entertaining her." Sam tried to sound normal about it, but Cat could tell she wasn't happy about the situation.

"He's not messing around with her is he? That boy better treat you right or I'll have a talk with him." Cat tried to be all mother bear, but she was about as intimidating as a baby duck.

"Nah. She wouldn't give him the time of day all through school." Sam had herself convinced of this, but she was still bothered by how close they were sitting on his bed when she saw them on the chat session. "And she's still fickle and he's still a nerd."

"Well, he is coming down to see you this summer isn't he? You guys haven't been together since last fall when you went home for Thanksgiving. I couldn't go that long without seeing Robbie."

Sam tried to repress a gag. "Doesn't sound like it. He's got some job that keeps him tied down and his mother would probably pass a stone if he even thought about it after my last visit."

"Oh, yeah. That's when she chased you clear out of their apartment in your underwear." Cat snickered. "Why don't you go to see him then? You guys could get a hotel room or something so you can hive some privacy. I can handle things by myself for a few days and Robbie can stay with me to keep me company."

"Yeah, not really an option at this point. Even if I trusted you alone, which I don't, and even if Robbie stayed with you, which I am morally opposed to, because you'll probably defile the couch or something making out with him." Never mind the fact that Sam and Freddie had already broken the couch in. And her bed, and Cat's bed, and the shower.

Sam continued. "I really don't want to deal with my mom and I sure as hell don't want to see Freddie swooning all over Carly like he did in middle school. I've had enough of that old story to last me for the rest of my life."

"As long as there's no canoodling." Cat tried to be serious. "The thing is, I just can't see him going after another girl. He loves you, Sam. Like really, truly loves you."

"Psh. He has a funny way of showing it. You should have seen them. Sitting there all innocent, but I know how he is around her. And I also know she kissed him the day she left for Italy. After I told her I still liked him. Carly's my friend, but she only thinks with the little head some times, well wait that doesn't apply to girls but you know what I mean."

Cat giggled.

"She's always had a way to make him or really any guy do what she wants. She says jump, he says how high and where do I land. She bats those eyelashes and bites her lip like some little school girl and guys melt like chocolate on a hot sidewalk. Dang! Now I want chocolate."

The younger girl nodded in agreement.

"And I did give some serious consideration to going up there to see him and while I was in town, pounding some sense into her, but I'm not going to fight over it. As much as I'd like to. If he wants her, he can have her, to hell with him."

"Where's all this coming from, Sam? I thought you two were almost back together. You should have trust in your relationship. Like I said, Freddie's a good guy. He didn't try anything with me and I was kind of flirty with him to make Robbie jealous."

"I do trust him. Er, I did, anyway. Before Carly moved back. The thing that keeps digging me is I know sooner or later if they ever try to be more than friends, they'll never work out and they'll just end up hurting each other. Then I'll be stuck in the middle."

"More than friends? I thought you said he was waiting to do that. You're always complaining about how he's holding out on you. He surely wouldn't give it up to her would he?"

"Not be more than friends, as in sex. More than friends as in date, hold hands, kiss, make out. I know he's not going to go giving her his virginity. I practically gave him an engraved invitation more than once and he wouldn't do it. I swear I never heard of a guy who was so set to save himself."

"Yeah you've told me. Poor Sam, you must be so backed up. But I doubt he'll do anything with her. From what you've told me Carly is kinda prudy when it comes to sex anyway, right?" Cat offered.

"She was, anyway. Sounds like she's gotten over it since she lived overseas. She even told me she had a couple of one night stands. Not that she's a slut or anything, cute guys just get her all hot and bothered. And she didn't come out and say it, but I don't think they were all guys either."

Cat gasped at the thought just as one of the kids woke from his nap and started fussing to be changed.

"I'll get him, Sam." Cat offered. "You really should find a way to go back home for a few days or even a week. Sweep him off his feet. You won't be sorry. Maybe this time, you'll get a little play."

* * *

The following week, after her job interview, Carly surprised Freddie at work by bringing him coffee at his break time, which she knew by sneaking a look at his schedule on his phone.

The other Nerd Patrol team members stood shocked as this insanely gorgeous girl walked over to the Nerd Corner, right up to Freddie, gave him a peck on the cheek and asked if it was soon his break time.

"Dude!" One guy named Chance, a high school student on an internship, remarked after Carly and Freddie spent a few minutes together in the break room and she left. "Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend is such a fox. I mean, holy crap, she's gorgeous, man! I hope I can score a hot chick like that when I'm your age."

"Oh, um, no. She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." He defended, continuing to disassemble a laptop. "And I'm four years older than you, I'm not thirty."

"Mmmm-hmmm." A, short, heavy set, dark skinned girl named Trisha shot back, taking her attention away from the printer she was working with. "I know you're just friends with Mindy 'cause she's engaged and the other two I've seen you with are obviously not into guys but you're telling me this insanely hot girl walks in to spend your break time with you, brings you coffee, kisses you, and she ain't your girlfriend? I'm gonna hafta check my shopping cart 'cause I ain't buyin' any of that bullshit?"

"One, she kissed me on the cheek. Two, we are just friends. Three, she just had a job interview at Skybanks right up the block and she knows I like their coffee. Seriously. That's it. We've been friends since middle school."

"Oh, that's different then. Here I thought she was totally flirting with you." The girl replied with another "Mmmm-hmmm." and a head nod. "Shoulda seen the way she looked at you, like I eye up a new Acura."

Freddie just rolled his eyes as she got back to work. After a few seconds, she continued. "At least now I know why you wouldn't go out with me for my 21st birthday. I thought for a minute it was because you only hang out with skinny, white girls."

"Trish! You know me better than that. I told you, I'm not a party boy. Plus, I couldn't go out clubbing with you for your birthday even if I wanted to, I'm only 20. And besides, I'm kinda working on something with someone already. Now can we just drop it?"

"Yeah. She's about this tall, has wavy brown hair and just left." Chance said with wide eyes, still more interested in Freddie's love life than his job. "I mean, good God, is she a model or something? And man, that figure."

"Alright, let's get back to work, people." Freddie flexed his management side to stop their continued harassment. "We have customers who want their computers back today. Fixed. And I don't want dressed down by Dolores because my crew spent all day taunting me instead of working. And Trish, as soon as you're done with that woman's ancient printer which should have been recycled two presidents ago, you need to go along with Alicia for that whole house wi-fi installation over on 8th Avenue."

"Yeah, she already asked me. I know the rule, no one goes on a service call alone."

That evening, Freddie came home to find Carly sitting in his living room with his mother. The initial shock of his mother even allowing this girl into their apartment wore off quickly when he realized the two were actually talking civil and getting along.

Carly stood up to give him a hug, which made him very nervous in from of his mom. After an embarrassing hug from his mother, Carly invited him to sit on the couch beside her and sat down very close to him. "Your mom and I were just discussing going out for dinner this weekend. We need to take you out to celebrate your promotion."

"It's no big deal." He said with humility. "It's not like I got promoted to store manager or anything. I'm not even making any more money, I'm still just a tech monkey, I just schedule the others and make up the bills."

"Nonsense. It is a big deal." His mother argued. "And it will be a good opportunity for us to all spend some time together. Carly has become so mature since she was in Europe for over three years. What a fine young lady she's turning into. You should find yourself a nice, normal girl instead of that delinquent blonde in California and spending so much time hanging out with those homosexual girls from school." Marissa was still scared the two were going to corrupt her son somehow.

Something gave him an uneasy feeling. Even more so than the uneasy feeling of his mother's attitude toward his other friends.

"Spencer was telling me about a place over on the east side near by where he teaches art at the community college. He's taken dates there and he says it's awesome." Carly suggested. "I went on their web site and they have a brunch buffet all weekend. It looks fabulous."

Freddie could feel his heart rate go up. Eating out with Carly, perfectly normal; brunch with his mother, usually alright - given the right circumstances; but this seemed very awkward for some reason. It also seemed very date like. Still how could he say no to either his mother or Carly. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Bu -but I have to work Saturday." He grasped for an excuse.

"Oh, perfect. So do I. Sunday it is then. Maybe we can all go to church together, too." Marissa was always trying to persuade him to attend her church, which Freddie found to be a little too much for his liking. "Then we can eat afterward. That would be perfect."

"Uh-huh." He replied, trying to feign excitement. "Can't wait."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke. "Um, Carly, can I talk to you in my room for a minute?"

"Fredward! You know the rule about girls in your room."

"Mom!" He hissed through clenched teeth at his mom treating him like he was in junior high. "It's Carly! And I'm not fourteen."

"It's alright, Freddie, I respect your mom's rules." She said with a wink that only he saw. "I was hoping to go for a walk down to Groovy Smoothie. We can talk on the way. I wanted try T-Bo's new pineapple and watermelon flavor. Spencer said it's really good." Carly took his hand and motioned him toward the door. "Should we go?"

"Have fun, kids." Marissa said cheerily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what did you want to talk about, sweetie?" Carly asked once they were out of the apartment and in the elevator.

He ignored her pet name. "Um, just wondering how you charmed my mom. She's pretty much hated the sound of your name since the time I got hit by the taco truck. Not that I'm not glad you two patched things up, it's just, um, how do I put this - odd, that's all."

"I actually came over to wait for you because Spencer and Socko were getting a little loud with the video games and I knew you'd soon be getting home. Honestly, your mom was just nice as pie to me. Maybe she figures it's time to bury the hatchet."

'Or maybe it's because you're not Sam.' He thought to himself, knowing his mother had an ulterior motive for most things.

She stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You smell good today. New cologne? It reminds me of a bakery. I noticed it when I was in the store. Makes me want a Freddie cupcake for dessert." She giggled with a not so subtle flirt. His scent, and the length of time since she had been close to a member of the opposite sex were definitely making her a little bolder and a bit more randy.

He just shrugged and let her take his hand as they walked across the lobby and headed for the smoothie shop. She had certainly been treating him more like a boyfriend than a best friend lately. He wasn't really sure of he was comfortable with all this. As much as he enjoyed touching her and the subtle kisses, he still couldn't help but feel guilty for getting so close with her. Especially when he kept thinking about Sam.

They ordered their drinks, sat down at a table and talked about random things for a few minutes. "I'm happy we have each other, Freddie." Carly smiled. "I'd be so lonely without you."

"Thanks, Carly. I'm glad for you, too." This time, for some unknown reason, he reached out and took her hand, almost like he was drawn to do it. "You almost ready? How about a walk down to the park? It's such a nice evening, we should enjoy it. After all, the sky is only clear in Seattle every so often."

Carly was happy that his resistance seemed to be breaking down. While she wasn't necessarily trying to be nasty to her friend in California, she saw Freddie as her guarantee to a stable, happy relationship. He was the nicest guy she knew and even though she dated in Italy, she often found herself comparing other guys to Freddie.

Carly knew she had to be careful. Sam was very territorial and if she got too familiar with Freddie and Sam caught wind of it, the blonde could turn her inside out without even breathing hard. And Sam did have that horribly short fuse. That was one of the reasons she couldn't see Freddie with her. The slightest little thing would set her off and he had very little in the way of a filter on what he said some times. On the other hand, there was obviously no commitment between them and flirting a little wasn't hurting anything.

They stopped at the park and sat on a bench and talked for a little while before she spotted an empty swing and insisted that Freddie push her. She swung for a little while, giggling and happy as a ten year old. When she jumped off, she leaped right into his arms and immediately planted a big kiss on him before laying her head on his chest. His scent had been driving her crazy and it was almost as if she couldn't help herself.

The brunette almost said three little words but stopped herself with a proposition. "Let's go back to your place, Freddie. I have a feeling that by this time Spencer and Socko are getting their party on at our apartment, if you know what I mean. I know it's legal here now and all, but I hate that smell."

"Sure. Mom should have left for work by now." He agreed. "She's working a double tonight. We can watch some movies and hang out without hearing a lecture or getting yelled at for having a girl in my room."

Carly wasn't sure if he intended this to be a suggestion to take things to another level or not, but it certainly gave her some ideas. Before long they returned to apartment 8D and immediately went to his room, where Carly wasted no time in making herself comfortable.

Freddie did the same, changing out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt in the bathroom. While he was gone, Carly shed a layer and was just pulling her shirt down into place when he came out of his bathroom from changing.

"I hope you don't mind, but I lost the bra." She held it up like she was displaying a freshly caught salmon. "This one is not exactly comfortable. I was only wearing it because of the interview." She draped the piece on the back of his desk chair along with her sweater.

He blushed slightly at the sight of it but sat down on his bed beside the girl and they settled in for a couple of his movies. After several hours, he was getting tired and stretching out on his bed with a pretty girl beside him began to lull him to dream land. Freddie dozed off and Carly snuggled into his side to quietly watch the rest of the film.

It became late, Carly herself getting sleepy near the end of the movie. She made a suggestion with a lazy stretch when Freddie was on his way back to the bed from a bathroom trip. "Can I borrow something to sleep in? I'm too tired to go home, maybe I could just stay here with you."

Freddie was a little nervous at this idea. Since middle school when they all hung out together constantly, the only female he had ever spent the night in the same bed with was Sam. Not the first time they slept in the same bed, but after they had been in that position a half dozen or so times, this led to some very heavy petting and typically a mutual climax. This particular activity seemed to repeat itself every time they were together since he was released from the hospital in L.A., which was just before he started college.

"Won't Spencer worry?" He simply replied.

"I guess he's just trying to make up for the three years I was away. But if him and Socko did what I think they were going to do, he won't even know I'm gone. He'll be too busy stuffing his face with junk food."

Freddie silently agreed.

"I'll just text him. He knows where I am anyway. You realize you're the only person he trusts me with."

Freddie nodded happy in the knowledge that fact was true.

"Can you find me a tshirt or something. That should work for a night shirt. But I've got to warn you, I might not give it back if it smells like you." His scent was driving her crazy all evening and truth be told, she was more than a little aroused at the idea of sleeping in one of his shirts, beside him in his bed.

"OK." He got up to get something for her, digging into a dresser drawer. "Did you want shorts or something for the bottom? I doubt you want to sleep in those pants and it might be a little warm for sweats."

"Nah. Your t-shirt will be long enough to cover me. I usually just sleep in my undies anyway." She replied, taking the gray shirt from him. "I could use a toothbrush, though. I don't want to wake up with nasty morning breath."

She actually wanted to wake up with fresh breath and spend the morning kissing him.

"No problem. We have a few extras, mom buys them in bulk. She makes me change mine every Sunday morning." He chuckled and went to get one out of the bathroom closet. "Something about spores growing on it if it's over a week old."

"Alright, thanks. Now I'm going to change and get ready for bed. No peeking." She flirted, ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

A little while later and they were all ready for the night. Carly had settled in on her side facing him. "I can't promise I won't snore, you know, without my breathing machine and all. But I'll try to stay on my side. That should help."

"It's alright. Can't be much worse than my Uncle Lee when they're in town. I swear, he keeps me awake from the guest room. I've been tempted to go over to Spencer's and sleep on his couch some times. Goodnight, Carls." He replied, reaching past her for the light switch.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Carly stretched over and they shared a slightly deeper, and more sensual than usual, kiss.

Their position began to weigh on Freddie's conscience and he had trouble clearing his mind to sleep. On one hand, he was doing nothing wrong. All he shared, so far, with Carly were a few kisses. Granted they had been progressively deeper lately, but it's not like they were making out or anything. And he and Sam weren't committed to each other. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't being faithful to the girl in L.A. that he had been trying to get back together with for so long.

Carly had a bit of trouble falling asleep as well. Not because of her mind playing tricks on her, but because she was really turned on lying so close to Freddie, wearing his shirt to sleep in and knowing that he was close enough to touch. Anywhere and anytime she wanted.

Eventually, sleep overtook them both and by daybreak they found themselves curled up together, him behind her, his arm draped across her mid-section. Carly enjoyed his closeness and was tempted to start something, but didn't - knowing his mother would be home by noon and she didn't want to start something she couldn't finish.

This became their normal routine for over a month. Whenever his mother would be working overnight, Carly would stay with Freddie in his bed. When she wasn't there he missed her presence and waking up holding her. Not as much as she missed him when she had to sleep alone in her own bed those nights. Sleep still didn't come easily when she was beside him, because no matter how often they shared a bed, lying beside him still aroused her and she caught a glimpse of his aroused state on occasion, too. Even though she knew he couldn't help it when he was asleep, she was flattered by it.

Another night, near the middle of summer, the two had been watching movies in his bed again. Already in their night wear, they had fallen asleep and after the movie ended and they wound up snuggled together, him spooning in behind her as he usually did, until he stretched and moved to lay on his back, not even fully wakening.

When he flipped over, Carly stirred and took this as the opportunity she had been waiting for to make a move. She gently ran an arm over his chest and stroked him slowly. "Freddie?" She said quietly, not sure if he had fallen back asleep.

"Hmm?" He responded, only partially conscious.

 **OMG! What is she going to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **This chapter is going to push right up to the line between lime and lemon. So be warned. There's also an interaction with Sam and Freddie and, well, read to find out the rest.**

"Would you maybe be able to give me a back rub?" Carly asked, without trying to sound too seductive, even though this was her intention. "No offense, but your bed isn't exactly soft."

The dark haired girl had been waiting for an opportunity to make a move on him, and spending the night beside him with only a cuddle was getting to her. She had been having a dose of the friskies for days now and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to see if she could get Freddie to go a bit further.

"Yeah, mom insists on a super firm mattress for back support. It's only slightly harder than the floor." He smirked, though she couldn't see him in the pitch dark of the room. "Go ahead and flip over. One back rub coming up."

By the time she shifted over, unknown to him, Carly had managed to rid herself of her night shirt, exposing the bare flesh of her back to the young man beside her. The only stitch of clothing she now wore were the very skimpy low rise, high cut, dark blue panties which hardly covered her nicely proportioned little bottom.

At first, Freddie hesitated at the feeling of her bare skin when he touched her lower back with his left hand, simply having flipped onto his side, still not fully awake. He wasn't expecting her to be naked and thought about shying away but he quickly realized that a proper back rub couldn't be accomplished through a shirt and just stroked away at her bare back with little effort, not wanting to stir anything up that couldn't be stopped.

"Wouldn't this work better if you use both hands?" She asked with a slight flirty giggle, turning her face toward him in the darkness. "Just sit over my legs and you can put all your strength into it. I know how strong your hands are." She also knew he was good at back rubs thanks to their common, blonde friend. Carly suspected and Sam may have hinted at it, but she never came out and said what else back rubs typically stirred up.

"Um, yeah. I guess." He knew it would work better that way, but was afraid to kneel over her in case his body reacted to the position. He had given Sam plenty of back rubs and it always caused this particular reaction. The first time that happened and she realized it, she took great pleasure in busting on him because of it. That was followed by them both receiving pleasure in other ways.

He had also given his blonde friend foot rubs and more than one front rub. While Sam liked the foot and back rubs, his favorite were the front rubs. He often thought to himself it was a good thing he didn't have boobs of his own or he'd never be able to keep his hands off them.

Freddie took up position straddling Carly's hips and used both hands to caress and stroke at her back. Kneading up the center and drawing down each side. He could feel her melting right beneath him, especially as he ran his hands down over her ribs, only inches away from the rolled flesh of her breasts, welled up under her body. This was definitely as close to a naked girl as he had gotten, except for Sam, of course.

"Oh, Freddie. You are sooo good at this." She cooed in a nearly orgasmic bliss. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had magic hands? Mmmmm!"

He felt over the naked flesh of his friend and, as he feared, a certain primal response began to kick in. Perhaps it was the pheromones emitted by the girl from her own arousal or perhaps it was just because it had been nearly a year since he touched bare female flesh, or perhaps subconsciously, he really was falling for Carly. Either way, it was something she noticed when he shifted his position to rub her shoulders and giggled to herself.

"Nnnnnhhhh! That is sooooo nice!" She purred as he rubbed over her shoulders and up her neck.

As the young man's hands tired, he wanted to try to cool himself off, he slowed the action and tried to bring the touching to a close by promising her a foot and leg massage next time. He flipped off her, back onto his side, facing her, knowing that falling asleep while in his current state would be extremely difficult.

For a few seconds after moving to lie flat on his back, he even contemplated a quick trip to the sanctuary of the bathroom to alleviate his condition. This thought was quickly stopped when Carly, still shirtless, wrapped herself around him and nuzzled into his neck. "That was so good, baby." She cooed, planting gentle kisses under his right ear. "But I've got to confess, it kind of got me going."

Freddie had been trying to calm himself down by thinking unsexy thoughts, but it was difficult with a nearly naked girl pressing her fleshy orbs up against his upper arm and nibbling tiny kisses at his neck. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed myself so much. And it feels like you enjoyed it too." She teased, her knee subtly brushing against his nether regions, as she nearly climbed onto him and began to kiss nearer his lips.

Freddie felt the heat rise in his face. "Oh, God! I am so sorry, Carly." Thankful for the darkness in the room, he was sure he was as red as a tomato. "I - I couldn't help it. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's not really anything I can control. I'm not trying to be . . . "

"It's alright, at least I know I turn you on." She tickled her hand down over his belly and closer to the place in question before taking a good grip on it. "I was actually getting worried for the last couple of weeks that you didn't like em like that any more. Wow, it's - um- that's really something. I've always wondered, does it hurt when it's like this for guys?"

Poor Freddie was now beyond reason. His flesh was on fire at the touch of the girl beside him and he simply went with the flow, turned his face to hers and began to kiss her deeply. For a full minute they kissed, their tongues meeting for the first time. Carly's own excitement soon increased tenfold and before either of them knew what was happening, her hand wormed its way under the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers and was now touching his bare flesh, squeezing at him gently.

"I can't believe I caused all this." She giggled. "I've tried to imagine what it was like and this is really something."

They kissed some more as her hand moved over him and she could only hope the outcome would be what she desired when she felt him lift his hips to slide his clothing down over his thighs and off his body due to the heat in the room. She managed to remove her last vestige of clothing without his knowledge and prepared herself for what she wanted more than anything the last several weeks. It had been a long time since the dark haired girl had been intimate with anyone and her pent up desires for Freddie had been increasing exponentially over the last week or so.

Being the aggressor, Carly now straddled him, bent forward to kiss again and felt his hands meet her chest. She moaned in her throat as his fingers began to tease at her, touching her chest for the first time. The girl ground into his most sensitive spot, smashed between her now bare core and his own abdomen.

"I want you, Freddie." She moaned into his mouth while pulling herself up in an attempt to align herself with him.

For a split second he almost left her do it. After all, it would have been so easy to let her simply go that one more step. "I'm not . . . No, Carly. I - I, uh, can't." He stopped her by running his hand to her center and blocking the path.

"Oooh, I like that." She ignored his rejection and rotated her hips as she felt him brush over her arousal. "Mmmmmm."

In a short time, her peak approached and she climaxed onto the two digits now probing at her.

Again gripping him by reaching down, and continuing to grind against him, he too was pushed over the edge.

"That certainly didn't take long." She smirked a kiss onto his lips, smearing the mess between them.

It had been so long, he was glad for the release. "Well, uh, yeah. Been a while and all." He replied embarrassed. While Sam knew he had a hair trigger, she also knew how easily his trigger was reset. And just how to reset it. "Sorry."

Still on top, with a leg on each side of his hips, she kissed him deeply again. "It was certainly fun. Maybe next time we can go a little further?"

The two drifted off to sleep and, after finding it difficult to get started in the morning, finally got moving just in time to shower and change his sheets before his mother came home.

* * *

Ironically, later on that day, Sam decided to call Freddie to see how far Carly was getting into his head. Something must have given her a feeling that he was slipping away from her grasp.

After talking for a few minutes about nothing, she suddenly brought up what was bothering her. "So, um, about Carly?"

"What about her?" He asked innocently, still berating himself for what happened less than a day earlier.

"You guys seemed pretty chummy the last time we talked."

He immediately thought that somehow she found out about the previous evening's tryst and was going to give him hell. He decided to play innocent. "Well, yeah. We've all three been friends since fifth grade. Except for someone trying to make my life hell for a couple of years. But thank goodness she got over that."

"I thought we put all that behind us." Sam clicked her tongue. "I just meant, right after she got to town, Carly was in your bedroom, sitting on your bed when we were on video chat. Like she's been every time we chat. This is the first we've talked, just you and I, since she got home."

"Um, she's working this morning." Freddie simply said, sensing Sam's obvious hostility. "She likes morning shift. The coffee shop gets more business and the tips are bigger."

"Carly the barista, I've actually got to see that. So, I'm guessing Crazy wasn't around any of those times or she would have been hosing her down with disinfectant and running her out of the apartment with a broom."

Thankful she didn't seem to know what happened the previous evening, Freddie had trouble hiding the crack in his voice. Or the annoyance. "Actually my mom's been strangely pleasant with Carly. And what's the big deal? You and I've sat on a bed together. I always sleep in your bed with you when I'm in L.A. Sleepovers don't mean anything."

"Well, no. I realize that. But we do a helluva lot more than sleep when we're together. Making up for lost time and all."

Freddie was silent and feeling guilty as she continued. "I just care about where this is going. She got back home not long ago, you've had wet dreams about her for years, just don't do anything you're gonna regret, OK? And who said anything about a sleepover?"

Ooops, a cat jumped out of its bag. Freddie was caught and he knew it.

 **Sorry! I know the Creddie is thick enough to choke a horse. And just for the record, some of the activities in this chapter may or may not be based on actual interactions between two people, one of which may or may not be fond of writing fan fictions.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

 _Freddie was silent and feeling guilty as she continued. "I just care about where this is going. She just got back home, you've had wet dreams about her for years, just don't do anything you're gonna regret, OK? And who said anything about a sleepover?"_

Chapter 7

Freddie had unwittingly left a cat out of its bag, so he confessed, or at least partially confessed, a trick he learned from Sam. "Carly's been . . . er, um, she stayed last night I mean. We were both tired, we fell asleep watching one of those witch, werewolf and vampire love triangle movies." This part was definitely true. "I guess the poor girl's still jet lagged. You and I've shared a bed and not done anything. There's no need to be jealous, Sam."

"Alright, first off, she's been back on the west coast for how long? She's either over the jet lag or she should see a doctor. Plus, I don't think you even get jet lag flying west. Second of all, she lives across the damn hall. It's not like she has to drive to Yakima or something to go to bed. And we've done plenty besides sleep, you should remember as well as I do. And I'm not jealous."

Sam was becoming annoyed at his acting like this was no big deal. It was a big deal. To her. It hurt her that he could so easily do things with Carly she thought were reserved only for the very special relationship they shared. It was kind of like friends with benefits only with limited benefits.

Sure, there was nothing formal between them, but they 'talked' about getting back together. And Carly was the girl who scorned his advances for years. Why, all of a sudden, she was acting like she had feelings for him, Sam had no clue but it was annoying as hell to her.

And why was he defending this little slumber party like he had something to hide. One thing was for sure, she had a very sensitive B.S. detector and it was going off big time. His getting cozy with the one girl on the planet that Sam was actually afraid of losing him to made the blonde feel dead inside.

"Yeah, but . . . " He tried to reason before being cut off.

"And the only reason we never did anything beyond getting each other off when we slept in bed together was because of that goofy purity pledge thing you made in Sunday School when you were what, like, twelve? I would have given it up to you after you got chewed up by the tuna, or any one of five or six other times we were together since then. Or maybe even when we dated years ago. And just for the record, I'm still saving myself until _you're_ ready."

"Sam, please believe me, there's nothing with Carly and I." How he wished he could rewind and have a do over for the previous day's activities. As fun as it was, it was unintentional and something he didn't intend to repeat. And something he would never tell Sam about. He would never want to hurt her and he could tell this was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Just don't do anything stupid." She snipped. Her statement, combined with her obvious jealousy now rubbed him wrong him for some reason. Instead of feeling guilty, he was getting annoyed. Sure, what he did with Carly wasn't something he planned or was proud of, but he didn't consider himself stupid for it. Maybe lacking in good judgment, but not stupid.

"And what would be stupid about going out with Carly anyway?" He sneered, getting his ire up.

"Hey, you want to go out with her, be my guest. But you've been waiting for something special. Just don't start thinking with the wrong head and do something you'll end up regretting in the future."

"So you think I'd regret it if anything happened with Carly?" He scoffed, already remorseful at what took place the night before, but not as much as he had been before Sam started acting like a jealous shrew. One thing was for certain, he didn't like being told what to do. He had enough of someone telling him what was best for him growing up with Marissa Benson.

"I think you don't know what you want. But let me know when you make up your mind." Sam simply sighed, frustrated, not wanting to fight with him any more.

They ended their call and the more he thought about it, the more he was irritated that Sam thought he was too stupid to make his own decisions. His mother always acted like he was too immature to be able to think for himself, he didn't need a potential girlfriend doing it, too. Maybe this long distance thing with Sam was too much for the both of them.

Sure, he had been not only waiting around for her, but waiting for his first time. All his life, he pictured his first act of love to be with the woman he married or at the very least, intended to. Maybe he was foolish for thinking this way. After all, Carly was practically giving him an open invitation and he was attracted to her physically and otherwise. And who waits in the 21st century? But Sam was just being a gigantic bitch about the whole thing. If she really didn't want him getting close to Carly, maybe she should move home and give him a reason not to.

And who was Sam to say he and Carly shouldn't give it a try anyway. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't end in the disaster Sam predicted. Just to prove a point, he'd make sure it didn't. Tell Freddie he can't accomplish something and he works all the harder to prove he can. He and Carly were good together after all and he truly felt what he could only describe as love for the brunette; and he was pretty sure she felt love for him.

But what about Sam. Sam, who he felt passion for. Sam who he deeply loved and wanted to get back together with. Sam, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sam, who was acting so jealous and possessive it wasn't funny. Sam who already treated him like her property even though there was no commitment between them. Maybe he needed to take his mother's advice and move on from the girl in California.

* * *

In her room, Carly was pacing back and forth, afraid she had made a mistake the previous evening. There was no one she could talk to about this, either. If this were any other guy, she could talk to Sam, but not with what she just did with the one guy on the planet that Sam had been hung up on for years. She was such a bad friend to Sam for that.

Not that she regretted her actions for her own sake, she enjoyed herself immensely. Maybe more so than any other time she had been intimate with a guy. But she knew from conversations with Sam that Freddie intended to wait to actually be intimate with a girl and she practically forced him to do those exact things. Another five seconds and she would have been his first. Would he have regretted that to the point where he wouldn't ever speak to her again.

Sam had told her about other things they had done, many things, almost everything but actual intercourse. She knew he would regret doing them with someone he wasn't even dating. But he wasn't dating Sam and he did it with her. God, does that make Freddie as much of a man-slut as her brother?

What bothered her the most was fear that he would never be able to look her in the face again. She feared losing him not only as a lover and potential life mate, but as a friend. A friend she had since middle school. Not just any friend but her best friend. Isn't that ever girl's dream, to marry a man who she considered her best friend?

His absence troubled her more than anything. It was late afternoon and it wasn't like Freddie to not be at her place hanging out with her by this time of day if he wasn't working, especially if his mother was home. And Carly had run into the woman in the lobby when she went down to get the mail right after lunchtime. That was awkward, especially how friendly Marissa was with her, inviting her to dinner and all the next evening. If she knew what had transpired not sixteen hours earlier, she would have been spraying the college girl down with disinfectant.

She worried that even though she didn't intend to, she had pushed Freddie too far and he wouldn't be able to see her as a friend any more. While she wanted more from him, she didn't want to ruin what they had because it was good. Maybe she should talk to him and clear things up. But what could she say if he had himself convinced that the past night was a huge mistake.

A short time later, the girl was trying to work up the nerve to go across the hall to talk to him, pacing around the living room, trying to think of what to say. At least she was pacing closer to his apartment. Just as she was ready to take the plunge, a knock came at the door.

She opened it to find Freddie standing there, looking shy, waiting for an invitation to enter.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." She held back tears. "I hope I didn't ruin things between us. I was just, um, I - uh, I was kind of horny and it's been so long since I've been with anyone, and . . . "

He took a step forward, placed his hands on her hips and kissed her with passion. Her worries disappeared immediately, in the knowledge that he wasn't afraid to do it. His act cemented their fates, he had fallen for her spell.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Carls. I never should have put you in that position." He kissed her again, after pushing the apartment door shut. "And nothing is ruined, it's stronger than ever."

"Spencer's out with some girl. He took her to an art convention or something. Want to go up to my room?" She asked, with a flirt. "Maybe we could kiss some more?"

"Sure. But before we do, I need to explain something to you." He looked into her eyes, them still holding onto one another. "The reason I stopped you before, uh, before it happened, is because I took a pledge to not do that until I was ready. Until the time was right. And it was with the right girl."

"I understand, Freddie. You weren't ready." She guided them toward the stairs, already knowing this information thanks to Sam. "It actually took me a while to be ready for my first time, too. Maybe not long enough, though." She was actually ashamed at herself for the way she lost her virginity and who she lost it to.

"Thing is, I wasn't ready last night. But I think I might be soon." He leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Promise me I'll be the first to know." She giggled.

"I know we haven't even officially went out yet or anything, so would you want to go on a real date with me sometime?"

"Oh, Freddie." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Of course."

 **Looks like Sam's attitude backfired.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took Carly and Freddie several more weeks of dating, and doing almost everything else, but they finally crossed the final hurdle of their relationship just before it was time for their senior year to begin. Sure, they had pleasured each other several times before that, but this was like no other experience he ever had. And once the first time jitters were gone, they both wanted it to happen more and more often.

Carly, too was very pleased with this new facet of their relationship. She had been with other guys and though Freddie wasn't the most experienced lover, he was learning fast. He took his time and the act was by far the most satisfying she'd ever had. Most of all, she appreciated how he was in tune with her and considered what she was feeling and whether she was enjoying herself.

Despite the fact that she had sex before, this was the first time Carly ever felt like she had made love. Freddie cared deeply for her and while he undeniably enjoyed himself during the act, he found more pleasure in making sure she was satisfied than himself. Most of all, the cuddling afterward was new to her and almost more enjoyable than anything she had ever experienced with previous partners. Other guys had been in a hurry to leave as soon as the act was over, but this was different, more mature and much better because of it. She regretted her actions toward Sam but not one thing she did with Freddie.

For so long, the young man had convinced himself that he was waiting for the time to be right, and that time would only be right with the blonde girl who currently lived in California. What Freddie came to realize was that she wasn't coming home just to be with him, but rather stringing him along, or so he thought, and so Carly had him convinced.

In truth, Sam was just as hung up on him as he had been on her. She was worried that he was slipping away and he was. While he was content to be patient before, now he had another girl planting suggestions in his brain and leading him straight down a path to her bedroom door, heart first.

And Carly truly loved him. It wasn't that she only wanted sex and was planning on dumping him as soon as she got what she wanted. To her, Fredward Benson was her end game, her final solution, her happily ever after. Why she couldn't see this years earlier, she couldn't explain but one thing was certain, she wasn't going to let him go if she could help it.

The brunette had been with other men. In fact, she lost her virginity less than a half year after moving to Europe and had been with several guys and even one girl during her time overseas. Most were actual boyfriends that she was only intimate with after a period of dating, but a couple were simply one night hookups that were encountered just as a means of pleasure with no commitment whatsoever.

Since they had taken the big step in their relationship, Carly spent the night with Freddie several nights a week, almost every time his mother was working the night shift. This evolved into more frequency the longer their relationship carried on. Marissa had become painfully aware that the girl was spending her nights there when she came home from work early and noticed her shoes by the front door. While she wanted to run the girl off, his mother bit her tongue and remained silent. She convinced herself that Carly was a better match for her son than his first option.

Freddie also spent the night with Carly once in a while. He'd brush it off to his mother saying he fell asleep while they were watching TV or something but Marissa knew what else was going on. While odd at first with her older brother not far away, both young people and Spencer came to an unspoken agreement that they were almost out of college and in a committed relationship and sleepovers were not anything to be ashamed of. After all, Spencer himself was no stranger to having a girl spend the night. With him, it was rare for the same one to make a repeat visit, however.

While Spencer was more open minded, Mrs. Benson felt weird around Carly for a short while even though she realized what they were doing was normal for two people their age. After all, how could she complain too much, he was 21 and in a relationship with the girl across the hall. She also feared if she said anything, he could and simply would move out once and for all.

The main up side to Carly, in Mrs. Benson's eyes, she wasn't that horrible Puckett girl. Every time her son went to visit her, or worse, when she came to Seattle for a week, the nurse would cringe at the thought that her little boy would give his innocence to such a trashy girl. She had caught her in his bedroom more than once in a state of partial dress. Even though he swore they never did anything, Marissa figured it was only a matter or time before they did. The final act of giving himself to her would have been salt in the wound of being with a girl like that in the first place.

Carly was definitely the lesser of the two evils. Despite her prissy, smart mouthed attitude when they were young, she had actually grown on Marissa. At first, the middle aged woman tolerated her only because of Freddie, but of late she had begun to see that maybe the brunette wasn't quite so bad. She did have future goals, after all. She was polite as could be and she had a job. The part that sold the nurse was that she made Freddie happy. Still, always wanting what's best for her son, she couldn't help but feel there was someone better out there waiting for him to stumble across.

Carly had worked hard in Europe to build up her credits and was able to take on a lighter class load than Freddie for her senior year. She elected to take no more morning classes than necessary so she could work the early shift at Skybanks. This was by far the more profitable shift even if it meant taking time away when Freddie would be home since he had only a few late day classes.

* * *

About a month after their senior year began, Carly was working her barista job on a Tuesday morning, preparing a customer's order when suddenly the scent of coffee nauseated her. She always liked the smell of coffee, at least up until this point. The problem just reared its ugly hear out of the clear blue and she excused herself to rush off to the employees' bathroom before she got sick behind the counter.

After the third trip to the restroom in an hour, the last to do nothing but dry heave, her supervisor suggested Carly to take the rest of the morning off. That evening she felt fine, but by the next morning, instead of feeling better, the poor girl actually felt worse so she decided not to go to her Wednesday classes at all.

Having Wednesday off from his job and no class until after lunch time, Freddie tried to take special care of her. He camped out on Spencer's couch and brought her soup, toast and anything else she wanted. He rubbed her feet, brushed her hair and sat up with her to hold her hand and keep her company.

It took until after Freddie left for his mid- afternoon class for Carly to begin to feel better and was relieved that whatever she was sick with, hadn't been passed onto him or his mother would have surely taken him to the ER, and never forgiven her for making him sick in the first place.

They even went out for smoothies after he returned that evening, Carly feeling totally back to normal and convincing herself that she would be able to go back to her job and even attend her class the next day. They spent the night together at his apartment while his mother worked night shift, just like they normally would.

Unfortunately, the next morning, the poor girl barely made it to Freddie's bathroom before she was again emptying her stomach. Her getting up so quickly and the sounds of her puking woke Freddie.

"Carls, baby, were you sick again?" He asked, standing near the bathroom doorway, trying to give her some privacy. Bathroom time was sacred to Carly, even just to pee, she always demanded absolutely no one even be near the door.

"Ugh, Freddie, I feel terrible!" She moaned, holding herself up between the doorway and the sink. "This was the worst yet. I swear, I don't have anything left to throw up but my liver. Oh, God! Not again." She gasped and turned before heading back to kneel in front of the porcelain bowl. This time Freddie came in behind her and held her hair back as she threw up, or at least tried to.

"Sweetie, you've got to go to the doctor." He said, after helping wash off her face and taking her back to his bed and tucking her in. His mother was working a double shift and wouldn't be home until after lunchtime so there was no need for her to rush off.

"No. I'll be alright." She protested, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. "Just let me rest. I'm sure I can make it to class today. I don't have to be there until, until, oh, Lord, thirty minutes from now. How long was I in there hurling? It's almost eight. I have to get ready." She tried to stand but things started spinning and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Carls, you're in no shape to go anywhere. Now, call Jeremiah and tell him you can't come in after class today. You can email the T.A. and ask for the notes. I'm going to call and try to get you an appointment at the clinic over by Mall-Mart where my mom volunteers. I'll just stay home today so I can help you."

"I guess you're right. I need to call off. But no doctor. And you go ahead to class, sweetie. Just help me over to my place and give me some time. Spencer's there if I need anything."

"Seriously? Spencer? You know I love the guy, but I wouldn't let him look after a sick cat let alone my girlfriend. How about I call my mom? Maybe she can come home early and . . . "

"No!" She argued. "I don't need my boyfriend's mom giving me a complete physical just because I yaked. I'd rather she not see me like this, anyway. I'd rather no one see me like this. Spencer took care of me if I'd get sick when I was little. He won't set me on fire, I promise."

"Carly, please!" She knew by his tone, there was no talking him out of this one.

"Go ahead and call the clinic I guess. Just hand me my phone so I can call my boss." She sighed. "I think I left it on your desk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, just so everyone is up to speed, this is a DRAMATIC/angst ridden story, so let's all keep that in mind. Yes, there is currently Creddie, might not always be that way, and there is almost a certain guarantee that there is going to be a lot more drama to come. Especially once Sam gets involved.**

Chapter 9

Carly and Freddie sat in exam room 7 of the Seattle Health Clinic, waiting for the nurse who was to evaluate her, several hours later, as she filled out an endless stack of forms. It had taken them until mid-afternoon to be able to get an appointment and the place was busy with sick kids, sprained joints and elderly people with various aches, pains and afflictions.

"This is silly, Freddie. I feel fine now. We should just go home. Seriously, It's not fair for me to take up their time when all those other people sitting out in the waiting room are really sick." She quipped answering questions on the papers. "Now why would they even need to know this? When was the last time I saw a dentist? I'm here because my belly was doing flip flops not because of a tooth ache."

"Baby, please. Let's just get you looked at to make sure you're going to be OK. It's not normal to be sick and then feel better and get sick again. You don't want to keep missing classes, you'll get really behind so early in the year."

"Oh, Freddie, you worry too much. You're as bad as your mom. Some jerk probably just sneezed too close to me in the coffee shop or I had an egg that wasn't cooked enough or something. I'm sure I'll be fine. I feel great. In fact, I'm as hungry as a horse. Can we go to the steakhouse after we leave here, please. I really need some meat."

"Good grief! You sound like Sam." He rolled his eyes, thinking of the blonde for the first time in days. "Of course, hon, we'll get you anything you want. But wouldn't you like something a little more mild and soothing. We could go home and I can make you some nice chicken and barley soup."

The nurse soon came in and began to look over Carly's paperwork after asking her a few general questions. "Are you sure you want your friend to be here?" She asked, glancing up from the forms. "I'm going to have to ask you some very personal questions now."

"I can wait outside." He offered, standing up.

Carly grabbed his hand to pull him back down to the chair beside the exam table. "Nonsense. He's my boyfriend. We know everything about each other and do everything together. Everything! There's nothing he hasn't seen and he knows all about throw up and bodily functions, his mother is a nurse, too."

"Well, let's start with an easy one, then. Ms. Shay, when was your last menstrual cycle?" The nurse asked point blank.

Freddie turned red and looked at the door, wishing he was on the other side. This was one subject he was not comfortable with. He knew girls did that regularly and he was pretty sure Carly had done it a few times since she's home, even though she wasn't as much of a bitch around that time of the month as Sam could be, she still was a bit short tempered.

"Oh, I don't know. A month ago or so. I'm not regular." Carly replied nonchalantly. "I never have been regular. One month it's five weeks another four, some months I don't even go at all. Seriously, what does that have to do with me hurling? I don't have cramps or anything. That isn't what's out of whack. I can assure you that part works just fine. I have an upset tummy that's all. And it's actually all better now. I'm just here to make sure I'll be alright to go back to work tomorrow."

"And your gynecologist has never evaluated why you're not regular?" The nurse asked, not dropping the subject. "You do see a gynecologist for regular exams and pap smears, right? It says on your questionnaire that your grandmother had breast cancer, I would recommend a mammogram, too just to be safe even though you're only twenty-one."

Carly clutched her chest, thinking about the discomfort of having her boobs squashed, "Sure, I've been to a gynecologist. There was one on base when I lived with my dad in Italy. She said it was no big deal for younger women to not be like clockwork with their period. She just put me on birth control pills to regulate things, which worked for the most part."

"So you're on birth control now?" The nurse asked, flipping a few pages around on the clip board. "Your form says that you're not taking any medications."

"Um, no. Thing is, I've been off that since I got back to the states. I guess I need a new prescription or whatever. Is that something you can maybe do while I'm here? Or do I need to make another appointment?"

The nurse was heading down a path that didn't involve prescribing birth control pills. Quite the opposite. "Are you sure you're not pregnant then? Have you taken a test at home?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't be." Carly shook her head as Freddie's eyes tore open. He was too concerned for her well being to even entertain the idea that their recreational activities could be the cause of her illness.

"Are you sexually active?" The nurse asked and Freddie turned red again, wishing more than ever he had left the room. "There's always a chance of pregnancy if you're sexually active."

Carly scoffed. "Well, yes. Of course we make love, but . . . " She looked at Freddie who was now white as the sheet on the exam table.

"And do you use a barrier method or other reliable form of protection?" She asked. "Or is your partner sterile?"

"Him, sterile? I don't think so." She nodded toward Freddie. "Bu -but we don't have to worry about that. We just, um, we just started, oh God. Could I be?" It had never dawned on the girl that she quit taking birth control before leaving Italy and that she and Freddie were doing nothing to prevent an unintended pregnancy from happening. She always used condoms with other guys and she was so used to being on the pill anyway that she gave it no mind.

"Miss Shay, I'll be blunt. All your symptoms point to a pregnancy. Let's do a quick blood test to make sure before we do anything else. There's no use in putting you through a battery of invasive, expensive tests looking for something difficult when this could be very basic and simple. And if you are pregnant, some of the tests could be harmful to the baby."

"Alright." She squeaked and took Freddie's hand. "If you insist. But I know I'm not."

"I'm going to have someone come in and draw your blood for the test. Please wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can with the results."

The nurse left and Carly turned to Freddie with a worried look, trying to convince herself this wasn't possible. "This is silly. I can't be pregnant. And now they're going to come in and stick me with needles and poke and prod me like some kind of lab rat. Thanks a lot, Fredward! I should have never let you talk me into coming down here." Carly began to sob and crawled into his lap. "I hate needles. Hold me, Freddie."

The nurse's assistant came back in a few minutes and took a small sample from Carly. She sat on Freddie's lap, crying like a five year old the whole time.

"You're going to be fine, Sweetheart." He rubbed her back. "They just took a few drops of blood, they didn't chop your finger off." He smirked, minutes after the other woman left.

"Don't be a smart ass!" She playfully slapped at his chest. "Dick!"

Carly's emotions had run the full course of denial, anger, sadness, etc and she was now for some strange, unknown reason becoming extremely aroused, sitting on his lap. "This is all your fault. I wouldn't be worried about being pregnant if you weren't so virile. You couldn't have been born with a narrow urethra or low sperm count or something. You and your, your . . . Mmmm, that big, gorgeous . . . " All she could think of suddenly was getting back home and getting him into bed. Maybe the exam table would be good for a quickie? Was there a lock on that door?

She was cut off from her thoughts by a knock on the door and the nurse coming back in.

"Well, that result was fast." The woman in the white lab coat smiled. "Congratulations, you two. You're going to be parents. I know this probably wasn't planned, but things like this have a way of working out."

Freddie flushed and his vision narrowed. Carly felt herself begin to hyperventilate as he took her hand.

"Now I heard you mention that you recently got back to the U.S., do you have a local gynecologist? I could refer you to someone if you'd like. I have an associate over at the hospital that is the best in Seattle." The nurse offered. "It's important that you set up an appointment to be seen during the first trimester."

"Um, yeah, thanks." Carly squeaked. "I could use a referral I suppose. But it has to be a female doctor, I could never let another man see me, you know, down there."

"Right. That shouldn't be a problem. Now since you're not regular and we don't know exactly when the child was conceived, I would recommend that you see the OB/GYN as soon as possible so they can better determine exactly how far along you are and when your due date is. You need to explain this to them when you call for the appointment or they'll try to schedule you six weeks out. Tell them you need to get an appointment as soon as you can."

Neither Carly nor Freddie heard half of what she was saying, just that she could hook them up with a doctor.

"And please do your best to remember when your last period was. Maybe you can associate it with something important that happened in your life or a special date like a holiday or an anniversary or something. It's a big help if they have something to go from."

"Right. I'll try, er, we'll try to remember." Carly said quietly.

"Even if it's just a guess, it's a starting point. I'm going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something to help with your nausea and morning sickness. You need to start the vitamins right away but don't take any other medications or vitamins without clearing it with a professional, not even aspirin if you get a headache, alright?"

The nurse left the couple in the room with another round of congratulations and orders to call her if they had any questions.

 **Yeah, I know everyone saw this coming. Stay tuned, though and see what comes of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soon after receiving their news, Freddie and Carly were on their way out of the clinic, a huge handful of brochures on pregnancy and eating properly while pregnant, a couple of prescriptions and a printout with the time and location for her next appointment which the receptionist had been kind enough to book with the OB doctor's office for them.

Their ride back home was silent until they pulled into the parking lot at Bushwell. This day had certainly turned upside-down fast.

"I thought we were going for something to eat?" Carly questioned as he shut the car off and engaged the parking brake. "I'm so hungry I could eat road kill."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Right. Sorry, I guess I, um, kind of forgot." He apologized and re-started the car. "Where did you want to go? The diner?"

"Anywhere but here. I don't think I can face Spencer right now and I damn sure don't want to face your mom." She cracked. "I keep praying that I wake up and find out that this is all a dream or they call and say the test was a mistake."

"I know, me too." He replied. "But we've got to tell my mom. Those people down at the clinic all know her and she can access the records next time she works. If she stumbles across it and we haven't told her, she'll go off the deep end for sure."

"She's gonna wig out one way or the other." She sighed. "Guess this kind of kills her liking me, huh? Damn, we were actually getting along so goo, too."

"Carls, baby. She might not like the timing, but she's going to have to accept that in less than nine months, she'll be a grandma. It might not be as bad as you think, like you said, you two have been getting along really well." He took her hand. "Now, you mentioned steak before?"

"Oh, God, no. I couldn't handle red meat. But I am craving some Chinese." She suggested. "And then afterwards we can come back and head up to my bedroom. Maybe we'll get lucky and have the place all to ourselves. I need to get my Freddie on." She giggled, flirty and ready for some action. "I've been super worked up ever since I was sitting on your lap. I swear if I wasn't so hungry, we'd be in the elevator and I've have that shirt off you by now."

"Getting a finger stab turned you on? What else aren't you telling me? Please tell me it doesn't involve hot wax." He tried to make a joke but neither felt like laughing.

They had their dinner and returned to Bushwell. Carly insisted on going straight to her room for some alone time, but Freddie was too distracted by the prospect of having to tell his mother that they were going to be having a baby to keep his head in the game.

"Aw, what's the matter, baby?" She cooed, when he was having trouble keeping up with her. "I know, you're worried about telling your mom. How about we sit down with her and Spencer tomorrow and tell them together. But for tonight, let's just focus on us."

* * *

The next day, Freddie and Carly had set up a family dinner with her brother and his mom. She spent the afternoon getting things ready and despite her nerves about what they needed to reveal, she was able to concentrate more on dinner than her situation.

Freddie, however, was totally off his game all day. He was inattentive in class and made silly, uncharacteristic mistakes at work. At six thirty on the dot, he walked through the door of apartment 8-C. Carly was in the kitchen and he walked over to offer her a hand.

"What can I do to help. You shouldn't be on your feet so much, Carls."

"Freddie! I'm only a few weeks along. I'm sure it won't hurt me." She argued. "But if you really want to help, could you chop up this lettuce for the salad?"

The foursome sat down a short while later and began their dinner and spoke only about mundane, trivial things until Carly got up to retrieve their dessert from the refrigerator. She sat the cheesecake down on the table and passed out paper plates to everyone.

As Spencer cut into the dessert, Carly spoke. "So, um, you guys know how I've been feeling a little off lately?"

"Aren't you better?" Her brother asked. "I just figured you were over it since you made a big dinner. And you went to your class this morning and stuff."

"Actually, she's feeling a lot better. Physically." Freddie pasted on a fake smile. "We went down to the clinic yesterday and made sure everything was going to be alright."

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. I could have looked you over." Marissa replied. "They get so busy down there, I doubt they even gave you a thorough examination."

"Uh, actually the nurse was pretty thorough and she actually got to the bottom of things rather quickly." Carly informed her. "And we sort of found something out, too. Right Freddie?"

He just nodded.

"Yeah, see thing is, well, this is a really long story. Back when I lived with dad he took me to the doctor's office on base for my, well, let's just say feminine check ups. And, well, I guess this is kinda their default thing to do, because when my, um, you know, my uh, cycle, wasn't normal they put me on birth control."

"Jeez, Carls. We don't need to hear about this kind of stuff at the dinner table." Spencer sneered. "Gross!"

Marissa ignored the artist and rolled her eyes toward him. "Well, it is a proven medical fact that women who are on birth control hormone, tend to be very regular. It's actually a common treatment, especially in younger women who are not trying to conceive." She was very relieved to hear Carly was on birth control too, thinking she and Freddie were more than likely sexually active.

"Right. Well, anyway. Long story short, the docs on base just hand them out like candy. I guess it's so women that are in the military don't end up having babies or something, I don't know. But, uh, well, since I moved back home, I haven't been to the doctor and apparently you need a prescription to get them here in the states and I haven't been taking any."

Freddie's lack of eye contact and what Carly was talking about gave his mother a very sudden and uneasy feeling. "So, is that why you were feeling bad, female issues?" She asked, hoping this wasn't leading where it could be. "There are some good over the counter medications."

"Well, actually, uh, it turns out that, well, that stuff doesn't stay in your system very long, and, um, the nurse sort of insisted that I take a pregnancy test before she'd write me a prescription for pills. Even though I said it was silly."

Spencer remained clueless, Freddie was getting pale and Marissa began to breathe funny. "Carly, please tell me you and Freddiekins haven't done something you'll be sorry for."

"Well, um, you see, it's sorta . . . Uh, Freddie?" She looked at him pleadingly, getting scared of the look Marissa was giving her.

"I know this isn't something we were trying to do, but, well, Carly, uh, that is, Carly and I, we um, are going to, um, we're going to have a baby." Freddie stammered.

"Hey! Congrats, you two!" Spencer seemed overjoyed. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Congrats?" Mrs. Benson shouted at him. "Are you completely insane? They're not even out of college. How the hell are they to be congratulated? Oh my God, I just knew something like this was going to happen!" She was giving Carly the worst look ever. "Why did I ever let you two spend the night in the same bed? I should have sprayed cold water on you both! Oh, this is just terrible."

"Now, Mom, please calm down." Freddie tried to step in to make his mother a little less likely to end up in a padded room.

"I am not going to calm down! This little harlot is ruining your life. Four months ago, you were a happy, healthy virgin looking forward to grad school. Then she came along and messed everything up. Your life was much better without this tramp in it."

"Mom!" Freddie hissed. "Stop!"

"The only positive thing about you even dating her, is you weren't spending the night with that blonde demon and giving yourself to her. I knew I should have put my foot down and stopped you two from doing, ugh, _that._ Relations are supposed to be between a husband and his wife." Marissa quoted the philosophy of her priest. "I tried to turn a blind eye and be an understanding, cool parent and look where that got all of us."

"We're twenty-one years old, we've been dating practically all summer, you really think we weren't going to be intimate?" Freddie questioned. "Sex is not something to be ashamed of, it's normal."

"What about your future? How is that going to work now? You'll barely graduate before she'll be in the maternity ward. Heck, if you're lucky she won't drop the kid before you get your degree. Are you going to just leave her sit at home with the kid while you go off to earn your Masters in the fall? You were talking about Cal-Tech. It's not like you can commute. And I'm pretty sure they don't allow you to bring you baby mama to live with you in the dorms."

"I can still go to grad school. I'll just, um I'll put it off a year. Plenty of people who are parents go to grad school. This isn't the end of the world. There are schools closer home."

"And what the hell are you going to do for money? Ever think of that? You have a part time job fixing computers, she's a barista. You've racked up thousands and thousands of dollars in student debt already. You'll barely be able to afford rent and some groceries, not to mention the insurance on that monstrous sports car your father gave you. I guess you'll have to get rid of that thing and get a mini-van now. Lord, Fredward, do you even know how expensive babies are?"

Carly began to cry, everyone else remained silent, and Marissa continued her tirade. "And you're sure as hell not shacking up in my apartment with this girl. It's bad enough she spends the night, you're certainly not raising her kid for her under my roof. Is it even yours?" She shouted at Freddie.

Carly ran from the room in tears before she heard the accusation leveled at her.

"Hey, now." Spencer raised his voice. "Don't talk about my sister like she's some kind of skank. It took me a while to accept that they're sleeping together, too. But like Freddie said, they're 21 year old college students. You think they're not going to have sex? We should both be happy they're doing it in a committed relationship. When I was their age . . . "

"Oh, you still sleep around like you're a frat boy." She huffed at her neighbor. "Well, they might have gotten themselves into this situation, but I'm not going to enable it. As of this moment, you are cut off, young man. You need to make a choice, either that slut and the baby go or you can all go!" She glared at her son, hoping to scare him into either dumping Carly or forcing her to do something terrible. "Either way you are not having a baby with that girl."

"What are you saying, Mom?" He glared back, preparing to call her bluff.

 **Now we all knew Marissa would lose her crap about this, didn't we?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously: "Well, they might have gotten themselves into this situation, but I'm not going to enable it. As of this moment, you are cut off, young man. You need to make a choice, either that slut and the baby go or you can all go!" She glared at her son, hoping to scare him into either dumping Carly or forcing her to do something terrible. "Either way you are not having a baby with that girl."_

 _"What are you saying, Mom?" He glared back, preparing to call her bluff._

Chapter 11

"I'll bet she gave you some kind of disease, too didn't she? If you want to continue to live under my roof, you'll get rid of that - that mistake growing in her belly. Either they go or you do. I'm not helping with any more college expenses or paying your way as long as you're messing around with her!"

"You want me to get rid of a mistake?." He couldn't believe what he thought his mother was implying. She had been ultra conservative, die hard religious for years and to hear her imply such a thing was so far off her usual attitude he could hardly believe his ears.

"Abortion or adoption, preferably the latter, but either one if fine with me. I don't honestly care either way, but you are not bringing children into the world until you are settled down and married to a decent girl. Not someone like her. You need to dump this little hussy, she has got to go. Or - or you can just start rowing your own boat, mister. As long as you involved with that little tramp, you are not my son."

"Mother, how can you say that? First off, I'm not leaving Carly just because she is pregnant with MY kid, what kind of man would I be if I did that? You want me to be a deadbeat dad or some shit? And what would your friends from church say if anyone heard you even say the word abortion? I thought that and being gay were the two most unforgivable sins there could ever be."

"Psh! She can't be more than a few weeks along. It's just a clump of cells the size of a jelly bean. Hell, at this point in development it could be a human, an ape or a dolphin to look at it. A fifteen minute procedure and it's gone like a tonsillectomy. I've seen dozens of them, it's not hardly any more of an operation than pulling a bad tooth. There's even pills for it now, they sell them everywhere. What does it matter to you anyway, it's not your body but it is your future you're effing up!"

Spencer now piped in. "Mrs. Benson, that's horrible to say something like that. I mean, I'm about as liberal as it gets, but unless there was something threatening her life, I would never ask any woman to do that, especially my baby sister. It's her choice, an-and Freddie's if they're a couple; not yours, mine or anyone else's."

"Oh, grow up, Spencer. That whole deal doesn't apply when it's your family screwing up their lives. How would you feel if you had some girl knocked up? I'll bet you'd be driving her to the abortion clinic yourself. I certainly hope you haven't told people about this, Fredward. No one else needs to find out about this mess or your reputation will be dead."

"MY reputation? What about yours for the way you're acting?"

Marissa ignored her son's back talk and kept going. "And Spencer, my recommendation is while she's in there having it done, they'd better tie her tubes. Freddie will wake up and leave her for this, so it won't be his future in jeopardy, but she'll get knocked up to some other random guy before long, just you wait and see. And the next guy might not be a catch like my boy. That's the kind of girl she is. I could tell it from the time she was thirteen, she's nothing but a little slut, just like that hideous Puckett girl."

Spencer was speechless and Freddie was not just angry, he was livid. "Mother!" He thought she and Carly had become friends, now all of a sudden she was attacking the girl he loved like she was the devil incarnate.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she planned this just to hook you in, Freddie. She's obviously trying anything to get you to stay with her out of desperation. You can do so much better and she's such a tramp she couldn't get a man any other way. Honestly, I'm shocked that blonde delinquent never pulled this trick on you. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave her the idea, though. I'm sure she's done it by now, herself. Maybe a couple of times."

"Alright, Marissa. I think it's time for you to go." Spencer stood to escort her from his apartment. "Freddie, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. No one should have to put up with living in an environment like the one across the hall."

"I think I'll take you up on that, Spencer." He kept giving his mother the worst look. "I'll come and get my things tomorrow, Mother. When you're not home. Right now, I need to go check on Carly."

"When you come to your senses, let me know, Fredward." Marissa stormed out the door. "I'll be waiting for you to make your decision."

"Freddie, I'm sorry anyone ever has to hear something like that." Spencer just shook his head. "I knew your mom was nutty, but that was just plain ol' bat shit crazy."

"Thanks, Spencer. I really appreciate your letting me stay here."

"Well, you've here more nights than you're not anyway lately." The artist shrugged.

"I think I need to go be with Carly, now." He headed off toward the stairs to find his girlfriend.

When he finally reached her room, he found Carly collapsed on the floor, crying and sobbing beside her bed. She had heard much of the shouting from the first floor and took every word to heart. He immediately went to her side and picked her up into his arms.

"I am so sorry about her, baby." He held her tight, sitting on the bed. "She's so mean and hateful, I can't believe how that woman acts sometimes. I'm ashamed to be her son."

Carly continued to bawl into his chest for what seemed like forever, until finally she spoke. "I'm going to do it, Freddie. As much of a bitch as she is, you mom's right. We can't go through with this. We're college students, we can't be raising a baby. God, we've only been dating a few months, what will people say?"

"I don't care what people say." He argued. "The only people we need to worry about are each other and the baby."

"Freddie, we can't do this. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself but I need to get rid of it. First thing in the morning, I'm calling to schedule an abortion."

"Oh, Carly. No." He held her tighter. "There's another way. There has to be. We have people to support whatever we decide. This might be a challenge, but we have each other and family who love and care about us. Before you make a decision you're going to regret, let's talk to my dad."

"Your dad?" She questioned. "I didn't know you ever had any contact with him."

"We've been in touch ever since my birthday last year. Sure, I haven't seen a whole lot out of him this summer, but he's been busy, closing down the Portland office and I've been with you a lot. We do talk once a week or so. Sometimes we just email. But I've told him about you. We need to get together, he's actually dying to meet you."

"Shit!" She suddenly exclaimed. "My dad! We still haven't told him. Oh, God, he's gonna kill us both."

"He'll just have to understand. Tomorrow, let's call him and tell him about it."

Carly just nodded in agreement and again buried her head into his chest as she tried to stop crying.

* * *

A few days later in Venice, Cat and Sam were discussing their future together.

"Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but are you sure about all this. Cat, you've only been out of high school for a year. Robbie's still in college." Sam worried for her friends' decision. "Not to mention he's a dweeb." She whispered to Cat.

"We're sure, Sam. But thanks for the concern." Cat said with a mile wide smile. "We just want to make it official. It's not like we're getting married until I'm done with college or anything."

"I understand you guys wanting to live together, but it's a big step. Don't you think it's a little soon for moving in together?" Sam asked.

Cat just shrugged.

This actually came as no shock to Sam. Since their engagement, Cat had repeatedly said she was anxious to move in with Robbie. This situation would give Sam the excuse she needed to move back to Seattle. This is the opportunity she and Freddie had been waiting for over the last several years. Unfortunately, there was the way he was acting all infatuated with Carly again but he was surely over her by now.

In actuality, she hadn't talked to Freddie in weeks, or was it over a month? The last time she did, at least he acted normal. Not like when Carly first moved home earlier in the year and had herself glued to him. Then there was that awkward phone call where he almost acted like he was thinking of giving it a shot with her. By now, they should have had sufficient time to drive each other crazy and have decided to just be friends.

What Sam didn't realize, and what neither of her friends had worked up the courage to tell her, was that they were together and that 'other things' had happened. She certainly wasn't privy to the information they had learned within the last week.

It seemed like almost every time she talked with one of them all summer, which wasn't often, the other wasn't too far away and then there were the video sessions, where they were always together. At least, Carly had turned down the flirting or so it seemed anyway. Maybe she finally took the hint or maybe he said something to her. Freddie never was comfortable with PDA and Sam figured he probably said something.

* * *

The following weekend, Freddie had arranged to get together with his dad for brunch on Saturday. He had spent the week at Carly's, only returning to his mother's apartment to move his things out when he knew she wasn't home. While he wasn't altogether comfortable actually living with his girlfriend of only a few months, in her brother's apartment, he certainly wasn't in any mood to spend any amount of time with his mom or under her roof.

Carly and Freddie were in the diner, just off U-Dub campus where they were in their usual booth talking to his favorite waitress when he spotted his father walk through the door. The man looked around, in search of his son and Freddie stood to get his attention. The waitress left to attend to other customers and Karl Benson approached their table. Freddie took a step forward to greet him with an extended hand.

"What kind of greeting is that for your old man?" He asked. "Bring it in, son." The man hugged Freddie tightly. "Sorry I've been so swamped with work, we haven't had a chance to get together lately. I hope we can change that now that the company has opened the new office over in Tacoma and I'm officially back in Seattle."

"I understand, Dad." Freddie said. "I'd really like that. So you've officially moved back, now?"

"Yep. As of Wednesday. Most of my stuff's in a storage place over on the east side, and I'm staying at the Sheraton until I can find a place.

Carly stood to greet the middle-aged man. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Carly." Freddie put his arm around her gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Freddie's dad was about the same height as him. If she didn't know better Carly would have sworn the man was an English professor. He wore the requisite tweed jacket with suede elbow patches, a sweater vest underneath and no tie. His facial hair was neat, a simple mustache/and very short beard combination, obviously darkened with the help of a bottle, given the color of his perfectly groomed hair. It had light gray and white strands intermixed with the dark brown, and the obligatory gray at the temples of a man over forty.

"I'm so happy to meet you." He pulled the girl into a hug. "Freddie has told me so much about you. And I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're even more beautiful in person than the pictures Freddie's shown me."

"Thanks." Carly blushed. "I've got to confess, I was surprised when Freddie told me we were going to be meeting up with you."

The three ordered their drinks and made small talk until Carly finally mentioned the part that had piqued her curiosity. "I guess Freddie's told you, we've known each other since middle school. The thing is, he never mentioned you when we were younger."

"Well, I suppose that was all my fault. See, when Freddie was young, his mother and I had some problems with our marriage. I guess I went through my mid-life crisis a bit early and I ended up leaving, something I regret for Freddie's sake, but I just couldn't live in that home any longer. No offense son and sorry to be so blunt, but anyone who can live with that woman should get a Nobel prize or at least be knighted."

"Preaching to the choir here, Dad." Freddie said as the three were settling back into the booth and picking up their menus. "She went off the deep end last week, let me tell you."

"Because of the baby?" Karl questioned.

Carly's mouth dropped open. "How did you . . .? Are you psychic or something?" She looked down over her front, knowing she couldn't possibly be showing at less than six weeks pregnant.

He chuckled. "Um, actually Marissa called and told me. Accused me of passing on my wild genes to my son and trying to convince me to speak on behalf of your not even having the child. Which, though none of my business, is a totally preposterous idea. And, frankly, I am shocked your mother would even suggest such a thing, given her convictions."

"Oh my God!" Freddie dropped his head. "That's not how I wanted you to find out, Dad. We were intending to tell you today."

"It's alright, son. You don't owe me any kind of explanation. I've not been enough of a parent to you to have a right to judge, so don't worry about me. In fact, don't worry about anyone but you two. No matter what, I want to see that you're happy, son. And I'll do everything I can to help your dreams come true."

"I know Mom's wazzed off something fierce. But I never thought she'd call you to enlist your help with trying to convince us to get rid of the baby."

"Oh, it's not just the baby she's upset about. She tells me she demanded you two break up and never speak again. She's convinced herself that Carly is the embodiment of evil and your life is basically headed downhill as long as she's in it."

"Holy crabs!" Carly clasped a hand over her mouth. "I know she's upset, and she's never been all that truly fond of me, but this is ridiculous."

"Well, from what I see, Carly is a beautiful and articulate young lady and you two make a nice couple. And the most important part is that you're happy together. Happier than Marissa and I ever were I could see that plainly in the first three minutes."

"Wow. Thanks, Dad." Freddie was shocked at his father's laid back attitude. "That-that means a lot."

"And for what its worth, if there's anything I can do to help you kids, I will."

"Actually there might be one thing." Freddie wasn't sure how to approach this. "I don't know how much Mom told you, but she sort of kicked me out. Not in so many words, but I certainly don't feel welcome."

Karl Benson nodded. His ex-wife neglected to mention this part.

"And I'm staying with Carly at her brother's apartment and, I can't really say I'm comfortable there with Mom right across the hall and everything."

"Say no more. I was actually going to get together with a realtor tomorrow to look at houses. I was thinking of a duplex, you know so I could rent the other side out. But good tenants are hard to find. Maybe you two would want to come along. We could see if there's any place where I could have one side and you could have the other."

"Uh, that's really nice, Dad. But I'm afraid until after graduation, we won't have a lot of money and then with baby expenses and stuff for school and all, we won't be able to pay a lot for rent or anything."

"It's fine, son." Karl smiled at them. "I know, we both know, I've been a pretty rotten parent for a long time. Your mother, despite her flaws, did everything for you. She got you through your teen years, out of high school, she started you through college. It's the least I can do to help you through your senior year and give you a boost until you get on your feet. And hey, if you live right next door, I get to not only see you every day but I get to be right next door to that grandbaby." He smiled at Carly. "And if your mother won't come around to the idea of being a grandparent, well I guess I'll just have to spoil him all the more."

"Do you think Mom's ever going to calm down about all this?" Freddie asked his dad.

"Well, honestly, you know her better than I do. You've lived with her a lot longer than I did. But from our short phone call, I'd have to say there's little chance of her getting off her high horse any time soon. Your mother wasn't always so controlling and neurotic about everything and it sounds like she certainly hasn't mellowed with age. I probably shouldn't be telling you about this, but on the other hand, you have a right to know."

Freddie and Carly just looked at his father funny.

"It started when you were three, Fredward. Your mother and I decided to have another child. We both thought we wanted to have a big family and we tried and tried, but it just didn't happen. Not right away anyhow. After almost two years, we finally conceived. It was the day we registered you for kindergarten when we found out she was expecting again. I doubt you remember too much of this. We didn't tell you about the baby and you were actually too little to understand a lot about it."

"So what happened?" Freddie looked puzzled.

"It was during her fifth month, your mom went into very premature labor. We don't know why, the doctors couldn't figure it out. It's just a blessing it happened when she was at work. She was right there at the hospital and they managed to stop it but she was put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Gosh." Carly exclaimed. "Sitting in bed for four months would be horrible."

"Not even a month later, it happened again. This time it was more serious. Long story short, the baby died and it really changed your mom. And that's understandable. Losing a child is traumatic for any parent, but especially its mother. Sure, I was upset, too but Marissa went into an almost catatonic depression."

"Is that why I lived with Grandma and Pop-pop when I started school?"

"Yes. When your mom was put on bed rest, your grandparents suggested you move in with them. Everyone thought it would be less stressful for Marissa and since they lived so close by, you'd be in the same school and everything."

The waitress brought their food and sat it down, made sure their drinks were full and left them to eat and continue their conversation.

"So because Marissa was so depressed, we started seeing a therapist. And she really helped us for a while. Your mom got better, went back to work, she got involved with that new church and stuff and we thought she was on the road to recovery. But all of a sudden, one day, something inside her snapped." Karl pointed to his own head.

"I don't know why or what brought it on, it may have been one of her new friends or something when she had to go into that hospital every day, but all of a sudden she became obsessed with germs and cleaning things compulsively. She convinced herself that she had gotten bit by a tick when she was weeding out in the garden and that's why she lost the baby."

"My God!" Carly gasped. "Is that why she's obsessed with ticks?"

"We could find no medical evidence to support it, but she somehow thought that if things were cleaner and there were no germs or dust spores, there would be no bugs or anything, that we'd all be healthier and, I guess, never get sick. And God help us if we did. There was one time when a cold was going around the office and she actually had me admitted to the hospital she worked at. I spent four days there with an IV and everything just because of the sniffles."

"And now I understand why mom is the way she is about cleanliness." Feddie stated as he ate.

"Yes and the longer it went, the worse she got. First it was just taking your shoes off by the front door. Next it was sterilizing the bathroom every few days and dusting the whole house every week and then finally the plastic covers went on everything. She got so bad with bathing you, slathering you with antibacterial lotions and pumping you full of vitamins it wasn't funny."

"Tell me about it." Freddie mumbled. "She made me wear antibacterial underwear until I was seventeen."

Carly snickered, remembering those days.

"It got so bad she wouldn't even let you out of her sight from the time she got home from work. Thank goodness it was over summer and there was no school or she would have probably went along to clean the classroom. I tried to talk sense to her, even suggested going back to the therapist but she refused, saying she knew better than some over-educated person with a bunch of letters behind her name."

"Well, that sounds like mom. I don't know how many times she tried to act like she knew more than my teachers. And she told the doctors what to prescribe if I ever did get sick."

"It started getting hard to put up with and I rebelled. I know I was wrong to act that way, but after a year or so, I could only take so much. It seemed like every week there was some new rule to follow or a different disinfection process. No matter what I did or how hard I tried to conform, it wasn't good enough and I just had my fill of it."

"It's a wonder someone didn't have her committed." Carly remarked.

"I considered it but in the end I simply decided to move out and give her some time to cool off. I was hoping to shock her into reality and maybe get things back to normal in time for the holidays. Well, let me tell you, it only took her a few days to have divorce papers drawn up and accuse me of desertion."

"That's what she always told me, you ran off."

"The judge bought her story that I ran off on her with a co-worker, which I didn't. He awarded her sole custody of you. I tried to maintain contact but she threatened me with a restraining order because I was endangering your health. The company offered me a position heading up the Portland office and I took it, moved away and never looked back. I'm sorry, son."

"I'm sure you weren't really endangering anyone." Freddie reasoned.

"Well, no. But she thought I was because I was 'riddled with germs from that filthy office', to use her exact words."

"Wow, I've really learned a lot. Mom never said anything about any of this, only that you left us. I thought it was because you just didn't want to have a family any more. Mom never left me think anything else. I didn't even know if you were still alive or left the country or whatever until my birthday last year."

"Like I said, it's my fault and I'm truly sorry, son."

"Sounds like you didn't have much choice if you wanted to keep your sanity." Carly sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't worry, Seddie reunion by the end of this chapter. And this is a very slow to materialize Seddie story, so there's gonna be a lot of drama between now and the time they actually hook up.**

 **And to satisfy everyone's Seddie desires, there just might (hopefully) be a story with some Seddie in time for Christmas. If I don't have a lot of overtime, that is.**

And now . . .

Chapter 13

Freddie, Carly and his father finished their brunch and made arrangements for them all to meet with the real estate agent Karl had been working with the following day. By the end of Sunday, they felt like they saw a hundred houses, though it was in reality only six.

The decision came down to two that everyone loved. The first was a big home with an in-law suite that was slightly out of the price range Karl wanted to stay in. The other was a true divided home with separate halves sharing a common wall and back yards. After discussing the options with the agent, it was decided that Mr. Benson would meet with him the next day and begin paperwork.

Freddie and Carly soon moved into one half of Karl Benson's new house and were getting settled into a routine as many people do in their first homes. A room was chosen for a nursery and was beginning to fill up with baby furnishings and accessories as they managed to find them at good prices. Carly's latest doctor's appointment had been a bit disappointing because the ultrasound wasn't able to determine the baby's gender but otherwise she was healthy and doing well.

"Carly, I've been meaning to ask you something." Freddie said, sitting beside her on the sofa they had bought at a second hand furniture store which had just been delivered.

"Ask away." She turned and kissed him.

"Do - um, do you think we should get m-married?"

She was a little taken aback by the way he asked. She always pictured a proposal at some fancy, romantic location, with him on bended knee or at least at an upscale restaurant after a gourmet dinner with them both wearing formal clothes.

Her silence made him uneasy. "I - I mean, some day. Like, after we graduate."

"Like when I'm ready to have the baby, after we graduate?" She questioned, kind of irritated. "And I'm all swelled up pregnant and gross?" She was already worried about what pregnancy would do to her figure and was worried she would end up looking like a whale.

"Oh, no, you're not going to get nasty and gross. You'll be more beautiful than ever." Poor Freddie tried to diffuse the situation.

"Freddie, the baby's due June 2nd. I'll be as big as an old milk cow by the time we graduate. And planning weddings takes more than seven months. Maybe this is something we can put on our long range plan. You know, after the baby comes and is a little older. When she's first born, we're going to be kind of busy caring for her. Or him. God, I can't wait until we can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I know, dear. You're going to be doing some hard core shopping after that. Buying all kinds of baby clothes, blankets, and stuff."

"So you're OK with waiting a little? Maybe, like say after the baby's old enough to sleep through the night and we're not both exhausted from newborn duties." She asked.

"Yeah, sure. That makes sense." He replied, hugging her tighter. "Let's discuss this after next Christmas."

"And maybe somewhere along the line, there can be a proper proposal?" She hinted. "And a ring?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess you're right. Don't worry, I've got it all planned." And he did.

"And you'll have to talk to my dad and Spencer." She reminded him.

"Well, Spencer's a cake walk. But I'm still a little uneasy talking to your dad."

"I've got to admit, he took the whole pregnancy announcement a lot better than I thought he would." She remarked. "I'm still not so sure he's really overjoyed with it, but knowing you and the kind of guy you are surely makes him a lot more comfortable."

"I'm still worried he's going to make a special trip home just to kick my butt." Freddie frowned.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I know he's not exactly singing praises about the whole being a grandparent thing, but he does like you and I'm sure if you're actually planning on asking me to marry you, he'll be even better with it all."

"So I guess I should talk to him soon, then?"

"Might be a good idea. But maybe wait until after the holiday season."

* * *

It was mid-November when Sam decided for sure that she was going to move back to Seattle. She had learned that the lease on her apartment didn't run out until the end of the year, so she had lots of time to prepare herself, pack and send things back home. For lack of a better solution, figuring Pam would pawn anything she sent to her house, Sam called Spencer and asked if he'd store anything she sent until she got there.

Over a course of several weeks, Sam sent boxes of her belongings to Spencer, all of which he squirreled away in his storage unit in the basement of the building. She sold off her big furniture and by the time the holidays arrived, she was ready to pack the last of her things into a handful of boxes, load them into the car she bought a year earlier and make the drive north.

The artist agreed to help her out and promised to keep her plans on the down low since she wanted to surprise Freddie by showing up and being home for good. She hadn't specifically told him why she was moving home, and he had his suspicions, but he tried to remain a neutral party to all the drama of the Carly-Sam-Freddie triangle and simply not talking about one to the others was his best bet to remain out of the middle. Or so he thought.

Spencer didn't mention to Sam, by Carly's instruction, that his sister and Sam's one time love interest were going to be parents, even though he knew this would be a huge shock to her. To say he picked a bad time to begin keeping secrets was an understatement.

The Shay's and Freddie were hanging out at Spencer's with his girlfriend of several months, Bev on New Year's eve watching TV and preparing to ring in the new year. The foursome made all kinds of various foods and shared non-alcoholic egg nog and drinks throughout the evening. To be hanging out with a couple ten years older than themselves certainly wasn't something every college couple aspired to, but neither Freddie or Carly were normal college students and the situation they found themselves in was far from an ordinary one.

* * *

After a long drive, sleeping in her car a few hours here and there, eating fast food while driving and snacking on the typical road trip junk food, Sam parked in the Bushwell parking lot and walked through the lobby of the building. Spencer was alerted to her arrival in the form of a text after she arrived, so he alone knew what was about to go down. As requested, he told no one about her coming to Seattle or that she was moments away. He was a little uneasy at what her reaction would be when she arrived and discovered that not only were Freddie and Carly together, but that she was now quite noticeably pregnant.

Unusual for her, Sam knocked at the door of 8-C and waited for someone to answer. Spencer was quick to answer to prevent a shocking reunion in the doorway. He bolted across the living room faster than he had moved in a long time.

"Hey, Spence!" Sam greeted him with a quick hug. "Nice 'stache. But it makes you look like a pedophile." She whispered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a big ol' perv if they ask me."

He simply held his hand over the offensive facial hair, which everyone that he knew hated, especially his sister.

"Sam?" Carly and Freddie said in unison as she looked toward the door from behind the kitchen counter while mixing cookie dough.

Freddie turned his head from the couch and before he could stop himself, the young man had stood and approached the blonde, threw his arms around her and unwittingly distracted her from the sight of a nearly four month pregnant Carly approaching from the kitchen. She was showing more than slightly and anyone who looked at the mid section of the young woman could tell what was happening.

Sam melted into his arms, happy to be back in Seattle and with the only man she could ever see herself being with. This was a reunion a long time in the making. Were it not for her disdain of PDA and all the other people around, she would have probably had her lips on his this long time.

Carly had quickly wiped her hands on the nearest kitchen towel and walked over toward the living room, just like she normally would have, completely forgetting about the little, or not so little secret she had neglected to tell her friend about.

As Sam left go of Freddie and moved toward her dark haired friend, her eyes suddenly caught sight of Carly's baby bump and before she could stop herself she blurted out a less than quiet. "Jesus Christ!"

Sam quickly scanned the room, looking for another guy who could be Carly's boyfriend, praying some strange dude she never saw before would suddenly appear but, of course, no one did. Sam hoped this wasn't what it looked like, but wasn't about to ask in front of other people.

Carly's face reddened at Sam's outburst, but she embraced the woman anyway. "Holy smokes! Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Just got to town." Sam replied, not saying the part about moving back because she thought that she was going to reconnect with Freddie. "Thought I'd stop by and see what everyone was doing for New Year's. Do I smell meatballs?"

"Yep. Spencer's special recipe. And they're almost done." Carly informed her. "Home made double chocolate, peanut butter iced cake for dessert, too."

"Yep, my mom's special recipe frosting?" Bev asked.

A while later, after eating and hanging out, and noticing that Freddie and Carly were most clearly a couple, even though they displayed no PDA, Sam thought it was time to leave. She had originally planned on asking to bum a place to stay with Spencer, perhaps the old studio, for a few days and avoiding her mother altogether. However, the couple's presence was making her reconsider being around any of them much longer.

She couldn't be mad at Spencer. After all, Carly pulled his strings since she was a kid and she was clearly hiding this situation. She was slightly upset at Carly, the brunette knew how much she liked Freddie, so why did she end up pregnant to him? Mostly she was wazzed at Freddie something fierce. Wazzed because he was dating her best friend, wazzed because that friend was pregnant and he never told Sam and really, really wazzed because Freddie was clearly the guy that knocked her up.

"Guess I'd better get going. I still need to get over to Mom's and get settled in and I'm exhausted." She told them, hoping her mother was even in town and she wouldn't end up sleeping in her car or at the bus station. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since Thursday."

"I thought you were staying . . ." Spencer started only to be cut off by Sam.

"If she's not in jail for the new year again." The blonde quickly spoke up and headed for the door. "I'll stop by maybe tomorrow."

"Give me a call. We're hosting New Year's dinner, you can come over to our place." Carly offered, holding onto Freddie's hand possessively. "We have so much catching up to do. I can't wait for you to see the house."

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to see it. I guess we do need to get caught up." Sam tried to be agreeable and keep a happy face for the sake of her old friend, but she had no intention of following through. She wished more than anything she was back in California.

Somehow, Sam persuaded Freddie to accompany her to the hallway for a heart to heart conversation while Carly, Bev and Spencer went toward the kitchen to cleanup.

Freddie knew what was up, but played dumb anyway hoping it would work. He had forgotten how sensitive Sam's B.S. detector was, and it was in overdrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as they walked out into the hall, Freddie knew what Sam was going to say. He winced as she began to talk, expecting there to be more shouting.

"So, I'm guessing it's yours?" She said quietly. "Too bad no one bothered to tell me my best friends were going to be parents or were even hooking up in the first place. I didn't even realize you two were dating seriously. Or at all."

"Sam, please don't be upset. We never intended for you to find out like this or hurt you. It's not like, you know . . . , it's just, we never talk any more."

"Yes we do, we all video chatted just before Christmas. You couldn't have said anything then? It's not like you guys just found out about this yesterday. Unless she suddenly woke up one morning and poof, she was pregnant. And if that's the case then somebody better call the Vatican. You realize I moved back here because I thought it's what you wanted? I came here to be with you! And you guys are even living together? Shit, dude!"

"Well, Carly wanted to wait to tell you."

"Oh, right. Carly pulls all your strings. Just like she has since middle school." Sam huffed, getting madder. "You are such a goddamn tool, I can't believe I wanted to be with you."

He sighed in frustration. "She thought it would be too hard to just come out and say it over the phone. It's not like we got a puppy or something."

"Ya think?" She cracked. "So basically what you're saying is, the girl who gave us hell for keeping it a secret when we shared our first kiss all those years ago was alright with keeping it a secret that my boyfriend knocked her up?"

"Boyfriend? We weren't together, Sam. I thought we both were clear on that."

"And whose fault is that?" She threw he hands in the air. "Dammit, Freddie. I thought you were waiting for sex!" More than anything, it really bothered Sam that no matter how her and Freddie felt about each other, no matter how much she wanted to, he wouldn't cross that line with her.

"How many times did I try to make a move on you and you would always say you'd let me know when you were ready. Looks like even though we petted and played around for years and you kept holding out, it didn't take her very long to get you ready."

"Now, Sam don't make it sound like Carly raped me or anything."

"And I thought we were going to give it another shot when I got back to Seattle? We talked about this. First you didn't want a distraction while you were starting college. Then, you didn't think a long distance relationship would work. But we said as soon as you got your degree and I got home, we'd be a couple again, right?" Sam clearly blamed him for them never reconnecting.

"Well, how long was I supposed to wait for you to come back, Sam?" He was beginning to get annoyed. "We had that conversation after I got chewed up by those frickin' tuna fish that time, right after I got out of the hospital. And we had the same conversation practically every time we saw each other since then. We'd get together, have some fun, and go back to our lives. You were in Venice, I was in Seattle. How was that supposed to work out?"

He kept up his monologue, obviously blaming her as much as she did him. "You left me think you were going to be moving back that fall. Then the next summer, then you said as soon as Cat graduated. It was always an excuse or a stall, Sam. We talked about this since before my freshman year, I graduate in less than five months. Was I just supposed to be in an eternal holding pattern until you decided the time was right to move back. It might have been four more years until you were ready to come home for all I knew. Was I supposed to just sit around and wait forever?"

"I never told you to wait." She snipped. "You could have went out with anyone. I could have went out with anyone. I - I just never did." Her tears were welling up and the blonde girl tried to make them stop. "But why did it have to be her?"

"And I never dated either until Carly came back from Italy. It's not like I was just stringing you along and waiting for her to come back into my life. She came home, you didn't. I was lonely, she was lonely and we started going out. It's not like I set out to knock her up. Or even date her, bu-but things just happened."

"And she's what, four, five, months along. Guess it didn't take very long for those things to happen. She only got back last May. What did you do, bang on the second date?"

"It wasn't like I planned this, Sam. We really didn't intend to have a kid as soon as we're out of college. I was hoping for grad school. She had an internship lined up. This isn't what either of us wanted."

"Then you shoulda kept it in your pants or kept whacking it into a sock, dumass! What really wazzes me off is, you wouldn't have sex with me, but you had no problem screwing Carly! Was I not good enough for you? You kept saying your first time needed to be special. So I guess I just wasn't all that special to you."

"Now, Sam, you know that's not true." He tried to get closer to her. "You are special."

Sam turned away, she didn't need his affection and she didn't want him to see her cry. "So you're really with her. Like, a couple. As in you're her boyfriend? And you're living together?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly, almost like he was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

"And are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Well, yeah, I - I guess. It's not like I really have a choice in the matter any longer. I mean, yeah, we're a couple, and I do love her, so what is there to question. Things are kind of spelled out. It's not like there are a whole lot of options."

Sam knew immediately where this was going and the flame of anger squelched her tears momentarily. "Holy shit Freddie, are you going to marry her?" She said not so quietly.

"Not right away. We have discussed it. Maybe after the baby comes and he can sleep through the night and things get back to normal. We don't have any specific plans, but we're going to be parents, so yeah sooner or later."

"Kinda sounds to me like you're working this whole thing ass backwards. It's supposed to go dating, ring, marriage, kids. You practically had her preggers before you even went steady. Like always you've got everything all fubar'd. And people say my family is dysfunctional."

"Now, Sam. Don't make it sound like . . ." He was on the verge of tears himself. "We didn't do this to hurt you."

"Well it did!" Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks by now. "Ju - just leave me alone, Fredward. I'm sorry I ever thought you were over her and really wanted me. I'm just a fool for thinking I'd ever be good enough for you. Guess you're done slumming it with the trashy girl from the east side, now that you have your precious little Carly. Isn't that what you really wanted anyway?"

Freddie didn't know how to answer because he really didn't know himself. Did he really want Carly as much as he did in middle school? Did he want anything as bad as he wanted to be with Sam for the past five or six years, basically ever since they dated before and broke up?

Hearing their raised voices from inside the apartment, Spencer stepped out into the hallway. "Uh, Freddie, Carly needs your help with something inside."

The girl knew this was just a ruse so he could talk to her and Freddie went into 8-C as Spencer stayed out in the hall to have a few words with Sam. No sooner had he tried to open his mouth, Sam lunged into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know, Sam." He comforted the girl who was like another sister to him. "I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"I'm such an idiot!" She sobbed. "I should have known. He was just using me as a distraction until Carly came back. Why the hell didn't you tell me they were together or, or, or that she was pregnant?"

He ignored her question. "Sam, I know this hurts but you've got to believe that your friends didn't get together to hurt you. Surely you know how much Freddie cares for you."

"Kinda got a funny way of showing it, snaking my best friend and getting her pregnant."

"When they hooked up no one was more shocked than me. I knew for years he was counting on getting back together with you. Then all of a sudden he was with Carly. I don't know why or how they started even going out. It's none of my business, but surely neither of them did it to spite you. And they sure as heck didn't plan on having a baby. And, boy did Mrs. Benson let them have it for that."

"Why her, Spencer? I'm not upset that he shared his first time with someone else. That's not it at all. But why couldn't it have been some random stranger he met at work or some skank he met at college that only wanted a notch on her bedpost. Or-or even just some crack head stripper or some chiz?"

"I can't say." Spencer said quietly as Sam left go of him.

"It's the story of my life. I'm always second best to someone. Well, no more! I'm done! Done waiting for Freddie fuckin' Benson! Done waiting for the time to be right. Done waiting for anything. It's new year's eve. It shouldn't be too hard for me to find a hookup."

"Aw, Sam. You're not that kind of girl. Now don't do anything you're going to regret."

"I already did, Spencer. I moved back to Seattle." Sam squeaked and turned to walk away sadly.

* * *

Carly was haunted by Sam's sad eyes for days. She knew her old friend was beyond upset and it was all centered around her mid-section. She didn't have a chance to explain to her old friend how she and Freddie ended up dating. How they somehow went from 'just friends' to her having his baby. And she felt she owed Sam an explanation.

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should go talk to Sam." She said to Freddie as they were finishing up the dinner dishes. "It's been over a week and we haven't heard from her."

He knew that could lead to problems, yet he knew the girls had to clear the air. One thing was certain, Sam surely didn't want to talk to or see him. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I mean, she hasn't returned my calls or texts or anything. And Spencer said she hasn't stopped by their place. I talked to Melanie. She told me Sam's staying with Pam. Maybe if I go over there, we can talk. I just know Sam hates me and it's eating me up."

"I don't know if she hates you, but I'm pretty sure she hates me." He shrugged. Do you really think it's a good idea to go over there. Maybe Sam just needs some time to cool off and all. You know how she can be."

"I want to talk to her, Freddie. I need to talk to her." Carly told him. "I'll just stop by and see if she's ready yet. I know she's upset but she doesn't have anybody else to talk to. I mean, she told Melanie for chizz sake."

"And you think she's going to want to talk to the pregnant girlfriend of the guy she convinced herself to move back home for?"

"Freddie, Sam's my best friend. We've been besties since second grade. If she needs someone to talk to, I have to at least offer." Carly said as she put her coat on.

"Well, take my car. It's too cold to walk. And too far."

"No, I'll just take the bus." She argued.

"It's below freezing out there and you're pregnant, You can't be waiting at the bus stop in the cold and what if she's not even home. You'll not have a way back for hours. Just take the car." He insisted, handing her the keys.

"Freddie, you know I can't handle the stick shift that well."

"You can handle it good enough to drive to Sam's. It's not like you have to drive on the highway or anything. Just take the back roads and you'll be fine." He gave her a quick kiss. "Be careful and call me if you need anything. I love you."

With hesitation, Carly accepted the car keys. "I love you, too. I'll be back soon."

Several hours passed, Freddie was beginning to get anxious to hear from Carly and he tried to text her to make sure everything was alright. He figured Sam wouldn't hit a pregnant woman but as angry as she was, anything could have happened.

Four or five texts and nearly another hour later, he was getting very worried, sitting on the sofa, trying to watch something on TV, when his phone rang. Funny thing, it wasn't Carly's number or ring tone, it was his mother's.

 **Aw geez, what could Mrs. Benson want?**

 **And there just *might* be another chapter up mid-week as a Christmas bonus.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Oh, God. What now?' He thought and briefly considered pushing the call off to voice mail. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his overbearing mother's nastiness. She hadn't given him or Carly a decent word since the pregnancy revelation.

He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, not even for Christmas, and he was actually surprised at the fact that she was calling. He had spoken to her only a handful of times since October. Each time she tried to persuade him to leave Carly and each time, he simply told her that until she could accept Carly as being part of his life, he would not be part of hers. The last straw was when he ran into her in the lobby of Bushwell when he and Carly were going to Spencer's for Christmas eve dinner and she refused to acknowledge either of them. He was prepared, up until that point to forgive his mom and spend a typical holiday with her. But after that cold shoulder, he had reserved himself to the fact that he no longer had a mother.

"Hi, Mom." With a reserved feeling he answered, trying to be civil, but not overly friendly to the woman who gave birth to him.

"Freddiebear. It's Mommy. You need to come down to the hospital right away." She was obviously calling him from work, given the sounds in the background and she got right to the point, sounding almost in a panic, but she almost always sounded panicky. She was probably the most high-strung woman in Seattle after all.

"Why? Are you sick? Did something happen?" Despite her callous attitude, he worried about her. After all, she was still his mother even if she hadn't acted like it lately. He worried that her over wound clock spring had finally snapped and she was having a heart attack or just a good old fashioned nervous breakdown.

"Listen to me but try not to get upset, alright?" She slowed her speech and spoke methodical and serious, using a certain tone that he only heard on rare occasion - when his dad left, when his grandpa died, when his great-grandmother had a stroke.

He tried to be calm, but it was difficult. "Mom? You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"S - something's happened, Freddie. I need you to come down here to the E.R. right away. I'm working tonight and I need you down here as soon as possible. Please."

Freddie panicked at what might be going on that had his mother in such a tizzy. "Was it something at the hospital? Like a terrorist attack or something?" He had already grabbed the remote and was flipping between local news channels to see if there were any special news reports.

Marissa drew in a deep breath and spoke again, but he could hear a crack in her voice. "A car accident, Sweetheart. It's Carly. They just brought her into the E.R. She's in the trauma room and the doctors are with her. Just please come down here as soon as you can."

Freddie's knees got weak and he had trouble thinking straight. "Oh my God! When? How did it happen? Is she alright?"

"I don't know any details, Sweetie. She just got here and I haven't spoken to her." She wasn't about to tell her son that Carly was unconscious. "Like I said, the trauma team is working with her. I only saw her for a few seconds when the ambulance pulled into the triage bay. The took her right into the trauma room and started working on her. She's in good hands, but you need to get down here."

"Ambulance? Oh, God. Is she alright?"

"I - I don't know, Freddiebear. I'm not on the trauma team tonight, I'm working with pediatrics. I can't go in there and disrupt things. Just get down here right away."

Freddie hung up and rushed next door to his father's. He rang the bell and began frantically knocking.

Karl Benson answered the door in his evening lounge wear, a glass of wine in hand. "Freddie. Come on in, son. I've told you, you don't need to ring the bell or anything. We're family. I guess I could offer you a glass of wine, you're 21 now, after all. Say, where's Carly?"

Freddie had a look of panic on his face and his dad knew there was something wrong. For being raised by a woman who was more tense than a fiddle string, Freddie was never one to show stress.

"Dad. Can I borrow your car or - or can you maybe drive me down to St. Schneider's hospital?"

His father was already reaching to the hook behind the door the keys to his MKX. "Here, son. I'm not going to drive, this is my third glass of wine, but here are my keys. What's wrong? Where's your car?"

"It - it's Carly, Dad. Mom just called. She's been in an accident. They brought her into the E.R. a little while ago and I need to get down there."

"Oh my gosh. Is the baby alright? How bad is she hurt?" Karl fussed. "Didn't she call you?"

"I don't know anything. Mom didn't say. There are other people working with her." Freddie replied, still standing by the door.

"Give me two minutes to change, I'll go with you." The older man rushed toward his bedroom to put on other clothes. You shouldn't be traveling alone, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Freddie paced back and forth in his father's dining room. Suddenly, he remembered that no one had told Spencer about the accident and he quickly sent him a text with only the message to meet him at the hospital asap.

Poor Spencer had no more details and immediately thought that something had went amiss with his sister's pregnancy. Without even changing from his sweat pants and ratty t-shirt, the artist grabbed a coat and headed out the door.

Less than twenty minutes later, the two Benson men walked quickly into the emergency department of the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Marissa Benson?" Freddie asked the heavy set, twenty-some year old man who was on the phone. "I need to speak to my mother right away."

The clerk with sloppy two day old facial growth held up a finger to signal he needed a minute and kept talking to the caller.

"Come on, Freddie. Someone else can help us." Karl grabbed his son's arm and pulled him toward a cluster of people at the other end of the hall, a few of which were in scrubs and white jackets.

"Hey! Hey, you need to sign in. You can't go back there without a visitor's badge." The clerk now had time to shout after them, but they ignored him and kept walking quickly. "I need to see I.D. I'm calling security!"

"We need to see Marissa Benson." Karl said as he approached a man slightly older than himself, in a lab coat, that he presumed to be a doctor.

"And you are?" The man asked with a bit of a sneer. "Do you have a visitor's pass, sir? You shouldn't be back here."

"I'm her husband. Um, her ex husband and this is her son, Fredward." Karl explained. "Can you page her or something? We need to see her immediately. It's an emergency."

"Everything here is an emergency, sir. It's why we call this the emergency department." The doctor said with a snarky tone.

About that time, Marissa emerged from a room and spotted her son. "Freddiekins!" She ran up to him. "She's in trauma 3, this way." She began leading him down another hall just as a security guard caught up to them.

"Gentlemen, you need to come with me!" He ordered, grabbing the two Benson men, one with each hand. "You can't be back here."

"Relax, Henry." Marissa snipped. "They're with me."

"They need to sign in and get passes. You know the policy, nurse Benson." The man huffed.

"Go back to your desk and eat a fat cake, you glorified crossing guard." She hissed. "I'll take responsibility. They're coming with me."

The gray haired man gave up, knowing he didn't want to feel Marissa's wrath and retreated to his own area.

"Thanks, Mom." Freddie said as the three quickly walked to the trauma department. "Is there any news on Carly yet? Have you seen her?"

"Karl, you'll have to wait here." She pointed to a bank of about a dozen chairs in a small alcove, with a modest sized flat screen above the water cooler on the far wall, which was tuned to an all day news channel. "Freddie, with me." She handed him a mask from a bin on a counter and pulled her own up over her face. 'We're entering a treatment area, you need to be masked."

"Stay back out of the way, dear and you can observe from here." She pulled back a curtain on a large glass window overlooking the trauma room where Carly was lying on a table, an air tube in her nose, various wires and i.v. tubes attached to her left arm and mid-section. Two nurses were currently dressing her in a hospital gown, her clothing having been cut off her body at some point, lying all over the floor. Carly would be so upset, the shirt she was wearing, which was now in shreds, was a Christmas present from her dad, he had sent clear from Italy.

He sobbed as soon as he saw the sight of her . "Is Carly alright? Why's she just laying there? Mom, what's going on? Why isn't she moving?"

"She's unconscious, dear." Marissa explained. "It could just be from the trauma of the accident. Sometimes they have to put someone into a coma with medications to help their brain heal."

"Her brain?" It was then he noticed the bandages on her head. "Did she have a head injury? Oh my God, how bad was it?"

"I talked to the paramedic that brought her in after I called you while she was finishing up her paperwork. It was a bad accident, Freddiekins. She said the other car ran a red light and smashed into Carly's car at high speed and pushed her driver's side into a pole. It took the firemen a while to even get her out of the wreckage. According to the medic, the police suspect the guy was driving drunk. Word is that he died at the scene, so they won't know for sure until after his autopsy. But that doesn't change anything with Carly."

"Oh my God! That's how Carly's mom was killed. A drunk ran through a light. She was killed instantly." Freddie gasped. "Please tell me Carly's going to be OK. There has to be something more we can do."

When the nurses were done and left her room, Marissa pulled one of them aside and asked her to update Freddie on Carly's condition. The other nurse looked at Freddie funny.

"It's alright, Francine. He's her fiancee."

"The patient experienced a number of injuries. Her right leg has multiple fractures, she lost a good bit of blood and she appears to have some head trauma but we don't really know the extent until we get her up to imaging. They're going to be taking her for an MRI any minute. Doctor Abrams ordered the test and I just called for transportation a few minutes ago."

"What about the baby?" Freddie fussed. "She's four months pregnant. Is the baby alright? This test isn't going to hurt him is it?"

The nurse seemed to know more than she let on. "I really can't say. It would probably be best for the doctors to give you more details."

"Let's go out to the waiting area and update your father, Freddie." Marissa said calmly as she took his hand. She knew the other nurses knew more than they were saying but there was procedure that had to be followed. "Did anyone call Spencer?"

 **OK, Sorry about the Christmas cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up over the weekend. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By the time Marissa and Freddie were reunited with Karl, Spencer had just been shown to the small waiting area and was speaking with Freddie's dad.

"Freddie! Are you alright? Where's Carly?" Spencer ran up to the younger man and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"She's on her way up to imaging for an MRI, Spencer." Marissa calmly explained. "I need to go check in with my department. I'll ask the trauma nurses to page me as soon as there's any word on Carly's condition."

"What the heck happened?" Spencer asked after Marissa walked away. "Were you there?"

"It was a car accident, Spence. A bad one. Carly was on her way over to Sam's to talk to her. She was driving my car. The medics told Mom some guy ran a red light and plowed right into her."

Spencer immediately flushed. He was in tenth grade when his mother was killed the same way. The accident rolled her SUV onto its side and she was killed instantly. It took him until after he was in college before he would get a driver's license. Even to this day, he didn't like to drive unless he had to.

"Come on, fellows. Let's go down to those machines at the end of the hall and get a cup of coffee. MRIs take time. I'm sure it'll be a while before we know anything." Freddie's dad suggested, trying to keep the two younger males calm.

The three men had just returned to the private waiting area when one of the E.R. doctors came in, searching for them.

"Is one of you gentlemen with Miss Shay?"

"I'm her brother." Spencer stood up and walked toward the man in the white lab coat.

"And I'm her boyf, er her fiancee." Freddie added, also standing. "This is my father." He motioned to Karl.

"May we talk here since there are no others waiting or would you rather we go to a private conference room?" The doctor asked.

Spencer nodded and they all sat down to discuss Carly's condition. Marissa soon appeared, sat beside Freddie and took his hand.

"Nurse Benson?" The doctor asked.

"Freddie is my son." She simply explained. "I've called off the rest of my shift to be with him."

"Very well." The doctor nodded. "Now about Miss Shay. The MRI shows a good bit of swelling on her brain, but we are hoping that by keeping her unconscious, that will subside with little long term effect. She will require surgery to place some pins in her leg, there are three fractures. One of the orthopedic surgeons will address that once it's safe to complete the operation."

"So she's in a coma?" Spencer asked. "How long until she can wake up."

"That I can't say. The neurologists will evaluate her and in about 48 hours they'll repeat the MRI to see if the swelling has subsided sufficiently before we decide what to do next. She'll be moved to intensive care as soon as a bed becomes available. Once it's safe, they can fix her leg." The doctor didn't mention the part that bothered them the most.

"What about the baby?" Freddie asked. "She's halfway through her second trimester."

The doctor removed his reading glasses. "We've paged the OB doctor on call. She should be here in less than an hour. We'll know more after she runs some tests. I can tell you, it appears there was an abdominal compaction."

"That means she had her belly bumped." Marissa clarified, trying to make it sound better than it was.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Yes. But I'm not able to give you a definite answer as to the baby's condition. If you'd like to see her, she should be back to the trauma room by now."

"You go with Spencer, Freddie." Marissa said. "They won't allow all of us back there and you two really need to be the ones to see her."

The two men entered the trauma bay and approached opposite sides of Carly's bed, each taking a hand gently.

"Carly, sweetheart. If you can hear me, be strong. I love you." Freddie whispered to her.

Her head was bandaged and one eye was black, most likely from the car's air bag. She had dried blood on her face and there were obvious scrapes, wounds and cuts to her bare arms. What puzzled both the men, the wires that were hooked up to her midsection were gone and they didn't know why.

It was several hours later when more machinery was brought into the room and additional tests were completed under the supervision of the OB doctor. Freddie and Spencer returned to the waiting room where Marissa and Karl were waiting for them while the doctor and nurses did what the needed to do.

"Dad, why don't you go ahead home?" Freddie asked. "You don't have to sit around here all night. You too, Mom."

"I'm staying, Fredward." Marissa argued. "I took off work to be here with you."

"I think I'll stick around for a little while, too son." Karl shrugged. "I don't work tomorrow or anything."

Soon the OB doctor made her way to the waiting area. "I need to speak to Mr. Shay and Mr. Benson." She said with a stoic tone. Please come with me to a private area."

They entered the small conference room. The doctor closed the door behind them, they all took a seat at a small, round table and she took in a deep breath.

"Miss Shay suffered a number of injuries last evening as you know. Her head trauma in and of itself is not directly harmful to the pregnancy nor is her broken femur. However, in the course of the accident, possibly from the restraint systems in the car combined with the angle of the collision, she received very severe stress to her abdomen."

Both men stared at the doctor, hoping she was going to begin the good news any moment.

"We have run several tests, scanned her uterus, and conducted three different ultrasounds. We have tried everything we can to locate it, however we can no longer detect a fetal heart beat."

"Alright. What does that mean?" Spencer asked, clueless. "Is the baby alright?"

Freddie already knew the answer and had tears running down his face.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor simply said. "No fetal heartbeat confirms that, unfortunately, the abdominal trauma was too severe. It appears the placenta was dislodged during the accident and it's nothing short of a miracle the patient didn't bleed out before she even got to the hospital."

"OK, that sounds, um, kinda serious." Spencer said quietly.

"I'm very sorry, but without a healthy placenta to provide blood flow, nutrients and oxygen, the fetus has died inside her body. We are going to have to remove it before toxins are released that will jeopardize the mother's life."

"No! Not until she wakes up." Freddie demanded. "They can't just take her baby away like that without telling her."

"I'm afraid that's not an option, young man." The doctor argued. "It will likely be several days before your fiancee regains consciousness at best. By that time, the necrotic tissue of the fetus and placenta inside her will have begun to decompose and she will become septic. This is a life threatening condition for a healthy woman but in her weakened state, and given her blood loss, it will become fatal very quickly. We cannot wait. It is, literally, a matter of life and death."

"So what do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"The Gynecological team will be performing a procedure called a D & E. She'll be taken to an O.R. and her uterus will be purged. They will be careful to minimize scarring in order for her to carry a pregnancy again with little complication in the future."

"But what about the baby? What do we do about - I mean, who do we call or what do we need to do." Freddie asked.

"The remains can be buried on a family plot or we can dispose of them by cremation here at the hospital. That is a personal decision that needs to be made by the family. If you would like to consult your priest or rabbi, we can ask them to hold off on the operation for a short while until someone gets here. There is a chaplain in the rectory we can call, if you'd like, for the child's last rites."

"Just do whatever it takes to save my sister and get her well again." Spencer told the doctor. "Please!"

"Mr. Benson?" The doctor looked to Freddie, who simply nodded in agreement. "I am very sorry for your loss. I assure you we will do everything we can to make sure Carly is kept safe."

Freddie and Spencer returned to the other waiting area and explained to his parents what they had just learned. Spencer then took a few minutes to call his father and relay the news to him. Col. Shay was standing by to take leave and fly home to be with his daughter if need be. He immediately assured Spencer that he'd be back in Washington as soon as possible.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Marissa hugged her son after he briefly informed his parents of the situation.

"Is there anything we can do?" Karl asked.

"No." Freddie sighed. "I-I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. It's so late now. I want to go sit with Carly, would they let me do that, Mom?"

"I'll make sure of it, dear." She replied, walking with him, leading him to Carly's bedside.

Freddie went back to be with Carly and sat with her until the middle of the next morning when she was taken to the operating room for her first procedure. His parents and Spencer had also spent the night at the hospital, in the waiting area.

Mrs. Benson had been to the nurse's station to speak with one of her co-workers and returned to where her ex-husband and Spencer were sitting. Spencer got up to find a restroom and left the two alone. "I'm going to encourage Freddiekins to go home to get some rest and get cleaned up. When Carly gets out of surgery, they'll be moving her up to ICU."

"I'll make sure he gets home safely and has a ride back." Mr. Benson assured her. He also had a plan, but wasn't sure how receptive she would be to the idea. "I'm going to take him by St. Daniel's, too."

"Karl, no! I've never told him about little Bobby. He's never been there." Marissa shook her head in panic.

"I've told him, Marissa. He knows but I've never taken him to the grave. He'll have to decide what to do about their child, so he needs to know what we chose to do. You seriously didn't ever take him to visit his grandfather's grave?"

"No. We were only ever there the day of Donald's funeral. But th-that was so long ago. Fredward was so young." She said flatly. "I - I didn't want him to see the stone."

"Marissa, you can't keep him hidden under your skirt forever. It wouldn't have hurt him to see his brother's grave." Karl snipped. "This has been the problem all along, you've been so protective of Freddie, you prevent him from seeing the real world or living a normal life. He's never been allowed to grow up. He's a senior in college, he's not seven anymore for God's sake."

"Maybe it wouldn't have hurt him, Karl. But it would have hurt me! It's been over fifteen years and I still can't bear to go there. I've never once visited his grave. I can't think about him or go into the neighborhood where we lived. That's why I sold the house and moved to Bushwell. It's all my fault that Bobby died and I can't take the reminder of how much I messed up." Marissa began to cry. "I killed our child, Karl."

"Hey, hey, hey. You know better. The doctors never figured out why Bobby died, why your labor came so early. You're in the medical field, Marissa. You know as well as I do, it's not your fault. You have to quit blaming yourself!" He took her by the shoulders and spoke calmly.

"But it is." She argued. "And I'll never forgive myself."

"Marissa. Listen to me. I know you don't want to hear this, and I'm not trying to be cruel, but you really need to talk to someone about all these feelings. This isn't healthy for you or for Freddie. Sure, you grieve for Bobby, and so do I, we always will. And I realize I'll never come close to understanding how you feel, but you can't live the rest of your life, hating yourself for his death. Or in fear that something will happen to Fredward, either. There are good therapists out there. You need help."

For the first time in many, many years Karl Benson hugged his ex-wife. "Please, Marissa. If you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for Freddie."

 **I thought we needed to make Mrs. Benson a little less of a jerk with her family and humanize her a bit. Who knows, maybe therapy will help her.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was a few hours later, the Benson men had returned home to get cleaned up and change clothes. After some time alone in their respective houses, they were preparing to leave to go back to the hospital.

Freddie was anxious to get back to Carly's side. He knew he had some decisions to make as to what to do about their unborn baby. Hopefully there would be come kind of counselor or social worker at the hospital that might be able to give him some guidance.

"What are you going to do about the baby stuff?" Mr. Benson asked after they got into his car to head back to the hospital.

"I have to get rid of it." Freddie responded. "I'll just take pictures and put it up on Greg's list as soon as I get a chance. Surely there's someone looking for baby furniture and accessories. I don't want it in the house when she gets home. It'll be a constant reminder and Carly doesn't need that. Hey, why are you going on this road. The traffic is going to be bad if you go this way to get to the hospital. It's alright, you don't know Seattle that well anymore. Just take the next right and we can . . ."

"I know where I'm going, Bud. I need to show you something." Karl informed his son. And we'll get there soon. I promise.

They rode in silence, Freddie sending texts on his phone to his supervisor at the store, telling her that he had an emergency and wouldn't be in any time soon. Twenty minutes later, Karl pulled his Lincoln into the parking lot of a stone church with a small wooden sign that read 'St. Daniel's'.

"Hey, I remember this place. This is where we used to go to Sunday School when I was little. And where we buried Pop-pop."

"Yep. Come on." Karl opened his door and encouraged Freddie to follow him to the cemetery behind the building.

They approached the Benson family lot, near the back corner of the burial ground and for the first time since he was about ten, he walked up to the stone where his grandfather was buried. Freddie barely remembered the balding old fellow, a veteran, whose grave had a single, small flag on it. "I haven't seen Grandma lately." He remarked, seeing his grandmother's name on the spot reserved for her beside her husband. "I need to go to the retirement village to visit her."

"You should. She asks about you." Karl told him. "I'm just glad your mother didn't make you break contact with your grandparents because of our divorce. Come on, son. Around here."

Freddie walked around to the back side of the stone and trained his eyes to the flat marker Karl was looking at. It was the grave of his baby brother.

"There's place here for your baby, too." He motioned to three empty spaces.

The finality of things set in and Freddie began to cry. "I'm sorry, Dad." He felt bad for breaking down in front of his father. "I'll try to hold it together."

"You don't need to be sorry for me son, but you do need to be strong for your girl. She's going to need you more than ever. It's alright to grieve, but you need to be her solid ground through all this. It was the worst part for me. Pretending to be strong in front of you and your mother when I was coming apart inside."

"I was reading that Carly could possibly hear while she's in the coma, so whatever's said in that room needs to be positive."

"That's right. Do you think we'd better be going? I'm sure you want to get back to the hospital."

* * *

Three long weeks and many tests, MRIs and several operations later, Carly began to show signs of regaining consciousness. It was late on a Wednesday evening after Freddie had been home to shower and returned to her bedside when Carly's eyes fluttered open."

Freddie felt her grip his hand slightly and looked up just in time to see her eyelids twitch.

"Carly? Carls, wake up baby." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, you can do it. It's time to wake up, sweetie."

Nearly a half hour of coaxing, her breathing changed and she began to speak.

"Freddie?" She whispered hoarsely, as she slowly realized where she was and waves of pain shot through her body. "What happened? Oh, oh God, it hurts so bad. What's with all the tubes and wires?"

"Shh, it'sOK Carls. I'm here, I'm here." He held her hand tightly and began pushing the nurse call button on the side of the bed.

"Freddie. Make it stop! My head's gonna explode." She whined. "Oh Lord, I think I'm dying."

"May I help you?" A nurse walked in and noticed Carly's state. "How long has she been awake?"

"Just a minute or two." He answered. "She's in severe pain."

"Give me a minute. I need to call her doctor. Keep talking to her." The nurse said as she quickly left.

"Carly, do you remember what happened?"

"No. What am I doing here and why does everything hurt. Oh man, I've got to pee."

"Just be still, you have a catheter. That makes you feel that way. They're going to bring you something for the pain, baby."

"Baby! Oh, God what about the baby?" She moved her hand toward her former baby bump. "Freddie what happened to the baby? The baby's gone."

Freddie's tears and sad look told her all she needed to know. "No! Oh no. How? How long have I been out and what happened to him?"

The young man couldn't speak and was quietly sobbing into the back of her hand when the doctor came rushing in.

"Freddie! What exactly happened to the baby? Where is he?"

"She. It was a girl, Carly." He croaked through tears. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Was? What do you mean was?" Carly screeched.

"Sir, can you please step back, I need to examine the patient now." The doctor pushed past Freddie.

He stepped out into the hall and pulled out his phone to call Spencer and his parents to tell them Carly was awake. He could hear her protesting and questioning what was happening.

"Stop that. Hey, that hurts! Where is Freddie? What happened to my baby? Why are you doing that to me? Leave me alone."

After telling everyone that Carly was awake, Freddie returned to the room just as the doctor and two nurses were finishing with Carly.

"Freddie! Thank God. Tell these people to get away from me. They're hurting me." She begged.

"One of the orthopedists will be in tomorrow to discuss her therapy." The older nurse said as she checked the iv bag. "Did you need anything else, Miss Shay?"

"What about my baby? No one is telling me anything about what happened to our baby, Freddie. I want to know what happened to her right now!"

As Freddie sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand, he explained exactly everything that transpired over the last month. He told her about the car accident, how she had a broken leg and how the baby had died.

Carly seemed very confused by it all and kept asking repeated questions and didn't seem to understand even after she got an answer. The young couple was consoling each other in their grief when Spencer and Sam walked into the room.

"Carls!" Sam shouted and ran to the opposite side of her bed from where Freddie was as Spencer walked up behind the younger man. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for acting like such a bee-yotch with you?"

Sam was racked with guilt ever since the accident. If she had just returned Carly's call and texts, her friend wouldn't have been out driving that night. If she hadn't been so cold with her the last time she saw her, Carly might not have been so worried about their friendship that she decided to drive over to see her. The blonde hadn't been sleeping all that well and had been in to see Carly a few times but never entered the room as long as Freddie was there. He was one person she couldn't bear to be in the same room with.

As soon as Spencer heard the news that his sister was regaining consciousness, he immediately informed Sam so that she could go to the hospital to see Carly. The two had met up in the hospital parking lot and rode up in the elevator together.

"Sam! Spencer! Did they tell you what happened?" Carly began. She was still very sedated from the pain medicines coursing through her iv lines and wasn't even speaking clearly, almost sounding like she was drunk.

Spencer and Freddie stepped outside so the younger man could give an update on what the doctors told him about the artist's little sister. This gave the two girls a chance to talk.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Carly sobbed as her blonde friend sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm so confused."

"Do you remember anything, Carls?"

"No. I can't remember a thing." Carly croaked out. "I woke up in this stupid hospital bed, my leg is in a cast, my head is throbbing and my baby's gone. Freddie tried to explain it, but I couldn't understand him. I think someone stole my baby."

"Do you remember the accident?" Sam knew there was a chance her friend had forgotten completely about the accident.

"Accident? No, there wasn't an accident. Was there?" It was obvious her short term memory was almost non existent. "What are you talking about?"

"It was a bad car crash, Cupcake. Some d-bag was driving drunk and crashed into you. You were in Frednub's car. You got banged up pretty bad."

"Oh my God. Is that what happened? But what about the baby? How long have I been out? Did they take her from me because I was unconscious? How did I give birth while I was out cold."

Before Sam could tell her anything, the two men walked back into the room, followed by another doctor in a white lab coat.

"Miss Shay. I'm Doctor Davis. How's the leg feeling?" The short, somewhat heavy set woman with reddish-brown hair asked.

"It hurts like chizz." Carly exclaimed. "What happened to me? No one is telling me anything."

"We'll check your chart and make sure you get something to help you be more comfortable. You had three very bad breaks in your upper leg, we placed a plate and two pins to help keep the bones lined up while they heal." She explained. "I realize you just woke up, but the sooner we can begin physical therapy, the better your chances of a positive outcome. Your muscles will have to learn how to work again. You need to have patience and therapy."

"Therapy? I don't need therapy, I need someone to tell me what happened to my baby!" Carly screeched through tears. "Did someone steal my baby? My God, how long ago did this happen?"

"Alright. Let me go talk to the nurses about some pain medications for you." The doctor quickly excused herself. "We need to help you be more comfortable."

As she left, Freddie followed her out into the hall. "Can you get in touch with the neurologist, please. I'm really worried about why she keeps asking the same thing over and over. It's like she has dementia like an old person."

"It's not a condition I specialize in, but I have seen this before. After a person has been comatose for a period of time, it's almost like they come out with a slight form of amnesia. Their short term memory usually comes back for the most part. But I will put in a call to the other doctors and ask them to look in on her. Maybe they can prescribe something to help it, but it will probably just take time."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Carly slowly got better and by early the next week, had begun physical therapy for her repaired leg. She would still have periods of forgetfulness, asking about what happened to her and the baby then suddenly remember and cry for hours.

At the end of the second week, she was released from the hospital and went back to her and Freddie's home to continue recovering while she did outpatient therapy.

"It's good to be home." Carly remarked after being helped to the couch and sitting with Sam while Spencer and Freddie brought her things in from the hospital.

"I'll bet." Sam replied. "Can I get anything for you? Something to read, a drink or a snack. I could use a snack, you guys got any bacon?"

"Just pass me the TV remote. It's almost noon, I don't want to miss my favorite soap."

"Seriously. You've got sucked into a soap opera." Sam chuckled. "I thought I was the only person under thirty that happened to."

"Well, it was either soaps, game shows or news when I was stuck in that room for all those weeks. News is just depressing and game shows are for old people."

"Here, Carls. I brought your special pillow." Spencer stuffed it behind her back.

"Actually, more than anything, I want to get a bath. I feel so grungy. But I guess that won't be happening for another couple of weeks until the cast comes off."

"You can hardly walk, standing in the shower probably isn't a good idea, speaking from experience. Maybe a nice sponge bath." Freddie suggested. "We could wash your hair. I know that would make you feel better."

"Gahhh. My hair's a mess. She ran her hands through it. "Yuck, I'm all greasy and gross."

The four sat down to talk for a few minutes. "I've been meaning to ask, what about your car, Freddie?" Carly asked. "You said it got messed up in the accident."

"It was totaled. But I used the money from the insurance and got a new one. This one's an automatic." He replied, explaining why they drove Spencer's car back from the hospital. "It had to go back to the dealership for a little maintenance today."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, too." Sam said. "I mean, if a nub can have a cool car."

"I'm glad you'll have something to drive for school." Carly replied. "It would be a shame to have to ride the bus."

"I'm taking this semester off. I got things caught up for the last term and I only needed a few more credits to finish. I'll worry about it in the fall. I want to be here if you need anything. It's just going to be too much right now to work, go to class and help you."

"No, don't do that, Freddie. It's bad enough I'll have to go back in the fall, you need to stay on track." She argued. "I'll be fine here without you for a few hours. Now please finish your degree like you planned to."

"You need someone to take you to physical therapy and it's probably not a good idea to try to do too much at first." Freddie came back. "I've cut back my hours at the store and all, I don't want to leave you until you get the casts off."

"You can't just sit around here and hold my hand. Call U-Dub and get back into classes before you get too far behind and please don't give up your job for me. I know how much working at the nerd patrol means to you."

"Yeah, I can hang out here with Carls and make sure she's got help if she needs it." Sam volunteered, not making eye contact with Freddie. "I'm still only working part time. And it's usually in the evenings, I can hang out here while he's at work and school."

"Hey, I've gotta hit the road. Sam you need a ride?" Spencer asked.

"Nah. I'll stay here with Carly." She replied. "Thanks, anyway."

* * *

Sam all but camped out on Carly and Freddie's couch all day long for weeks. She drove Carly to therapy and made sure she didn't need anything until she was almost totally healed physically from the accident. She never stuck around long after Freddie got home, but she worked evenings and did her best to be company for her friend while he was away during the day.

After one of her final therapy sessions, the girls came back into the house and took a rest before Sam was ready to start helping prepare dinner before she had to leave for work.

"Can you handle things now, Cupcake?" Sam asked. "I'm going to head for Mom's and grab a shower before I have to go to work."

"Um, yeah I guess. But can you tell me why I'm here and not home." Carly sounded confused again.

Sam knew this wasn't good. "Uhhhh. You are home, Shay. This is where you live, with Freddie."

"Freddie! Oh chiz, I forgot about Freddie. That's right." Carly's hand immediately went to her abdomen. "I'm telling you, these pregnancy hormones are raising heck with my mind. Oh my gosh! what's wrong with my belly? My bump's gone!"

Poor Sam didn't know what to say or do, all she knew was, she wasn't going to leave her friend alone in this state. It had been two weeks or more since she had her last bout of dementia and it only lasted for a few hours. The doctors did say this could go on for a long time.

"Sam!" Carly demanded, jumping up and running her hand over her lower body. "Where's my bump?"

"Sit down, sweetie. We can get through this." Sam guided her to the sofa and prepared to explain, for the unpteenth time how Carly had been in an accident and lost her baby.

Three hours later, Freddie still wasn't home and Carly was still crying. Sam was frantic by this time and sent Freddie a text to see where he was. Before she put the phone down, he walked through the door.

"Where the cheese have you been, dork brain?" Sam hissed quietly as Carly was curled into a ball on the couch crying. This was the most she had talked to him directly in months.

"I sent Carls a text and told her I'd be late. One of the others at the store called off sick and I had to cover for her." He explained. "Wait, what's wrong with Carly?"

"She had another fit." Sam whispered. "She's been like this for hours. She asked about the baby again and when I told her she went frantic. Honestly, I never thought to check her phone for a message. I don't even know where she left it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you."

"It's been so long since the last round, I thought maybe that part was over. They did say this could go on for a year or more. Did she forget her pills or something today?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I guess." Sam replied, clearly upset with herself. "I should have made sure she took them. We were running late for therapy and then afterward we went for lunch. I guess she might have forgot."

"It's not your fault, Sam." He tried to ease her guilt. "You've been doing your best and we both really appreciate it."

"Well, I've already had to call off work to stay with her. I'm gonna head for home and get a shower. You need anything else?"

"No, you go ahead, Sam. Thanks." He said.

"See ya tomorrow, Carls. Freddie's gonna be here with you now." Sam touched Carly's shoulder, making her jump.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the accident and several weeks since Carly's last round of amnesia. Unfortunately, her forgetting was replaced by a very deep depression. She tried to get past it on her own but her brother and Freddie both kept suggesting she see someone to talk things through. She gave in and agreed to an appointment her neurologist had set up for her.

The therapist helped her some, at first seeing her for at least two sessions per week. Freddie and all their friends didn't want to let her alone, so they all took turns staying with her and trying to keep her mind off unpleasant things and talk to her if she fell too deep into despair. Her days were spent curled up on the sofa, watching TV and napping, a side effect of the anti-depression medications.

Carly and Freddie would go out on occasion or make the trip to visit Spencer in the evenings or over a weekend but she never truly enjoyed herself and she didn't care how she looked. More than once, she would just go away without showering or putting on any makeup at all. The plucky, and well put together young lady disappeared and a more slovenly, careless woman took her place. Her hair hadn't been cut or styled since the accident and was now growing well past her shoulders and her highlights were nearly gone.

"Sam, you don't have to sit around here and watch me all day. I don't need a babysitter." Carly told her friend during a commercial break on one of her favorite afternoon soap operas. She now had several she watched. "I'll be fine, I can always call Freddie if I need to talk to anyone."

"What? Can't I hang out with my best friend without a reason. And Freddie's got a pretty heavy class load so he can get caught up. He might not be able to answer right away if you call him during a lecture or something."

"I know what you guys are doing." The brunette said flatly. "Spencer comes over about the time Freddie leaves and hangs out here all morning, drinking coffee and playing on his tablet. You show up around lunch time and either stay until Freddie gets home or his dad just happens to come over to see if I want to share his dinner. Marissa even came in one day last week, it was the day Freddie had to go to the dentist and you had to go into work early. Honestly, I don't know how you guys are even coordinating all this."

"You've been through a lot the last few months. Besides, where else do I have to hang out. Not like my mom's ever sober enough to even realize I'm there any more. Believe me, if it didn't seem all weird because of Fredwad, I'd be crashing right here on this couch 24/7. This puppy is com-fy!"

"You have a life too, Sam and a job. And you said Melanie was coming home after she graduates. You'll want to spend some time with her. Don't you ever date or anything?"

"I don't need a guy in my life. Heck, I never dated the whole time I lived in L.A. I'm afraid Cat thought I didn't even like guys for a while. Especially when I turned down that one dude. Don't get me wrong he was handsome and all but I just wasn't interested in anything to do with a single dad. Talk about weird. We kept his kid and he asked me out."

"That would be kind of strange, but you didn't date the whole time. Not until Freddie came to visit, huh?"

"No. Um, well, yeah I guess." This conversation took a turn for the awkward real fast, the blonde wished she could change the subject but Carly kept on it.

"Sam, I'm really sorry if you got upset about him and I getting together." Carly knew this was a point of contention, even if Sam never mentioned it. She also knew, because Spencer told her, that Sam moved back to Seattle with the sole intention of getting back together with Freddie. Her guilt about this was something Carly discussed with her therapist, though never with Freddie.

"Water over the dam, Cupcake. Sure, Freddie and I had fun together, but the fates had different plans for us. For all three of us, really. You guys are together and happy. My life's good the way it is. Like I said, Mama don't need a man in her life. Besides, I can't really fault you for falling for guy like him. And if you tell him I said that, I'll kick your butt."

"Well, if it's any consolation, it's not like we're all that happy. We haven't even, you know, done it, since the accident." Carly felt the need to vent, even if it was to the girl who just happened to be her boyfriend's ex. "Sure he'll cuddle and hold me, but he acts like I'm some priceless artifact that he's not allowed to touch or be intimate with."

"I'm sure you know by now that he's not really the kind of guy to start that ball rolling when it comes to sex anyway, right?" Sam remembered how she nearly always had to start any kind of physical encounter. "But once he gets started . . . " She shut up before she said anything more or got herself flustered at the thought. Or made Carly uncomfortable talking about things she used to do with her friend's boyfriend.

In truth, Sam was not truly over Freddie in any way. The real reason she didn't stay around after he came home every day wasn't because she felt all that awkward around him but rather because she was still in love with him and didn't want it to be obvious in front of Carly and hurt her friend. She caught herself almost calling him a pet name more than once and always wanted to be in the same room with him but she fought the urge.

 **Yes, the Creddie is cracking.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Upon Melanie's arrival back in Seattle after her graduation, there was now another person to hang out with Carly, so Sam had a little more free time. Melanie, being a kind and compassionate soul, spent just as much time with Carly as her sister did. On occasion, the twins would both both do something with their brunette friend but it was a rare time for them to actually be alone together with each other, without it involving either bailing their mother out of jail or trying to sober her up after an all weekend bender. This was good because too much twin time led to arguments and fights. They had both become a little less extreme with age, Sam less 'abnormal' and aggressive, Melanie less of, as her sister termed it, 'a daffodil.' Still, after more than a few hours together with no one else as a buffer and nerves quickly frayed.

"So, Mom says you had a date last weekend." Mel remarked while she and Sam were on their way back from visiting Carly, trying to make small talk. "How was it?"

"Not really that serious, Mels. Probably won't happen again. He was kind of a douche and I skipped out with the old bathroom excuse. I wish I would have waited until after we had dessert though. That place he took me has awesome cheesecake. And you don't have to say anything to Carly about it, or she'll blow it into something it wasn't."

"I guess that would be kind of strange. Talking about dating with the girlfriend of your ex that you still want to jump." Mel said bluntly. Time had made her a little less afraid of saying the wrong thing and she hit Sam's nail on the head.

"Who the heck said I wanted to jump Frednerd? We crossed that bridge a long time ago it and was a very short trip if you know what I mean." Sam couldn't help but be resentful toward him, despite the fact that she fantasized about him constantly. Besides, she always made fun of him, not doing so would send up a red flag, especially with that pesky twintuition thing they seemed to be able to do with each other, more so now than ever.

"Sammy! I thought you said you were a . . ." Melanie gasped without saying the "v" word.

"I am!" Sam grumbled. "But Freddie and I did a lot of other stuff. There's more to sex than just - that part, Mels. You should know, the way you always used to go on about waiting until your wedding night. You can't tell me you don't put something out there for guys as serious as you get with some of your boyfriends. Especially with that dude you dated the whole way through your junior year. And you'd be all shriveled up and miserable by this point in life if you never had any play."

"It was only with the one guy, and only a handful of times. And how did this conversation suddenly become about my love life? And I don't fool around like that as a rule. What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to be ashamed of dating, Sammy. You deserve someone in your life just as much as Freddie does. Maybe if you move on, you'll be able to act normal around him."

"What's that supposed to mean. I don't act abnormal." Sam argued. "Do I?"

"Oh, please. I've seen the way you avoid eye contact and won't stay alone in the same room with him. It's obvious you're still in love with him. You're hung up like freshly washed laundry. It's the only possible explanation."

Sam knew her sister saw right through her act but kept up the charade. "That's not it at all. I um, I just don't want Carly to have to worry that I've still got feelings for him or anything. The poor kid's been through enough the past few months, I don't want to hurt her by having her think there's anything going on with him. Which there isn't and never will be. I mean, him and I were together for years, sure. Even if it was only just casual. And obviously didn't mean anything to him. That ship sailed and mama wasn't on board."

"Hey, let's stop at the store for some ice cream. Maybe you'll get lucky and meet someone. I hear a lot of single, desperate people go there to look for dates. You'll fit right in." Sam had to dig just to change the subject.

Melanie could hear the sadness in her sister's voice as that point, despite her smart-assed suggestion. It didn't take her long to figure out the real reason Sam was single, she could never find anyone to hold her interest as much as Freddie.

* * *

It was mid summer, nearly a whole year since their first date, after they had dinner one night, a different subject came up as Carly was clearing up their dinner dishes.

"So what did you and Sam do all day?" Freddie asked, curious about how the two girls spent their time.

"Not much. She's getting into a couple of the afternoon stories with me. Oh, and get this, she's actually hooked on that one game show set in the grocery store."

"Here I thought you'd be gossiping and talking about wedding plans."

"No. Honestly, the thought never came up." Carly's blood ran cold at the thought of marriage. Sure, she loved Freddie, but she didn't think she could marry him, at least not now, maybe not ever. Things were different when they were going to be parents, very different. Now they were simply living together, sharing a lot but not the way they used to.

He dropped the subject after that, figuring he'd bring it up at some point in the future when she seemed a little more receptive.

The months went by and Carly began to wear makeup again and actually dress in something other than sweat pants and t-shirts. Freddie made it a point to take her out at least once a week for dinner or to do something special and tried to get her out of the house several evenings a week, even if it was just for a walk around the neighborhood or to go visit Spencer.

She, Sam and Melanie even made a trip to the salon for a 'girls' day', much to Sam's protest. The feisty blonde was content with a trim to her hair and let it go at that, but her sister and Carly insisted on going all in with pedicures, nail gel, hair styling and the whole nine yards. Sam just huffed at the idea of spending so much money to look like a daffodil and tried to put on a happy face for the sake of her friend. Melanie, of course, was all in.

When Freddie came home, he was delighted to see the Carly he knew before the accident dressed up and waiting for him so they could have a special dinner at a fancy steak house. He knew that even though the outside was getting back to normal, on the inside Carly was still hurting and was putting up a good front to hide her true mood. Perhaps this is why he was unable to bring himself to be intimate with her.

As difficult as it was for him, he knew it was much, much harder for her to get past losing the baby that she carried inside her body for months and to have suddenly woken up to find her gone with no more details. No one thought it would be a good idea to even speak much about it, so they left it up to Carly to breech the subject and that never seemed to happen.

Every time he thought about the subject of marriage, he remembered Carly's cold reaction, short answer and immediate change of subject the one time he brought up the subject. To say her fast dismissal of the whole conversation bothered him was an understatement. At the time, it didn't but the more time went on and the furthr apart they seemed to drift, the more it ate at him.

* * *

As part of her healing process, Carly's therapist suggested that she needed some type of closure with regards to the baby. The doctor called Freddie to make a suggestion that he give her some closure. Freddie gave it careful thought and discussed it with not only Spencer but his mother. It was agreed that all felt the time was right for him to show her their baby's grave.

The couple had been out to eat on a Sunday, after spending the morning with his mother, who miraculously no longer treated Carly like a burden to her family. She and Carly had more in common than they used to and came to a mutual respect for one another. Marissa even went so far as to apologize for being so cruel and nasty to the younger woman, explaining that she was only afraid of losing Freddie. The younger woman forgave Marissa for her outburst the day they announced the pregnancy and the two, while far from close, at least had a civil relationship. Carly had a unique empathetic bond with her boyfriend's mother, though neither of them spoke of the children they lost.

On the way home from Marissa's, Freddie took a different route than he normally did and Carly immediately wanted to know what he was doing. She had become paranoid of anything out of the ordinary. The therapist said this was normal, given some of the medications she was on. He always tried to explain everything to her and not do anything unplanned, but this was something he knew she needed.

"Where are we going hun?" She asked quietly. "Shouldn't we get home before it rains?"

"Uh, I needed to show you something." He responded. "We'll only take a few minutes. We should be home before we get wet."

"Show me something clear out here? What are you talking about?" Carly fussed.

"You'll see. I've been meaning to bring you here but it just seemed like it was too soon before."

Carly immediately flushed, scared this was going to be a proposal. She still hadn't figured out how she would answer him if he actually did. After another couple of miles, his car pulled into the parking lot of a small, old stone church on the outskirts of town.

"Is this it? Um, this is a neat little building, but we've already been to church today with your mother." She said as he shut off the car. "And it looks like it's closed. There's no one else here." Again deep inside, she worried about his motive for bringing her here.

Freddie came around to the passenger side and opened her door for her, something he always did. "Come on." He held out a hand for her to take.

"Freddie, what are we doing here?" She insisted. "It's supposed to rain today."

Fortunately, the clouds were holding at bay, at least for the time being, and they didn't need to worry about that weather as they walked across the parking lot and approached the gate of a cemetery hidden by a fairly tall stone wall. They walked through the arch and continued down a narrow, brick sidewalk toward a cluster of trees surrounding a mausoleum.

"Over this way." He held her hand tightly and guided her off to the left and down between the rows of marble and granite stones. "Be careful." He warned, she was still wearing dress shoes and the ground was uneven.

The couple came to stop in front of a family stone about three feet wide and five feet high, on it was carved the name Benson. In front of it, level with the ground were three markers with various names and dates, Freddie's grandfather and great-grandparents, he explained. There was also a stone with only the name Grace Benson and no dates. He explained that spot was reserved for his grandma after her passing.

He directed her around the back of the stone where there were two more flat monuments in the ground, one obviously a few decades newer than the other. The first read 'Infant son of Karl and Marissa Benson' the other 'Infant daughter of Fredward Benson and Carlotta Shay'

Freddie squeezed Carly's hand tightly. "This is where we buried her, sweetheart."

Carly knelt to the ground and put a hand on the stone, thinking of her child that would be several months old if she had been born. The grass was already growing over the grave well. Carly wept, kissed her hand and touched the stone again before standing up. "Thank you for showing me this, Freddie. I've wondered what happened to her, but I was afraid to ask."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you here sooner." He put his arm around her. "There was no service or anything like that, but Spencer and I talked about it and we figured you wouldn't just want her to be cremated at the hospital. And I know this is selfish, but I wanted to be able to visit her once in a while."

"It's nice to know she has a place. And we can both come to visit her. Is that your brother, the one your dad told us about?" She referred to the other stone.

"Yeah. My dad brought me out here and showed me this place right after the accident. We all talked about it and my mother even suggested we could put her beside him. His name was supposed to be Robert."

"We should choose a name for her, too." She suggested. "I've always thought Charlotte was a cute name."

"I like that."

The two walked back toward the car, a few early fallen leaves blowing around their feet as the crisp, Seattle air signaled an upcoming rain shower. "This is the church where my parents got married according to my dad." He said. "The family's went here for a couple of generations. He's started going back here since he moved back to Seattle."

"It's a cute little place." She replied, looking at the pattern in the stained glass windows. "Maybe we could come with him some Sunday. I really don't care for your mom's church. They're all a little loud for my liking if you know what I mean."

"Tell me about it. When the time is right, maybe we could talk about having our wedding here." He said with reservation, holding the car door open for her. This was as much of a gauge of her reaction as it was a suggestion.

"Maybe." She replied quietly, sitting in the car. "But that's for another time." Trying to send him a message that this was not the right time to discuss it. "Way in the future."

Again, Freddie was shot down and again her answer weighed on his consciousness.

 **Another nail or two in the coffin of Creddie?! Next chapter, just for something different, we're going to spend some time with Sam and check in on her love life.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enough Creddie for a while, it's time to check in on Sam.**

Chapter 20

On the way home from Carly's one evening, Sam stopped by the grocery store for a few things. This was one of those times that it seemed like the place was loaded with single people. 'Great!' She thought to herself. 'Now I have to put up with a bunch of desperate losers just to get something for breakfast. Why can't they just stick to bars like normal weirdos.'

For a moment she contemplated just turning around and leaving the store. Maybe she could convince herself to get up early and stop at McRonalds for a couple of burritos on the way to work the next day. She huffed and continued through the store anyway.

She threw a few things into the cart as she made her way toward the butcher case at the back wall of the store. Why did they have to put the meat so far away from the door? A box of cereal off the end cap of the third aisle, always good for a late night sugar fix while watching TV. A huge bag of cheese doodles and three 2 liter bottles of Peppy Cola from a quick detour down the snack aisle. Hey, the soda was on sale so why not stock up.

Finally, the meat case came into view and not a moment too soon. As always, she looked over all the various kind of yummy cow and pig products with joy. "Out of the way, wazz bag. That's my Canadian bacon." Sam demanded as she pushed in behind a man who looked to be around 30 or so in the grocery store standing in front of the packaged meats case. The sooner she got what she needed, the sooner she could get out of this joint, go home and eat herself to sleep.

"Excuse you!" The guy replied, watching Sam clutch the meat and hold it like a newborn. "Guess you really like your meat, huh?"

Sam glared at him. How dare he question her love for Canadian bacon. "It's not just meat, it's the best meat on the planet, Canadian bacon! Straight from Canada." She shoved the lump of meat too close to his face for any normal human's eyes to focus on. "See."

"Here I thought it was ham." He joked. Sam didn't think it was funny, scowling at him. "Well, if that's what they call bacon up north, what do you think they call this?" He pointed to a huge package of pig belly in his cart.

Sam's eyes tore open. It was a beautiful sight and she never saw so much of it in one place in person. The grain of the fat and meat was undisturbed throughout the entire piece. This must have been an entire side of a pig. And a dang big one at that. "Where did you get that? It -it's beautiful." Sam said in awe. "It's almost like looking into the face of an God."

"They ordered it in special for me." He replied, with a chuckle, picking up a large pack of smoked sausages and tossing them into his cart followed by another. "I need it for a recipe."

"What kind of recipe takes that much bacon?" Sam was intrigued, not by the 6 foot plus but by the idea that he was thinking of cooking so much meat. More importantly, where had this man been all her life?

"I make my own burgers. One side of Delmonico steak, one whole bacon, a few herbs and spices, all blended together, best burgers you'll ever eat. Topped with cheddar cheese and extra crispy bacon of course." He bragged. "And lots and lots of sweet, sauteed onions."

"Holy cheese, how much do you spend on meat a year? I thought I had the record, but that's incredible. I mean, it sounds delicious, but really expensive." Sam only wished she could afford to cook like that.

"It's kind of a special occasion. My dad's retiring from the Fire Department and I'm doing the cooking for his retirement dinner. Which reminds me, I still need to get some peppers and onions to go with these sausages."

"Um, yeah. I need some of those, too. I'm making chili for dinner. I need hot peppers." She said with a smile, thinking of her special recipe chili, not realizing she was subtly flirting with this meat loving man.

"Right. Can't have chili without heat. You like jalapenos or serranos in yours?" He asked, now a bit nervous, having glanced at her left hand and not seeing a ring. "I'm Nick by the way."

"Anaheim chilis for me. Slow roasted, seeds and all, blended up with just a hot of siracha sauce. I'm Sam." She replied, still ogling the meat in his cart. "Guess I need some hamburger, too." She grabbed a pre-packaged pound and dropped it in the basket. "You know, for my chili. Won't be as good as what you're doing, but it'll work in chili."

"Here, try this to go with that chuck. He held up a pack of ground dark meat turkey. Nothing beats a meat blend and it cuts down some of the fat. No harm to have a little extra meat, right?"

"Sounds good. You ever cook with ground pork?" Sam asked as they made their way to the produce department.

"As much as I can." He replied and began picking through the selection of peppers. "Um, listen, I normally don't ask things like this but I was just wondering if you're single?"

"Uh, yeah." She begun to pick up on a signal from him. "Why?"

"See, thing is. I, uh . . . um, how do I say this? I haven't had a date since my divorce over a year ago and . . . well, you look like a girl who could appreciate a good barbeque, would you like to come by for the thing this Saturday. It's at the fire station down off of Vine Street. If you're busy it's OK. I just thought maybe you'd like to try one of the burgers."

"Hey, I know where that station is. It's only, like, three or four blocks from my mom's place. Man she hates it when the trucks go by with the sirens on if she's got a hangover." Sam smirked at the thought of torturing her mother when she was coming down off a drunken binge.

He smiled at the thought of actually bringing a date, something until two minutes ago, he had thought he wouldn't have. "It's at five, come by a little early and you can see some of the meat cooking."

"I might just do that." She replied. "Mama loves a good barbeque. Not that I'm a mom or anything, I just say that."

The two selected their produce and made their way to the front of the store before going into separate checkout lines.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sam. Hope you can make it Saturday."

"I hope so too." Sam smiled back. "It's at five, right?"

Nick nodded.

* * *

It took a few weeks of their hanging out, but Sam finally began to see Nick as someone she could date. After a while of them seeing each other, he invited her along for a weekend trip his family normally did each fall.

"So this is something your family does every year, huh?" Sam asked, from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it's just kind of a tradition. Been doing it ever since I was a kid. We drive over to Spokane and buy a nice supply of apples for fall."

He and Sam were in one car and his parents and younger sister, along with her new husband were in another.

"Um, you guys realize you can buy apples at the grocery store, right?" She just had to have a smart answer.

"Of course, Sam. It's not about the apples. It's about the trip and doing something laid back with family. Having a weekend together without the stress of preparing a big, fancy meal or anything. Because in just a little while the snow starts falling. Next it's Thanksgiving, then Christmas and before you know it, it's a new year."

"I get it, dude. Um, I just never really did anything like that with my family. My dad's been gone since Melanie and I were little and the only family activities with mom usually involved either bailing someone out of jail or chasing some guy she thought was her soul mate."

"I've got to meet this woman." He smirked.

"No. No you don't." Sam replied, she was afraid that if she introduced him to her mother she'd scare him away. Or go after him herself. After all, he was a good ten years older than Sam and her mom was known to go after men who were a little younger than herself. Pam Puckett always fancied herself as a bit of a cougar.

"So didn't Carly's family ever do stuff like this together? I know you said you practically grew up at their place."

"Well, her family was definitely more normal than mine, but only by a little. Her mom was killed in a car accident and her dad is career military. He's still stationed in Italy or Germany or some chiz. Her brother was actually her guardian technically when we were kids. Even if he's a big goof ball and Carly was always way more mature than him. We all did stuff together, like camping trips in his friend's RV or hunting beavecoons."

"Hunting what?" Nick questioned,

"A beavecoon. Didn't you ever hear of it? I thought everyone in Seattle knew about them. They're, like, half beaver, half coon. Hence, a beavecoon. I can't remember if it's a raccoon body with a flat, beaver tail or a beaver body with a puffy ringed tail, but yeah. It's like that."

"That's an interesting combination. So someone is saying that a beavers and a racoon have gotten together."

"Oh, man. Wouldn't that be something to see? A beaver and a raccoon getting it on. Kind of like that turkey ham stuff in the deli. Thant would be funny, a turkey gobbler humping on a pig." Sam smirked. "Carly's brother is obsessed with beavecoons, though. He's spent weeks in the woods with his buddies trying to actually see one."

"So no one's ever even seen one of these things? Are there pictures or anything?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Let me see. There are reported sightings, kind of like bigfoot." Sam pulled up a few zaplook searches on her phone. "Here." She showed him a blurry image on the screen.

"That's a plain ol' raccoon." He said after a quick glance. "Just looks like road kill to me."

"At first glance, but see it's flat tail?"

"It's, um, well, kind of hard to see from that angle."

"Yeah, I guess. But Spencer and his buddies are big time into it. They even had a club they belonged to there for a while."

"Is this Spencer guy by any chance Spencer Shay?" Nick asked.

"You know him?"

"Oh yeah. He was a year or so behind me in school but I remember him. Man, that kid was a riot. Got kicked out of chemistry class for blowing up the lab."

"Yep, that sounds like Spencer alright." Sam chuckled.

"And my dad used to talk about him when he was with the Fire Company. The other firemen even had this poll going down for a while. Something like how many times a year did they have to go to Spencer's place. I think my dad actually won it one time, he guess was like thirteen times or something."

"Yeah, he's certainly got a knack for the pyrotechnics. Hey, did your dad ever tell you about the time the firemen came and confiscated his hair dryer and his electric can opener?"

"Uh-huh, but I heard it was a food processor." He responded.

"Oh, they took that when we in junior high." Sam laughed. "But you know, Spencer's kinda the only male role model in my life. Well, except for Freddie. He's like the big brother I never had. Which would be really weird because he's like ten years older than me and Carly and my mom was only eighteen when she had me and Mel."

"So Melanie is your twin?"

"Yep. We weren't all that close growing up because she's a prissy pain in the butt, goody two shoes. She always had perfect grades, wore the perfect clothes, she was a real daffodil and still is, but yeah, she's my twin sister alright. You know, there was a time when I actually convinced her she was adopted. And we're totally identical, so yeah, Melanie really doesn't discourage the stereotype of a ditzy blonde. Even though she was, like, super smart in school."

"You sure have a colorful family, Sam."

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg. I need to tell you about my uncle."

 **I just figured it was about time for Sam to meet someone.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam managed to keep her new man away from her mother by virtue of Pam's being in another state for the holiday season. The new couple attended a Christmas party hosted by Spencer at his place along with Carly, Freddie, Melanie, her current boyfriend, Spencer's girlfriend of nearly two months and a few of their common, older friends.

As the evening wore to a close, the Puckett sisters and their dates left while Carly and Freddie stayed behind to help clean up. Nick was driving Sam back to her mother's place and they were talking about various things in the car.

"So this Freddie guy. I take it he's your ex, huh?"

"Yeah. We dated in high school, How'd you know, did Carly or Mel say something?" She asked, wondering if he was psychic or just fishing.

"No. I could just tell." He shrugged.

"No way." Sam argued, not thinking it was that obvious. "You're full of crap."

"Yes way. And I can also tell you guys have a vibe between you." He said with little concern.

"Wrong!" She protested. "There's no vibe. He's my best friend's boyfriend. Nothing more."

"Sam, I spent almost seven years married to a woman who was cheating on me for the last four with an old flame she hooked up with at her high school class reunion, who she swore was just a friend. I think I know the signals."

Sam huffed, not only was this dude onto something, but he was starting to sound like he was making an accusation.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong, I just can see you two have some kind of chemistry. Let me guess, it was a mutual breakup. Mustn't have been too bad, you certainly don't act like you hate each other."

"When we actually dated, which was, like, in tenth grade, we split up because we weren't compatible. That's it, end of story. No vibe, no feelings. He's a friend. Who's dating my best friend. Period." Sam tried to convince herself of this as much as the man driving the car.

"Oh, come on. You guys have more going on than some leftover puppy love crush from when you weren't even old enough to drive. Did you two hook up after high school or something? Some kind of summer fling?" Again with the accusation.

"Can we just drop it, please? I don't have the hots for Fredward. Yes, that's his name, his mother is a weirdo." She began to close up and he knew it, she'd done it before when they talked about her parents' divorce. "I'm dating you, he's been with Carls for over a year, no one's cheating on anyone. No one is crushing on anyone. No one's hooking up with anyone. Well, I guess Frednub and Carly probably make the beast with two backs once in a while, but that's not my concern and it's beside the point."

Her reaction just made him dig deeper. His stubbornness was something she admired most of the time. "But you two did more than casually date six plus years ago. You've went out with him since, maybe? No, wait, he your first time wasn't he?"

Sam tried to brush it off by telling him the truth, or at least a portion of it to try to throw him off the trail and get him off her back about it. "Alright, alright, you got me. He was my first kiss, if you must know. It was in eighth grade I think, or ninth, I don't remember. Neither of us had ever kissed anyone. It was just to get it over with. It was stupid. It didn't mean anything, I didn't even like him back then. Believe it or not, he was way more annoying when we were kids. If that's even possible."

Nick saw through her ruse and kept prodding. "No, not first kiss. I mean, was he your first, um, the first guy you ever . . . ?"

"Oh, we are soooo not having this conversation, mister!" She cracked. "Look, Nick, I like you and all but there's something you need to know. Something I never told you because, quite frankly, it's none of your frickin' business since we're not that serious. And if this makes you all weird or worse, creepy and pervy; and you start treating me different, I'll kick your ass. And you know I can. It's not something I go around bragging about like my sister does, but . . . " She hesitated for a few seconds. " . . . I'm a virgin."

"Why would that be weird?" He said flatly as they pulled into her mother's driveway. "It's not something you should be ashamed of, Sam. It's actually kind of admirable for a girl your age."

"I just figured I should tell you because we've been dating for a while and sooner or later you're going to want to do more than kiss me and sneak a feel under my shirt. It's why you really invited me along on that weekend thing last fall, wasn't it? Then you realized Aunt Flo was in town and you backed off, got us separate rooms and all."

"Um, actually no. I got us separate rooms because, despite the fact that I'm in my thirties and have been married and divorced, my parents were along and they'd never approve of two unmarried people sharing a hotel room. Even if there were two beds. And I actually invited you along because I wanted to share a family tradition with you. It's been a couple of years since I took anyone when the family went out there and that was my bitch of an ex-wife. So I really wanted my most recent memory to be a more positive one."

Sam realized she was being unreasonable with a man who seemed to actually have some integrity. "I'm sorry, Nick. I don't mean to be looking for an ulterior motive, it's just that, well I figured sooner or later you'd want some action. And I just don't know if I'm ready, that's all. Maybe some day, but I don't know when that'll be."

In all reality, Sam had never been able to see herself with Nick for the long haul. She certainly could never see herself being intimate with him. Even doing the kind of things she used to do with Freddie, heavy petting, and the like seemed like a far fetched idea.

"The way I look at it, I've been in a relationship that was based on the physical. Jess and I did it on our first date. We had a good time, sure, but everything we had was about sex. We didn't really even know each other when we got married for Pete's sake. We were only together for a little over a year when we tied the knot and we actually had little in common. I certainly didn't know the real her or I would have realized she was a big old slut. Seriously, she'd screw a baseball bat if it was warmed up in the sun for a half hour. I just wish I could have seen it earlier."

Sam smirked at his assessment of his ex.

"Sam, I'd rather get to know the real you than be physical. Sure, if things work out and all, that will come, but after one bad experience, I'd rather not rush into things. And it sounds like you're not into rushing either. Otherwise, you'd not have made it to your twenties without having sex at least once."

She immediately realized what a good guy he was, took down her wall and told the truth. "Thanks. I appreciate that. And yeah, me and Freddie hooked up after we actually dated. We didn't exactly do it but we fooled around, did plenty of other things. I'm just not in hurry to do that kind of stuff again but I'm not totally frigid. I worry about my sister by times, though. If she doesn't soon find herself a decent guy, she's gonna have to buy those bunny batteries by the case."

He just shook his head at her saying something like that.

Sam needed to come clean with someone and Nick was a good listener, almost as good as Spencer, better in some ways if she thought about it. "To be perfectly honest, Freddie's the reason I moved back here from L.A. in the first place. But then I found out he and Carly had hooked up and she was even pregnant to him. I kind of flipped and hated them both for a while. I was on the verge of just leaving town but I didn't really have anywhere else to go or any money to go with. Then Carly got hurt and lost the baby and I felt bad for hating her. I got over it, I met you, we started going out, Freddie is still with Carls. Things are just different with him and I then they were years ago."

"And you're not ready to move on from him?"

"Yes I am!" She protested. "I do NOT have a thing for my best friend's guy. Bu -but Freddie and I shared some good times together and, well, it's just hard to put it in the past that's all. Like you said, it's not like I hate him or anything. It's just all effed up."

* * *

As they left for home, Carly and Freddie were also having a discussion about Sam.

"What did you think of Sam's boyfriend?" She asked.

"Um, he's cool, I guess."

"Not really the kind of guy I'd picture Sam with, but he seems really nice." Carly added.

"What kind of guy do you picture her with?"

"I don't know. This dude's just so old. I mean, he's what, Spencer's age? And he's kind of a big guy. I guess I always pictured her with a different kind of man."

"What, like some biker dude with tattoos and a shaved head?" He frowned.

"God, no!" She sneered. "I just sort of figured Sam liked guys who were more like, well, like you. You know, not so big and burly, more of a white collar man, someone professional, like a lawyer or an accountant or something."

"And someone a little closer our age?"

"Well, that too." She agreed.

"As long as she's happy, Carls. And he seems like a real decent fellow. He actually treats her with respect and maybe this is just an act, but he isn't all handsy like I pictured someone his age being with a younger gal. I swear the only time I saw him touch her all night, was when he helped her put her coat on."

"You're right. When she told me she was seeing an older guy, I sort of figured he'd be all over a younger girl, practically smothering her and treating her like a pet."

The young couple returned to their home and got ready to turn in for the night. Carly was tired and ready to fall asleep right away but Freddie's sleep came a little harder. All he could think about was the fact that Sam was dating, and what seemed to be a really decent man. While Nick gravitated more toward people his own age as opposed to the recent college graduates at the party, he was friendly and cordial to all the younger people. He was especially respectful to Sam and Melanie. At least he wasn't like that d-bag that Melanie brought. For her sake, he hoped she'd soon cut him loose.

For such a nice girl, Mel sure seemed to take up with some jerks. This one was so full of himself it wasn't funny. He acted like he was God's gift to the city of Seattle and every single woman in it. While Sam's date seemed like he was content to leave her be herself, Mel's guy was never more than two feet away from her, obviously listening to every word she said and not afraid to contradict her with his own opinions. Freddie thought he wouldn't be surprised if he was the type of man to try to force her to do things she wasn't comfortable with.

* * *

Carly's medications for the head injury had been all but eliminated and, even though she still seemed depressed by times, for the major part she was feeling better all over. She had even got her part time job at Skybanks back and begun working on her final semester of college in the fall. With any luck, and the fact that she had credits banked from school in Italy, she'd be able to get her degree finished up soon.

It had been months since she also insisted that Sam no longer baby sit her constantly when Freddie wasn't around. Still, Sam couldn't help but stop by several times a week just to check up on her.

The girls became closer than ever and together with Melanie became an almost inseparable trio. On more than one occasion, they even had 'girls day' at a spa or salon and often enjoyed an evening sitting around Carly's watching movies and gossiping while Freddie worked a late or was doing something to appease his mother. Carly was surprised that the twins were able to be in the same room without being at each other's throats but she realized that was probably because they had someone else there with them.

One thing that became obvious to all around them, was that Sam wasn't all that close to Nick. Sure, they did stuff together, especially on the weekends, but she hardly talked about him and they only rarely spent any time together throughout the week. And when they were together, they didn't hold hands, kiss constantly or share any other of that nasty PDA that Sam hated so much.

Although it was weird for him to see his girlfriend and the one girl he was still hung up on so chummy, Freddie was just glad Carly was starting to show signs of getting back to her old self and he tried to act normal around them all.

Unfortunately, his feelings toward Sam were beginning to invade his dreams and cause him a few sleepless nights. Being so caught up wrestling his own demons, Freddie had trouble seeing that Carly was still secretly depressed inside. She did a good job of hiding it but it finally came out the closer they got to the anniversary of the accident, January 5th.

 **Now, I couldn't have hardly made it January 3rd, could I?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After the first of the new year, Carly began to draw inward again. Everyone knew that it was because the anniversary of the accident and her losing the baby. Freddie took a few days off to be able to distract her by doing special things together but the more he tried, the more she wanted to be left alone. At least she had her college classes to help occupy her mind and she managed to finish her degree before the depression set in too hard.

"So, I was thinking maybe over the weekend, we could make a road trip. Since you're done with school and all now, You haven't been to Yakima to visit your grandfather in a long time. Maybe it would be a nice surprise for him and we could just make a long weekend out of it. You know, get away for a few days"

"Nah. I don't really feel like going up there. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy if we both spent the night, especially in the same room." She replied with little emotion.

"We could get a hotel? Or I could and you could stay with him." He suggested.

"Hotels are expensive, Freddie and besides I'd rather just stay home, wouldn't you?"

"We're not poor, Carly. Sure, we can't spend it all, but the settlement from the accident was almost $300,000."

"Let's just have a weekend for us." She suggested, trying to sound positive. "A mini stay-cation."

"That's cool. Maybe on Saturday we can go out to see that new movie you were talking about. And I know I could use a trip to the Cheesecake Place."

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling like going out to eat or a movie. Couldn't we, I don't know, make a frozen pizza and just watch some stuff off cable."

For weeks, Carly continued downhill. She missed shifts as work, and again began to not care about her appearance. There was a period when she went almost week without a shower, didn't shave her legs for several weeks and let her hair get nasty. Sam and Melanie both tried to help her over her funk, but it seemed like she was content to wallow in her own misery and be alone.

* * *

Freddie had been wrestling with his mixed feelings for some time. On one hand he intended to propose to Carly at some point. On the other, she didn't seem like she was that into him any more. Sure, they had their times together, but their spark seemed like it was long gone. They had only been intimate a handful of times over the last year. And not once sine before the holidays. As much as it pained him to admit it, he wasn't certain the future involved Carly, even though a part of him wanted it to, another part wished for a fresh start. The only trouble was, he wasn't sure who he wished the fresh start to be with.

As usual, he and Gibby were hanging out over the weekend. The Puckett sisters had taken Carly along to the mall for what was planned to be an all day stop at Build-A-Bra. The guys were playing video games and talking.

"So she just decided that was it. No even trying to save us, it was just over." Gibby sighed.

"It's gonna be alright, man." Freddie tried to comfort him. "You'll get back on track. Sure, it'll take a while. But you'll find someone again. And then you'll forget all about how much it hurts now."

"That's easy for you to say. You've got your happily ever after. You've been in lust with Carly since middle school and you've got her. Me, I'll be lonely forever."

Freddie was silent. His thoughts drifted off at the thought of how everyone saw him and Carly as the perfect couple and didn't see what was truly happening. How they had drifted apart over the last months.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Gibby saw the hurt on Freddie's face. "You're spacing out on me, man."

The young man left out a deep breath. "I just wish it was as simple as it looks, Gibs."

"What do you mean. You and Carly are like potatoes and gravy, eggs and bacon, ham and cheese."

"Have you turned into Sam all of a sudden?" Freddie chuckled. "Or are you just hungry?"

"I'm too depressed to eat. You and Carly, you guys are perfect together."

"It would seem that way, but . . . "

"But what? She's Carly, you're Freddie. You belong together like Lucy and Ricky."

"You know they got divorced, right? Not on the show but in real life."

"Where's all this coming from. Are you guys having problems?" The big guy gasped.

"Not really problems, but this whole last year has been just such a roller coaster ride. And Carly's not the old Carly we used to know any more. She's trying to get better, but with the depression and all, things aren't the same. She's up and down and so distant. Once in a while she acts like her old self but the poor girl's so drawn in, I don't know how to reach her anymore."

"Really? She does a good job of hiding it, because I thought things were all normal, well pretty much. I know you said you guys aren't physical with each other real often, but don't you think that'll come back?"

"It's not just in the bedroom. If it was only that part, I guess I'd be OK with it. Here's the thing that really worries me, I brought up the subject of marriage and she closed off. I'm afraid she doesn't want to be with me anymore and she's just not able to say it. If I propose, she's liable to say no. But the worst part is, I don't know if that would be a bad thing."

* * *

Freddie decided that Valentine's day would give them an opportunity to reinvent their relationship. He tried to bring up the subject of marriage for months, but he was afraid doing so might upset Carly. Maybe this holiday of romance and couple activities could be their fresh start. At the very least he would know where he stood in her eyes.

By the time the big day arrived, it had been well over 13 months since the accident. Freddie now worked as an IT consultant for an insurance company thanks to his dad's recommendation. He still kept working part time, too at a small but popular computer store near Bushwell owned by a couple of guys he got to know over the years. He was mostly building custom ordered systems and testing them for customers and doing minor repairs. He had saved up and bought a very nice ring. He made reservations for a nice dinner and the evening seemed to be going perfectly.

After their dinner, the couple made a trip down to the park where they frequently went, where he planned to actually pop the big question. She was sitting on the swing, seeming like her old self, happy and care free when Freddie knelt in front of her.

"Carly, we've been through so much over the last year. Well, not just over the last year, we've shared a lot together since we met back years ago. You were and still are a close friend, you're the first girl I had a serious crush on, the first girl I risked my life for and the first girl I made love to. You're the first thing I think of every morning and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep."

Realizing this was the proposal, Carly's eyes began to tear up, on one hand this was what she wanted, a man who loved her, who practically worshiped her, who would do his best to give her everything. But this wasn't something she could deal with in her life right now. She needed his friendship, his companionship, his comfort, not a ring and certainly not a life time commitment. Why couldn't he understand this? But how could she let him down easy without crushing him?

Her wedding was something she dreamed about since she was a little girl, and of late she pictured it a bit differently than she did when she was younger, but it wasn't anything she pictured any time soon. She still had too many issue to work through. Carly stopped him as he was reaching into his pocket to pull out the ring. She never even gave him the chance to show it to her.

"Freddie. A girl's wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. I can't be happy right now. Yes, I'm feeling a little better, but this isn't the time. I'm sorry, but if you ask me what I think you're going to, the answer is no."

The young man knew this old story all too well, a shoot down from Carly Shay. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that, we talked about it and we sort of both thought that maybe by this year. . . "

"When we talked about getting married before, it was because we were going to be parents. Things aren't like they used to be, Freddie.."

"I understand, Carly. You think we maybe need a break?" He needed to verify exactly what she needed.

"No. Not that so much. But maybe just try to start over with us. I just can't handle too much right now and planning a wedding will be a lot of stress. Heck, I barely got through the stress of school and I don't even have a decent job yet. It's all just too much at one time."

"It wouldn't have to be some big, fancy production." He tried to suggest.

Carly simply shook her head and he took the hint. As much as he loved her, the future with them as a couple was getting more and more hard to see.

* * *

Carly had begun searching for a more permanent job. After all, she had a degree, working for the rest of her life as a barista wasn't something she wanted, but something kept nagging her, telling her not to make any permanent moves and she turned down a very good offer the college placement office had set her up with. Sub-consciously, she couldn't commit herself to a life in Seattle any more than she could commit herself to a life with Freddie.

It was a short while later, she and Freddie were just done with their dinner when she made an announcement that shook him to the core. This decision had been weighing on her mind for some time, and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. Delaying in telling Freddie would only serve to hurt him and she couldn't bring herself to do that. It was time to come clean.

"Freddie, I've been thinking about something. I talked about this with my therapist and I've discussed it with Spencer and my dad. Um, I really don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I've decided that I, um, I can't live here any more."

The young man was shocked and his heart slowed as she continued. Was she leaving him, was she really ready to just wash her hands of all they shared together? Would this be the end.

"Sure, you got rid of all the baby stuff before I was even out of the hospital, but every time I walk past that room, I still see it. I think about sitting in that corner on the rocking chair feeding the baby. I think about changing her and putting her down in that white crib you assembled and her growing up and walking in the living room and saying her first words sitting in the high chair in the kitchen and it's just too much for me to deal with."

He was dumbfounded and silent.

"I hate this house and everything about it. The only good thing about it is you, but I'm afraid that's not enough any more. I need a change and a fresh start. The only way for me to move on and close this chapter of my life is to leave it behind."

"Are - are you saying you're leaving me? Carly!"

"No Freddie, you mean the world to me but no matter how much I love you, I just can't live here any more. I need change, I want something else with my life."

"Alright. I understand. What if we check out a different place. I'm sure my dad won't mind, he could easily rent this half of the house. Would you rather just live in an apartment? Spencer told me there's an empty apartment in his girlfriend's building."

"I don't want to live in Seattle, Freddie. There are too many memories, too much hurt. Driving down that street where the accident happened or even anywhere near that part of town there tears me up. I can't find a job I'd like, It's all just too much of a reminder for me. I need something fresh or at least something different. I know my dad misses me and he's always said I could come back any time. So that's what I want to do. I want to go back to Italy."

 **And Carly drops the bomb.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is it for the Creddie. I promise!**

Chapter 23

"What about us? Carly, do you really want us to break up?"

This was almost as bad as the day he woke up to find that damned note from Sam taped to his apartment door. The note that said she was going on a road trip to find herself and see the world. It was months before he heard from her, and many more months before he saw her face again. He never thought he could be hurt so much, and this was a close second. At least the brunette had the decency to tell him to his face, not just slink off in the middle of the night like a sneak-thief.

"I don't want us to break up, I'd really like it if you would think about coming with me but if you don't want to leave everything behind and move to another country, I understand." This was going to be a fresh start for her, whether it involved Freddie or not.

"Bu-but, could we maybe just leave the city? I could commute from Tacoma or maybe just move out of King County. Heck, we could even leave the whole country. The company has an office in Vancouver. We both like Canada."

Her sad look told him she had made up her mind and her future didn't include living in Washington or anywhere even in North America.

"C-Carly?" He felt like he had been punched in the guts harder than Sam ever hit him when they were kids. "No, please."

She took his hands and made her own proposition. "Come with me, Freddie. I think we've finally made some progress in our relationship, and we can find a good couples' therapist in Italy, but I just can't continue living here. After we get settled in, we can even maybe start to think about a wedding." She thought this was something that would sway his mind. She also knew it wasn't a good idea to rush into it, but maybe she could talk herself into actually marrying him. Eventually.

"But. I have a job with a good company, a career in what I love to do, a great position with a future. We have friends, family, everything is here. And then there's my mom. She's finally acting somewhat normal again." He was just sorry it took losing her grandchild to bring her back to reality. "I can't just up and leave, she'll go off the deep end. And I've missed so much with my dad. I finally have him back in my life. I can't just leave him. I barely know him and we're close, really close. I never thought I'd have him back in my life."

"Freddie, I miss my dad, too." Carly was getting fed up with what she saw as his selfishness, when she was being just as selfish as usual.

"I know, Carls. But he's going to retire some day. He's already been in the service for, what, 30 years or so. Surely, he won't be in Italy forever. He'll want to move back to America and you can be with him then. Did he ever talk about what he wants to do after the Air Force?"

"I don't think so, Freddie. I really want to live in Europe. The only question is, whether you'll be with me or not."

* * *

It took nearly a month for Carly to make the arrangements, but the date was finally set for her departure. The couple shared their last few weeks together with her trying to convince him to go with her and he spent the time trying to get her to stay. Never the less, on schedule, Carly boarded a flight away from Seattle and by the time the chilly Seattle spring began to warm up, she was nothing but a hole a Freddie's heart.

Another girl had walked out of his life. One he shared so much with, one he thought was in it for the long haul. Still for some reason, it didn't hurt as bad as it did five years earlier when Sam left without more than a piece of paper torn from am old school notebook saying goodbye.

For weeks, Freddie rattled around inside his nearly empty half house like a golf ball in a bathtub. He had thought about moving somewhere else to quell the memories, but he enjoyed living next door to his father and they had become quite close. The commute to his office was short and not all that bad and it was a really nice neighborhood.

His dad tried to comfort him by stopping every evening and the two Benson men shared dinner together several days a week. Marissa stopped by regularly as well to make sure he was keeping up with the house work and eating healthy and to bring him home cooked food.

Marissa felt truly sorry for her son. In his short life-span he had lost so much, his child, Carly, but most of all the one person who she wasn't all that fond of - Sam. How she wished she could go back in time and encourage him to get back together with the blonde ruffian. Sure, Sam was not the kind of girl she thought her son deserved, but on the other hand, even though she walked out of his life once, Sam came back. And if she was honest with herself, he had never been happier than when he was casually seeing Sam, despite the fact that the girl lived a thousand miles away.

His other friends took it upon themselves to hang out, too. He and Gibby, who was still currently single, would watch reruns of old sci-fi shows together and share a couple of beers on the weekends, Spencer would stop by to play video games on a regular basis and talk. The Puckett sisters even made it a habit to drop by once or twice a week, Melanie more frequently than Sam, who was kind of busy herself, between her new job and seeing Nick.

* * *

It was later in the spring and Gibby had just left to pick up his little brother when Freddie's doorbell rang on a Saturday evening. He looked through his peep hole to see not his dad, who he expected, but the back of blonde head. As she turned to again reach for the bell, a clear look of distress mixed with aggravation was on her face.

Nick was no where to be seem and for a split second he subconsciously hoped they had a fight. Not that he didn't want Sam to be happy, but he couldn't help but think how things would be if he had never hooked up with Carly a year and a half ago. Would Sam and him have reconnected, would they be engaged by now, maybe married, would there be kids?

Freddie swung the door open. "Come on in, Sam. I've got to warn you, I don't have much food here, I haven't been for groceries in a week. Hey, I know, you wanna maybe come shopping with me?"

The young lady looked up into his eyes, and he could tell she had been crying, so he immediately knew he had misidentified the girl. "Sorry, Mel. What are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town with Derek this weekend." He hated Derek and so did Sam. Basically everyone thought he was a pretentious douche bag and not at all right for a sweet girl like Melanie.

"I was, until I caught the jack hole sending nasty sex texts to his old girlfriend yesterday." She huffed and pushed past him, just like Sam would. Freddie had never seen her in such a mood. "He is such a pig. God, but I hate men. No offense. I don't mean you."

"None taken. I guess." Freddie didn't understand why this would warrant her stopping by his place, unless she just needed someone to talk to. He closed the door and walked toward the couch where she had sat down. "Want something to drink?"

Noticing his bottle on the coffee table and the two empties from he and Gibby's evening, she picked one up. "Any more?"

"Sure." He went to the kitchen and returned with one for her. "Wanna talk about it?" If there was one thing he was good at, it was listening. With all the years he spent hanging out with girls, it was a good thing, too.

"I don't normally drink, but this occasion calls for it." She took a sip, made a funny face at the flavor of the micro-brew and sat the bottle down. "I think I need some company. I was going to hit a bar but I figured the mood I'm in, I'd probably attract the wrong kind of guy like my mom does. And that's not what I need right now. I've been felt up enough for one day. I don't need a criminal record for cutting some guy's balls off."

"I thought you broke up with Derek yesterday?" He raised in inquisitive eyebrow as to what she meant.

"Oh, I did! And believe me after the cussing I gave him, he wasn't about to try to touch anything except his own privates to keep me from kicking them. And when Sam finds out, she's liable to hunt him down and castrate him. I haven't even told her about this mess yet."

"So who groped you, then?" He asked, concerned for the girl who had become a close friend and hung out with him a good bit over the last month or so.

"Pam's current scum bag boyfriend." She explained. "That jerk tried to get me into a three way, with my MOM!"

"Chiz!" He didn't really know what else to say, this was one of the creepiest things he had ever heard.

"Oh, that's not the worst part, my friend. It gets sooo much more cringe worthy." She took another sip from the bottle. "After she went upstairs to 'get herself ready' and by the way, that means to break out the razor, the perv had the guts to pull me into his lap and grab my . . . " Melanie folded an arm across her chest indicating where he touched her. ". . . chest."

"God, Mel. What did you do?" He always feared this was something that would happen to Sam when they were kids.

"First off, I slapped the taste out of his snaggle toothed mouth!" She said with a victorious smirk, proud of herself. "Sammy's not the only one with a temper. So he started to cuss at me and tried to get rough. I managed to stay away from him until Mom came downstairs in less than a decent state, shall we say. Good God, I have seen things no woman should see. Anyway, big surprise here, she took his side. Told me if I'd loosen up I might enjoy myself."

"Holy crabs!" He knew Pam was bad, but this was ridiculous.

"Then she offered to let him have a turn at me to teach me and I quote 'learn how to make a man happy' while she finished the shaving."

"That has to be the most effed up thing I've ever heard." He gasped.

"Yeah. So when I told her to suck a truck, she, sort of, um, kinda kicked me out." Mel dropped the hard front and looked at him on the verge of crying. "My own mom. Can you believe it? And we were getting along so well. She almost acted like a mother most of the time. I just can't figure out where all this came from. It was like she was a totally different person." She began to sob and put her head down into her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey." He moved a little closer and put an arm around her in a friendly way. "Screw her. Maybe she was high or drunk or something, but if that's the way she wants to act, you're better off without her."

"I don't have my phone or my purse or - or anything. The old bitty just shoved me out onto the front porch and told me to come home when I was ready to stop being a prude."

"Aww!" He left her continue to vent and rubbed her back to calm her down. "It's OK, Mel."

"Sam did try to warn me. Mom changes from day to day and man to man. It's really a small miracle one of those trashy guys of hers didn't try something like this when we were kids."

"I wonder if something like this is why Sam moved out."

"I doubt it, or Sam would be in jail for murder. Sam left when the leaving was good. She and Mom are too much alike to live under the same roof anyway. Not that Sam takes up with worthless men, but neither of them will give an inch when they think they're right, which is most of the time, and all they ever do is fight with each other. I was only home for a few months before Sam left and I heard a lifetime supply of their bickering let me tell you."

"Well, you don't have to put up with your mom's crap any more. There's plenty of room for you here."

"Are you sure? I was going to see if I could stay at Spencer's, but since Sam's already living in Carly's old room, it might be a little much for him. I don't know if he could handle another Puckett in the house. And I'm not sure I want to live in the same place as Sam. We get along in small doses, but after a couple of weeks, it would probably get ugly. Especially when Aunt Flo comes to town if you get my drift."

"I'm sure." He smiled, trying to be sympathetic and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You're welcome as long as you want. I could use the company."

"Thanks, Freddie. Sam always said you were a good friend." She hugged him. "Now, you said something about needing to go for groceries. I sure could use some bacon at a time like this and about a gallon of ice cream."

Freddie smiled at how much she sounded like Sam. "Sure thing. But you might want to check your makeup." He motioned to her mascara streaked eyes.

 **Now don't worry about any Frelanie going on! But Melanie will have a key role in the Seddie reunion though.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A couple of hours later, the two had returned with plenty of groceries and Freddie had persuaded Melanie to adopt his bedroom for the night while he stayed on the couch.

"This isn't fair, Freddie." Melanie said, wearing a pair of his shorts and an old t-shirt, because she literally had nothing of her own with her for the night. "You bought all the food, plus shampoo and new makeup for me and drove us down there. I'm the one who should be sleeping on the couch."

"I insist, the bed's all yours Mel. And first thing in the morning, we'll go over to your mom's place and get your phone, purse, clothes and anything else you need. I'll make sure you're safe." He tried to act macho and protective of a girl who had become his friend. He couldn't help but wish she was the other sister staying the night and wearing his clothes.

Melanie knew he wasn't all that physically intimidating and didn't want to see him get hurt by Pam's scumbag boyfriend. "Don't you think just to be safe we'd better take Sam along for that trip. And her butter sock."

The next afternoon, It took two trips with both their cars and the threat of Sam running both Pam and her boyfriend 'Snake' over with her car, but Melanie got all her belongings out of the Puckett house and moved into Freddie's spare room that was intended to be he and Carly's nursery.

The twins were carrying the last of Melanie's things out of the car and talking while Freddie made a trip to Mall Mart to pick up an air mattress at Mel's insistence. She wasn't going to stake a claim on his bed and make him sleep on the sofa when he had to get up for work the next morning.

"I don't know why we just don't look for a place together, Sam. It would be so great. We always talked about that when we were kids."

"We were eight, Mel. And you might have a good enough job, but I can't be paying rent on some fancy joint." Sam replied with a head shake. "And I know you'll have to be in some swanky apartment complex like Bushwell. I just started a new job. And Spencer's only charging me a hundred bucks a week for Carly's old room plus I get to raid his fridge. Besides, you and Frednub will get along great."

"I've got to admit, I like hanging out with him, but it's just kind of strange that's all." Melanie was somewhat uncomfortable because she was afraid of what any of the neighbors might think. His girlfriend left and she started hanging around right away and moved in shortly after that. To anyone who didn't know the deal, it surely looked bad. Even if she was attracted to him, she wasn't sure dating was a good idea.

"Oh, come on. You've had the hots for the dork since he took you out in ninth grade. You guys should just go ahead and hook up and make it simple. You wouldn't need that air mattress, you could just . . . "

"Sam! Jeez! Carly just left and he's still hung up on her, look around this place. He's got pictures of her and her stuff is sitting around. I looked over his shoulder at his phone when he texted you this morning. His background wallpaper is even a picture of them together. It's like he thinks she's coming back next week or she's just away visiting relatives or something."

"He needs to move on!" Sam cracked with a smirk. "And you're just the girl to help him do that. Give him a flirt once in a while, make him feel good about himself. But don't get too close, too soon."

Melanie worried about her sister. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sam shrugged.

"Well, don't you want him back? I realize he's on the rebound and all right now, but sooner or later, don't you think you two will end up back together? I mean, you two are kind of meant to be."

"You do remember the part where I've got a boyfriend, right? And who says I want him back after Carly's chewed him up and spit him out. He made his choice very clear when he got together with her and knocked her up. And that choice didn't include me as a backup plan in case his relationship with Carly went off the rails, at least as far as I'm concerned."

Sam had been trying to convince herself of this for the last month or so, but was having a tough time believing it.

"Sure, but I also remember the part when you called me crying your eyes out the day you got back to Seattle and found out she was pregnant. A girl doesn't have that reaction unless she's still in love with a guy. And speaking of chewing up and spitting out, who says I want to get together with Freddie after you've been gnawing on him for the last eight or ten years?"

"Alright, first off, there's been a lot of water under the bridge since I moved home, Mels. Him and I, we're a lost cause, but if he needs a fresh start there's no saying it can't be with you. And I seriously didn't chew on him that hard, although he liked to nibble on . . . um, you know what, never mind. You'll find out. And he's actually really good at it. Besides, you're more his type of girl anyway."

"How so?" Mel wondered, curious as to what he nibbled on.

"He hooked up with Carly didn't he? And how much do Carly and I have in common? You're obviously the kind of woman he goes for. A girly girl that can act like a lady and get all fancied up. And I know you like him, it's as plain as day when you're around each other. Just be patient, he'll get back out there and you can be first in line."

Freddie entered the house to find the two girls making small talk and planning a trip to visit their aunt to fill her on on Pam's antics, not knowing what else they had been discussing.

* * *

It took some time sharing his house, but Melanie finally decided to make a move and ask Freddie out. It certainly didn't look like he was going to make the first move.

"Hey, Freddie." Melanie called to him when she heard him coming in the door from work. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Watcha doing?" He asked, it was unusual to see Melanie in the kitchen. He did most of the cooking for the two of them. Otherwise, they would go away to eat, sometimes with one of his parents, sometimes it would be just the two of them, but Melanie never cooked.

"I thought I'd try to make dinner tonight. I was hungry for some of those infamous spaghetti tacos. Spencer gave me the recipe." She answered just as her phone's timer went off. "I hope it's alright to be using your kitchen."

"It's fine, Mel." Freddie propped himself in the kitchen doorway and watched her as she worked, subconsciously thinking about how cute she looked.

"You'll have to wait for the sauce to finish, but it should be done in a few minutes."

"I'll go change and we can sample a couple." He replied and went back toward his bedroom to remove his tie and work shirt.

He returned and the two sat at the breakfast bar to eat as they usually did. For the major part they ate in silence only talking about random things and how her first attempt at cooking didn't go too bad. As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Mel finally asked him the big question.

"So, um, Freddie. I've been meaning to ask you something. I know we've been friends for a while and all, and we do lots of stuff together, but would you want to maybe, I don't know, do something sometime. You know, kind of like, maybe go out to I don't know, see a movie or whatever? Kind of like a date."

"Aw, Mel. That's really nice and all and I would but you know, Carly and I . . . " He tried to find a way to describe the relationship with had with Carly, but he really didn't know how. They hadn't officially broken up, but she lived on the other side of the planet. "Well, you know I'm still technically seeing Carly, right?"

"I knew you were. But she left months ago. I didn't think she was still your girlfriend. Didn't you guys split up?"

"We never officially broke up. When she moves home, I'll be here for her. But, um, thanks anyway. You know we can still do something, just as friends. I really like hanging out with you. Since Sam's with Nick and Gibby's in charge of his brother and all, you're like the only person I really hang out with much."

"OK, Freddie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward. You're a good friend and I don't want to make that weird or anything. Just, um, forget I said anything. We'll just keep doing what we've been doing."

Poor Melanie, for the first time in a long time she actually worked up the nerve to ask a guy out and he turned her down flat. Add the fact that they were sharing his house and she was pretty sure that he was deluding himself into thinking that some day Carly would move home and they'd be together again, this was a very awkward situation.

* * *

The next day, she and Sam met up for lunch and Melanie told Sam what happened.

"I swear I've never been so embarrassed, Sam." Mel shook her head. "I'm just glad he didn't act all freaked out and stuff. Like, the first time in years I've got up the nerve to make the first move on a guy and this is what happens. Freddie turned me down flat out. I think I need to join a convent or some chiz."

"And why didn't he want to go out with you?" Sam asked, confused. "You and him would be perfect together. Are you sure he heard you right?"

"He said it was because he was still with Carly and when she comes home . . . "

"Oh for the love of honey baked ham! He thinks he's still her boyfriend after she ran off to Europe?"

"I know, right? He's in such a state of denial about the whole mess, but what can I do? I mean, if I argue and try to tell him Carly's never coming back it'll just make him think I'm only saying that to get a date. And I don't want to push him away or make him think I'm desperate or anything."

"Aren't you? Desperate for a date, I mean." Sam smirked. "Maybe you can't say anything, but I sure as chiz can."

"Oh, no. Don't! Sammy, please! This will just make things weirder yet. I don't want to make him upset."

"He's acting like a wazz brain and someone needs to give him a wake up call. She left, he's alone, what's so hard to come to terms with. The going got tough, she hit the bricks. Period, end of story. She's probably already found someone new in Italy and here he has someone right under his nose that he's ignoring because he's still waiting for his precious little Carly."

"Uh, isn't that what he did with you? You know, sat around and waited for you to come home from L.A.?"

"Huh?"

"When you lived in L.A.? Didn't you say he sat around and moped, didn't date, acted like a hermit until . . . "

"Until Carly came along and threw herself at him?" Sam was still clearly holding a grudge against her brunette friend, who obviously warped the man's brain somehow. "Now that I think about it, maybe it's time for you to be a little more like Carly. You and her are enough alike, it shouldn't take too much for him to want you as more than a friend."

"Well, I'm not doing that!" Mel sneered. "I might really like him and yes, I want to date him but if anyone thinks I'm going to get all physical just to get a date they're dead wrong. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, jeez, Mel." Sam shook her head. "First off, I didn't mean to up and jump in the sack with him. Just flirt a little harder. Wear something revealing, get some low cut tops. Buy a push up bra." Sam pushed her boobs together through her shirt. "Here's a free lesson on Freddie Benson, he's a boob man. And there's nothing wrong with waiting. I should know."

"Wait, you and Nick haven't? But you guys seem so into each other and you stay the night with him once in a while."

"Yeah, we do. And I really like him. And we do stuff and I did stuff with Freddie, but um, how do I put this? I'm still not sure if he's the one. And I'm not rushing into things physically until I'm positive."

Melanie knew right then and there that Sam, subconsciously, was still hung up on and waiting for Freddie, but she said nothing for fear of her twin's wrath.

"So this evening I'm going to drop by and have a little talk with him. I'll let you know when I'm on my way and you can make yourself scarce."

"Where am I supposed to go? I still don't think this is a good idea."

"How the cheese should I know? Go for a walk, go get a smoothie, visit Spencer or Wendy or something, go grocery shopping, go to confession, I don't care. Just give me an hour with the nub."

Melanie worried for a few seconds what they might do in that hour. "Alright, Sam. But don't be too hard on him. No butter sock!"

"No promises." Sam smirked.

 **Is Sam in denial or what? Next time, Sam and Freddie will have a little "talk".**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As planned, after dinner Sam sent Mel a Text that she would soon be there. Melanie made her way to the grocery store to pick up a few things and let Sam work her wiles with Freddie. She had only been gone a few minutes when Sam pulled up to their half of the double house and just walked right in like she always did.

Freddie, was working on something at the table and had his back to the door. "You forget your purse, Mels?" For someone so intelligent, Melanie was frequently absent minded. "You really are a blonde." He teased.

When she didn't say anything and simply stood behind him, he turned to see another blonde with a scowl on her face, hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, hey, Sam. What's up? I thought you were Melanie. She usually forgets something when she goes to the store. List, keys, credit card."

"Don't 'what's up' me, nub." Sam glared.

"What'd I do?" Freddie gulped.

"You made an ass out of my sister, that's what." She walked around to stand in front of him, arms folded. "Mel wears her heart on her sleeve and she really likes you. All she wanted was to go out on one lousy date because she hasn't met a decent guy in months and then you go and shoot her down in flames. What's the matter, isn't my sister good enough for you?"

"I really do like Mel and if things were different, I'd date her in a heartbeat; but the whole thing with Carly - if she comes back, I mean. I don't want to lead Melanie on. Because when Carly comes back. . . "

"Wake up and smell the bacon, Fredward! Carly's not coming back! She moved back to Italy, you guys aren't dating any more. She took off! Why is this a difficult concept to you?" Sam pulled no punches, it was time for brutal honesty.

"But we never really broke up. And I know she's coming back some day." Poor Freddie's naivety had himself convinced this was a fact.

"Oh, for the love of . . . " Sam sighed and went from grumpy to caring. "Freddie, you're doing it again. You've got yourself convinced Carly's coming back to sweep you off your feet some day. Just like you had yourself convinced that I was coming back to you when I lived in L.A. You can't spend your life sitting around waiting for someone else to make up their mind what they're doing."

"But, you did come back. Sure, it was after I got together with Carls, but you came back. An-and I should have waited for you. But instead I hooked up with her and that was wrong and I shouldn't have done that. As bad as I miss Carly, I - I, um, I miss you more."

His statement took Sam aback for a few seconds, she had no idea he had felt this way.

More than anything, Sam wasn't going to give into her desires right then and there. "Listen, dude. I'm only gonna say this once. I care about you. I care about your feelings and to some degree your mental health so please understand that I say this from a place of affection when I say you're a damn fool."

"Thanks." He said with a sneer. "I, um, guess. Was that supposed to be some back handed compliment?"

"I mean it. You're a fool if you sit around and wait for something that may or may not happen. I understand if you don't feel you're ready to date. You and Carly were together for a long time and there was the baby an all so I get it if you don't think it's time yet."

He shrugged.

"And I'm totally on board if you don't want to get involved with Melanie when you're sharing a place together. That could be really awkward if things go sideways and I do want what's best for both of you. You've been my friend for years and she's my sister and believe it or not, I love her. Granted, I think she's a pain in the butt most of the time, but she's not quite so bad since she's older. And she really does like you. Though I can't figure out why." She teased him, ignoring how he confessed his feelings for her moments before.

"I just don't want to . . . What if Carly finds out and she gets upset? I can't do that to her."

"Don't think that's she left in the first place? To wipe her slate clean. So you could each have a fresh start. I've known her forever and I'm sure she doesn't expect you to act like you guys are still a couple. Don't sit around and tell yourself that Carly is coming back and you have to be faithful to her if she didn't tell you those exact words."

"But we're not broken up." He argued. "Just like you and I never broke up."

Sam tried to stay rational but all she wanted to do was slap him in the head. Instead, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "We really weren't a couple. Ask yourself this, how often have you guys talked since Carly moved? Is it like everyday like we did there for a while? When you do talk does she say I love you?"

"We've talked a few times, but it's been a week, maybe a couple of weeks, though. But there's the time difference and all. We do talk, just not all that often. We didn't call all that often when she lived over there before." He also hadn't heard I love you from Carly since the day she left, when she hugged him goodbye and Spencer took her to the airport.

"OK, but you weren't dating her last time she lived over there, right? At least I hope not with the stuff we used to do. So you guys might not talk, but you surely text or at least email every day, right? Stupid, nubby love notes or whatever weird stuff daffodils like you two are into."

"Well, actually it's been a couple of days since I even heard from her. And no, we don't do mushy love notes or whatever. It's usually just a quick text or an instant tweet, some funny meme or something."

"And deep down inside you don't think if some dude asked her out over there, she'd go ahead and go out with him? I mean, maybe not get real serious right away, but don't you think she'd at least go on the date?" Sam also knew Carly wasn't opposed to giving into her desires if the mood struck.

Freddie took a deep breath and let it out. "I am a damn fool, aren't I?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for years." She smirked and gently punched his shoulder. "Nub."

"So what am I supposed to do about Melanie?"

"Just tell her how you feel and let nature take its course."

"And you're sure you're OK with that? Me dating Melanie, I mean."

Sam didn't know quite how to answer. On one hand, she knew him and Melanie would make a good couple. They had a lot in common and seemed to get along well. But on the other, she really wasn't sure if she was ready to see him in a steady relationship. Especially if there was a chance, even a slight chance that someday . . . Nope, that wasn't gonna happen. She had a boyfriend and Freddie deserved someone, too. Sam simply shrugged rather than divulge the feelings that were floating around in her head.

A quick knock came at the door as a welcome distraction, followed by Karl Benson's entrance. He liked Melanie and knew she and Freddie were good friends, but he was definitely a Sam fan. As much as he liked Carly and Melanie, he wished his son would just get together with Sam and get it over with. "Hey, Karl." She tried to look like she wasn't just dressing his son down or that they were on the verge of sharing a moment.

"Hey, Firecracker!" He smiled and offered her a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good. I was just giving Fredwardo here some love advice."

"Time to get back out there, son?" He asked.

"I, um, was thinking about maybe asking Melanie to a movie or something." Freddie confessed.

Karl simply glanced at Sam to see her reaction but she kept a poker face. He kept hoping his son would come to his senses and hook up with Sam. "Just be careful and how about taking a look at this dumb phone of mine. I can't open my contact list." Mr. Benson handed the device to Freddie. "I'm ready to run over this piece of crap with my car."

"Sure, Dad. I had that trouble once. I'll bet you just need to update your password. The new software has a setting that automatically disables personal information unless you . . . "

Sam rolled her eyes at this geek speak.

Melanie soon walked through the door and saw there were guests. Not that it was unusual for Karl to be there after he got home in the evenings, she was just shocked Sam was there so long.

Sam quickly excused herself after Karl left with his repaired phone. "Hey, I gotta get going. Nick will soon be home and I wanted to swing by his place and get him to look at why the seat belt in my car won't roll up right."

"Why didn't you just stop by the dealership where he works?" Mel asked.

"Because I drive a fourteen year old car they charge 85 bucks an hour and he can probably fix it with a piece off a coat hanger or something."

She walked past her sister and gave her a look that Melanie immediately knew she had 'the talk' with Freddie along with a half smile to let her know it went well. Melanie began unpacking groceries with Freddie's help after the two were left alone.

"So, you remember the other day when we talked about going to see a movie or eat dinner or something?" He asked kind of nervously as they finished up and returned to the living room. "You know, like a date or something."

"Um, yeah. But what about Carly?" She asked, hoping he had changed his mind. "Aren't you worried about hurting her or something?"

"Well, you see I've been thinking. Or rather Sam got me to think about some stuff and I guess I'm kind of being silly by acting like I'm still in a relationship. Because she's gone. It's just, uh, this is really hard Mels. You know, Carly and I were together for a while. But you're such a good friend, I don't want to miss out if there's a chance we might, you know, have a spark."

Melanie found this flattering and gave him a shy flirty smile. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about a nice dinner. Sure, we go to the diner all the time, but some place special. Where do you really like?"

"I'm a Puckett. Any place that serves meat is always good. But I haven't been to Dead Lobster in forever. I saw on Splashface that they're running that all the shrimp you can eat deal this weekend. We can dive into a pile of 'em. Maybe I can break my own record. I think it's 73." Melanie liked shrimp, she considered them calorie neutral and a healthier alternative to Sam's gorging herself on massive amounts of ribs or fried chicken.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I like shrimp. But you realize Sam can put away, like 250 of those things, right? I've seen her do it. "

"Uh huh. And that's why she can't go back there and why every buffet in Seattle has banned her for life. I swear right after I moved back we were in the Chinese place down by the mall and she made that poor old lady break down and cry when she took a whole plate full of egg rolls and a dozen dumplings."

"Well, they do call it an all you can eat buffet." He joked, remembering lots of meals with Sam. "Sam just considers that to be a personal challenge."

"Yeah. That's one of our biggest differences." Mel replied. "Sure, I splurge once in a while, but I don't eat like she does every day. And she's still smaller than me."

"What are you talking about you guys are identical in every way. Well, she doesn't have the mole on her right shoulder."

"How did you see my mole?"

"I gave you a back rub after you cleaned the whole house by yourself last weekend. And you were wearing a tank top. It's kind of hard to miss. It's cute." 'Not as cute as Sam's though.' He thought to himself and smirked at the memory of where hers was located.

"Oh, that's right. And I could go for another back rub after all the grocery shopping. Did anybody ever tell you you're sooo good at that. So, um, Saturday? Dinner?"

"I know. Let's eat early then we can maybe see about a movie or something, too." He suggested.

"Wow, you're really going all out, aren't you?" She giggled. "Sounds fun. Just nothing scary. I still have nightmares about that zombie movie Sam dragged me to last Halloween."

"Ugh. Sam and her horror movies." He shook his head, remembering the make out sessions in the back of the theater when they used to go to the movies years ago.

 **Like I said earlier, don't worry about any Frelanie happening. But it's all helping two people get their eyes open.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please keep in mind I'm really not trying to paint Melanie as a bad guy, that's going to be evident real soon. If she comes off that way, it's unintentional. I appreciate her character and generally like to write her and Sam actually growing to become friends as they mature. This installment should make it clear where Melanie and Freddie stand with each other and how much she's willing to do to help Seddie happen.**

Chapter 26

Saturday evening, Freddie was waiting in the living room when Melanie emerged from her bedroom dressed up to go on their date. He slyly glanced at the time when he stood up, thinking how it actually took her longer to get ready to go somewhere than it did Carly. As if that were even possible.

She was wearing a pale blue skirt with a white top, covered by one of her favorite sweaters and had on a pair of modest heels which made her a little closer to his height. Her hair was fixed really cute with a matching tie and she wore just a modest amount of makeup.

"Well, don't you look handsome." She looked him up and down. He had on a pair of tight, black jeans and an off white button up shirt and a casual jacket.

"Uh, you do too. Um, you look nice that is." He was nervous. This was his first, first date in a long time.

"It's me, Freddie. You don't have to be so jittery. I've seen you sitting around the house in holey sweat pants and an old t-shirt, having not shaved for four days. Speaking of which, some quick advice, I like guys smooth, though. Most girls like the two day stubble, but I think it makes them look like a hobo."

"That's exactly what Sam always says. You want me to take care of that quick. I guess it's been a couple of days, since I had yesterday off and all."

Without even trying to, Melanie was putting off a very Sam-like vibe, eating a copious amount of food. She certainly made the poor young man think of her sister more than once throughout the evening.

They ate their fill of the various kinds of shrimp offered and made a stop at the movie theater which was near the restaurant. With neither wanting to go too far, too fast, they returned home to their respective bedrooms after saying their very generic and G rated good nights.

* * *

It was several weeks and three dates later when Melanie finally came to the realization that Freddie was hesitant to take their relationship further than a junior high level. He'd hold her hand and there were a few very minor kisses, but nothing to indicate any passion.

Melanie knew that there had to be a reason he wasn't treating her much different than he always did, there was no way with his attitude that there wand chance of them getting too cozy. "So, uh, I'm guessing you think its too soon for anything more." She never was one to shy away from talking about awkward stuff that her sister would never speak of.

"Well, it's just . . . um, how do I put this, it was nice, I just don't know if I should . . . "

"You wish I was Sammy, don't you?" Melanie turned to him and asked point blank, suspecting what part of his problem was.

"No. No, not at all. I really like you Mels. You're a great girl, a good friend. And I'm glad we've had the chance to be going out and stuff. It's just that, I don't want to go and ruin anything. You know, end up doing something we'll both feel bad about or worse."

"Freddie, we've been dating for weeks." She countered. "I think somewhere along the line we're going to do more than kiss like old people if we date long enough. I'm not saying I want to grind on you or you had your hand up my shirt or something."

He smirked, thinking of copping a feel, being that the girls were identical, he knew it would be fun. He remembered well what Sam felt like.

"It's just, I know you don't want to rush into anything and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Are you sure it's me you're worried about being uncomfortable, Freddie?"

"Um, actually, I don't really know. And I'm not sure what I'm even doing with this whole dating deal. Thing is, when it was me and Carly or when I was with your sister, they were always the ones to make the first move. Believe me, both of them moved a little faster than I do. An - and I don't really know what comes next. It's not like I have a whole lot of dating experience. I have no idea what's the protocol for having dated for three weeks. You realize by this point with Sam, there would have been . . . well, you said something about having a hand up a shirt."

Melanie thought of her sister being so aggressive, something she knew Sam could be, especially with him. Sam had told her. "I get it Freddie, You're worried that if we do anything too serious, I'll regret it. Or is it maybe that you think it'll somehow hurt Sam? I know you've been very careful not treating me like you treated her."

Freddie sighed, not remembering the good times, so much as the bad. "You mean, when I broke her heart?" He hated himself for the way things ended with Sam. "It's no wonder Sam hates me. I was kinda with her and I ended up hooking up with her best friend and now I've dated her twin sister."

His mind began to rush, Melanie was right, he was still hung up on Sam. But how could he still be crushing on a girl he hadn't been with for years? She had a boyfriend, after all. And he had been such a dumb ass and hooked up with Carly which hurt the poor girl to the core. And now he was dating her sister, her twin sister that looked just like her, a perfect surrogate Sam. He couldn't blame Sam if she never spoke to him again, and she went and set him up with her sister. Man, this would have made for some really weird Thanksgivings if him and Melanie actually got together.

"I'm sorry, Melanie. I didn't want it to be this way. I'd never hurt you."

"And I'd never hurt you or Sammy. Freddie, I have a confession. I've been considering how to take things further with you but I've been afraid to because I thought you still had feelings for my sister. As much as I'd like to do something to change that, I can't. And neither can you. You can make all the excuses you want about not wanting to offend me by grabbing my boob or whatever, which by the way, might have been alright. But the fact is plain and simple, you want to be with Sammy and right now I'm as close as you can have."

"Oh, God, I am so sorry. This isn't fair to you. I really like you, Mel. We're friends, good friends, ah man this is what I was afraid of. Now you think I was just using you as a fill in for Sam. I'm such a dick."

"No, you're not, you're human. And I like you, too. But before we do anything more and mess up what we've got, I think it's time to accept that we're meant to be just friends and it's way past time that I help you get back with my sister."

"Aw, Mel. You're the best." He hugged her tight. "You'd do that for me? Bu-but she's got a boyfriend and they've been seeing each other for so long. I can't do that to her. I had my chance with her, years ago, and I blew it."

"Well, I might just happen to know that even though Sam and Nick are dating, she's not all that committed to him."

"What do you mean? I thought they were pretty serious, they hang out together a lot. They hold hands and I've seen them kiss. Not that they do it in public or anything, but they do. She's never came out and said so in front of me, but I know she spends the night with him."

"Oh sure, they're a normal couple, of course they kiss and yes, they're sleeping together, too. Well, not that kind of sleeping together. They have sleepovers to sleep, not fool around."

"Sam told you that? Since when? You girls really talk about that kind of chiz?" He worried that they had discussed what him and Sam used to do together and it embarrassed him having Melanie realize how they used to play around. Especially if Sam told her sister about the dimensions of certain things.

"Like the other week, she and I were talking and it came out that she's not done a lot of stuff with him because she isn't sure he's the one. Personally, I think it's because his name isn't Freddie Benson." Mel said with a grin. "But I know she did all that kind of stuff with you."

Freddie blushed, hoping Sam hadn't went into too many details, but figuring she did. "But how can I come between them, I'd be the worlds biggest d-bag. He's a nice guy and Sam deserves a nice guy. Not some jerk who slept with her best friend, dated her sister and wants to break up her and her boyfriend. Man, when I think about it, I'm a huge dick."

"Will you stop beating yourself up, you're not! Sam deserves you, Freddie. You deserve her. Now how about we start to plan operation Seddie."

"What?"

"Operation Seddie." Mel snickered. "Like what people called you guys at Web-i-con."

"How'd you know about that mess?" He got embarrassed even thinking about it.

"Carly told me." She snickered. "It was cute, alright. Giving you two a couple name. Like Brangelina or some chiz."

"Yes, because that worked out so well for those two." He frowned.

"Oh, stop. They were celebrities with their own problems. You and Sammy have been in love since your first kiss when you were in, what, ninth grade or something?"

"You know about that, too?"

"I know more than you think. A lot more. Sam and I might not be close, but we do talk and I can sense there's even stuff she doesn't say. Call it twintuition, or whatever, but I know Sam does't hate you. She wishes she was with you as bad as you wish you were with her."

Freddie blushed again. Melanie smiled at him. "Now, about getting you two together."

* * *

The next weekend, despite Sam's objections to a double-date, and Freddie's not wanting to be dishonest and pretend to still be dating Melanie, Melanie and Freddie were scheduled to meet up with Sam and Nick at a restaurant for dinner. Mel hadn't told Sam that she and Freddie decided to not be a couple and since she hadn't any contact with Freddie, Sam had no way of knowing. This was supposed to be a typical double-date.

It was the first Freddie had seen her since the morning before when Mel came out of her bedroom with a new hairstyle, clipped a little shorter, combed straight like Carly's, no pony tail and dyed red. Not a Cat Valentine, clown red, but a decent shade of auburn that actually looked good on her.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. "Uh, hey, um, I like the new do, Mel."

"You can be honest, Freddie. It was a bad experiment, and that's fine. Just remember to go along with whatever I say. This is the official start of operation Seddie."

He simply raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was up to.

The two walked into the Down Back Steakhouse where Sam and Nick were waiting for them inside the door. Freddie opened the door for Melanie but made no move to take her hand or do anything couple-y. Sam noticed because she knew her sister longed for a guy to treat her like a princess and Freddie enjoyed treating girls that way.

"About time you two got here." Sam quipped once they got to a table. "I've been smelling the onion balls for the last fifteen minutes and I'm starving."

"Sorry." Freddie simply returned. "What are you in the mood for?" He spoke to Mel, who was sitting to his right.

"It better be big and it better be medium rare." Sam responded. "Oh, um, you mean Mel? Knowing her, she'll probably have weird salad or something. Speaking of, what the cheese happened to your head, sis?"

"Thought I'd try something new. I always liked Carly's hair like this. I thought Freddie might, too. But he hasn't said anything."

Freddie said nothing and continued to look at the menu.

Melanie bumped her foot into his shin under the table. "I said, I don't think Freddie cares for it. Right, Fredward?"

"Oh, um, it's OK?" He responded more of a question than anything.

"Well, don't sound so sure of yourself, nub." Mel sneered and looked back down at her menu. "Ah, here it is. Steak and Lobster, the perfect combination. Hope you brought your credit card, Fredbag."

"I kinda like it. Maybe It's time for me to make a change." Sam snickered, noticing her sister being more Sam-like. "Where'd you have it done?"

Freddie gulped, this was going to be quite a night. By the time it was over, was he even going to be able to tell the girls apart.

The four ordered and made small talk for a while. Neither couple being touchy with each other. Sam had excused herself to go to the restroom and, as girls are prone to do, Melanie followed. The twins were washing up in the ladies room and Sam decided this was a good time to bring up something she'd been curious about.

"So, Mels, what's up with the hair?"

"I thought it was time for something new." Her sister simply responded. "And I thought Freddie might like it."

"Yeah, I take it he doesn't." Sam smirked, happy he wasn't. "Seeing as how he's hardly looked twice at you the whole evening."

Melanie turned to Sam in frustration. "He's paid more attention to you if you haven't noticed." The plan was working.

Sam just huffed, knowing she had walked right into Melanie's trap and they were about to have a conversation about her and Freddie.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"The thing is Freddie and I might have tried to get close and he pulled back. I know he's using me as a replacement Sam, so I thought I needed to change things a little and make myself less Sam like. Make it obvious I wasn't you. I thought I'd try to make it more like Carly's hair because I always liked it, alright?"

"Carly's hair isn't auburn red though, it's brown a very, very dark brown. You did get the length right. And you are a terrible liar. You just did this to start a conversation about how I feel about the nub."

"Maybe I did. Or maybe I just wanted to reinvent myself."

"That's stupid. There's nothing wrong with you. Other than you're a prissy pain in the ass sometimes, but seriously, Mel, what makes you think he's hung up on me?"

"The same thing that makes me think you're still hung up on him, Sammy. I see the way you look at him."

"You seem to be having trouble wrapping your head around the concept that I already have a boyfriend. He's kinda hard to miss. He's the mountainous man sitting at the table out there talking about boring chiz with _your_ date."

"Oh, please. You look at Nick like he's a big brother. It's the same way you look at Spencer. You look at Fredward with a certain sparkle or passion that I've never seen you have with anyone else. You're doing it tonight, just like you always do. And he hangs on your every word. Besides, I'm your twin, we have a connection, you can't lie to me. I can tell you're so full of shit the whites of your eyes are turning brown when you say you have no feelings for Freddie."

The twins had laid all their cards on the table when another woman attempted to enter the restroom and both girls immediately turned to face the door and glare at her so hard she turned and left. Their conversation had made them both very intense looking.

"So what am I supposed to do, huh?" Sam asked. "Sure, it's not like me and Nick are all that close. This is the first we've even seen each other in weeks. But I've been working a lot of overtime and he's been tied up helping his weird brother in law with remodeling his kitchen or some junk. I can't just up and start seeing someone else. How would that look? And what about you? Aren't you and Freddie trying to make a go of it?"

"We're friends, Sam. But I don't think there's any sense in pushing it further. I'd rather us just be friends and not date than go out with him, break up and have things get awkward. He's a good guy and all, but he's obviously not attracted to me. But he's sure as h,e,double l attracted to you."

"Well, with that hair who can blame him? What the chizz were you thinking? I can't believe you janked up your own hair just to get me to talk about my feelings."

"Sam! I thought you said you liked it." Melanie crossed her arms and huffed as Sam just shook her head. "Actually, it was my hairdresser's idea. It just didn't turn out like I pictured it would."

"I lied, couldn't you tell? I thought you could tell when I was lying." Sam smirked. "And I'm just sayin', it's not a good look for you. Don't get me wrong, it's not like Cat's hair, I swear sometimes she looked like she was the illegitimate daughter of Donald McRonald but it's definitely not a good look for my little sis. Let it go back. Or better yet go get a bottle of blonde dye and fix it yourself."

"I guess you're right. I don't really like it either and what do you mean little sis? We're twins." Mel snipped.

"Well, Mom always said I was ten minutes older."

"She always told me I was ten minutes older." Melanie huffed.

"Hey, it's Mom we're talkin' about, here. Do you think she even knows?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, right. She probably mixed us up before our first birthday. Maybe a couple of times."

"Psh. I'm surprised she didn't have our initials tattooed on our behinds so she could tell us apart."

"Wouldn't that look good at 23, running around with a big M on my butt cheek?"

"Or an S on mine?" Sam laughed. "It would look like I'm Super-Gal's punk rocker cousin or something."

The two girls shared a laugh at Pam's expense and returned to the table where Freddie and Nick were talking about a model train show the both watched on TV. Sam rolled her eyes at the 'geek speak' or so she called it. Unfortunately, the two men had become somewhat friends, this just made Sam all the more uneasy about the prospect of ever seeing Freddie again. As soon as the food arrived, they all began eating.

"So what kind of plans do either of you have for the weekend?" Mel asked. "We wanted to do a big cookout for the holiday."

"I guess I'm working with my brother in law trying to help him finish up their kitchen remodel. So we'll probably just order pizzas and stuff." Nick replied. "You wanna come along Sam? You never really got to know my sister that well."

"Awwwwh, I was sort of hoping to have Sam and over for the cookout with me and Freddie." Mel said with sadness in her voice, and tried not to show that she was glad Nick had plans of his own.

"But you can't cook." Sam looked puzzled. "And I don't know about trusting Fredward with a grill. You know who he grew up with. He'd probably try to slip in tofu burgers or something."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Mel looked at her sister with the pleading puppy dog eyes. "I'm trying to learn, Sammy. And I was hoping you could give me some tips."

"And what about Freddie's crazy mother? Will she be around? She might like you, but I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not exactly her favorite person. I get along with his dad, but I'd rather not be subjected to Marissa Benson's special brand of weirdness. Especially around food. No offense Fredwad."

"None taken, blonde demon." Freddie smirked, joking with her like they did years ago. "Actually, one of my dad's co-workers is hosting some big shindig over at a fancy hotel in Tacoma, he asked my mom to go along, but I heard her telling him she has to work, so, um, yeah. It'll just be me and Mels for the weekend. And maybe Gibby, if he can get off work."

Mel gave him a funny look.

"Holy Chiz! Your parents are going steady?" Sam asked, almost choking on a shrimp.

"God, no!" Freddie replied. It's no big deal. I mean, who else was he going to invite? And she's not going with him, she's working anyway."

"Uh-huh." Sam grumbled under her breath. "Riiight. You know parents might end up back together yet." She teased. "Be sure to tell your mom I'm out of the babysitting business."

Freddie again rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna need some help with the food and since you're a whiz in the kitchen, I was really hoping you could come over, sis." Mel smiled at Sam.

Sam knew from their bathroom conversation that this was about more than her sister recruiting help with meal prep. Plus Freddie was more than capable of handling himself around food, though she would never say so. This was an excuse to get her and Freddie in the same room together, sans any distractions from Nick.

"Please, Sam." Melanie begged. "A special favor for me?"

"Sorry, Nickmeister." Sam shrugged. "I guess I have to hold my sister's hand while she makes her grilled chicken and burgers. Just please tell me Gibby's not going to be there. I don't want to witness him eating."

"It's alright, Sam. I understand. It's a family thing." The older man tried not to act hurt but he was. While he was aware for most of the time they were together that she and Freddie had some kind of unresolved feelings, this was the first time she had ever chosen the younger man over him. Sure, Melanie would be there, too and it almost seemed for a while like Mel and Freddie were on the verge of hooking up, but it was painfully obvious that they were not a couple.

* * *

On Sunday, Gibby had managed to score an invite to Freddie's for the cookout. His family had gone out of town for the long weekend to visit relatives and since he had to work every day at least for a few hours he couldn't go along.

An hour or so after their meal, as the four sat around the back yard chatting and enjoying an unusually nice Seattle summer day, Sam's phone started ringing. She looked at the id and didn't recognize the number. She ignored the call and went back to talking to Melanie, Gibby and Freddie. Again the phone rang and Sam pushed the call off to her voice mail.

Melanie went inside to head to get their dessert from the freezer and Sam continued talking to Freddie and Gibby. Her phone rang again.

"Geez. Who is this dipwad? He won't give up." Sam ignored the call again and tossed it down onto the table beside her chair.

"Maybe you should answer it." Gibby suggested. "You know, tell the guy he's got a wrong number or something. Just to be courteous."

"Maybe you should not be a dork." Sam snipped. "You know, just to be courteous."

Before she could say any more, the phone rang again.

This time she huffed, did as Gibby suggested and answered it, for no other reason than to make it stop. "I've been ignoring your calls for a reason numb nuts, learn how to dial a phone. I don't know you, you don't know me, so quit calling me before I find out who you are and kick your . . . "

"Samantha Puckett? My name is Sergeant Klinepeter with the Seattle regional police department. Are you familiar with a lady called Pamela Puckett?"

Sam sighed in frustration. "It's Sam and yeah, that's my mom. What did she do this time? I've already told her, I'm not bailing her out any more. She can rot in jail for all I care. I suppose she already wasted her one phone call calling some sleazy boyfriend or her dealer or something."

"No, Miss Puckett. Your mother hasn't been arrested. She's in the hospital. She was taken by ambulance a few hours ago. We believe she has been the victim of a domestic assault. Your telephone number was on her police record as a personal contact."

"What? Are you sure you've got the right woman? Kinda tall, passion for bikinis that are too small, blonde hair in bit of a fe-mullet, tattoo of a hummingbird that looks kinda like a sick vulture on her right ti, er right side of her chest."

"She was stabbed, multiple times, Miss Puckett. It would probably be a good idea for you to go down to the hospital. I'm sure the doctors in the emergency department can give you a few more details as to her condition."

As Sam was talking to the policeman, Freddie stepped away and was talking on the phone with his own mother. She had called him to let him know his friends' mother was at the emergency room. Marissa had been working with the crew tending to Pam for over an hour and just now got the chance to call him.

"Chiz!" Sam exclaimed, turning to her sister who had been chatting with Gibby while the others were on the phone. "Mel, mom's in the E.R., some dickhead stabbed her."

Freddie now took a seat beside Melanie. "Yeah, my mom just called. She says they're taking Pam up to surgery right now. I guess we should get down there."

"Why?" Mel sneered. "You know dang well it was one of those scuzzy dudes she's always hooking up with and buying drugs from that did it. If she'd grow up and act like a normal mother she wouldn't be getting stabbed, over dosing or what the chiz ever. She can suck it."

"Sam?" Freddie questioned. "Do you want to go down there?"

Sam sighed. "As much as I'd like to forget I ever met the old goat and let her sink or swim, I guess I'd better make an appearance. She'll need a ride home after they get her stitched up. The stupid old bat. Here I was, ready for a nice big piece of cheesecake and a nap in that hammock over there." She stood up and headed for the side gate leading to her car. "Since I wasn't allowed to try it when I made it. Melanie."

"Sam, wait. I'll go with you." Freddie offered, heading for the kitchen door. "Let me get my wallet and keys."

"Not necessary, Frederly." She held up her hand to stop him. "I'm just going to be there long enough to find out what happened and haul her flabby old butt back home. I'm a big girl, I can handle this on my own." Her tough front was betrayed by her worried eyes and Freddie knew it right away. Bailing her out of jail made her angry, but this was new emotion, concern.

"No. I'm coming, too. I, um, I promised my mom I was coming down anyway. If I don't show up, she'll be all mad at me for not stopping to see her." This was a total lie and he knew Sam knew it, but she didn't protest any further. She actually welcomed the company as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"I'll let you know how it goes." She told her sister after Freddie went in the house. "You'd better save me a piece of that dessert. A big piece. I want some left when I get back."

"Meh." Melanie just shrugged and turned to Gibby. "Ready to cut into the cheese cake? I'm getting hungry."

"You driving or am I, Frednuts?" Sam asked, pointing a menacing warning at her sister as Freddie returned, keys in hand.

"Geez, you guys, we just ate two hours ago." Gibby shook his head. "I'm a big guy and even I can't eat as much as you girls do."

No doubt about it, Melanie's hanging out with Sam had apparently increased her appetite. "What can I say? It's a Puckett thing." She shrugged. "Better get used to it."

 **Warning: Seddie moment on the horizon!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Half an hour later, Sam and Freddie were talking to Mrs. Benson in one of the waiting areas beside the emergency room.

"Are you sure you don't need me to show you the way?" The older woman asked them. She couldn't help but notice how Freddie seemed like he was glued to leave Sam's side. As much as she didn't care for Sam, it was good to see him being so loyal to his friend. And Sam had definitely mellowed with age. She was a lot less feisty and much less smart mouthed than she was as a teen. Add the fact that Marissa thought the world of Melanie, and Sam looked just like her, at least before the new hairdo, it was hard for her not to be friendly.

"It's OK, Mom. I know where surgery is. I'm sure they have an information desk up there, right?" Freddie said. "You're still on shift and it looks like this place is really busy today."

"It always is this weekend. People party too much and get into traffic accidents and idiots blow their fingers off with firecrackers. When you get up there, ask for nurse Martha. Tell her you're my son and Samantha is a friend of yours. She can show you to a private waiting area. You won't have to wait in the main waiting room with all the other people."

"Thanks, Mrs. B." Sam smiled at the nurse. "C'mon, Fredward. Let's get up there and see what they can tell us about Pam."

Marissa sighed, trying to remember what was so bad about Sam years ago and thinking that maybe if he would have been with Sam all along Freddie wouldn't have ended up getting hurt by Carly. She may have been a bit rough around the edges but there was something about this girl that Marissa could no longer hate.

Sam and Fredide took the elevator up to the third floor, stopped at the information desk and were shown to the small family waiting room. Freddie was on one side of the room, playing a game on his phone and Sam was stretched out across three chairs nearly asleep when a middle aged doctor, in blue scrubs came in.

"Is one of you here with Pam Pickett?" He asked, removing his cap.

"It's Puckett." Sam said dryly and sat up with a half-yawn. "So is she going to make it?" Figuring she'd be taking her mother home in a couple of hours once any anesthesia wore off.

"It's actually too early to tell, Miss." He replied stoically. "Her liver was punctured several times and we had to remove a section of her intestine that was damaged as well as her spleen. There's been significant blood loss but we are confident all the lacerations have been repaired. The next twenty-four hours will be critical. We're keeping an eye on her to make sure everything is alright."

"Oh." Sam suddenly felt a cool rush up her spine. It hadn't occurred to her that her mother's life held on by a thread, a thin and fragile thread. "But she's going to be alright, right? I mean, you said everything got repaired. We just have to wait for her to wake up or something?"

"We feel we've secured all the cuts, but with so much blood loss there's a chance that her brain was deprived of oxygen for a time and there could be some permanent damage. Unfortunately, in a percentage of these situations, the patient never regains consciousness or full function. You need to be prepared in case a decision as to her future needs to be made. Do you know if your mother made any kind of advance directives, like a living will or whether she wants to be an organ donor?"

"So how soon can we tell?" Sam gulped. "Like, do you have to do some kind of test or something?" She was very unfamiliar with medical procedure.

"We are hoping she'll come out of it in a day or so, and chances are good she will, but she's in a deep coma right now. A brain scan will have to be conducted to see if there's normal brain activity. That will be scheduled in a couple of days if she doesn't wake up on her own by then."

Freddie moved beside where Sam had sat back down to comfort her. He had never seen her in such a state. The doctor left the room and Sam hadn't uttered a word in several minutes, only looking down at the floor.

"It's gonna be alright Sam." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Your mom's tough, she'll pull through."

She stared straight ahead and took in a deep breath before lowering her gaze to the floor once again.

"Hey, let's go down to the cafeteria. Sunday's fish sandwich day. They make a pretty mean fish sandwich here. Just like the ones at Ridgeway High. Remember how much you used to like those? They'll even put a slice of cheese on it if you ask them."

"Uh, you go ahead. I don't think I'm hungry." She said quietly. "I'll just hang out here."

"Oh, come on. You were starving before we even left the house. You've got to be ready to eat road kill by now. Come on, it's my treat." He stood in front of her and offered her his hand to get up.

"I said I wasn't hungry, dick nuts!" She suddenly snapped and slapped his hand away.

Freddie took a step back. "Alright, Sam. I'll just give you some space." The last thing he wanted was to upset the girl any worse, this had been a horrible day for her. As he turned to leave the room, he felt a hand grab his and stop him dead in his tracks.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry, Freddie." She squeaked, barely looking up at him. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been nasty with you. I always take it out on you and it's not fair. You're the one person on the face of this planet I can always count on and I treat you like a punching bag. Why do you even care about a piece of crap like me?"

As he turned to face her, he didn't see the spunky, foul-mouthed, slovenly girl he had known since middle school who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. All he saw a scared little girl with tears streaming down her face, smearing her modest makeup.

Freddie knelt in front of Sam and put his arms around her. "It's OK, Sam." He said quietly as he felt her tears and liquefied mascara dampen his shirt. "It's alright, I'm here for you."

Sam silently cried out her frustrations for a little while until she finally spoke. "Why do I even care about her, Freddie? I mean, here I sit crying because she's dying. I swear I've completely lost my mind. What the frick is wrong with me?"

"She's still your mother, Sam."

"She's a helluva poor imitation of a mother. You don't know what it was like growing up with that witch. My life was hell and if it wasn't for you and Carly and Spencer, I think I would have probably killed myself."

"Oh, Sam. You don't mean that." He sat back down and pulled her in closer to him.

"It wasn't always her, or the way she ignored me, or never paid the bills or bought food. I could overlook that. Mostly it was the way she took up with trashy men. And what they tried. Well, not all of them. Some of them just offered me drugs and shit but there was one . . . " She stopped talking, not able to say any more.

Freddie always had his suspicions, but Sam had never said a word about any misdoings until now.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He simply asked quietly.

She laid her head onto his shoulder. "Remember that time when Carly and I were fighting because of those two spazzy guys and I quit the show?"

"And then you two girls wound up on that window washer platform and dang near fell off to your deaths, yeah I remember. I had nightmares for months. I almost lost my best friends, I could never forget that week. I think that was one of the things that made me realize exactly how I felt about you, Sam. How I was as closer to you than I was Carly. When I helped pull you in off that thing, I didn't want to let you go. All I wanted to do was hold you forever."

Sam just looked at him. She had no idea his feelings started way back then.

"And for days, weeks, I kept remembering our kiss out on the fire escape and how much I wanted to kiss you again. And how I would never get to if you had fallen."

Sam got the conversation back on track before it got too deep or she said something she'd regret.

"It happened not long before that. It's one of the reasons why I was on edge and fought with Carly over stupid, petty junk. Those two dudes, Frick and Frack or whatever their names were. Psh! They sure as chiz weren't worth it."

"Yeah they were wazz bags, weren't they."

Sam drew a breath through her teeth and after about a minute spoke again. "There was this one morning, like it was barely light out, I woke up and there was a strange man just watching me sleep. And I think he was, you know, touching himself. I shouted at him to get out of my room, but he just stood there. I screamed for my mom, she must have been passed out drunk or whatever because next thing I know he was on my bed and on top of me."

"Oh my God, Sam!" This was so similar to what Melanie went through before she moved in with Freddie, it was scary. He wondered how many other times something like this had happened.

"He ripped off my shirt and I was in bed, like asleep a minute before, so wasn't wearing a bra or anything. I was so embarrassed and angry. There I was my bare boobs out bouncing around in front of some strange asshole and he grabbed at me. He touched me, touched them. I can still feel his hands on my skin and how he looked at me like he was going to rape me."

Freddie held his breath, waiting for the next part, praying that the story got better.

"I tried to fight, but he was so strong and he had me mostly pinned down by the covers. Then he put his hand down my pants. He was too busy trying to get a finger inside - like, down there, I was able to wiggle loose. I head butted him and got out of the room. He chased me downstairs and tackled me right by the front door. I was ready to run out into the street topless and everything just to get away from him but I couldn't get the door open fast enough. The dick weed punched me and slapped me around and the next thing I knew his nasty, old, it was right there in my face."

"Good God, Sam. What did you do?"

"Well, I sure didn't do what he wanted me to. Basically I tried to rip it off him." She smirked, remembering the look of pain on the guy's face. "I squeezed and pulled as hard as I could on his family jewels. Like I was starting a frickin' lawn mower. I guess I put a hurtin' on him because was curled up in a ball on the floor holding his junk. So I jumped up, stomped on his face, ran back up to my room, got dressed and crawled out the window. I spent the next couple of nights at Carly's and after her and I fought I slept in Spencer's storage unit down in the basement."

"Did you ever tell Carly about any of this?"

Sam shook her head. "Until today, I never told anyone except my mom. And do you know what she did?"

Freddie sighed. "I can only guess."

"She slapped me across the face and accused me of being a tramp and moving in on her man. Her own daughter, her teenage daughter was assaulted and she took the pervert's side! Of course, that was over a week later and they were broken up by that time anyway so I never had to deal with him again, but he wasn't the last one that pulled something. Just the worst. Believe me, I've been felt up by more than one middle aged guy with a mullet."

Freddie didn't know what to say, he only held her and rubbed her back as she mumbled into his chest. "I don't know how many times I've threatened to put her in the hospital. I've fantasized about wazzing on her grave. But now, all I can think about is what if she doesn't make it. She's my mother, Freddie. If she dies, wh-what'll I do."

Freddie didn't know how to answer. "Sam. I'll never be able to understand what you went through growing up, but I do know that I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask. And no matter what, you'll never be alone as long as I'm alive."

"I - I think I just need you to hold me." She sobbed. "You're such a good friend, a good man. I love you, Freddie."

Freddie wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but he hoped she meant as more than a friend. He didn't respond because he didn't want to scare her away. She was too vulnerable for romance right now, so he just held her and let her cuddle up beside him on the waiting room chairs.

It was hours later, when Freddie's mother came to check on them and found Sam snuggled into Freddie's side, sound asleep. She smiled at the sight. Marissa was very proud of him for being such a true friend to Sam. And he definitely needed someone to heal the hole Carly had punched in his heart. If it was this formerly delinquent young lady, so be it, as long as he was happy, she would be happy. "I just spoke to the duty nurse in recovery, they're moving your mother up to ICU soon, Samantha." She spoke softly to the girl, careful not to startle her.

"Is that serious? Or is that a good thing?" Sam straightened up and stretched a little.

"The staff up on that floor have special training and equipment to handle things if any complications arise. Why don't you let Fredward take you home and get some proper rest. Visiting hours on the ICU floor are over for the day, dear. You can come back after 8 tomorrow morning. I promise, they will call you if there is any news."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea." Sam conceded. "Thanks again, Mrs. Benson. Would you take me home, Freddie? Please."

Marissa smiled at the sight of her son and the blonde boarding the elevator and couldn't help but daydream for a second about him settling down with a girl he loved.

The two rode silently to Bushwell. Freddie pulled into an empty parking space and offered to walk Sam to the apartment door. She didn't refuse and took his hand when he offered it and silently walked beside him.

"Goodnight, Sam." He hugged her as they stood outside apartment 8-C. "Call me if you need anything, alright. I can be here in like, fifteen minutes. Your car will be fine at my place until tomorrow."

As they let go and he turned, she reached for his hand again. "Um, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying?" She asked shyly. "Spencer's out with some friends and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. But I think I'd better call Melanie and tell her where I am so she doesn't worry, though."

"Chiz! I forgot all about her. Not like she cares, but I should give her an update." Sam said as she opened the door and they entered the apartment. "You know, about Pam."

"How about I do that? You can take a nice hot shower and then try to get some rest." Freddie suggested as he took a seat on the sofa. "I'll be right here if you need me, OK?"

Sam nodded and went up the stairs.

 **Alright, so it wasn't exactly a Seddie hookup, let's see what happens next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Freddie called and explained the situation regarding Pam to Melanie. He also told her he was staying to keep Sam company. Melanie smiled to herself at the thought. Freddie figured he'd just crash on the couch and that way he'd be handy if Sam needed him. He was settled in, watching TV with the volume turned way down when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sam. 'Can you come upstairs?'

Freddie tossed off the blanket he had draped over himself and went up the steps. As he approached Carly's old room, where Sam was staying, he saw the lights were very low. When he opened the door, he saw Sam already in bed, curled up in a ball, facing the door.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Um, would, uh, you maybe be able to stay with me?" She whispered and shuffled back, making room for him. "Here."

Freddie understood she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

"Just until I fall asleep."

"Sure, Sam." He went to sit on the bed, but she lifted the blankets to invite him to crawl underneath with her.

In the dim light, Freddie could see her raise an eyebrow as he swung his legs up onto the bed. "You're not gonna sleep in those jeans are you?"

"Well, I really don't have anything with me." He shrugged. "You could maybe get away with borrowing my clothes, but I doubt I'd fit in anything of yours. Short-stuff." He teased.

"You're not exactly a giant either, Fred-nub. Get in the bottom dresser drawer." She pointed. "The right side."

Freddie did as ordered and found a pair of his old Ridgeway High sweat pants from gym class, complete with the name Benson on the leg. Like all gym uniform pants, they had the student's name on. "How did you get these?" He hadn't seen the pants in years and just figured his mother tossed them or used them to cut up into dust cloths.

"I might have snitched them from your bag the one time you came to L.A." She confessed. "Sorry."

"And you kept them all this time?" He was surprised at her sentimentality. "That was years ago."

"Hey, they're comfortable alright." She didn't want to admit that she kept them mainly because they were his and she didn't wash them for a long time after his visit.

Freddie slipped into the bathroom to change and came out wearing his old gym class pants, which were now a little snug on him, and the wife beater style undershirt that he normally wore under his polo shirts. He placed his folded clothes on the love-seat and approached the bed.

Sam smirked at the sight. "That looks more comfortable. And where did those shoulders come from?"

He didn't respond, but simply crawled into bed after turning off the bedside light.

"Goodnight, Nub." She teased and snuggled into his side, enjoying the lingering scent of his cologne left on his chest after a long day.

"Goodnight, Sammy." He kissed the top of her head, taking in the aroma of her shampoo which was deliciously Sam-like, kind of a vanilla and sugar cookie combination. It made her smell like an ice cream cone. She noticed him burying his nose in her hair.

His affection emboldened Sam, who began slowly tracing patterns on his chest and abdomen with her left hand. "Thanks, Freddie. For being here for me, I mean. I don't know what I'd do without you." With that she turned her head to find him closer than she expected. Their lips slowly came together in one fateful act of passion. The feeling of a thousand volts of electricity penetrated their bodies. This was something they both wanted, something they both needed for years, something they would both give into willingly.

At first, Freddie was stunned by her brazen move, but he quickly remembered she was the aggressor ninety percent of the time when it came to not only any rare PDA but the physical side of their previous relationship. As he kissed back, he felt her teeth nip at his bottom lip and her tongue trace over the same spot. Soon he returned the favor and the two kissed, made out and gently groped for what seemed like an eternity. One thing was certain, there would be little sleep that night.

Neither knew where they stood or what to think the next morning when they parted ways for her to visit her mother's bedside at the hospital and he headed home to get cleaned up to go into work, albeit a bit late. They didn't speak of the act which they both fully gave themselves to, nor did they talk about their relationship. Freddie gathered up his clothes off the floor, folded the sweatpants neatly and laid them on the desk chair before he left, allowing Sam to keep her souvenir, hoping he'd see them, and her, again.

* * *

Life goes on and the two continued their friendship just like they had for years. He'd send her a text to ask how her mother was doing, she'd respond with an update and then torment him about whether Marissa enjoyed her latest shock treatment. After work, she'd drop by with pizza or a bucket of fried chicken and give him one piece just like she normally would. For days, they only discussed things pertinent to everything but "them". Although they still spent a lot of time together, Sam and Freddie hadn't spoken about what they did since it happened.

It had only been a week, but it was still a long time for two people to ignore something so important. Freddie knew better than to bring it up for fear of either driving her away or being accused of acting like a nub. Of course, Sam wouldn't breech the subject because that was too much like something an actual girl would do. That, and the subject scared the chiz out of her.

Pam eventually came out of her coma and a few days later. Sam even persuaded Melanie to accompany her to the hospital to see their mother a couple of times, who was slowly recovering. Pam was certainly not Mel's priority, and ever since the incident with the guy who tried to assault her, and her mother's subsequent kicking her out, Melanie hadn't spoken to or been in the same room with the woman who gave birth to her.

Being unconscious for nearly a week gave Pam the opportunity to detox a bit and with a little help from the doctors, she was drying out. The girls spoke to the staff at the hospital about having their mom committed to a rehab facility to ensure she continued down the road to recovery when it was time to be discharged from the hospital.

After the hospital visit, the twins were on their way back to Freddie's so Sam could drop Melanie off and were making small talk. "So what's Nick been up to? You haven't mentioned anything about him in days?"

"Meh." Sam shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Awww, are you guys having problems?" Mel was hoping this might be the opportunity for a Seddie reunion. She waited with anticipation for any indication from Freddie as to what transpired the night he spent with Sam, but neither he nor her sister gave any clue. Freddie hand to leave town for a few days for a training conference giving the twins extra time to spend together and even though he called both girls every day not a word was spoken about the night of the fourth.

"Huh? No. But all this chiz with mom and all, I just haven't had a chance to see him." Sam was hiding something, or trying to hide something, from the one person she couldn't keep things from, her twin sister. "We've never been glued to each other, ya know. I'm not married to the guy. Hell, we're barely going steady. Not like I have time for a relationship anyway with this other mess."

Sam didn't want to admit to her sister that she was never truly invested in Nick. Mel knew she was still carrying a torch for Freddie. What she didn't know was the flame of that torch was fueled into a roaring fire many days earlier.

Mel's BS detector went off big time and she called Sam on her cool facade. "You realize I can see completely through you, right?"

Sam huffed and continued to stare at the road in front of the car. Which was good because she was driving.

"What happened, Sammy? Do you want to talk about it? I know we weren't that close growing up but we're close now. Or at least I hope we are. You can tell me anything."

As close as the girls had tried to become, Sam resented how Melanie basically allowed her to be the one to deal with their mother's issues. She had to practically drag her to the hospital to visit Pam both times she went. This was Sam's chance to unload as well as deflect from the subject at hand.

"Oh, really? Close huh? Then where were you when Mom got stabbed? I went to the hospital and you sat there and hung out with Gibby like the ice queen herself. You might as well have started singing a song about making a freakin' snowman for crissake. And by the way, I know you have the hots for that shirtless potato-man. You'd better shut that shit down right now, it's gross."

"This isn't about me or who I like, Sam." Melanie crossed her arms and glared at her sister, turning slightly in the passenger seat.

"You're right, it's about you leaving me alone to deal with what happened to _our_ mother. Maybe you didn't care about what was going on with Pam, but you could have been there for me. You know your twin sister that you're so close to." Sam made air quotes at the last couple of words.

"Sam! Hands on the steering wheel!" Mel screeched. The girls had already spent too much time together the past few days, with no one else as a buffer and they were getting on each other's nerves.

"Look Mels, I know you got all wazzed off when that dude grabbed your tit and Mom kicked you out because she thought you should have left him feel you up or whatever. And I don't blame you, believe me I empathize completely. But here's a news flash for Melanie Puckett, you're not the only girl one of Mom's sleazy, smelly, dirt bag boyfriends tried to rape."

"Sammy!" Mel gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, suddenly more concerned for her sister than angry. "What are you saying? Did one of them force himself onto you when we were kids?"

"No." Sam snapped at her sister. "Not the whole way, but more than one of them sure tried over the years. They offered me drugs or alcohol to loosen me up, which I always refused. Some dude even tried to roofie me when we were about sixteen. Thank God I saw him drop the pills in the glass before I drank it and I dumped it out and hit the bricks. But one of them ripped my shirt off and chased me around the house and tried to shove his nasty old - thing in my face."

"Oh my God, Sam! I had no idea. Why didn't you ever say anything? And you're still willing to stick by mom?" Melanie suddenly realized how selfish she had been. "You're a better person than I am."

Sam smirked at Melanie's admission, but continued to vent. "And that night, you know who was there for me while you were playing tonsil hockey with Gibby?"

Mel gasped. "I wasn't! Not that night."

"Whatever!" Sam huffed, cutting her off. "And I don't need to know about you swapping spit with Gibby. EV-ER!"

Melanie now huffed and made a low grumble under her breath.

"You know who was there for me? Freddie. That's right. The biggest nub in the world, Fredward frickin' Benson. He was there to hold my hand and let me cry into his shoulder. The guy I treated like crap the whole way through middle school, the guy who I always bullied and made fun of and stole his lunch money or even just his lunch outright. The guy I pushed down the steps and shoved into lockers and forced to do my homework and carry my books for me all through high school."

"The first guy you kissed. The first guy you seriously dated." Mel added. "The guy you've been not so secretly in love with since, what, eighth grade?"

"The only guy who ever broke my heart." Sam said quietly.

"So what happened?" Mel asked, seeing a tear in Sam's eye before she tried to slyly wipe it away. "With Freddie, I mean. I know you guys didn't fight or he would have said something to me."

Sam wouldn't answer.

"Whoa, wait. Oh my God, if you didn't fight, it - it was the opposite? I knew something happened, didn't it? That's why he's been acting so weird. Did he ask you out or something? Sammy!"

Sam made no denials. "Honestly, it was all a blur, Mel. We came home from the hospital, I was depressed, I don't even remember how he ended up in the bed with me that night. But he was still there in the morning." Sam's look told her sister that she was at least happy with this memory.

"That's great, Sammy. I'm so happy for you. You've been waiting to get together with him for so long." Melanie lit up, happy for this news for a second before thinking of something else. "But you said something about bed? You didn't just sleep in the same bed. Holy chiz doodles, you guys did it, didn't you? You cashed in your v-card with Freddie and now you're beating yourself up for hooking up with him when you're seeing Nick?"

"I'm not seeing Nick anymore." Sam whined. "How can I ever face that poor man again, Mel? I cheated on him. I hooked up with an old boyfriend just like his skunk bag of an ex-wife did. I'm a no good slut. I might as well be Pam Puckett 2.0."

"Don't say that. You didn't just hook up with an old boyfriend, you reconnected with a man you truly love and always have. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm gonna end up just like Mom. Well, maybe I won't be all strung out and drunk, but I'll never know true love. I'm just a white trash skank like her."

"Sam! Of course you're not. And yes, you will know love. And you want to know why? Freddie, that's why. As long as you have Freddie in your life, you'll always have love. All you need to do is accept it."

Sam took her sister's words to heart after Mel got out of the car and Sam drove back to Bushwell. She went to her bed and tried to sleep as she attempted to wrap her head around the idea that what she'd been wanting for the last however-many-years was right in front of her, staring her in the face. All she had to do was say one word "yes". The only trouble was, this was the hardest thing she could imagine doing.

* * *

The next day, Freddie had stopped by his mother's apartment to help her move some furniture so she could steam clean the carpets. He was just walking out her door when Sam opened the door of Spencer's apartment and walked out herself.

"Hey, Sam." He walked closer to her.

"Sup, nub." She simply replied and walked toward the elevator like he was just some random stranger. Freddie followed like a puppy.

 **The twins had their discussion, it's time for a Seddie 'talk'**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sam and Freddie boarded the elevator and the girl made no attempt at eye contact. "So, how's it going?" He asked. "Heading out?"

"Ye-P." It was obvious he was getting a cool reception. She said no more and pressed the lobby button.

"Hey, I was wandering, did you maybe want to come over? Mel and I were going to . . . "

Sam cut him off. "Can't! I've got to go over to the hospital to see Mom."

"Oh." He said with disappointment.

Sam said no more.

"But you don't even know when. . . " He suddenly felt very awkward and the small elevator seemed like it tripled in size.

Out of the clear blue, Freddie blurted out something he had to know. "Sam, are you mad at me? Because of, um, you know, what happened that night."

Sam drew in a deep breath. This wasn't a confrontation she wanted or needed at the moment. Or ever. But apparently, Freddie was going to bring it up anyway. She wasn't even sure what to say to him about it, although she had thought about it countless times. Even as she slapped at the emergency stop button on the elevator, she couldn't come up with the words that suited her.

Freddie just looked at her strange. "What are you doing?"

This small area was the most privacy they could possibly get at the moment and if she didn't do this now, she may never do it. Sure, sooner or later, Lewbert would notice the elevator not working and call a maintenance man, but she only needed a few minutes. Or so she figured.

"No, Freddie. I'm not mad at you. Not anymore." She propped her back against the wall and looked up at him shyly through the dim emergency lights in the lift.

"Any more? _Were_ you mad at me for what happened the other week? I'm so sorry. I was afraid you'd regret it. I mean, it was your first time and all. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of you. I'm a bad friend for that. I should have insisted on waiting."

Sam cut him off. "No, I'm not mad about _that_. I never really was mad about _that_. It was pretty obvious I enjoyed myself, wasn't it?" At least she didn't regret it.

"From what I could tell." He smirked, remembering that night well and her sighs, moans and quakes of ecstasy, a thousand times more intense than they were years ago. More passionate than Carly's ever could have been in his wildest fantasies.

"I was mad a year and a half ago. I could have strangled you I was so damn mad when I first moved back here, but I got over that. So, that's why I said I'm not mad at you _any more_." It was time for her confession. "Actually, I'm mostly mad at myself, Fredward."

He just looked puzzled, wishing to hold her and make the hurt go away but afraid to hurt her further by doing just that.

"I'm mad at myself for waiting around for you all those years when you obviously weren't waiting for me." She huffed.

"I'm mad at myself for comparing every guy I meet to you and never even dating anyone the whole damn time I lived in California. I'm mad at myself for moving home and thinking we'd ever be able to pick up where we left off."

Freddie lowered his head, ashamed of himself.

"I'm ashamed of the way I acted with Carly when I found out you two had hooked up. And what I'm really mad at myself for is messing up a relationship with a great guy, the one relationship I've had in years, because I'm still hung up on a nub I dated in high school." She blurted out before mentioning more quietly. "But the thing I'm most upset about is that I fell in love with you in the first place. Because you have always made my life way too fuckin' complicated."

Of course, Freddie ignored the last sentence and took a step closer to Sam. "Wait, did you and Nick have a fight or something? Oh my God, did you tell him about what we did?" Not only did he not want to be 'that guy', who hooked up with another guy's girlfriend, he was physically intimidated by Nick and didn't want the big man to get it in for him.

"Something." She sighed. "Something called breaking up. And the worst part is, he doesn't even know it yet. I cheated on him, Freddie and I feel like a complete whore. I haven't even talked to him since that night, just a text to tell him my mom was in the hospital. It makes me feel so guilty, he probably thinks I'm just not calling or anything because I'm busy with all that." Sam said with shame as she now took a couple of steps closer to Freddie. "When the truth is, I don't know what I'm going to say to him."

Freddie's heart sank. He knew Sam really liked Nick and Nick really liked Sam. And as much as Freddie liked her too, he respected Nick and even considered him a friend. "But why?" He asked, not wanting the real answer, hoping Sam would make up some lie. He stepped forward again.

"Duh!" She answered like it should have been obvious to him, looking at the floor and edging closer. "I - I can't bring myself to tell him I hooked up with an old boyfriend."

He lifted her face with a gentle hand under her chin so he could see her beautiful blue eyes. "It was more than just sleeping together for you too, right?"

"Of course it is, dingus. I just told you I love you. It wasn't only about what we did that night. I wish it was as simple as a cheap roll in the hay. I could maybe live with myself if that's all I did. But how the frick can I be with any other guy when I'm so damn hung up on _you_ it's not even funny?"

"Seriously, you're really in love with me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "After what I did? The way I got together with her?" Sure, Sam said those three little words more than once that night, but he thought it was just said in the heat of passion. "I thought I was the one hopelessly in love with you. I was just too afraid to say something because I had already burnt that bridge to the ground."

"I'm not going around bragging about it. But, yeah. And I don't mean as a friend, either. Wait, did you really mean it when you said it that night, too? It wasn't just something that slipped out?"

He touched her shoulders with both hands and nodded. "Of course. I - I was just afraid to push it because I knew you had a boyfriend and, well, I figured you'd probably just make fun of me. You kind of set a precedent for that a long time ago." He smirked.

"The truth is, I truly, honestly love you, Sam. So much it hurts. And I always will. And not just in bed, I'll shout it from the roof top, I am hopelessly in love with Samantha Puckett."

"You do that and I'll push you off the damn roof top." She snaked her arms around his neck. "No matter how much I love you."

He grinned back and put his hands on her waist.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked quietly. "About this whole mess? About us?"

For one of the first times, Freddie made the first move. He closed the last few inches between them and lowered his face to hers. His lips lightly brushed hers and soon the kiss deepened. When they stopped to breathe, he simply replied. "How about we just do this?"

"And forget the rest of the world exists? OK. I can live with that." She shrugged.

"You want me to maybe come along with you to visit your mom?"

"Meh, she can wait a little while. She's probably just sleeping anyway." Sam kissed him again.

It was over an hour later when the elevator opened in the Bushwell lobby. A dozen or so people had gathered around to witness the couple stepping off, hair disheveled, clothing slightly mussed, and both a little out of breath, but holding hands.

"Gaaah! You two! Are you alright?" Lewbert screeched, pushing in from the back of the crowd. "Please don't sue! And for God's sake don't tell your mother, I'll lose my job. I'll do anything. You can track up the floor as much as you want, run in the lobby, I'll bring take out up to your apartments. Anything."

The be-warted doorman had absolutely no idea that the reason the elevator had stopped was because the stop button had been pushed. Or who was even in it. The security camera in the elevator had been disabled by Freddie years ago, when he dated Sam in high school. It was obvious to everyone that both of the young people who emerged were far from upset. He had been receiving reports of the lift's periodic malfunction for over a month and been delaying in getting it fixed.

"Happens." Sam replied.

Lewbert just looked puzzled, having never seen the blonde look so happy. "Uh, thanks." Suddenly he realized there was a huge crowd in the lobby. "Gaaahh! Why is everyone standing around here, get back to your apartments or go somewhere. I don't care where. Just get out of my lobby!"

As Lewbert screeched behind them, Freddie and Sam walked out into the streets of Seattle holding hands. They stopped to wait for traffic before they crossed the street and she laid her head against his shoulder. Spencer, who was coming out of the smoothie shop spotted them and smiled. "About time." He mumbled to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

A few days later, the couple were on their way back from their first official date. Freddie had taken her to Pini's for lasagna with plenty of Parmesan cheese. To say this date turned out better than the last time they went there was an understatement. They were having a conversation as they approached the lobby of the Bushwell building.

"Did you want to come up? Spencer's out beavecoon hunting with Socko and them. We'll have the place all to ourselves." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure." He replied. "I was going to suggest going back to my place but Mels will be there and all."

"Speaking of my whack-job of a sister, what's up with her and Gibby?" She questioned. "Please tell me they're not getting too serious or anything."

"Nah. I think they just hang out and stuff." He wasn't going to tell his girlfriend what he caught them doing two days before when he walked in after going to the hospital with Sam to visit her mother. His new policy was now to text Mel before he left work, the store, Spencer's or where ever he was to 'warn' his room mate that he would soon be home.

"I still think it's nasty." Sam sneered.

"I hang out with Gibby. That's not nasty, is it?"

"No. Kind of nerdy especially when you two sit around and talk about tech chizz or Galaxy Wars or whatever else kind of nub stuff you two have in common. But at least I know when he's hanging out with you, he's not trying to bag my sister."

"I hardly think Gibby's trying to get in Melanie's pants. He's not that kind of guy." Freddie explained, he knew Gibby was a perfect gentleman with girls he dated.

"Maybe, and I know Mel isn't going to go jumping in the sack with him right away or anything, but do you have any idea how utterly disturbing this is for me?"

"How so? You know, Melanie could do much worse than Gibby. He's got a good job, he's a great friend, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And there must be some a reason he's always got a hot girlfriend. I don't know what it is, but he's got something unseen going for him."

"Alright. You get points for saying Mel is hot, and by extension so am I because we look alike. But you know, this whole conversation is kind of a turn off."

"Then why are we talking about it?" He was afraid Sam was taking a virtual cold shower.

"Because my goofy, daffodil sister is hanging out with Gibby. Ewwww!"

"But what if he makes her happy?" Freddie tried to reason. "They always seem to have a good time together. And think of it this way, you and Mels have been pretty close since she moved back home. Like, she's mostly the only girl you ever hang out with, right?"

"Other than a friend or two from work, yeah. And Wendy once in a while when she's in town. So?"

"So. Gibby and I are best buds. We hang out all the time. If we're dating sisters, it just gives us all a chance to all do stuff together. Plus you can keep an eye on what they're doing."

"Alright, the whole double date deal seems kind of cheesy but you've got a point. My worry is, what if they're together for a while and he ends up seeing her naked? She's my identical twin, Fredbag. We look exactly alike. Everything is the same." She raised her eyebrows, hoping he'd take the hint.

"And?" He never gave it a thought.

"Alright. I'll spell this out for you since you don't seem to get it. If they get serious and yes I know Melanie isn't going to be getting physical with him right away, but what if they do get serious, say a year from now or three years from now or something."

Freddie shrugged.

"OK, say they get physical and Gibby sees her naked. Melanie and I are identical. Well, except the mole she has on her right shoulder, my mole is on my left boob."

"Yes, and it's so cute." He reached a hand toward her chest.

She huffed, and slapped at his hand. "We're in public, dude! I'm just saying, if he sees her naked, he's basically seen me naked. Our bodies are shaped the same. Our boobs, our butts, our - everything. Every! Thing! Every little thing. Do you catch my meaning? Have any idea how creepy that is for me?"

"Sam, it's not like Gibby's got a spy cam planted in your shower or anything. And so what if he and Mels become permanent? I've seen you naked and I don't go leering at Melanie, picturing her without clothes on. I respect her, and I'm sure Gibby respects you. Well, that and he's kind of afraid of you."

"Hmph!" Sam huffed. "He better be."

"Let's quit talking about this and get some dessert."

"I know what's on the menu." She stretched up and kissed him, once they were in the building. "I've got a can of whipped cream with your name on it."

 **Finally! So who do you think Spencer called?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

By the time the holiday season came around, it was several months since Sam and Freddie had been back together. Neither had been this happy for a long, long time. Sam occasionally spent the night with Freddie, but only if Melanie wasn't around for whatever reason. It was more common for him to spend the night with her, in Carly's old room, which she was still renting from Spencer.

One thing he avoided was sleeping over when Spencer was around. Not that the artist was judgmental, but it made Sam feel awkward. This was not a major obstacle because the older man frequently spent the night with his current girlfriend, often being away for days on end. In early December, Freddie had decided it was time to make things a little more permanent with Sam. He intended to give her a ring and ask her to move in with him.

While the Puckett sisters were on a shopping trip, at Melanie's insistence, Freddie and Gibby were watching some movies at Freddie's place. The guys did this on occasion, but this was a special weekend. A back-to-back-to back showing of the original three Galaxy Wars movies complete with director's cuts and behind the scenes commentary by the cast. To say the boys were excited was an understatement.

A long intermission between the second and third films gave the guys a chance to talk.

"So, Gibs. I take it things are pretty good with you and Melanie."

"You know it." Gibby smiled and stretched back on the couch. "I never thought I'd find a girl that could make me smile again after Tasha and I broke up. Mel's the best."

"Mel is a great girl. I'm happy for you, man."

"I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you guys ever hook up?" Gibby asked. "I mean, I'm glad you didn't, but it's just funny, you seem to get along well with her, she's lived here since right after Carly left. I just thought you'd have tried getting together with her."

"We tried going out, but I just couldn't get past Sam." Freddie admitted.

"Dang, dude. How long have you and Sam had this thing going on? You weren't still hung up on her when you were with Carly were you?"

"I certainly didn't act on it, but yeah, I've got to admit I thought about her pretty often. You know, in all honestly, I'd have to say I've had a thing for Sam since, I don't know, like eighth grade maybe."

"Wow." Gibby shook his head. "You're really something, man. I just can't believe you were in love with her all that time. Even when she picked on you and shoved you around. And treated your best friend like a punching bag. But of course she still does."

"Gibby, I keep telling you to just stand up for yourself. Sam respects that. You've heard the story of how her and Carly became friends."

"Uh, yeah. But I don't need her to break my arm or something. I really don't care about most of the teasing, I never did. I'm used to people picking on me, it's just because they're not as awesome as Gibbaaay!"

Freddie chuckled and high fived his buddy.

"Mostly, I just want her to quit all the nasty digs about me and Melanie being together."

"Gibs, the only way she's ever going to do that is if you tell her to. It's hard to do, but just tell her you want her to quit. I promise after that, she'll stop."

Gibby just sighed, not liking the idea at all. "Hey, speaking of Melanie, I was wondering, do you think she'll be comfortable with Sam living here with you? Because I've got room." Gibby was the legal guardian of Guppy since his mom got remarried and now lived with her new husband. The youngest Gibson was not only very attached to his brother, but he didn't want to leave his friends and move to another school, so Gibby was left in charge of their old house and his brother. "If she ever says anything, let me know."

"I didn't even ask Sam yet, and she didn't say yes, either."

"You know she will." Gibby added. "The only down side is, she doesn't get to raid Spencer's fridge if she's living here. She'll probably still drop by there on the way home from work just to see if he has any leftovers."

"It might be a little strange at first, but I think Mel will be OK with it."

"When are you going to ask her? Why are you waiting?"

"I just don't know how to bring it up. I was sort of thinking that after I give her the ring it'll just be easier."

"I thought you were giving her the ring for Christmas. That's almost three weeks away. If I was going to ask Melanie to move in with me, I wouldn't want to wait for the biggest part of a month."

Little did they know the girls had a similar conversation while they were away. Sam was anxious to actually move in with him and Melanie had given her blessing for Sam to spend the night as much as she wanted. The girls came home earlier than expected and the guys were only half way through the third movie. Melanie, of course, took a seat beside Gibby on the couch, kissed his cheek very generically and at least feigned interest in what they were watching.

"Still watching your nerd movies, Nubs?" Sam teased, but still slyly snuck in a quick kiss to Freddie on her way through to the kitchen to grab a drink.

When she returned to the living room, he took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Missed you, princess."

"If you missed me that much, kick out the dork, turn off the TV and come with me." Sam whispered in his ear and wiggled her bottom.

Freddie turned bright red and didn't answer.

"Are you staying the night, Sam?" Melanie asked.

"Um, yeah I suppose. Since I don't have to go into work tomorrow or anything. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wandering." She gave Gibby a flirty look. "Honestly, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all adults here. If you want to spend the night with your boyfriend, if I want to spend the night with mine, whatever. It's no big deal. Right, baby?"

The larger young man just nodded and took her hand. "Well, Guppy is staying with a friend this weekend. I suppose if you want me to, I could stay."

"Aw damn, Mel. Now I fell all queasy. Do you guys have to do chizz like that when I'm around?"

Melanie and Freddie just rolled their eyes. Gibby tried to change the subject. "So, did you guys tell Carly about going out yet?" He asked.

"Um, no. But I guess we should. Honestly, I haven't talked to her lately." Sam shrugged. "Have you, Freducchini."

"No. Don't you think that would be kind of rude of me? Call up an ex girlfriend without telling you." He realized Sam knew he'd never be able to have feelings for any other girl, but he still didn't want to do anything to betray her trust, even speaking to an old mutual friend who he used to be in a relationship with.

"It's Carly we're talking about here." She tried to act nonchalant, even though she didn't expect him to, his consideration made her smile internally. "You can talk to her without me being in the room. I don't care."

"Well, I wish you guys would hurry up and tell her. I'd like to post pictures of us all doing stuff together, especially holiday stuff, on Splashface and Instant Wall. And since you haven't told her, I can't on account of her seeing it. At least that's what you asked me to do, right?" Mel suggested.

"Thanks, Mel. Sam and I appreciate that." Freddie said. "We will and just please try to keep the pictures online to a minimum. You know we aren't really into all that."

"Uh, guys. You'd better do it soon." Gibby was looking at his phone. "I just got a message from Wendy. Somebody took a picture of us at Sub Place the other day."

"Us who?" Sam asked. "I wasn't in Sub Place for about a month. Ever since I got sick on the tuna salad. This is why I don't eat stuff called salad. It's not natural."

Melanie now rolled her eyes. Sam couldn't let her live down the idea that it was her idea to eat there and suggested her sister try the tuna salad because it was really good. Sam wanted double pastrami with extra cheese, as she usually got.

"No. Me and Mel." Gibby stated. "And then that started out a whole argument with a bunch of people online because apparently people thought Sam was on a date with me. Jeez, there's gotta be fifty comments on here. Dude, this is bad!"

"Aw, man." Sam whined. "See this is why I keep saying social media is evil. It's bad enough my real boyfriend is a nub. Now everyone thinks I'm dating a mermaid."

Freddie tried to calm her down. "How could anybody possibly mistake you girls, Mel's hair is straighter and a little darker. And she never wears it down, even though it's shorter than Sam's."

"Because they're a bunch of idiots!" Sam snipped.

Mel shook her head. "Go on, Gibby."

"Anyway, during the course of the online argument, a picture of you two on a date got put up. With the hashtag Seddie. And it's got, like, twelve hundred likes."

"Chiz!" Freddie sighed. "This is ridiculous. Why are random people posting pictures of us? Or even taking them in the first place?"

"Can you tell who put it up because I'm kicking their . . . "

"Sammy!" Mel shouted, tired of hearing her sister be so aggressive.

"By the looks of it, it was T-Bo." Gibby informed them. "And he posts stuff on his page that show all of his customers. Check it out." He handed his phone to Sam. "Check out his page. He's got dozens of pictures of all of us on there."

"I'm gonna put him on a stick! I've told him how I feel about that kind of crap." Sam moaned. "Gawd, it's not like we're celebrities or anything, why do these morons care about what we do or who we do it with anyway? Look at these comments. Holy shit!"

"Alright. Can we try to chill for a minute, please." Mel tried to get her sister off the war path. "Let's just call Carly up, all of us, tell her me and Gibbs are dating and you guys are, too. Then it's all out in the open and no one's keeping any secrets that way. I doubt if she cares to begin with."

"Jeez, Mels, it's like three in the morning in Italy. We can't go calling her now." Sam huffed. "It's why it's so hard to talk to her. She's getting up when I'm going to bed. By the time she's getting home from her day, it's time for me to be at work, when I get home from work, she's already asleep. Time differences suck. It doesn't make any difference, I still don't want my face plastered all over the internet."

"Alright, alright. I'll see if my mom might be able to talk some sense into T-Bo." Freddie offered. "She has a way with him."

"Still doesn't stop what's already out there." Sam snipped. "I still think my foot needs to meet his . . . "

"Well none of us are working tomorrow, how about right after we get up, we'll do a video chat with her." Gibby made a suggestion and cut her off.

"Good idea." Melanie agreed, taking his hand. "What do you say, you gonna stay over? Then you can be here right away in the morning."

"Oh, Gawwd!" Sam moaned and clutched her stomach. "Mibby sleepover, I'm gonna be sick!"

"Sam, that's rude." Freddie shook his head. "Your sister doesn't say chiz like that about you staying here with me."

"And you're not a mermaid with a strip tease fetish." She snipped.

"Dammit, Sam." Gibby raised his voice. "I'm really getting tired of hearing this chiz!"

Sam's mouth fell open as did Melanie's. Freddie prepared to hold his girlfriend back if necessary.

"Ever since you found out about me and Mel all you've done is say nasty, hateful things. Why? It's not like you and I aren't friends. We've been friends since middle school. At least I thought we were. And you and I were pretty close at one point. I mean, who listened to you and let you vent your frustrations after you and Freddie broke up back in high school? Who was your partner in the restaurant in the school basement? Who was the last person you talked to before you left Seattle and went to L.A.? It's too bad you can't be as happy for your sister as she is for you."

The big guy continued to vent as the others listened in amazement. "You may not realize it, but I don't think there was anyone more stoked than Melanie when you and Freddie finally for together back in July. And I really like her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and, yeah, I know I'm not perfect. I'm a nub and an odd ball and I like keeping strange pets and I might not be the best physical specimen, but there're more to life than looks. Not everyone can be as beautiful as you and Melanie. Personally, I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world that a girl like Mel will even talk to me, let alone go out with me and I don't need the constant reminder that she's out of my league. Now will you please just stop!" By the time he was done, Gibby was red-faced and breathing hard.

Melanie couldn't believe her man had done what she had been telling him to do for weeks, stand up to Sam and earn her respect. To say this turned her on was an understatement. Freddie was dumbfounded that Sam was so calm, years ago she would have been going off the deep end with someone dressing her down the way Gibby just did.

Sam managed to move herself nearer to him than Freddie realized and he began to worry that Sam's retribution might be swift and severe.

Sam simply slapped Gibby's shoulder. "Sorry, dude. I was just trying to be funny, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never knew you were so sensitive. Just be good to my sister, OK."

"OK, Sam." Gibby threw his arms around her and hugged her, knocking the wind out of her. "Sorry I blew up at you. Still friends?"

"Not a hugger, Gibby!" Sam wriggled away from his bear hug. "Not! A! Hugger! But, uh, thanks. Now let's just forget this whole thing and get some sleep."

"Aww, not until after the movie." Gibby whined. "We didn't see the best part yet."

"Yeah, the battle scene on the moon, where the space station is based. It's the most epic battle scene for the whole series. Well, until the latest movie came out anyway."

Sam just rolled her eyes and conceded to watch the movie with the rest of them, sitting back on Freddie's lap.

As the four got ready for bed, Sam and Freddie in his room and Melanie and Gibby in hers, Freddie brushed at Sam's hair. He planted a gentle kiss right behind her ear and snaked his arms around her waist from behind while she brushed her teeth.

"Not really good timing." She mumbled through the toothpaste, before spitting it out and rinsing her mouth. "You really don't want to start anything with Gibby and Mel right across the hall do you? And I certainly don't want to be giving them any ideas." Sam turned around and smirked at him, with her arms around his neck.

"What, I can't kiss your neck without it stirring something up?" He asked as he swept her hair behind her left shoulder and nibbled at that special spot three inches under her ear.

"Freddie!" She slapped his shoulder. "Stop. You know how frisky kissing that spot makes me."

He simply smirked, knowing exactly that. "Maybe we can try to be quiet this time."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning, Sam served up a nice big breakfast with plenty of home made waffles and lots of bacon. Melanie seemed a little closer to Gibby, who had more than earned Sam's respect for finally standing up for himself.

By late morning, Freddie had set up a video chat with Carly and Sam made a quick phone call to her friend in Europe to invite her to log on to her computer.

Sam waited for a few minutes until the laptop finally signaled Carly was logged on and her face appeared on the screen. They all knew she needed to take a few minutes to make herself perfect enough for her face to be seen.

"Hey, Sam." Carly waved to the screen cheerily. "And Melanie! Hey!"

The two Puckett girls had been seated side by side on the sofa with the laptop's camera pointed at them.

"Hey, Carls." The girls said in unison.

"Wow. You two look more alike all the time. Except the hair. What's up with that, Mel?"

"I'm letting it grow out and go back blonde." Melanie informed the girl in Italy. "This was just a bad experiment."

"I told her she needs to find a bottle and fix it now." Sam snipped.

"So how are things? It's what, noon or so on a Sunday. Seems kind of unusual for Sam to be out of bed this early."

Carly had noticed from the background that Sam and Melanie were at Freddie's. She knew Melanie lived there after the incident with Pam. She had no idea why Sam would be visiting them at this time of day. Freddie soon took a seat beside Sam and got in close so he'd actually appear on the screen while Gibby hung over the back of the couch, next to Melanie, between the girls.

"Gibby! Hey, it's a reunion. Is Spencer hiding in the background somewhere, too?" Carly beamed, not purposely ignoring Freddie.

"Nah. Just us." Sam replied. "Um, listen Carls. We all thought that, uh, maybe it was time we needed to give you an update on what's been going on around here."

Carly could tell her friend was nervous but left her continue with a nod. Melanie jumped into the conversation, pushing her head in next to the camera. "Gibby and I are dating." She said with glee as she stretched back and kissed his cheek."

"Awww, that's great. I'm so happy for you guys. Congrats!" Carly smiled.

"Well, that's not all." Freddie added. "Sam."

Sam gulped. "See, uh, Freddie and . . . Oh, hey, did you hear about what happened with my mom?" She still couldn't figure out how to say what she needed to. Not that Carly would have any right to be judgmental, but Sam was suddenly uneasy about it all.

"Yeah, Spencer told me. How's she doing? He said it was pretty serious."

"She's out of the hospital and we got her into a rehab facility over in Tacoma for her other issues. I guess she's gonna spend some time there until she gets dried out." Sam replied. "Hopefully she stays that way this time."

"I just hope she can come home for Christmas." Gibby added. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"So what else is new?" Carly asked, trying to open a new subject and lead. "Anything in your life, Sam?"

"Um, actually nothing really new." This was true, Freddie wasn't new. Sam was still thinking about how to tell her what she needed to and quickly chickening out.

"Yes there is. She got a heckuva Christmas bonus." Freddie beamed, proud of her taking her career so seriously. "You were even talking about getting a newer car with it." He put his arm around Sam in a slightly more than friendly manner. Sam got embarrassed. Carly either paid no attention or pretended not to notice.

"Well, I've been working a lot of overtime with the holiday season and all. I guess I figured I sort of deserved something. And that old car I drive was worn out when I still lived in L.A. Thank goodness I can usually fix it myself and keep it running."

"That's cool, Sam. So what kind of car are you thinking about?"

"I like Freddie's car but I'd never be able to afford something that new. I don't know, maybe a nice convertible or something sporty. I don't want anything big and gawdy or some little econo-box either."

"A convertible in Seattle?" Carly questioned. "You'll get awfully cold in the winter."

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to feel the wind in my hair and I promised Spencer I'd never ride the motorcycle without a helmet when he gave it to me."

"That and you sold it three years ago." Melanie added.

Seeing his girlfriend was no closer to making the revelation, Freddie attempted to find a gentle way to say what they needed to his ex but couldn't think if a way to ease into it. He settled for small talk instead.

"Um, so Carls. You and your dad have any special plans for Christmas?" He asked.

"Nah, Dad got an assignment to a base in Germany for a couple of months, so I guess I'm on my own." She sighed with a shrug. "How about you guys? I understand your parents are actually on speaking terms, Freddie. Is there a Benson family Christmas in the works?"

"No. Mom has to work for the actual holiday as usual. Dad and I wanted to go visit my grandma. She's not doing so well lately." He neglected to say Sam was going along to see the elder Mrs. Benson and that the two got along great the first time they met for the old woman's ninetieth birthday.

"But we're having a big thing here on Christmas eve." Melanie added with glee. "And everyone's coming. Spencer and Amy, Wendy and whatever her guy of the month is called, Jonathan or something like that, Brad and his fiancee Ginger, T-Bo and, um Mrs. Bo, Freddie's parents of course, Guppy, even our aunt Connie and our cousins Ricky and Mickey are coming. They're the other Puckett twins."

"Yeah and guess what. Fredwart here even went and invited Lewbert, but thank God he can't make it." Sam flicked the side of his head. "It's a good thing he doesn't know Nora Dershlitt's phone number or he would have probably invited her, too. Doofus."

"I just thought he might be lonely on the holiday. Who knew he had an actual family?" He defended.

"Oh, hey, if it's alright, I wanted to see if Nevel could make it." Gibby added. "I haven't called him in a while. Since he got out of . . . "

"No!" Sam shook her head. "Just. No."

"So, um, there was also one other thing." Freddie wanted so bad to rip the band-aid off but got very nervous. "It's kind of not a big deal, but, uh, well you remember how? We wanted to let you know, um, see uh, it was like . . . "

Melanie let out a deep breath at the normally well spoken young man stammering like an idiot.

Sam shook her head even though she was just as nervous herself. "Yeah, like that. I guess we should have said something earlier, but the other week, Freddie and I, aw, geez, and I don't even know how. Well, I know how, but we, um, . . . man, I wish I knew an easier way to say this."

"Oh for Pete's sake." Gibby hung his head at her now hesitation. "Freddie and Sam hooked up."

"Huh?" Carly asked with a sneer as Freddie and Sam both flushed.

"He said Sam and Freddie are together." Melanie clarified with a smile. "They didn't just have some hookup, they're dating. Like all serious and everything. And we're all so excited for them. You won't believe this but Sam's even been getting along with his mom."

"I . . . see." Carly pursed her lips and looked wazzed off something fierce.

More than a few seconds of blatant silence passed.

"So, Melanie. How long have you and Gibby been going out?" Carly asked, not focusing on her old friends or what they just told her.

"Since July tenth officially. But we hung out long before that. I thought I liked him but it wasn't until around the time Mom got hurt that I was sure." Melanie replied.

"That's great, Mel. You guys are so cute together. Congrats again."

"It was actually about the same time Freddie and Sam got together, too." Melanie added.

Carly still looked upset at the reminder until she finally spoke. "Just answer one thing, Freddie. You two weren't messing around when we were together, were you?"

"Carls! No! Never!" Freddie defended.

"Well, I knew Sam still had kind of a thing for you, and that was bad enough. The last while, you weren't really, well, I could tell you really weren't invested in our relationship. I always wondered if you had the hots for someone new. Turns out it was someone old wasn't it?"

"I was invested. And I won't have acted on anything with anyone else when you and I were together." He defended. "You know me better than that. Besides, it wasn't my idea for you to run off . . . "

Carly cut him off, getting something off her chest. "Our relationship wasn't like it was in the beginning, Freddie. I kind of had this suspicion that you really wished we had never happened. Then you tell me about all this, you guys getting together right after we broke up, and it makes me wonder if I was just some cheap fling to you. Was that it? You have bragging rights now, you actually fulfilled your teenage wet dream and slept with me?"

Freddie felt guilty and Sam was getting mad at Carly for her accusations.

"And Spencer actually told me about you two hooking up. Several months ago." Carly said coldly. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to tell me the truth, if ever. Why didn't you just wait until you were married? Because I know damn well you wouldn't invite me to the wedding. Neither of you have been very friendly of late."

"That's kind of why we decided to call today." Freddie said, now taking Sam's hand.

Carly gasped. "You're getting married? Seriously, Fredward? Isn't it a little soon? Je-zuz!"

"No, not the marriage part, but we figured it was time to come clean. You're not mad are you?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah." Her cold answer betrayed the very word. "Why would I be? He's only my ex for God's sake."

"Good." Sam replied, coldly herself. "That's settled."

"Great." Carly snipped back. The entire conversation had taken a sharp turn toward Antarctica.

"When did Spencer tell you about us?" Freddie asked, trying to get her to talk more civil to them. He knew Spencer knew early on in the relationship from a conversation they had. Spencer flat out asked him and Freddie told him the truth.

"I guess as soon as he found out. I don't know. He called me out of the blue, I was at work and everything. He told me it was an emergency, I had to step out of a meeting with my boss. I was so afraid something happened with Granddad or whatever. He said he saw you guys walking down the street holding hands. Something about Lewbert told him you were trapped in the elevator together."

Both remembered that day well. And the intense make out session after their little heart to heart in the lift. They both blushed at the memory.

"You sure you're not all mad and all worked up about this? We all know how you get." Gibby asked. "You know, since you and Freddie used to . . . "

"I don't get worked up! Except when people try to stop me from getting worked up." Carly huffed and got snarky. "But, I've gotta say it is kind of uncomfortable. I didn't think friends dated their friends' exes, but - anyway."

"We're not in ninth grade, Carlotta. That whole friends don't date their friends' exes is just a goofy teenage girl thing to begin with. And besides, if you really want to play that card, technically, I dated Freddie in high school! And him and I kept hooking up the whole time I lived in California, like every time we saw each other, we hooked up." She took great pleasure in reminding Carly of that fact. "So you were the skank who dated my ex after you moved back from Italy to begin with."

"Don't call me a skank. He wouldn't have been _your_ ex, if you wouldn't have run off to L.A. in the first place or would have just come home one of the hundred times he asked you to." Carly was hitting very close to below the belt.

Sam just looked mortified at Carly's brazen accusation. "You realize I left town because of what you two did that time, right? Swapping spit like some little tramp with the only boy I ever loved in the studio right before you left."

Carly gasped at the accusation and Freddie gulped.

"Especially when you knew how I felt about him because I just told you three hours earlier." This was the first she ever said this to either of them, though she had told her sister and Spencer, she never mentioned the kiss she wasn't supposed to see, or its repercussions to anyone else.

Freddie was shocked and racked with guilt. He had no clue this was why Sam left Seattle so suddenly six years earlier. They had never discussed it, not when they visited, not during their hookups and friends with benefits arrangement, not since getting back together. The poor boy naively thought she went to L.A. to because she was looking for a fresh start after her best friend left. The thought had occasionally occurred to him that it was to get away from him, but as easily as they 'reconnected' the first time he visited her and Cat, the time he fell into the tuna pool and she saved his life, he quickly dismissed the notion.

"Hmmph!" Carly grunted, not needing the Puckett-induced guilt trip.

Sam thought this might be the end of the fight but the brunette certainly wouldn't let this dead horse go unbeaten, she was intent on pounding it to a pulp. "And besides, I dated him after he saved my life that time years ago. When my best friend let me almost get run over by a taco truck."

"How was I supposed to stop a damn truck? And what kind of moron walks in front of a taco truck anyway"

"Even if our relationship was only for two days before _some whore_ got jealous and broke us up." Carly knew Sam was at the root of the breakup from the beginning but never confronted her about it.

Sam drew in a deep breath, ready to unload with both barrels.

Carly continued with venom in her voice. "Why are we even arguing about this? The whole god-damn deal is, and always has been, nothing but one gigantic cluster fuck anyway."

"Carly! Since when do you swear like that?" Gibby gasped.

Carly didn't respond to him and kept after Sam. "I went out with Freddie when you still hated the sound of his name and treated him like your own personal door mat. I was the one who was really his friend, not just pretending to be so he'd do the tech work on the show. And like I said, you dated my ex first, missy. So if anyone's the skank here, well let's just say it isn't me."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Seeing the girls' argument escalate, Freddie knew he had to do something. Trying to be a voice of calm and reason, he spoke up before things got worse, like they could.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're all adults here. This isn't middle school so who liked or dated whomever first doesn't matter." Freddie added, trying to calm both the girls down, putting his arm around Sam. "What's more to the point is that Sam and I are together and very happy and we really see a future together. I'm thinking it's time for us to take the next step and move in together. Right, Sam."

Sam acted like it was a perfectly normal conversation, like he was discussing rearranging the living room or going to the grocery store.

"Ye-P." Sam sneered, not looking at the screen. 'So if you can't be happy for us, suck it you snotty bitch.' she thought to herself.

Carly didn't respond and her entire attitude had Sam seething. She needed to do something. She couldn't afford to fly to Italy, hunt Carly down and beat her within an inch of her life so she settled for something far less destructive and a lot more enjoyable. The thoughts of what she was about to do, practically right in Carly's face made her smirk. If it weren't for her twin sister and Gibby sitting right there, she might have just done it right in front of the camera and given her quite a show.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Shay. Hope you have a nice Christmas _alone_. We'll talk to you later." Sam said quickly, reaching for the keyboard to sign off.

"OK, bye." Carly made no waver from her cold attitude as Sam ended the chat session and Carly's face disappeared from the laptop screen.

"That went well." Melanie snipped.

"I've never seen Carly act like that." Gibby added.

Sam immediately turned to her sister. "Gibs, Mel, I think you two need to give me and Fredlumps a little while. Why don't you two go for a walk or grab a smoothie and then stop over at the market and get us some ice cream or something for later. Just don't come back for an hour or so. You might hear things you don't want to hear." Sam was effectively kicking Melanie out of her own place. She did pay part of the bills, after all.

Gibby and Melanie grabbed jackets, slipped on shoes and walked out, not knowing what was going to transpire. Was Sam going to kill Freddie, give him hell, break up with him? They didn't know but Gibby, for one, was glad to not be a witness. Melanie was just worried.

The door was barely shut and Freddie expected the worst. "Now, Sam, p-please calm down. We all know how Carly can get. She can r-really push a person's buttons."

Sam simply stood, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hallway. "Bedroom! Sex! Now!" She demanded.

Freddie was horribly confused. "Sam, wait, what's . . . "

She cut him off and kept dragging him. "Naa-Uhh. Less talky, more sexy."

"But what about . . . " He barely muttered before they reached his bedroom door and she again cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your voice unless it's moaning my name. Now shut up and get naked." By now they were beside the bed. Sam had dropped his hand and was already stripping.

He again tried to open his mouth as she pushed him down, landing on top of him, pressing her lips to his forcefully to shut him up before he even had his shirt off.

Nearly three hours later, the two emerged from the bedroom to find Melanie sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, guys." She smiled, trying to look like things were perfectly normal. "Gibby had to go pick up his brother. The poor kid got sick at his friend's place. Must have puked all over the other kid's room, too. It's good to see you two are OK. You are OK, right."

"Ehh, maybe a little sore, you know, but I'm good. How about you, Fredstud?" Sam cracked as she pointed to her groin.

"Um, yeah. Th-things are good." He smirked. Sam had done a few things with him he had only seen online and one or two he didn't even think were possible.

After a couple of rounds, the two ended up snuggled in his bed and napped in each other's arms for a little while before coming out of their lair. Melanie had only returned home to the silence of their post coital siesta and worried for their safety, at least until she heard Sam snore. Then she only worried for what happened to Freddie.

The young man walked to the kitchen as Sam gently sat down beside her sister.

"What happened, Sammy?" Mel asked quietly. "Did you guys have an argument or something? I'm guessing you made up."

"No argument, Mels. No making up. I simply screwed his brains out." Sam whispered with a devilish smirk.

"Sam! Seriously?" Melanie didn't like to hear this kind of thing.

"Well, you know we do it, a lot I might add. And we did stuff a while ago that's not for farm animals. He's my territory and I proved it. Hard."

"So fighting with Carly turned you on?" Melanie raised an eyebrow. "You're weird, sis."

"No, but being with Freddie and knowing she never will be does." Sam replied all smug. "In fact, I'm still about half randy. I doubt we'll be getting much sleep tonight."

Melanie clicked her tongue and shook her head in disbelief of Sam's comment.

Freddie carried two drinks with him and sat down beside Sam after the twins shuffled over. "Oh, uh, sorry Mel. Did you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm good." The other Puckett sister couldn't look him in the eye as she wondered what they could have possibly done that was so intense. No doubt, whatever it was, she would either find it repulsive or downright scary. She glanced funny at Freddie around her sister

Sam put her head on his shoulder. "So, Freddie. About this whole arrangement. Do you think you're gonna be able to handle living under the same roof with two Pucketts? Cause if not, you need to tell Melanie right now so she can find another place to live."

"What?" Mel choked. "You're actually moving in?"

"Oh, you thought he was just speaking hypothetically a while ago?" Sam said flatly. "I'm taking a day off tomorrow and moving my chiz. Right, Fredcutie."

"Yep." He turned his head and kissed his girlfriend. "Guess I'd better send my boss an email and request a personal day so I can help you. I wonder if Brad's dad still has that old pickup truck, maybe we can borrow it."

* * *

Carly brooded on the information she received from Sam and Freddie for days. She didn't sleep well and was in a crabby mood. She called and spoke with her brother and told him that she finally was informed of their hookup. After that, she confessed how nasty she had acted with Sam. Spencer was shocked to hear about her reacted. Carly thought maybe her friends had mentioned something to Spencer about what happened, but they hadn't. All he knew was that Sam had moved to Freddie's. Her brother's less than positive reaction to the argument began to give her food for thought.

Her therapist suggested she talk to Sam and Freddie, let them air their grievances and move on. This made her worry. Sam surely wasn't going to hunt her down and butter-sock her to a pulp, but she was owed a very severe and merciless cussing out and Sam was more than capable of delivering. She worried that by now Sam had taken long enough to build a proper head of steam and would really let her have it.

She decided she had to call and speak to them, or at least Sam, but before she could do so, she needed to gauge the reception she might get. She couldn't talk to Freddie, he'd be just as pissed as Sam. Not only was he the subject of the nasty mouth battle but he was fiercely loyal and despite their previous relationship, she knew his allegiance would lie with his girlfriend and apparent love of his life.

Gibby was worthless about such matters and Spencer had already voiced his displeasure of her attitude, so she opted to talk to Melanie. Not that she figured the other blonde would side against her sister, but Melanie always had the cooler head, at least when they were younger. And she was, if nothing else, painfully honest.

Melanie answered the phone call on the third ring, after excusing herself from Freddie's presence as he cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. Luckily, Sam was working as Mel snuck off to her bedroom.

"Hi, Carly." She greeted, trying not to sound different.

"Hey, Mels. How's it going?"

"Really well. Gibby and I are going down to the mall to take his brother to visit Santa tomorrow afternoon. Sam's working today but she has Sunday off and she wanted to bake cookies. I won't get to help but at least I won't be under foot.

"Aw, sounds fun. I remember Spencer taking me like that when I was little. Listen, um, the reason I called."

Melanie cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. And just so you know, I think it was really unfair the way you crucified Sam for seeing Freddie. I know, it's against the girl code to date your friends' ex and all, but do you really think Sam gives a chiz about that kind of junk? Especially when it comes to a guy she's loved for years."

"No. Of course not. And I really feel bad for what happened. You're right, it was so wrong of me to get all defensive about it. We're not kids, we're grown ups and I certainly didn't act like it."

"You both knew this would happen some day." Melanie pointed out. "You three have had this weird, menage-a-love-triangle thing going on since middle school. And as soon as two of you hooked up the very first time, I knew it would eventually lead to trouble."

"It hasn't been since middle school. Has it?"

"Yes. Yes it has. Even back that time when I visited and went out with him, Freddie was so dang hung up on Sammy it was pathetic. He had himself convinced I was her because he really wanted to date her. And when I kissed him, I swear I heard his brain short circuit. I just wish I knew they kissed before that, I would have never even went out with him. What you three had going on was bad enough without adding a twin sister that he didn't believe existed to the mix."

"Wait, you kissed Freddie that time you went out with him to that dance club? Melanie! Seriously?"

"Yeah. And also when him and I tried dating a couple of months ago. You're not gonna yell at me now too, are you?"

"And you dated him recently? Oh, man! This gets more effed up by the moment."

"It was just a couple of casual dates, we barely kissed and if it's any of your business, there was never anything beyond holding hands. We both realized he only has one girl on his mind, and I might look like her but I'm not her. Even back in what, ninth grade or whatever, he had a bad case of Sam on the brain. Here we are almost nine years later and absolutely nothing has changed."

Carly was silent and Melanie continued. "But you somehow ended up dating him, and I use that term loosely, after he pushed you out of the way of that burrito wagon."

"It was a taco truck."

"Whatever. It didn't last because you both knew it wasn't meant to be. You can blame Sam for breaking you guys up, and maybe she had a part in it, but it wasn't right and deep down inside you know it. And poor Freddie was still willing to try because apparently you insisted on being his girlfriend at the time."

Carly only took a deep breath, but still didn't talk as Mel continued. "So after that, Sam ended up dating him for a month or so, then they broke up, he drooled over you again while still wishing he was with her, so like a true friend, you made out with him before you left the country. Sam found out, got pissed and left town."

Carly gasped. "There was no making out. It was an innocent kiss. Damn, why did I even do that? I swear it meant nothing, to either of us. I can't believe she seriously left Seattle because of that? Sam never told me. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. She saw it, and it tore her heart out. She loved you like a sister, probably more so than she ever did me to that point. You pulled that trick on her and it was the ultimate betrayal. Sam called me and told me all about it. It was the first time I heard her truly cry since our dad left."

"My God. I had no idea. Like I said it wan't meant to be romantic, it was a goodbye kiss."

"So flash forward, he goes to check up on her in California because of that ditzy red-headed girl she lived with making up some b.s. story about Sam getting hurt or run over or whatever. God, but that girl was a spazz! Then she saved his life from the tuna and they end up in some friends with benefits deal and had everything but actual sex for a couple of years, or at least when they see each other. Next thing, he hooks up with you again and you wind up taking his virginity."

"I guess that's a pretty good way to sum it all up."

"And the whole screwed up affair almost came to a head two years ago, when you guys were dating and didn't tell Sammy, who thought she was going to move home and reconnect with him. But, miraculously, that bullet was dodged somehow. This time, there was no putting the tiger back in his cage and you two had it out. What's important is how you move on from this mess."

"I know, I know. Sure Sam got pissed when she found out I was with Freddie and pregnant to him but she never took it out on me. I know she gave Freddie hell but she never did anything more than act pensive around me. Then when I got hurt, she forgot it all and was the most loyal friend in the world. It wasn't her fault that I was in that accident but she blamed herself and I knew she was torn up about it."

"Who could blame her for feeling that way?"

"Then a couple of years later, I'm out of the picture, they get back together, things are the other way around from when she found out I was seeing him and I acted like a true bitch."

"You know, going to therapy has really helped you, because you seem like you've worked all this out on your own."

"So how bad is Sam going to cuss me out if I call her?"

"Let me talk to her, maybe I can throw some cold water on her fire before you guys talk. But she was really fired up the day of the fight. If it wasn't for Freddie distracting her, she'd have probably hunted you down and ripped all your hair out."

"I hope they didn't fight because of it."

"Oh, no. No fighting. Quite the opposite, really. Many times, I might add." Melanie nodded. "Did I tell you I started sleeping with ear buds in, and my Pear-Pod turned up really loud?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

For several days after she talked to Melanie, Carly's thoughts kept drifting back to her conversation with her friends in Seattle. How she acted with Sam began to eat at her and bother her more and more. It wasn't like Sam felt a lot different when she found out Carly and Freddie were together but Carly was harsh and she definitely had no right to be.

When the tables were turned, Sam was under the impression he was waiting for her. Carly had no such delusion. She moved to Europe with a clean break. No expectations of fidelity, no commitments, and most certainly no strings attached. At first what upset her was how easily they got back together like her and Freddie's relationship was just brushed off and forgotten. But after she considered it, that's exactly what happened, from both sides.

It wasn't like she hadn't dated since leaving Seattle. She had went out with a really cute local guy she met not long after settling in. They had only seen each other a couple of times but it was enough for her to sleep with him once. For whatever reason, that didn't last. Then there was the casual hookup with the guy from work. But that was just a one-night fling to relieve stress, or rather a series of of one night flings with him, so she reasoned.

Did she really expect Freddie and Sam to not ever rekindle what they had for years? If she was honest with herself, no. His mantra of never quitting anything once he started it was probably the only reason he didn't break up with the brunette and get together with Sam before she left the country anyway. Hell, chances are, if she hadn't moved they'd have broken it off by now anyway given the way their relationship was circling the drain.

That was really the part that hurt the most. The knowledge he had carried his old feelings for Sam with him all that time. Would he have still had the desire for Sam if their baby had been born? If they had carried out their initial plans and gotten married, would he have ended up cheating on her with Sam? Would he have, sooner or later, left her for Sam?

As much as she'd like to avoid it, Carly knew she had to talk to Sam. She just hoped Melanie's voice of reason was able to prime Sam for a civil conversation.

* * *

It took a few days after the call from Carly before Melanie took the opportunity to talk with Sam about it. The girls shared were sharing a late brunch at the local waffle hut.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, Carly called me the other day." Mel simply said quickly after they placed their order.

"Congratulations." Sam snarked and took a sip of coffee. "I'm so happy for you."

"Sam!"

"After the way that skag bitch talked to me I'm surprised she had the guts to even call my sister. What did she want, an update on how p.o.'d I am?"

"Sorta. She's really been feeling rotten over the whole mess. It sounds like even Spencer gave her rats for it, too."

"Good! She should feel rotten. She treated me like I did something wrong just for being in love with Freddie. I mean, sure she liked him too at one point, I'll give her that. And I guess a couple of years ago when they were first together she truly did love him but they aren't together any more. She left the country for crissakes. Why should the one guy on the face of this planet that I can honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with be off limits just because she dated him once upon a time."

"You know, it's not that she liked him first or you did or whatever, Carls was just all whipped up because you never stopped having feelings for him. And he didn't stop thinking about you. She doesn't say so, but I know she worries that if they had gotten married or their kid had been actually born or even if they had stayed together long enough, that you two would have ended up cheating on her."

"Well, that's just dumb. She knows Freddie better than that. He's as loyal as the sunrise. And what kind of slut does she think I am? Does she really believe that I would have hooked up with my best friend's boyfriend. God, it's like she doesn't even know me. Either of us for that matter."

"She's insecure, Sammy. She can't help it. But more to the point, she's sorry for it, too. She's wanted to call you to apologize but she's been putting it off calling you because she knows how hot you were over it."

"Were, shit. I still am!" Sam cracked. "That bee-yotch really laced into me and said the nastiest things possible and I'm not forgetting it any time soon, Melanie. Why should I?"

"Because as much as it hurt to have her go after you, you've got to admit that two years ago, when you were the one mad at her and Freddie, she forgave you."

"But I didn't cuss her out and call her every nasty name under the sun. Sure I Gave Freddie hell, but I didn't attack her and call her a skank and a whore. Even though she was." Sam remembered it all too well, vividly. "As a matter of fact, I didn't say a freakin' word to her about any of it."

"I would hope not, given that she was pregnant at the time. But you did give her a pretty cold shoulder. Do you remember how bad you felt after she got hurt in the accident, though. How you blamed yourself for her even going out that night?"

Sam suddenly thought back to how bad she felt when she heard Carly had been hurt and how she lost her baby. Her and Freddie's baby. All because she was driving over to Sam's to beg her forgiveness. No matter how much it hurt, at the end of the day Carly was still her best friend. They had been through so much together and throwing all that away because of one disagreement was stupid. It was stupid then and it is now. Even if Carly was beyond nasty with her. Plus, Mel did say Carly wanted to call and apologize. Just like Sam apologized to her two yeas ago.

"Sammy? You alright?" Melanie waved her hand in front of Sam's face as she saw the waitress approaching. "The food's coming."

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Sam sighed.

"So if Carls calls you to apologize, will you at least hear her out?"

"If Carly Shay calls me and says she's sorry, I'll do better than hear her out. I'll call the newspaper because Carly has never admitted she was wrong about anything."

"Oh, Sammy." Melanie fussed after the waitress sat their food down and left. "Just please think about it."

"Well what about Freddie? He's pretty wazzed off at her, too. I mean, I can forgive her all she wants, but he's not so soft anymore. He holds a grudge worse than Mom, kinda like his own mom. Not that Carly was directly nasty with him, but he was certainly not happy with the way she acted toward me. And the quickest way to his bad side is to be nasty with someone he loves. Look at the way he broke ties with his own mom over the whole pregnancy thing."

"I know, sis. Freddie would cut off a limb for you and the very fact that Carly was so nasty with you means he's not too keen on her, but sooner or later he'll be alright. Especially if you are. Just hear her out, please."

Sam sighed deeply. "I suppose if and that's a big if, she sincerely apologizes, I could try to talk to him and tell him I think we need to just let it go and get back to normal."

"Psh. Like you two have ever been or ever will be normal." Melanie snickered.

* * *

After considering her therapist's advice to atone for her past actions, some very deep soul-searching and a weekend hookup with the dude from the office to relieve more frustrations, Carly decided she had to call and talk to her old friends. Or rather, call and apologize to Sam.

She waited until it was very late evening on Monday evening and hoped Sam had time to get home from work before calling. Even if it meant calling when she should have been in bed herself, this conversation needed to happen. It wasn't like Carly slept that well anyway with the guilt she had been feeling the last two weeks.

Sam's phone rang three four, five times until finally the blonde answered. For a moment, Carly wondered if she was just going to ignore it and let it go to voice mail. It would have been not unexpected.

"Uh, hey, Sam." Carly said with hesitation. "It - it's Carly."

"Hey, Carly. What's going on?" Sam tried to sound positive, not annoyed - which she was, having been interrupted making dinner. Melanie had told her to be expecting a call and an apology from Carly and she didn't want to miss this rare occasion - Carly Shay admitting she was wrong.

"Look, before anything, I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry. I was the worst kind of a bitch the other weekend and I feel terrible. I shouldn't have acted like that. I -I don't really know why I said what I did but it was wrong an - and I apologize. From the bottom of my heart, Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam was speechless. Carly was normally not one to grovel and she was clearly upset by the sound of her voice.

"Sam?" Carly worried that Sam had simply hung up on her. "You still there? Sam?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied quietly. "I g-guess I can kinda understand where all those feelings came from. I was in a similar situation once. And I can't say I didn't act sorta bitchy myself when it was the other way around."

"Well, no matter what I didn't have a right to act the way I did. No one deserves to be treated the way I treated you. After all, I left him, left town, ended it with him, and there were no strings between me and Freddie. It was different the other year. I stepped into the picture and you guys had your friends with benefits thing going on."

"They were limited benefits." Sam added.

"Maybe limited in the bedroom, but not in the heart. Freddie was certainly not over you when I came back into his life and when we got together it wasn't meant to hurt you, but I know it did. Because you were far from over him, too. And it doesn't matter who liked him first or who dated him and who broke up with him. You're right, we're not fourteen year old, fickle little girls in middle school. What really matters is that you're happy. Both of you are happy. And a true friend would have understood that from the beginning."

Sam was happy to hear Carly admit she was wrong, but wouldn't come out and say she forgave her. "I'm just glad you know about me and Freddie. Honestly, I was dreading talking to you about it and I couldn't figure out how to say it."

"And the most important thing is that you two are happy. Just like Mel and Gibby. They are so cute together, do you think they're really serious?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Sam grunted. "Don't get me wrong, they are good together. And Gibby is a decent dude. It's just really weird seeing Mel so hung up on a guy I've known since second grade. And with all the weird stuff he used to do. At least he's started keeping his shirt on most of the time, unlike when we were kids. Except when he came over that one time to help Freddie with some yard work in the summer. Oh, man. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops. There was so much back hair. I kept expecting to hear about a sasquatch sighting in a Seattle neighborhood.

Carly just snickered.

"So, have you been seeing anyone, Carls?"

"Not officially. But there is this guy from work that I've been hooking up with. I tried to tell him it was just casual, but I think after the fourth time, he's convinced himself otherwise. An-and he's not bad looking and he's really good, you know, the other way. Like, really, really good. He's a nice guy, got his act together and all. I just didn't want to start anything with someone I work with."

Sam just sighed to herself at Carly's casual hookup. Years before she had always told Sam every time she got together with a new guy, or in one case, a girl. Not that Sam was prudish in any way, but she had trouble understanding how anyone could just casually do something so intimate with a person they hardly knew. Sam wouldn't let a guy so much as feel her up unless they'd been dating for months, let alone have sex with a guy she hardly knew.

As the girls talked some more, the conversation drew toward the living arrangement with Sam and Freddie. "Spencer tells me you moved out of my old room and in with Freddie. How's that going? It's a big adjustment, isn't it."

"Well, Freddie's grocery bill definitely went up." She chuckled. "And Spencer probably has more money since he's not buying food every day anymore. But all in all, it's cool. I usually get home first so I make dinner for all three of us. Well, sometimes Mel gets home first but she's got zero skills in the kitchen."

"Freddie used to do a lot of the cooking."

"He's actually pretty good in the kitchen, but since he works late so much, it's just easier for me to have dinner ready when he gets here or we're eating at, like, bedtime."

"But things are good with you and Freddie?" Carly asked again.

"He works so much, sometimes we don't see each other a lot except for night time, I really need to talk to him about that, I'm sure you know what I mean. But he's just dedicated to his job. He got another promotion a couple of weeks ago. And those guys at the computer store can't go three days without needing him to hold their hands for something. He stops in there a couple of times a week just to keep them out of a bind. And he always goes down there on Saturdays. Oh well, at least it's close to home. And they pay him super good. Six or seven hundred a week. And he puts half of it in his 401K."

"Freddie always said his goal was to retire at 50. I'm sure he's working hard toward that." Carly giggled. "Look at it this way, you guys will be barely middle aged and touring the world on some luxury cruise ship."

"I've been helping with the bills, too. You know, the electricity bill and the cable TV. Oh, and I sprung for a different car, so now I actually have a car payment for the first time in my life."

"At least the rent's cheap since it's his dad's place. How's Karl doing, anyway. Any news on him and Marissa?"

"Karl's good. He comes over a couple times a week for dinner. I guess he likes my cooking. I don't really know what's going on with Freddie's parents. Some times it seems like they're getting close. But some times not. Personally I don't see the point in going steady with your ex, but . . . "

"You realize what you just said, right?" Carly chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

"All things considered, neither of us have any room to talk."

The girls chatted some more, slowly rebuilding their trust with one another, until Sam had to go to finish dinner. Both slept a little better in the knowledge that they had at least talked about their issues.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was three days before Christmas and Sam was franticly grocery shopping. She had planned a huge Christmas eve dinner with everyone. Most of their group had other plans for the holiday itself. In fact, for Christmas day, it would be just her and Freddie and his father but for the big dinner she had invited everyone else. Spencer and Amy, Melanie and Gibby of course and his little brother, Mrs. Benson and Freddie's dad, T-Bo and his wife, Wendy and Brad, and their significant others, an aunt and a couple of her cousins who had just been paroled.

"Finally. It took me three clerks to help find this." Freddie held up a small box with the necessary ingredient. "What is this stuff for anyway?"

"Thanks, Fredlumps. It's for the ham glaze. Now, that should be everything for the meal. We just need dessert ingredients. Baking aisle is this way." She led him off toward that department.

"Geez, you've made what, ten kinds of cookies already and Brad's bringing his famous fudge. Do you really think you need another dessert?"

Sam just gave him a funny look and he shut up.

By the time the holiday was upon them, Sam had taken a whole day to work in the kitchen, with her sister and Freddie's help of course. It was Christmas eve, and the trio were working furiously to get things done before everyone started showing up at six.

"OK, Sam. What's next?" Melanie asked.

"Go find Frednub and tell him to make sure the table's set. Where the heck did he get to anyway?"

"I thought I heard the shower a bit ago."

"He better save me some hot water." Sam griped. "Aw, geez, it's after five. I'd need to get cleaned up. I've been working in this kitchen and sweating all day. If you can maybe keep an eye on the ham, I'll get to it."

Melanie huffed. "Please tell me you're not going to be fooling around in the shower again. I heard you guys the other night."

"Psh. Who has time for that now. All I want is to not smell like a dead goat when people get here. Now, just make sure that the ham doesn't get dry and if the timer goes off, simply take it out of the oven. And sit it right here." She pointed toward a hot pad she had on the counter.

"Don't let it get dry. Timer, pull the ham out. Got it, sis."

"And use the oven mitts to touch the roaster."

Melanie just rolled her eyes. "I know, Sam."

By the time Karl Benson and the Gibson boys arrived, Sam was out of the bathroom and Freddie had made sure the table was perfect. Everyone they were expecting trickled in except for Freddie's mom, who was running late due to an emergency at work.

"Man, I hope she soon gets here." Sam whined. "I've been smelling that ham for the last couple of hours and it's making me so hungry."

The doorbell rang and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! I'm gonna start to get everything ready for the table. Can you give me a hand, Mels?"

"Sure."

"I'll help, too." Spencer followed the twins toward the kitchen.

Freddie went to answer the door, but instead of finding his mother, he opened it to the sight of his brown-haired ex-girlfriend. "Carly?"

"Hey, Freddie." She greeted with a nervous smile. "Wow, by the looks of the driveway, you guys have a house full."

Others came over to greet her and she was finally able to move more than a foot away from the door.

Within a few seconds, Marissa Benson arrived and followed the young woman into the house, looking shocked at her presence.

Sam emerged from the kitchen with a bowl full of creamed corn to see her old friend taking off her jacket by the door, and her boyfriend's mother standing beside her looking disgusted.

"Carly?" Sam sat the bowl down and walked that direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I got to thinking, and I wanted to surprise everyone for the holiday. Spencer said they were going to be here for Christmas Eve. So, uh, surprise?"

"It's good to see you." Sam simply said, still in shock. "Hi, Marissa." She finally acknowledged the nurse as the middle aged woman walked past Carly and hugged her. "I'm glad you finally got here. I hope you're hungry."

"Sam. This house smells so good. You must have been cooking all day. Is there anything I can do to help?" Marissa fawned at the blonde. "You'll be too tired to enjoy your meal. You work too hard for a young woman." She hugged Sam again.

"Nope, everything's almost ready. Just wash up and have a seat. You can sit right next to Fredward." Sam motioned toward a chair. "We're ready to set the table."

"Where's Spencer? Please tell me you didn't let him alone in the kitchen." Marissa fussed, looking around.

"Don't worry, Melanie's with him and we have two extra fire extinguishers just in case."

As Mrs. Benson walked away, Carly grabbed Sam's elbow. "What did you slip her? She was actually nice. Is she on some kind of happy pill?"

Sam just smirked at the idea that Marissa as so nice with her. "Eh, I guess she figured this is a permanent thing so she'd might as well get used to me. Besides, she's not so bad if you just tell her what she wants to hear. Politics, Carls. Just politics."

The group gathered around the table for their feast. Sam had made a gigantic ham along with all the other trimmings. They all ate their fill and shared their Christmas Eve together. They opened their presents to each other and Sam and Freddie shared most of theirs with each other as well. They each held back one thing to give the other when they were all alone.

Freddie, of course, held back the ring. Sam chose a piece of slinky lingerie that she picked up during a shopping trip with her sister. Poor Melanie turned a deep red when she stood beside Sam as she paid for the garment. Especially when Sam loudly announced that either of them would be able to wear it.

After everyone else started to leave, the house started to quiet down. Freddie and Gibby left for a short while to drive Mrs. Benson home because she felt she had too much wine to drive safely. Freddie drove his mother's car and Gibby followed to bring him home.

"Are you still planning on giving her the ring?" Gibby asked as they drove away from Bushwell.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just thinking since Carly was back in town. . ."

"That has nothing to do with anything, Gibs. I just wanted to hold it back until actual Christmas day. And Sam will probably get all emotional and you know how she hates to act all girly in front of other people."

Gibby just shrugged. "If you're sure Carls isn't gonna go off the rails again?"

Meanwhile, the Puckett sisters had just said goodbye to Freddie's dad and the only guest left was Guppy, who was struggling to stay awake, sitting on their couch, waiting for his brother to return.

Melanie was straightening up the kitchen and Sam went back the hall to change into something more comfortable.

Sam's voice came out the hall loud and clear. "Melanie!"

Mel had just put the last of the dishes in to wash and was pulling the trash bag out so Freddie could take it out to the cans when he returned.

"Mels!" Sam shouted again. "Get your scrawny butt in here!"

"My butt's the same size as yours." Mel huffed and headed toward her sister's voice. She walked past the couch and ruffled Guppy's hair, if for no other reason than to keep him awake. "They'll soon be back, Gup. Don't worry."

"Dammit, Mel. Where are you?" Sam again yelled.

"Keep your shirt on!" Melanie called. "What did you do, get your foot stuck or something?"

Melanie walked into her sister and Freddie's bedroom to find Sam, in her underwear, wearing a ring and grinning like a kid who just saw Santa himself.

"Look, look, look!" Sam waved her left hand in her sister's face. "It's a ring. Frednub got me a ring. Ohmygosh, he got me a ring! Melanie! He's going to propose. Or at least it's a promise ring. Either way, he got me a freakin' ring! Can you believe this, Freddie got me a ring. I'm gonna be Sam Benson. Some day. Holy shit, Mel. This is all happening so fast."

Mel had never seen her sister so elated. She giggled at Sam's acting like a little girl. "Um, Sam. That's cool and all, but why are you wearing it now?"

"I got in his dresser to get out a pair of sweats and it was in the bottom of the drawer. Oh my God. What am I going to do? Will you help me plan my wedding? Can you be my maid of honor?"

Melanie shook her head at Sam's actions. "Of course, Sam. Buuuttt . . . ."

"But what?" Sam huffed.

"Alright. First of all, why are you digging through Freddie's sweat pants? And more importantly, don't you think this is going to ruin the surprise when he gives it to you?"

"Because I haven't done laundry for over a week and all my lounging clothes are either dirty or still in the boxes from when I moved in. And I like wearing my boyfriend's clothes to lounge around in. Sometimes I even sleep in his t-shirt and nothing else." Sam wiggled her eyebrows. "So sue me. And don't you think I'm going to be smart enough to take it off and put it back in the stupid box before he gets home? Besides, he'll surely be giving it to me in the morning anyway."

"And you're sure he's going to give it to you for Christmas? He didn't just have it stashed in his drawer for safe keeping? You know Freddie thinks ahead, like way ahead. Who knows he might have been going to give it to you for Valentine's Day or even your birthday or something."

Sam suddenly was stricken with panic. Maybe he wasn't going to give it to her for Christmas. After all, he had already gotten her so much, there was the near pear-pad and an upgraded stereo system for her new car and lots of kitchen stuff because Sam loved to cook. He'd already spent a small fortune and this ring must have cost a couple week's pay.

"OK, you've got a point. I'll just have to act all surprised when he finally gives it to me. I can handle that, I can act. Whenever that is."

"And not be disappointed if you don't see it again for a while." Melanie added, walking away. "Or all passive aggressive with him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam snarked. Suddenly her face flushed. "Chizz!"

"What?" Melanie turned from the doorway.

"I can't take damn thing off my hand." Sam gasped.

"Sam!" Melanie cried out and grabbed her sister's hand. "It's easy. Just pull it off. He's liable to be home any minute. You've got to put it back in the box! Freddie will flip."

"You think I don't know this already? It's stuck. It was a tight fit going on, and now my finger must have swollen up. I'm serious, it won't come off. What the crap am I gonna do?"

Melanie ran to her room and returned with a bottle of body lotion. "Here. Give me your hand."

"What's this junk?" Sam sneered as Melanie squeezed a generous portion onto Sam's hand. "Gross."

"Lotion. It's really slippery, too."

"Why do you have this?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You secretly working in a massage parlor or something?"

"It's Gibby's!" Melanie defended.

"Oh my God. I don't even want to know why he has lotion stashed in your room." Sam gasped.

"Just shut up and hold still." Melanie began pulling at the ring.

"Ow, ow, ow. Christ sakes, Melanie. You're gonna dislocate my knuckle. OW!"

"It's coming just relax and breathe normal." Melanie continued to twist and pull at the ring.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the girl getting her finger ripped off. Stop, will ya? That really hurts."

Sam's phone dinged in her pocket and with the other hand she pulled it out to read the message. "Oh thank God."

"What now? You find an app to help get a ring that's too small off your hand?"

"Gibby's car ran out of gas. They're waiting for the auto club to bring them more. We have some time. That'll probably take forever this late."

"Oh yes, how fortunate, our boyfriends are sitting along a road, God knows where, on Christmas Eve with a dry gas tank instead of cuddled up with us on the couch sipping hot cider. What luck!"

Sam stuck out her tongue.

"Auntie Mel." Guppy came to the doorway. "Can I go home, please. I'm so tired and I still need to put out milk and cookies for Santa."

"Hey, kiddo." Sam tried to be calm and talk normal to the boy, even though she was standing there in a pair of purple panties and a thin t-shirt. "I just got a text from Freddie. Your big brother's gas tank is empty and they're running late, but they're on their way. How about some more hot chocolate and another cookie?"

"Seriously, Sam? You wanna get him all hopped up on sugar at this time of night?" Mel asked.

Sam shrugged as the kid smiled and nodded. "He ain't sleeping here. Not my problem. Consider it payback for Gibs being dumb enough to forget to fill his tank."

"I'll take care of the hot chocolate. You get some ice water and soak your hand, maybe the swelling will go down and with some more lotion or cooking oil or axle grease, we can get the ring off you." Melanie suggested quietly. "C'mon Guppy." She led the boy to the kitchen and away from the young woman in her undies.

Sam pulled on a robe and headed to the kitchen. She dumped a bunch of ice in her big mixing bowl and added cold water before dunking her hand. "This better work. Geez, my finger's getting numb. Stupid nub buying a ring one size too small. He should know my ring size?"

"How would he know your size, did he ever ask you? You don't have a whole drawer full of rings lying around he could compare it to."

Sam just grunted in disgust. "He coulda asked you! Not like your hand's the same size as mine or anything."

In truth, the ring was bought when Freddie was still with Carly, and he intended on getting it sized to fit Sam as soon as he gave it to her. Having it expanded a half-size would be a simple and inexpensive task for a good jeweler, but he completely forgot about that part until it was too late to get it done before the holiday.

A half hour later, with lots of ice and lube, Sam finally got the ring off, but her hand was sore from all the prying.

"Wash the lotion off of the ring and get it put away." Melanie demanded. "Gibby just texted. They're on their way. Guppy, they're five minutes away, buddy. Put your shoes on and get ready."

Sam feverishly washed the ring, put it back in its box and stashed it away under Freddie's t-shirts and such where it was before.

The girls were sitting on the couch with Guppy, who had no idea why the twins were in such a panic, when the guys got back. Sam's face was still red from all the rushing around.

"Why does Sam look guilty of something?" Gibby asked Melanie quietly, after she stood to greet him.

"Long story." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll call you later." He chuckled before turning to his brother. "Come on little man, we've gotta get you home so Santa can let your presents."

"See you in the morning, then." Mel kissed him quickly and headed toward her bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After everyone else left them alone, Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch together. "Sorry it took so long, babe. I can't believe Gibby left his gas tank run dry."

"It's alright, that's Gib-butt for you." Sam replied and kissed him again, still rubbing at her sore hand. "So. Did we want to do those last personal gifts tonight or wait until morning? Cause I've gotta warn you, what I got for you isn't really a morning thing."

"It's up to you, babe. Why are you rubbing your hand? Did you punch something again?"

What a convenient cover he had just suggested. "That stupid dishwasher." Was all she said. Freddie knew she disliked the machine already.

"Sam. Baby, punching inanimate objects doesn't help. All is does is hurt my princess."

"The thing's running, ain't it?" She scoffed. "You and Karl seriously need to look into replacing that beast before it really goes on the fritz and sprays water all over the kitchen or some chizz."

Freddie sighed at her attitude. "Do you think we'd better soon get to bed? We can get up nice and early and open our last gifts." He wanted to wait until Christmas morning to give her the ring.

"Orrr, we could get them now, stay up late doing otherrr things and sleep in tomorrow. Then maybe do those things again after we wake up. You know, since Melanie's going to Gibby's first thing." She turned to him with a flirt.

"We can't sleep in too late, baby. Dad wants to leave about 10. And I really wanted to save your gift for morning."

"My God, Freddie. Ten? As in a.m.? On a holiday? Your grandma's in a nursing home not boot camp, she's not going anywhere is she?"

"Right. But you know how that generation is. She probably gets up by 5 every day anyhow. And Dad wanted to get over there early so we could have dinner with her."

Sam opened her mouth to object but her cut her off. "Which, by the way, old people eat at noon. Because they go to bed at, like, six in the evening."

Sam conceded with a huff. Karl Benson was good to her and Sam loved Freddie's grandma like her own. The old lady took quite a liking to Sam, too. The blonde couldn't help but respect the octogenarian, especially with the way she made fun of Marissa's odd cleaning and disinfecting habits.

"OK, I guess I can wait until morning for my present, but I want to give you your present tonight. Then you can decide if you want to turn in early or not." She wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Huh? Why do I hafta get up? I just sat down here." He moaned.

"I'm not giving you your present anywhere but in that bedroom. Because as soon as you see it, I know what's gonna happen." She said with a smirk.

"Does this have anything to do with that Stacy's Secrets bag I saw in the trash can the other day?"

"Only one way to find out." She switched her behind in a flirty way as she led him back the hallway.

* * *

Christmas morning, Sam woke up to the hideous sound of Freddie's alarm on his phone. Normally she was up for work before him and was in the shower by the time it went off. The 1812 overture at full volume was not a pleasant sound to wake up to, especially for a girl who only got to sleep at 4:30.

"Five minutes, please!" She begged, pulling her pillow over her head. "Just make it stop! Freddie!"

Freddie stretched and shut off the noise. "Sam, it's already 8:30, we only have a little over an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. And if you want your present before we leave we need to get started."

Sam had her feet on the floor, wide awake. "Hey, who needs sleep. I'm good to go." And with that she headed for the bathroom. "I'm grabbing a shower. After last night I need it. When I get done, I expect breakfast and my present to be waiting for me."

"As you wish." Freddie snuck a quick kiss as she slipped past him into the bathroom.

Melanie was already up and ready for her day, she was an early riser anyway. She planned to get a quick breakfast and head over to Gibby's to spend the day with his family and planned on being there about nine.

"Hey, Freddie." She acknowledged. "Toaster waffle?"

"Uh, no thanks, you go ahead. I need to get something ready for Sam."

"Bacon and eggs again?"

"What else?" He shrugged. "We're leaving in about an hour, so she's getting ready while I make breakfast."

"Did you give her the ring yet?" The look on his face told him she wasn't supposed to know about this. "I mean, um, the special thing you were holding until you were alone?"

"So you know about the ring? Let me guess, Gibby told you?"

"Uh, yeah." Mel pulled her hot waffle out of the toaster and dropped it on a plate, trying to pass the blame onto a convenient scapegoat, but Freddie saw through the ruse, he knew Sam had somehow stumbled upon the ring. "Gibby, right. So can you make me a strip of bacon, too?"

"Sure." He responded and pulled another strip out of the bag and placed it in the pan.

"I want to give her the ring before we go to visit my grandma."

"No time like the present, Freddie. I'll make myself scarce so you guys can have some privacy. But you're not really going to propose to my sister over bacon and eggs are you? Wait, that might be the best thing, well except for fried chicken or ham."

"Propose?" Freddie choked on the coffee he had just sipped. "It's not an engagement ring, Mel. I just wanted to get her something nice as a promise for an actual proposal in the future. But I guess if Sam wants it to be an engagement, it could be. I just thought she'd think it was a little soon for that. I guess It's really up to her."

'Oh Boy!' Melanie thought to herself. At least she knew Sam was going to say yes.

As soon as the bacon was cooked, Melanie finished her breakfast and returned to her own room to get ready for her day with the Gibson family. Sam soon emerged, hair still damp, and in her bathrobe, but ready to chow down on breakfast before getting dressed.

"Gotta tell you, I'm a little tender after last night." Sam Smirked to Freddie as she sat down to her food. "Not looking forward to a long car ride."

Freddie sat across the breakfast island from her with a bowl of cereal. "Sorry. Maybe you should take a cushion to sit on."

"So where's my other present?" She asked, before chomping in on a piece of toast.

Freddie produced a small box from seemingly out of nowhere. It was the familiar ring box, but he had managed to adhere a neat, little bow onto it.

Sam tried to look surprised. "Freddie? Is this jewelry?" She began wiping her hands on a napkin.

He took her surprise as hesitation. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that the last couple of weeks with you living here has been so great and I can't wait to spend the rest of out lives together. I found my destiny with you, Sam and I don't ever want to be apart again."

The blonde opened the box and smiled wildly as she saw the ring. Freddie knew her fake shock was all an act, she somehow knew about the ring, but he didn't care. "Freddie. Is this what I think it is?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, sweetheart. If you want it to be an engagement ring, it is, if you want it to be a promise that's fine, it's up to you." He took her hand. "But no matter what, I just want you to know I love you and I'm committed to you. Forever. If you'll accept it, that is."

"First off, yes. I accept. And I want to be with you forever, too. Maybe it's a bit soon to actually be engaged, so let's just call it a pre-engagement ring. And if you can come up with maybe a little more memorable proposal than over breakfast, that wouldn't be the worst thing. You nub."

"So, even though we know that someday we'll be getting married and you've got a ring, you still want some grand romantic gesture for a proposal. Wow, I've got to say that's the most nubby think I think I've ever heard you say." He teased. "You sure you're really Sam?" He began searching for her mole by trying to move her shirt collar.

"Meh, what can I say, you must be rubbing off on me. But would Mel do this?" She ran her hand up his thigh under the table and kissed him deeply.

"You taste like bacon." He muttered as their lips parted.

"Of course." Sam smiled proud of the fact. "And you call me a nub again and you'll be the one with a sore crotch."

Freddie stretched across the breakfast bar and kissed her. "I love you, Sam."

"Love you too. Nub. Now how about you let mama finish this nice breakfast you made me before it gets too cold and go get yourself cleaned up and ready to go. It's getting late and I still need the bathroom to finish my hair and put on a little makeup."

"Aren't you going to wear the ring on, Sam?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Heh. Right." Sam smiled and took a big bite of bacon. "As soon as I'm done with breakfast. Don't want to get it all greasy. Heh."

"OK, baby." Freddie kissed her cheek and headed for the bathroom to get prepared for the day.

"What the chiz am I gonna do? He wants me to wear the thing and if I put it on and it gets stuck, my finger will turn all numb and fall off." Sam mumbled to herself, a mouth full of food.

She stared at it for a while, taking in its beauty and mesmerized by the idea that it will look so good on her hand. Sam was never the kind of girl to wear a lot of jewelry. In fact, the only jewelry she ever wore was a necklace Carly had given her on her sixteenth birthday and a small charm bracelet Freddie gave her for Christmas a few years ago, which she had stuffed in the bottom of her drawer ever since she moved home and found him dating Carly. She had her grandmother's wedding band that the old lady gave her too, but she never wore it because it was way too large.

Sam sighed and picked up the ring after wiping the breakfast remnants off her hands onto a crumpled up paper towel. By now the shower had shut off and she knew Freddie would soon be returning. She attempted to slip the ring on her right hand, but it fit even tighter than her left. She tried first the left pinky and then the right, but neither would work, either. As much as she hated to do it, Sam slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Surprisingly it went over her knuckle a little easier than she thought it would but she knew removing it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

It wasn't that she didn't want to wear the ring, she wanted it desperately. She was just afraid that if she put it on, it would have to be destroyed to get it off. The ring looked so good on that hand it wasn't funny. Sam slipped her empty plate and glass into the sink and made her way toward the bathroom to finish preparing herself to leave.

Freddie was now in the bedroom getting dressed and Sam snuck up behind him. After a quick slap to the back side and a kiss or two, she began putting on her modest makeup. The doorbell rang and Freddie made a dash for it to let his father in.

"I'll only be a minute yet." Sam informed him.

'It's OK, I still have to finish getting dressed. I can't find my Christmas tie. The one with the elves and reindeer on it."

"Aw, that's too bad." Sam said with an eye roll and smirk he couldn't see.

Soon, Sam emerged from the hall and greeted Mr. Benson as Freddie went to search for the missing tie. The first thing Karl Benson noticed when he looked at Sam was her left hand.

"Congrats, kiddo." Karl smiled at her and offered a hug. "You realize Freddie's grandmother is going to go off the deep end, right?"

"I hope that's a good thing." Sam questioned. "Oh, God. I forgot all about Marissa, speaking of off the deep end."

"Are you kidding me? It'll give Freddie's grandmother something to live for. As for his mom, I can't say what her reaction is going to be, but judging by how much she admires you, I'd say your odds are good. Just don't expect to get away today without having a little talk about great-grandbabies with my mother, though."

"Oh, Lord." She sighed. "Please don't tell me Grace expects me to be a baby factory."

"Not so much a factory, but she's always saying it would be nice to have at least one while she's still around to see him."

"Then tell her to hold off and take her vitamins because kids aren't happening until we're married for at least a year or two. And this isn't technically an engagement ring. It's a pre-engagement ring. So the ol' girl better not be expecting any kids popping out of me for at least three or four more years."

"Alright, Sam. I'm sure she'll be good with that." He chuckled. "Freddie! We better be going soon. You about ready, bud?"

Freddie came into the living room, disappointed that he couldn't find the tie he was looking for. The tie which Sam just happened to hide in the hallway closet, in the pocket of his raincoat, which he hadn't worn for over a month.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my new elf tie."

"The snowman one is fine. You ready to go? My car's running." Karl turned toward the door.

"Should have hid that one, too." Sam mumbled.

"Huh?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, I said I like that one on you." Sam plastered on a fake smile and took his hand.


	37. Chapter 37

The three made their way to the home where Freddie's grandmother lived to spend their day with her. By the time they arrived, the residents and their guests were already making their way to the dining room for their very early Christmas dinner.

"Man, this is sad. Look at all these poor old people who don't have anybody with them for Christmas." Sam said as they walked into the dining hall. "Where are their families?"

"Yeah. I know. It's kind of depressing." Freddie acknowledged, still holding Sam's hand. "At least they have a nice dinner coming."

Before long, Freddie's dad walked in behind them, his own mother right beside him with her walker.

"Oh, there's that handsome grandson of mine." She cooed. "And Samantha, too. Come here and give your granny a hug."

Freddie didn't have to be told twice and he put his arms gently around the old lady. "Merry Christmas Grandma. You look nice today."

Sam stood back and just smiled at the lady, but she wasn't getting off that easy. "You too, Missy. Don't think you're escaping without a hug." She looked right at Sam. "Come on."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Merry Christmas, Grace." Sam also gently offered a hug. "We'd better get a seat. This place is getting full. Don't want to miss dinner."

"Don't get too excited. We have a new cook and he can't even make toast right." The old lady quipped. "I wonder how he'll screw up turkey and stuffing. Probably pulverize it into goo."

As she pulled away and took up position to the older lady's right side to help her toward a table, Sam's hand came into view.

"Well, this is new." She grabbed Sam's hand and examined the ring. "That Freddie. This ring must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, I bet it did." Sam grinned widely, knowing how much she loved wearing it, but suddenly worried about being able to take it off.

"So when's the day?"

"Oh,uh, Grace. This isn't a full-on engagement ring. It's more or less a pre-engagement ring. We need to talk about a lot of stuff and get things all sorted out before we start thinking about a wedding, but it'll be coming."

"That boy. He's just like his daddy. Has to overthink and over analyze every thing. He couldn't just wing it like we did in my time. Why does everybody have to plan every thing they do these days. You love him, right?"

"Of course." Sam answered

"And I know he loves you. He has a spark around you, a certain look in his eye. I never saw that when he was with that brunette. Or with his parents for that matter. Point is, all you need is love. You can work out the details as you go, keep you from getting bored. I know you live with him for gosh sakes."

"You have a good point. And I kind of have a feeling that I might not have to wait very long for the actual proposal."

"Nothing wrong with you doing the proposing, girl." The old lady suggested. "This isn't the dark ages. And you already have the ring. Just don't let him get cold feet on you."

"What's so secret?" Karl asked. "You two are acting like Russian spies or something. Fredward's holding us seats, let's go join him."

"I was, um, asking Grace how to get the ring off. I think my hand might have swollen up a bit and it's kind of feeling tight."

"Oh that's no big deal, dear. As soon as we get back to my room, we'll take care of that. Now let's see what kind of damage they did to Christmas dinner today."

After their dinner, the four made their way back to the grandmother's room. It was pretty simple. Just one space, with a private bathroom. She had a bed, of course and an easy chair and a small table she sat at to read or write letters. As far as nursing homes went, it was one of the nicer rooms, more like an apartment without a kitchen since Grace was able to pretty much look after herself with little assistance.

She stopped at her bathroom to pick up a roll of dental floss and hand it to Sam.

"Wrap your finger tight with this. Right up to the ring." She instructed. "It'll squeeze your finger slightly, but dental floss is waxy so the ring will slide right off past it."

Sam did as she was told and could quickly see how the ring would soon slip off her finger.

"Sorry, baby." Freddie frowned as he watched Sam work with the floss. "Saturday morning we'll see about a trip to the jewelry store."

"It's OK, Freddie. How about I just wear it on the chain with my necklace for today."

By the time the young couple returned home, Melanie was back from her day with the Gibson brothers. She and Sam caught up on what was happening with each other and then spoke to Carly on the phone, who had spent the day with her brother, of course.

The following evening, Carly and Spencer made arrangements to visit with Sam and Freddie as well as Melanie and Gibby. The plan was to share a laid back evening together before the New Year's holiday came around when Spencer would be hosting the party, with Carly's help, and there might not be time to talk.

Carly had been very shy around all her old friends but was trying to get back to things being the way they were before the blow up a month earlier. She had worked her feelings through with therapy and realized she had absolutely no right to be angry with either Sam or Freddie about them being a couple.

Still, Sam and Freddie knew they would have to ease into the whole ring situation. Neither wanted to see her pushed over the edge and Sam decided to pull Carly aside and tell her about it one on one, rather than in front of others which might make her uncomfortable.

The brunette and her brother arrived at the Benson home and things were a lot more low key than they were on Christmas Eve. Of course, Sam's ring was on the chain around her neck rather than on her finger and it was tucked inside her shirt, unseen by anyone.

After a short while, Gibby and Melanie returned with take-out food for the group and as they began to gather around the table, Sam invited Carly to the kitchen for a quick word. "Hey, Carls. Can you give me a hand with drinks?"

"Sure, Sam." Carly followed her old friend.

"I need to show you something." Sam said quietly. "I wanted to tell you before Mels did. You know, just us like the way it used to be."

Carly simply looked puzzled.

Sam drew in a deep breath. "Um, Freddie got me this for Christmas, Carls." She pulled the chain with her ring and locket out from the collar of her t-shirt.

"Oh my God, Sam. It's beautiful." Carly gasped. "Aww, I'm so happy for you. B-but why aren't you wearing it?"

"Because it's a half-size too small. I put it on yesterday and had a terrible time getting it off." Sam rfrowned and began to pull drinks from the fridge. "I thought my finger was going to be numb forever."

"Did you have to use the old dental floss trick? That's always the best."

"How do you know about that? It's what Grace showed me to do."

"One of my grandpa's tricks." Carly shrugged. "But you are going to wear it, right? How did he propose?"

"Yep. But he didn't actually do the proposal just yet. It's more like a promise ring. I know it sounds corny but we've not even been dating for six months."

"Oh, that Freddie." Carly sighed. "He is so caught up in his own head sometimes. He's always got to think of all the angles and everything. It would be nice if he could just go with the flow. It's obvious you two are meant to be, why not just run with it. I mean, the proposal's important but not as important as the person doing the proposing. It's not like you'll be getting married next week."

"It's funny that's almost the exact same thing his grandmother said." Sam smirked. "I was sort of thinking maybe I should be the one to actually ask _him_. You know since he already got me the ring and all. I mean, I'd hate to see him go and spend another who knows how much on another one. And how many rings does one girl need?"

"Well, you guys have always been a very progressive couple. Valentine's Day?" Carly queried. "Might be a good time?"

"My idea exactly. I was thinking a nice, romantic trip to somewhere. Maybe, I don't know, like a long weekend. Possibly a ski resort or something. My mom once got proposed to in Tahoe. I've always thought that place was more romantic than Vegas."

"I'm pretty sure Freddie's afraid to ski. And you know how he hates the cold."

"But the cabins are nice and warm and perfect for snuggling in front of a fireplace." Sam replied with a smirk. "I want it to be a surprise, so don't let on especially in front of Spencer or Melanie."

"Alright, it's just between us. But you've got to keep me posted." Carly hugged her with another word of congratulations and the two returned to the dining area with drinks for everyone.

* * *

Within a week, Sam's ring had been re-sized and now fit her hand perfectly. She proudly wore it every where she went, and was the envy of all the other single women she worked with as soon as they saw it.

Carly returned to Europe shortly after the new and things began to get back to normal for the old friends. They would share texts or emails and chat online on occasion. Sam shared how she got one of her work friends, whose husband worked for a travel agency to set her up with a good deal on airfare and four-day stay at a great place he claimed was the most luxurious chalet in Tahoe.

Now the challenge would be to get Freddie to agree to take a couple of days off work and go along.

As usual, Freddie came home from work to find Sam with their dinner almost ready. He would always text her just before leaving the office to make sure she knew when to expect him, especially if he needed to work late on a project or stop at the computer store to help his friends with their business.

"Hey baby. Get washed up, it's almost ready." She called.

"Hey, sweetie." He greeted with a quick kiss. "Give me a few minutes. I want to change, too. It's been a long day and a soon a we eat, all I want to do is sit on that couch and relax."

"Me, too. But hurry up. I don't want my pork roast getting cold and smelling that cook for the last hour has mama so hungry she could eat the curtains."

As they sat down to eat, Sam showed him the brochure for the ski place and tried to talk up the idea.

"Sound cool, Sam. But . . . "

"But what, Fredhead?" Sam replied with a mouth full of scalloped potatoes.

"Well, I really don't like to ski. Um, that winter after you moved to L.A., like before I even knew where you were, during our senior year of high school, Gibby talked me into a trip to ski up near the Canadian border."

Sam, of course, had to harass him. "You took a weekend ski trip with Gibby? Was that some kind of experimentation phase or something? I never knew you swung that way, but oh well. At least you came back around to the team of liking girls."

"Sam! For God's sake. I didn't go with him like some kind of romantic trip. Geez! We actually went to try to meet girls. It was his idea. You know how Gibby was always trying to meet women after him and Tasha broke up."

"Have yourself convinced yet?" She joked. "I mean, maybe he had other ideas."

Freddie just shook his head and they continued to eat.

"So what do you say? Could we head down there?" She asked. "You know Janice from work. Her husband works for the Funny Days Travel Agency, she says he can hook us up with a place to stay, airfare, rental car and everything."

"The thing is, I don't really like to ski. I tried it that time years ago. I fell down, sprained my ankle and swore I'd never ski again. Then there's that chair lift. That thing was scary"

"Fair enough. There's plenty to do in Tahoe that doesn't involve strapping stick to your feet and sliding down a mountain."

"And can we afford it? Sure this guy can get us a deal, but it's probably still expensive."

"We're not college kids making french fries for minimum wage, dude." Sam glared at him. "I'm doing pretty good for a girl who never went to college and you're getting enough salary for three people. Plus what the guys at the store pay you for helping them."

"I guess . . . " He agreed and pushed his finished plate forward a bit. Sam had finished a few minutes before.

"And look at this way. Why not take a weekend to enjoy ourselves while we're young and don't have a family to be responsible for. Who knows, in five years or so we might have kids or whatever. And one of us might have a job that we can't get away from. Or one of our parents might need us to take care of them. I mean, yours are both in pretty good shape but ol' Pam's a wreck. I might have to watch after her some day, more than I already do."

"I suppose I could ask for a couple of days off. I haven't taken all my vacation day from lat year yet. And I get three weeks a year."

"And your boss is pretty cool, I'm sure she'll let you take a long weekend if you ask. Jut ask for the weekend around Valentines Day."

"Huh? You getting all mushy and romantic on me, Puckett?"

"See the thing is, I already kind of got the tickets." She said with a sheepish smile and sat their dessert down in front of them before handing him the printout of the itinerary.

"Wow. You really had yourself convinced I'd go along with this, didn't you?"

Sam shrugged. "When you've been together as long as we have, you know how to sell an idea."

"This is in two weeks, Sam. I'll have to talk to Connie first thing in the morning to make sure I can get off work. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I've been thinking of this for a while, but I didn't get a chance to talk to the travel guy about it until the other day. Why are you worried. Like you said, you still have vacation time from last year coming and Connie has never said no to anything you've asked her for. I kind of thing you've got the whole place wrapped around your little finger."


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the lack of update last weekend. Major computer issues happened. Anyway, things are back on track now and we're up and running with chapter 38. This one's coming to an end soon, but I have several one-shots lined up as soon as it's done.**

Chapter 38

As expected, Freddie was able to get the time off for their trip to Lake Tahoe. This was the first the two had flown anywhere together since they were in high school. Sam was ready and raring to go but Freddie was nervous about being away from work and home for a few days. He had literally not spent a night away from his bed since he and Carly moved into the half of his dad's house.

The two were in their bedroom packing their things the evening before their flight after making sure all of their responsibilities would be alright for a few days. Melanie assured them she'd look after the house and Sam made her promise not to have Gibby sleep over. Mel had her fingers crossed when she made that promise.

"Sam, should I take my laptop or just the Pear Pad?" Freddie called from the bedroom as Sam was in the bathroom loading up her toiletries.

"Why take either? You can check your email from your phone that's all you should need. I certainly hope you're not going planning on doing work stuff all weekend like you usually do. It's a vacation. That means no work."

"But I might need to do a video conference about the new GPS software for the Pear Phone Mega. We're up against the deadline and there's a major problem with making it back compatible with the little phones."

"For God's sake, it's the weekend. Not to mention Valentine's Day is Saturday. You really expect that other people are going to be working on software development and want to do a conference."

"I guess not." Freddie sighed as Sam came back into the room. He was very dedicated to his job and thought everyone else should be, too. "Man, I'm gonna have to spend some late nights next week to get this done on schedule."

"Look, Fredward. I know this is going to be difficult for you to disconnect. I've never seen you more than forty feet from a computer since I met you. You used to even tote your Pear-Pad along when you came to see me in L.A. years ago. And I know you used to sneak off to check your email or do school work when I was in the shower and chizz, because Cat told me. But can we please just spend the weekend without being in constant contact with everyone we know. You know, not to sound like your mother but It's not good for you to never take a day off and besides . . ." Sam drifted off almost like she was too shy to say the rest and mumbled with her head down.

He just looked at her quizzically and she glanced up to see him staring.

"I miss you, alright." She said quietly. "I, um . . . Look, I love you and I want to spend time with you. I know it's hard for us to do stuff together because we both work. I leave long before you do in the morning and a lot of days it's really late when you get home, especially if you stop to work on something at the computer store. It's like the only time we have for us is on the weekends and not that I mind having them in our lives, but then usually your mom or dad want to do something. Or worse, my mom does. My life was easier when she was in a drunken stupor most of the time. Then there's Melanie and Gibby to contend with. I swear if she doesn't shut up about that dumb double date chizz, I'm gonna slap her so hard I'll feel it."

Freddie couldn't believe she was so open about her ffelings. "You just want some time for us?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I guess I do."

"I'm sorry, Sammy." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know I'm gone a lot, but I just want to be a good provider for us and save up for when we're older. And then some day if there's kids, I want to be able to send them to a good college."

"I know, baby. You're thinking of the future. Our future. Together. But just once in a while, I'd like to have you around. Not all the time, I couldn't take your nubbishness, but I mean how long's it been since we just sat on the couch snuggled up under a blanket and watched a movie. Without one of us falling asleep twenty minutes in?"

"You're right, Sam. And I think it's time I told the guys at the store that they're going to have to manage without me. At least more than they do now."

"Aw, don't give up something you like to do just for me. That's not what I meant."

"No. Not for you, babe, for us. I'm not giving it up completely. But I don't think it's necessary for me to stop in there every night on the way home from work. And absolutely no more weekends unless it's an emergency."

"I like the sound of that. It would be nice to have dinner together a few times a week. And I'll talk to Mel. As much as it disgusts me, maybe she can spend a little more one on one time with the Gibster. Maybe I can even encourage her to stay over with him once in a while. You know, so we don't have to always make sure the bedroom door is locked."

"Sam!" He gasped. "Are you feeling alright? You seriously want Melanie to have a sleepover at Gibby's?"

"Hey, don't say anything that will help me change my mind. It still bothers me when he stays here at our place with her. The only consolation is that she brags about how gentlemanly and patient he is with her terminal virginity. But she insists on telling me about the other stuff they do. Some of it's pretty wild, let me tell you. Well, for Melanie anyway."

"And now I'm uncomfortable." He frowned.

"How do you think I feel." She sneered. "I have to answer all her questions about being intimate without actual sex."

"Oh my God. Please stop describing your sister and my best friend's outer course."

* * *

The following day, the two checked into their room at the resort and got settled in. Of course, Sam's first matter of business was to head down to the dining room to get the lay of the land for when meal time came around. Unseen by anyone, she even snitched a menu and began to look over the dinner choices.

"Holy crabs, Freddie. They've got prime rib." She gasped, sitting on the edge of their bed while he was lighting the fireplace in the room. "Ooh, and lobster."

"Wait, what now?" He looked over his shoulder. "Where did you get that menu?"

"Um, down in the dining room. Well, technically off the hostess's stand."

"Sam! You stole it from the restaurant? What if someone saw you? They might kick us out."

"Not stole. Borrowed, Fredward. I'll take it back when we go down there for dinner, which should be in about 73 minutes." She looked at the clock. "Guess we could leave a few minutes before that, though. Nothing wrong with being early."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to have a preview of the menu. Then we'll know exactly what we want to order." He sat down beside her on the bed and looked over her shoulder.

* * *

The following day, after a great night's sleep and other activities the couple decided to head down to the spa and enjoy couples' massages. Sam had plans to make her proposition to Freddie that evening over the room service they had planned and the champagne she had ordered at the front desk while he was speaking to the concierge about something secret. She figured it had to do with a Valentine's Day surprise for her.

"Phew!" Sam flopped down across the bed after they returned to their room. "Mama's ready for a major nap. Wake me about five."

"Who would have thought a massage could be so tiring." He smirked.

"Not tiring, just super relaxing." Sam sighed. "I feel like I'm made of jello."

"Well then, maybe we should get some rest." He suggested and motioned for her to join him, lying properly in the bed.

Hours later the couple was awakened by a knock on their door. Freddie encouraged Sam to get up to answer it knowing it would be a delivery of flowers for her. The blonde went from grumbling about having to get the door to sheer excitement, seeing the flowers.

"These are awesome, Freddie but how am I going to get through security at the airport?"

"I'm sure you aren't the first person to have to fly with a bouquet of roses on Valentine's weekend."

"I love them. I just want them to make it home so Mels can see. I don't get flowers for every silly occasion like she does. Did you know he got her flowers for the two month anniversary of the first time they watched the sunrise together?"

"Yeah. He's sappy but you've got to admit he has a romantic side."

"That's why he's perfect for my sister." Sam just shook her head. "They're both nubs."

A short while later their dinner, complete with champagne arrived and the two dug into their special meal. Afterwards, in the soft glow of the fireplace, Sam wearing a very slinky outfit under her robe, started talking about the future as she sat down on his lap.

"You know, Fredbag this is pretty great. Too bad we can't stay here forever."

"Well I wouldn't mind a couple more days but I don't know about forever. I mean, wouldn't you miss everyone, Melanie, your friends at work, maybe our parents?"

"Eh. Maybe a little. But I wouldn't miss 'em that bad." She shrugged. "Just Mel and your dad. Oh, and Spencer. Definitely wouldn't miss Pam though. Maybe your nutty mom a little bit once in a while."

"I'm glad we were able to get away and do this, Sam. I love you." He gently kissed her.

"Love you too." She sighed and pulled herself tightly into his embrace. "Which is one of the reasons I wanted to come out here. So I could ask you something really important."

He just looked puzzled.

"So when you got me this ring we talked about it and you said it was whatever I wanted it to be, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." He replied.

"And back then we said it was maybe a little soon, so we could say it was a pre-engagement ring."

"Uh, yeah." He hoped that maybe it was time to change that.

"Well, do you think maybe it's not too soon now?" She asked. "Because the more I've thought about it, the more I think it's not. Too soon. If you know what I mean? Do you know what I mean?"

Freddie was trying to follow her thoughts. "Um, I think. Are - are you saying you think you're saying?"

"Oh, God you are such a nub. If you think I'm saying it's time for us to actually be engaged, then yes that's what I'm saying." She leaned down and kissed him. "Because I'm ready to be Sam Benson."

"You know we have a lot of chizz to work out. Like important stuff before we get married."

"Right and I know that engagement is almost the same commitment as married in your eyes. I understand that one just involves a piece of paper and I feel that way too. God only know why as often as my mom's been engaged. Well, maybe that's why. Because my mom changes men more often than she changes her socks. But we're as good as married now, except for that paper, right?"

Freddie snickered. "You're right."

"And I don't care if it's two years from now, two months from now or two weeks from now, and I could care less how much leg-work we have to do to get to that point. It can be a simple little wedding in front of the mayor or some judge, with no planning, or some big fancy wedding in the biggest church in Washington, that takes three years to pull off. None of that really matters to me as long as it's you beside me and we spend the rest of our lives together."

"Well if that's the case, I just have one question. Samantha Puckett, will you marry me? And I would have gotten down on one knee if you didn't have me pinned to this chair." He smirked.

"Yes, Freddie. Of course. It's what I've wanted more than all the bacon in Canada for a long time now. And you don't have to get down on one knee. Sitting on your lap is more fun." She wiggled around, enjoying the feeling. "But not as fun as lying under you on that bed over there."

"Hmm, I like the way you think." He stood, with her in his arms and headed for the bed.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey you guys, I just read this online. On the fourth of May, the theater down on ninth street is showing all three of the original Galaxy Wars films, without any re-mastering or added scenes. It'll be just like when they were all in theaters for the first time." Spencer burst into Freddie's house as he, Sam, Melanie and Gibby were sitting around the table playing a board game. "And it's only $95 for the whole night and that includes a voucher for a free tub of popcorn."

"Yeah, I saw something about that this morning on the news." Gibby lifted his head from what he was doing, "I almost forgot."

"You watch the news?" Sam sneered. "This isn't the eighties. And you're not eighty. Weirdo."

"It says tickets go one sale next Friday at 8 a.m. I need to be there. Anybody else want to wait in line with me? We can get tickets for us all."

"AWESOME!" Freddie was clearly excited. "The fourth is even a Friday so we don't have to worry about getting home and going to bed early."

"Yes, can't go to bed late, Fredward. Mommy will have a fit." Sam teased.

Freddie playfully stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Hey, I'll go wait in line with you. Sounds too cool to miss." Gibby jumped in. "Won't that be so awesome, Mels? It's the first time the movies have been in the theater since we've been together. We can do another double date with Freddie and Sam."

Sam and by extension, Freddie had agreed to several double dates with her sister and Gibby over the months. Mostly because it meant a free meal for her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I was going to this little nerd reunion?" Sam snipped.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure. I - heh - can't wait." The other girl shot her boyfriend a plastered on smile.

"Don't you want to go with me, Sam?" Freddie asked with sadness in his tone and disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of ham!" Sam rolled her eyes. "You three stooges are actually going to go and pay good money to watch some dorky movies that were made when our parents were in junior high, that you have like what, four or five different versions of right over there on DVD that you can watch any time you want, absolutely free, in the comfort of your own living room?" She pointed toward the TV. "What a bunch of losers."

"Aw, Sam. This isn't just about watching any old version of the movies. It's a big deal." Gibby tried to explain. "See the original movie was re-mastered when the first sequel came out and they made changes to it to be more canon with the story line of the sequel. And then both of them were revised and deleted scenes were added when the next movie debuted. They even changed some of the opening crawl. Then, this is the best part, they changed the ending of the third movie after the prequel trilogy came out to show the actor who played in the prequels, not the dude it first was. This is supposed to be the first time the original, unaltered copy of the all three is going to be on screen since they first came out."

"Wow, you really made all that clear, Gibby. Thanks. But there's just one problem" Sam continued to be less than enthusiastic. "I don't care."

"And it says on the theater's Splashface page that anyone who shows up in costume and says the password in Angerian gets a free soda." Spencer's excitement level went up another notch, he was looking at more details on his phone, ignoring Sam's displeasure.

Freddie jumped up to talk directly to Spencer. "Oooh, I know the perfect thing, too. I saw a complete set of costumes down at the comic store. There was Nug-Nug, Princess Oblongala, Cloudwalker, everyone important from the original trilogy. And it was only $400 for the whole set of original characters. We could all be able to dress up."

"So the idea here is to spend $400 on costumes to save, what, ten, twelve bucks on drinks?" Sam couldn't believe his twisted version of logic. "Here's a suggestion, why don't you just take the 4 Hundos, keep out a few bucks for whatever it is geeks drink, give me the rest and save yourselves the humiliation?"

Melanie stayed silent and ignored the others.

Spencer now got excited. "And we could wear them again for like Halloween or whatever. You guys know if show up to the conventions in costume they put you in the front row. You'd be so close you could even see the mole on princess . . ."

"Really? That's a good investment in the future." Gibby jumped up, clearly thrilled. "We'd better get down there before someone else thinks of this and buys them. Come on Freddie, Spencer."

"Fredward! Seriously?" Sam questioned as the three males were already heading for the door.

"Uh, guys. Can't we just finish the game." Melanie tried to be the voice of reason. "You can go tomorrow."

"We can finish it as soon as we get back." Freddie begged. "We need to get down there right now before someone else gets this idea and scoops up the good deal on the costumes. Spencer, you driving?"

The older man jiggled his keys like he was teasing a toddler and opened the door.

"Welp, if the nerd squad is quitting, mama needs a smoothie." Sam stood and stretched. "Be back in thirty, Mels."

"GUYS!" Melanie whined. "Come on! Freddie! Sam! Gibby!"

The other four left and she finally jumped up to follow. "Sam, Sam. Wait up. I haven't had a smoothie in weeks."

* * *

Over an hour later the three guys came back to the house to find the twins on the couch watching TV. Each man was carrying a couple of hangers with costumes on them, clear plastic over the fabric.

"I thought you three would have been back before now." Sam snipped. "I'm getting hungry and since you spent a couple hundred bucks on that chizz, I figure you can afford some take out, too. I ordered Chinese. It'll be here any minute."

"Check it out!" Spencer bragged, holding up his hangers, one in each hand

"And we even got the dude to throw in the silver spandex slave girl bikini for only $150 more." Freddie held up the hanger with the outfit on. "Isn't it awesome?"

Sam and Melanie just looked at each other.

"You'll look good in it, Frednerd." Sam teased. "But is there seriously a hundred bucks worth of fabric there? I mean, third graders wear a bigger swim suit."

"It's not for me." He defended in a huff. "I'm gonna be Cloudwalker, the young hero of the movie. This is a girls' costume in case you didn't know."

"Well, I'm certainly not wearing it." Sam sneered. "You want a bunch of middle aged geeks having wet dreams about me? Why would you think I'd even go to some nerd fest dressed like that anyway. Or go to the dumb thing period. I'd rather help my mom wax her back hair."

"I really wasn't thinking you would wear it. But I was hoping you'd come with me." Freddie just gave Sam the 'puppy with no food in its bowl' look.

"Don't give me that look, Fredward. Have we even met? What, in all the years we've known each other, have I ever done to indicate to you that I'd ever do something this nubby."

"He _is_ your fiancee." Melanie reminded her. "Besides, you'll have fun. No one knows more about those movies than Freddie, it'll be almost like you're there with one of the producers or something."

"And on days like this, I question what I was thinking when I agreed to marry him."

"Sam!" Spencer scolded. "That's not nice at all. Besides, you guys need to do things you both enjoy. Together. This would be a good chance for a nice couple's activity."

"Yeah, and I went with you to comic-con the other month and stood in line for three and a half hours so you could meet the stars of that zombie show you're obsessed with so you could get them to autograph your collection of bobble-heads." Freddie reminded her.

"And there's a difference between some lame sci-fi movie that's as old as all of us put together and the Lurching Dead." Sam waved her hand around.

"Not really, Sam." Melanie told her. "You realize some people might consider zombie shows lame, right."

"You are NOT my sister." Sam gasped at the thought and pointed menacingly at her twin. "Bite your tongue, woman."

"That show's just gross and scary. And Guppy always insists on DVRing it." Gibby added as Spencer nodded. "I can't watch it without having nightmares and junk."

"Annnd that's because you're a huge wuss." Sam cracked. "What's your point?"

Melanie kept after her sister. "Freddie does all kinds of stuff that you like, Sam. You should really do something for him. It would be a nice change for you anyway. You used to like sci-fi movies. Of course, we were eight."

Sam smirked and had an evil thought. "Sure, Mels. That's a great idea. We can both go with our nub boyfriends. And we'll surely be the only girls there. Well, the only girls that aren't totally lame geeks or look like flannel shirt wearing lumberjacks."

Melanie flushed. She had tried to pass off the idea that Gibby would want her to go. Without hurting his feelings, she tried to think up an excuse for something else she needed to do that day. She opted for trying to talk Sam into a girls' day of shopping and makeovers. "Well, um, uh, maybe the guys should just go themselves. We, uh, we wouldn't want to intrude or anything. They need guy time, too. Hey I know, we could spend the day at the mall and I could take you to the salon for a mani-pedi."

"Hey. There's plenty of good looking girls at stuff like this. Debby agreed to go with me." Spencer defended. "She just sent me a text. And said yes. This is a special day and we need to share it with those closest to us."

Sam rolled her eyes at his cheesy-ness. "It's not Christmas,Spence."

"Debby even agreed to wear that skimpy little bikini costume you bought?" Mel questioned, getting up. "Dang, dude. She must really love you."

Sam just huffed and followed her sister toward the kitchen. "Can't you guys argue about the nerd chizz later? After we eat, while I take a nap."

Melanie opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of flavored water.

Sam walked past Freddie who was still holding the silver bikini. "And if you think I'm wearing that outfit in public, you're crazier than your mom. Hey, there's an idea. If you want someone to wear that getup, you can take _my_ mom. Not that she likes nerdy space movies but she does like bikinis and hey, get her drunk enough and she'd agree to do anything. Hell, she'd probably even go bowling."

Spencer and Gibby shivered at the thought of Sam's mother in the silver slave girl outfit.

"Actually, this is for you." Freddie held up the princess's royal purple and red robe, complete with matching head dress. "The bikini was Gibby's idea for Mels."

"WHAT?" Melanie did a spit take. "I'm not wearing that thing in public or in private for that matter! Gibby! I've never even worn a swim suit that small. Or-or underwear for that matter. It's almost obscene. I'm not having a bunch of nerds ogling my goodies."

"Well I'm certainly not wearing it! That thing's not made for a girl with boobs." Sam grabbed it from his hand. "Look at this mess. I couldn't have even fit into this thing when I was fifteen." She held it up in front of herself.

"We're the exact same size! Sam!" Melanie moved her hands to her chest. "I - I'd fall out of that mess. Either one of us."

The three males looked embarrassed at the girls current conversation. Fortunately, the doorbell ringing spared Freddie any more humiliation. He was saved by the delivery man.

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys. If I could fit into that outfit, I'd be jazzed to wear it." Gibby finally exclaimed. "It's one of the most iconic costumes in the whole franchise.

"Of course you would and that explains a lot." Sam cracked and looked at Freddie, he again held up the outfit he wanted to see her wear and she again shook her head. "No! Just, no. Nub."

The gang sat down to eat and by the time they were done, Freddie was ready to try again to persuade Sam to go with him to the show. Spencer had left to meet his girlfriend for drinks and Melanie and Gibby had slipped back to her room for a little privacy, while Sam and Freddie were sitting on the sofa.

"Sam, please. It's really my favorite movie and I just want to share it with you. And since I've never seen the original, original version, it'll be like we're sharing a totally new experience together."

The girl grumbled under her breath. His insistence was starting to wear her down. Now matter how tough she pretended to be, she did love him and she would definitely go to the ends of the earth for him. "Not the most memorable first to share."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She clarified. "If I agree to this nub fest, and I mean IF, I want a dinner at Adam's house of ribs. On all you can eat Monday. And you have to buy me all the fatcakes I want. For a month."

"I guess, um, I mean, yeah, sure that's your favorite restaurant. We can do that, baby. And I already buy the fat cakes anyway."

"And I'm not wearing the stupid princess outfit. I'll go with you and let you wet your pants over the movie, but that's all I'm doing. No costume, no speaking weird pretend languages, no bragging how I saw each movie a hundred times, no promising to stay awake. None of it."

He just gave her a pleading look and she knew he was hurt.

"Hhhhh! Fine." She huffed. "I'll wear the effin' dress, but not the dumb hair piece. Geez, that thing looks like it weighs ten pounds. I'll get a stiff neck. Or lice."

"It's part of the outfit. Please, Sam." He begged. "It'll be sooo hot on you. You're about the same build as the princess, you'll be the hottest girl there. Everyone will be taking pictures and everything."

"Way to sell it, Fredbag. Just what I want, pictures of what a geek I've become since hooking up with you. And I have my own hair, I don't need a damn wig."

"It's not a wig. It's a head dress. It represents the far off colonies that the princess rules in the galactic congress. It's an homage to their queen who helped found the republic. It's made from her own hair."

"Eeeewww!"

"Well, not really. I'm sure this is just a prop made out of synthetic material. I was just trying to tell you the significance of the princess's hair style. In the movie, when a queen dies, they take her hair and weave it into the head piece. Do you know the original idea came to the creator of the movie from those big, poofy wigs they used to wear in medieval times."

"Oh dear God, please spare me the nerd lesson. I'll wear it if you just shut your face about all this!"

"Seriously? You'll really do it. Aw, Sam this makes me so happy." He smiled and put his arms around her. "This is such a big step for us. I don't think we've ever been so close. And I know this is going to be something we'll never forget."

"Seriously. This is a bigger deal to you than the day we got engaged, isn't it?"

Freddie had already pulled out his phone. "Hold on, I have to let Spencer know you said yes. An -and I can tell Gibby before he leaves, too. Hey, you think Gibbs will be able to talk Melanie into going?"

"Of course, she has no will power to say no. Especially to the power of the Gibbay!" Sam tried do his famous call. "One condition, though, nub. No pictures of me out in public in that female-nub get up."

"OK, that's fine." He grinned. "No pictures in public. But I can't promise no one else will take any."

"And you realize you owe me big time. Next Halloween when they show Rocky Horror, I expect you to be there in full costume. And not as somebody lame like Brad or Riff Raff. You'll make a great Frank-n-Furter. Ooh, I know, Rocky. Mmm, I can just picture you in those little, gold shorts."

"Sam! I've seen that movie! There's no way I'm going out in public like that. It's not like you're wearing the slave girl outfit, the royal robes leave almost nothing uncovered, long sleeves, high neck line, long tail, it's not like you're going around with your cleavage out or something."

"You want me to go around in public with my cleavage out?"

"Of course not." He smirked with an idea. "But maybe you could model it for me and I could take a picture or two. You know, just for me."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Alright, we're going to do a couple of time skips from here on out. Things are wrapping up but I did want to write about the wedding day. The first flash forward will be a little over a year since the last chapter.**

June 20 - The day before Sam and Freddie's wedding:

"Chiz!" Sam grumbled and tossed her phone down on the bed. "Mels! Mel! Mel-an-ie!"

Melanie had moved in with Gibby a few months prior but she had been spending the past few days at the Benson home to help Sam prepare for her wedding. Sam's twin looked frazzled as she entered the bedroom of her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. "What, Sammy? I'm kinda on overload here. I still need to go pick up my dress and the place closes early Fridays. And I just got a call from the caterer, she couldn't get the ribs for the buffet. Something about a strike at the meat packing place."

"What!" Sam screeched. "Can one more thing go wrong? Fredward! Freddie! Where is that nub? He took a day off to help me and he's no help at all. Why is it when I need him, he always disappears? I swear . . . "

"He went over to Spencer's to meet up with Socko's cousin, Candy. You know, the one who's making the cake? She's working on it at Bushwell and she needed Freddie to make a decision on something."

"Hhhh, I don't know why I couldn't deal with the cake. I mean, seriously, I work in a bakery for Pete's sake." Sam huffed. "Him dealing with the cake is like me being responsible for buying new computer."

"Because it's a surprise. It was the one thing Freddie insisted on doing and he said he wanted to make it something extra special for you and you can't see it until the reception. And I'm guessing him and Spencer are the only ones who know about it because he wouldn't even tell me."

"And he knows you well enough to know you can't keep secrets." Sam smirked.

Melanie just glared.

"Fine! But what are we going to do about the rib situation?" Sam questioned. "I swear to God, if there are not massive amounts of sweet, tangy, tender, porky, ribby goodness on that buffet, Freddie's going to be spending his wedding night alone because I'll be in jail for murder."

"Take a chill pill, sis. No need to start plotting homicide. Marlene said she can still make the ribs if we can find some and get them to her dad's place by ten tonight so she can get them in the smoker. I was thinking maybe you could call Uncle Carmine to see if he has any contacts across the border."

"Yeah. That's a great idea, I know he'll come through for his favorite niece." Sam nodded and reached for her phone.

"So what were you all upset and shouting about?" Mel asked, sitting down for the first time in hours.

"Carly missed her stupid connecting flight in Chicago. I just got off the phone with her. They've re-routed her back to Philadelphia and then to straight through to Seattle. But instead of getting in at six, it'll be after one a.m. when she lands. And I still haven't heard from Cat. She was having problems getting away because her grandmother got sick and she had to fly back to L.A."

"Alright, one problem at a time. You call Carmine, you're his favorite after all. Gibby gets home from work in a little over an hour, I'll make sure he's available to pick Carly up tonight. He's a night owl worse than you. But that's alright, I usually get frisky late in the day."

"Ew!"

"Anyway, I need to and pick up my dress right now. If I hurry I can get there before they close. Hey, what about the flowers? Is Freddie's dad still getting them and dropping them off at the church in the morning?" Melanie ordered as she stood up and went back out the hall.

"Yep, and him and Marissa are going to make sure Mom has a ride tomorrow, too." Sam followed.

"Psh. I still can't see how those three have become such close friends. I mean, this is Mom we're talking about here. And no offense to your soon to be mother in law, but Marissa's still a bit up tight."

"You think I haven't already thought of that?"

Freddie came through the door with a bag full of groceries and was greeted by Melanie while Sam went back to the bedroom. "Is that for our dinner? I hope you brought ham, things have went to hell in a hand basket. You better get back there, Carly missed her flight, as of right now we have no ribs and Cat is still off the grid. Sam's ready to have four alarm melt down."

"Thanks, Mels. I'll go see if I can help cool her down. Did you get your dress picked up yet?"

"I'm heading there right now." Melanie was gathering her things to leave.

"Alright. Let me go see what I can do to calm Sam down and then I'll start on some dinner. What's up with Carly again?"

"According to Sam it'll be the wee hours of the morning when she gets in. I'm going to ask Gibby to pick her up." With than Melanie left the house and Freddie went to check on Sam.

"Fredward! Where the chizz have you been?" Sam glared at him as he came through the bedroom door and again threw the phone onto the bed.

"Just been handling my part, baby." He tried to beg off and put his arms around her. "What's going on? Melanie said you were about to have a stroke back here."

"I think the catastrophe has been averted. The caterer's meat order got janked up. But I just talked to my uncle and he's on top of it. Something tells me those striking meat workers are going to have a really bad day. Aside from that, he's got a hundred and fifty pounds of ribs on the way from Canada to the smoker right now."

"That's a relief." Freddie smirked, knowing that no ribs meant no peace. "So everything's on track then?"

"No, Fredweird. Nothing's on track. Carly missed her connecting flight, I haven't heard from Cat for three days and Melanie still hasn't picked up her dress. And on top of all that, I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and I'm so damn hungry I could eat a road killed skunk."

"Well then, lucky for us I made a stop at the grocery store. How about you take a little time to relax and I'll whip us up something to eat?"

"You're going to cook? There'd better be bacon."

"How about fried chicken? I go a twelve piece bucket. All I have to do is heat it up."

"Sounds perfect. But what are you and Melanie having?" Sam cracked. "Ah, you two can probably find something to make a dumb salad or some chiz."

"Sam, for the love of . . . "

"What? You know I stress eat. I've done it ever since I was a kid, you were there, you remember."

"I remember you devouring a whole large meat lover's pizza by yourself that time you and Carly were fighting over that dude in tenth grade. And then two boxes of fat cakes."

"Yeah, well you shoulda seen me the time you got hit by the taco truck and the day you fell into the tuna pool."

"Um, yeah. Cat told me. She also told me you ate my hospital food when I was unconscious."

"Just saving my man from hospital food." Sam grinned. "Did it for you, baby."

"Speaking of Cat. She's alive!" Sam said, picking up her phone after it began to ring. "Cat. What's going on, how's Nona?"

Freddie left the room so Sam could talk and Melanie returned in a little while with her dress. The young people were soon joined by Freddie's dad, who had picked up pizzas and they made their final preparations and plans for all the details of the big day.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived and Freddie was up bright and early, he didn't sleep that well anyway. He had been sequestered at his mother's apartment while the Puckett sisters holed up in Sam and Freddie's house. Marissa insisted on reminiscing and going though all the photo albums. Carly finally made it and was delivered to Spencer's by Gibby.

The church was scheduled to be open by eight in the morning so everyone could begin doing what they needed to do. Mr. Benson brought the flowers and gave Melanie and Wendy a hand with the final decorations before going back to pick up his ex-wife and Pam. Carly and Spencer were in charge of making sure the reception hall was ready and Gibby made a second trip to the airport in less than 12 hours with Freddie to pick up Cat who finally was able to get a last minute flight to Seattle and arrived with only hours to spare.

As Gibby waited with the car, Freddie was at baggage claim keeping an eye out for Sam's formerly red-headed friend. He knew Cat looked very different because of her Splashface page and he finally spotted her, looking around for him. She was trying to be incognito, with a hat, long tailed coat and sunglasses, but her disguise didn't fool him. The girl somehow thought she'd attract more attention than what she did, figuring she'd be hounded by reporters. She wasn't.

"Cat." He called as he approached. "Cat Valentine."

"Sorry. I don't know who that is." She said in a deeper voice than her own, trying to no be identifiable. "Oh, Freddie. Hi." She dropped her bag and hugged him. "Keep your voice down. We can't be too careful with the paparazzi and all."

"Uh, yeah. Right." He looked around to see absolutely no one paying attention to this short girl bearing a resemblance to Carmen San Diego clinging his frame. "Sam's really anxious to see you. Come on, I'll get your bag. I have a friend waiting with a car. Cat. You, um, have to let go. Cat!" Freddie begged, being smothered by the petite girl. "Cat, Cat, can you let me go, please. Ah, Geez. Sam warned me about this."

Cat finally left go of him and he grabbed her bag by the handle. "So why are you here. It's less than three hours until your wedding." She asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Sam wanted to make sure you made it to our place safe and, well, uh, you'll understand when you meet my buddy. If I hadn't come along we might have would up with the wrong girl and you'd be sitting at the airport all day."

Cat just giggled. "I can't wait to see Sam. I've missed her so much."

"I'm supposed to drop you off at our place and then Gibby, that's my friend who's driving, him and I are heading over to the church. I guess you and Sam, Carly, Melanie and Wendy are getting a limo ride." He informed her as they made their way out of the terminal.

"Yay! Melanie! She's so much fun. I haven't seen her in years."

Gibby was circling around the airport between the parking lot and the drop off area to avoid getting a ticket for parking in the wrong spot. He learned his lesson the night before. He pulled up to the curb just as Freddie and Cat were coming out the door and they were able to jump right in his car.

"Gibby, this is Sam's friend Cat. Cat, Gibby." He introduced as she sat in the back seat of Gibby's Volvo.

"Hey, Gibby. That's a unique name." Cat snickered.

"Thanks." He responded and pulled out into traffic.

"Well, Gibby's a unique guy." Freddie answered.

"Is that short for something?" Cat asked.

"Orenthal Reginald Warren Gibson" Gibby said. "The third."

"Geez, You must get writer's cramp when you have to sign your name." Cat added with a smirk.

"It's why I go by Gibbbaaay!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Alright, well Cat's going to our place to meet up with Sam and the other girls. So then we can head over to your place to pick up the tuxes and get to the church so Carls and Mel don't have a stroke. If we're not there by ten thirty they're liable to send out a posse."

"I'm so excited to finally be able to meet Carly and Sam's other friends, too. And see Sam of course. I'm so glad you guys invited me. I really miss the stuff Sam and I used to do together." Cat said, hanging up between the seats talking to the guys. "And Nona's doing better. They say she should be able to go back to the old folks home by Monday."

Within a couple of hours, the fellows were gathered around in the groom's room of the church. Gibby was Freddie's best man of course, Brad was also a groomsman and Guppy was dressed in a smaller version of his brother's tux and was the ring bearer. Spencer was tapped to walk Sam down the aisle but he was hanging out with the men while the girls had a room of their own to prepare in. After all, a thirty-something man had no business in a room where all these young ladies were getting dressed.

The bride's room was full, too. Sam's maid of honor was Melanie with Cat, Carly and Wendy all serving as bridesmaids. A couple of Sam and Freddie's friends from their jobs were tapped to serve as ushers and the parents were in charge of making sure the food was set up and ready to go in the reception hall.

As the day drew longer, everyone was getting anxious to get to the part they were all there for.

 **Next time . . . the wedding!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

With the time of the ceremony drawing near, the brides maids were all sent out to line up to head down the aisle. Gibby was waiting patiently outside the door. He was supposed to accompany Melanie. Spencer, who was dressed in his own tux to walk Sam down the aisle, was left behind to talk to Freddie.

"You doing OK there, Freddie-o?" Spencer asked. "You haven't said anything in, like, ten minutes. Not having second thoughts are you?" He knew this wasn't the case but was trying to keep the mood light.

"I'm fine, Spence. I'm just kinda worried about how Sam's doing that's all. This isn't really her kind of thing and she's been so stressed out for days. I just hope she's not going to end up going off the deep end before this is all over."

"I'm sure she's doing fine. She just wants it to be memorable because I've heard her say more than one she's never doing it again. Three hours from now, it'll all be over, the stress will be gone and you guys will be Mr and Mrs Benson. You know this whole deal is something she's been waiting for since she was like, sixteen, right?"

"Really? Wait, like she's been thinking about getting married since way back then? That was before Carly left. The first time left, when we were in twelfth grade. How do you know . . . ?"

"Girls talk about that kind of stuff around each other and I'm more observant than a lot of people realize. I've heard things. Some things a brother shouldn't hear his sister say, too."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, wondering what else the artist might have overheard.

"Sure she might not have said your name or anything, but I could tell she was talking about you. And from the time you guys dated in high school Sam knew you were her destiny. Yeah, you guys did break up back then and you both acted kinda nasty with each other but those feelings were still in there somewhere. And maybe there were a few years when she had a doubts that it would come together because of you know, Carly and you being together and all. But I think even through all that, deep down inside she knew, you knew, heck the whole dang world knew you guys were the end game."

"Thanks, Spence." Freddie smiled widely. "For telling me that."

"Hey, Sam's almost like another sister to me so you'll almost be like a brother in law. You can always come to me. And honestly, I think you're way better suited with Sam than you ever were with Carly. I just knew that was going to end badly but I never said anything because she would have crucified me. I'm just glad you two, all three of you were able to come out of it as friends. Now come on, let's get this show on the road." Spencer said, motioning to the door. "You know how Sam is if you make her wait, you're liable to be spending your wedding night on the couch."

Meanwhile in the other room Melanie and Sam were having their own conversation.

"Whatcha thinking' about Sammy?" Mel asked, seeing her sister Sitting quietly, staring at herself in the mirror of the dressing table. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No way. I was just . . . Honestly, I keep wondering what I ever did to deserve all this. To be this happy." Sam sniffed, trying not to cry and ruin the makeup her sister and friends spent almost a half hour smearing on her. For as cool and hard assed as she pretended to be by times, Sam's emotions were starting to overwhelm her. "A girl like me, I don't really deserve a happily ever after like this, do I?"

"You want to know what you did? Everything, Sammy. You did everything right. You fell in love with a great guy, the first guy you ever kissed way back in middle school. You saved yourself for him, and you forgave him when he acted like a jerk and hooked up with your best friend. You even forgave Carly for the way she acted when she found out you were back with Freddie."

Sam just stared at her sister as she continued.

"You're the best sister I could ask for and yeah, I know we used to fight a lot when we were kids and I've gotta confess that I did a lot of stuff that you hated just to be annoying, but I can honestly say you're my other half. You're more than my sister, you're my friend. You're a great friend to Cat, Carly, Gibby, everybody you know. You even forgave Mom for the way she's screwed up over the years, which it's taken me a lot of therapy to do. More than anyone I know, you deserve to have your happily ever after." Sam stood and Melanie pulled her close. "I love you, sis. And I expect you to help with my wedding someday, too."

"As long as it's not to Gib-butt." Sam smirked to lighten the mood.

"Sam!" Mel scolded.

"I'm kidding. Mostly. And thanks, Melanie. I love you, too. Now let's stop acting all girly before we ruin our makeup, and get this dog and pony show over with, so I can get to my wedding night." Sam rubbed her hands together. "Last night was the first night I spent without Freddie in, well, like since we got back together and mama's getting a little antsy if you know what I mean."

"Here I thought you'd be more worried about those ribs on the buffet." Melanie smirked as Gibby knocked on the door.

"I can always take 'em to go. You do have take out containers for the leftovers, right?"

"Mel, honey. You guys about ready?" Gibby asked through the closed door, he kept getting signals from the priest and Spencer that it was time to go.

"Stuff a sock in it, Orenthal." Sam shouted. "We're comin'!"

Gibby sighed, propped his back against the wall beside the door, and reserved himself to wait for the twins.

The procession started and Guppy made his way down the aisle, carrying the rings, followed by all the bridesmaids, who stood where they were instructed. Next up was Gibby and Melanie. Gibby offered Freddie a proper bro-hug as he took up his spot between him and Brad. Pam Puckett was in the front row, right next to Freddie's parents and his Grandma, who was on a day pass from the nursing home. Pam grinned at her daughter and kept mouthing the words "you're next" and pointing as Melanie blushed. Marissa was already crying.

The church was not big, but it was big enough for the people they invited. Friends from their work, Freddie's odd cousins and whatnot and Sam's quirky, criminal relatives filled the seats, leaving enough room for everyone to be comfortable but they had all taken the opportunity to get acquainted while they waited for things to kick off. Sam's one uncle took a particular liking to Mrs. Benson for whatever reason.

As the music changed, people stood to witness Spencer and Sam approach. Her dress was modest compared to many brides, but it suited Sam's style. She opted out of the veil, but had a few flowers woven into her blonde hair which Melanie and Carly had styled into a neat half-up, half down style. The dress showed off her figure and a bit of cleavage thanks to the special bra her sister helped her pick out. She knew where Freddie's eyes would go first. The dress was long and flow-y enough to look elegant without going overboard or posing a tripping hazard and she chose the simplest dress shoes she could, but they had a bit of a heel to make her look taller.

Sam's eyes locked onto Freddie's as they approached and he had never seen her look so beautiful. Spencer dutifully handed the girl off to the younger man, before taking his place and the group turned to the priest who performed the ceremony. The service was traditional and each took a moment to recite their own vows to the each other.

"Sam, from the time we met you've been a special part of my life. Way back then you made my life miserable by times but you also were there for me when I needed you. And over the years we developed a friendship that has stood the test of time. You're the reason I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning and I can honestly say you make me the happiest man on earth. I promise to love you forever."

"Freddie. Fredward. You are the most annoying, nubby, and conceited geek I have ever met." Sam began by looking down before lifting her head and smiling at him. "But you know what, those are the qualities that drew us together. We've been through thick and thin, hated the sight of each other, or so we pretended, and no matter what you're the one person who I can never picture myself without. My life is meaningless without you in it. You're the calm to my storm, the yin to my yang, the sane to my crazy and without you, life it isn't worth living. I promise to love you forever."

After that, the couple exchanged the rings and went through the rest of the ceremony. For as much planning as it took, the wedding was over before either of them could form too many memories. Thank goodness for Freddie's friend, Michael who was videoing the whole thing. Months of planning came down to less than ten minutes.

Before long, the party had moved to the hall beside the church where everyone chowed down on all the good food Sam had selected for them. After the traditional toasts by the best man, maid of honor and parents, the first dance, the throwing of the bouquet and the normal wedding reception activities, it was time for the cake. Sam had been looking for a glimpse of it all afternoon but had yet to lay eyes on anything that remotely resembled any kind of pastry.

They were sitting at the table while the music wound down and Sam was getting worried. "So where's the cake, Fredward? You'd better not have muffed up the cake for our wedding. The one thing you were in charge of besides getting fit for a tux was that cake."

"Don't worry, baby. It's here and I've seen it." Freddie said as he pulled his phone from his pocket to send a text. "And it's exactly what I chose for you."

"Seriously, dude? You Can't get through our wedding reception without your stupid phone? I'm just glad you have a normal sized Pear-Phone again, unlike that monstrosity you got in twelfth grade, so it won't hurt too much when I shove it up your nose."

"There's a good reason for the texting, Sam. I'm just letting Candy know we're about ready for the cake."

Freddie stood and got everyone's attention. "Alright, now before the baker brings the cake out, I'd like to explain a little something about Sam. Since I've known her, Sam has been obsessed with everything pork related. I've seen her eat ham out of her purse at our junior prom, carry a smoked pork chop to social studies, gnaw on rib bones in movie theaters and carry a baggie full of bacon to almost every class the whole way through middle school."

"She used to sleep with ribs under her pillow!" Cat shouted from her table, next to Carly, Spencer, Brad and Wendy, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.

"So, since Sam is far from the most traditional girl in the world, when it was time to decide on the cake, I thought that we needed something not traditional. I volunteered to take care of the whole cake business and right away I knew we wouldn't be happy with a normal, three or four tiered, plain old white frosted wedding cake. Now I could have chosen to have them make the world's largest Fat Cake but I figured knowing Sam, no one else would get a bite."

Again everyone laughed.

"And when Spencer introduced me to his cousin Candy who was more than happy to make a cake in any shape I wanted, I chose something that was most appropriate for my Sammy. Bring it out."

Candy wheeled out a cart holding a gigantic pink pig shaped cake, complete with a curly tail and a collar with a diamond shaped medallion with a big S on it.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed. "Freddie, it's perfect." She threw her arms around him. "But it's took cute to cut."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We took plenty of pictures. And you are going to want to get what's inside."

"Well, in that case. Let's break out the knife." Sam grabbed the silver knife from the serving table and sliced a big chunk off the pig's butt. "I'm claiming the tail."

As she slid the piece onto a plate, she noticed flakes throughout the dough. "What's all this?"

"Guess." Freddie smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was . . . " Sam sniffed at it. "Ohmigod, you put bacon in my wedding cake!"

"Only in it's back side." Freddie smirked. "The front half is for those who prefer a more traditional pastry."

"Oh, and instead of keeping the top layer for your first anniversary, I made . . . " Candy produced a smaller piglet shaped cake from under the cart. "A baby."

Sam put her arms around Freddie. "This is too perfect, babe."

As the newlyweds and their guests enjoyed their cake, Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Thanks, Freddie."

Freddie kissed her cheek. "I knew you'd love the cake. And it was the most appropriate thing I could think of for you."

"Not just the cake. Thanks for everything, baby. For putting up with my chizz over the years and for being you. I love you."

 **OK, so they're finally married. This is the part we've all been waiting for.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **Fast forward time - we're now 2 ½ plus years post Seddie wedding. So they're 25-26 now and thinking about kids.**

Freddie was working late again for the third day this week.. He was up against a deadline to repair some major security issues with one of his company's programs and as an assistant to the VP of software development he was responsible to make sure the fix was released by the time promised. He was working with the programmers to make sure everything was tested and re-tested and worked properly.

Sam was at home. She had taken a job at a different company and had to go in ever earlier than her old position. Despite her wanting to stay up late and sleep in, as she liked to do in her youth, she was an early to bed, early to rise kind of gal, who hardly ever stayed up past nine.

It was after eight, she had eaten, put leftovers for her husband in the fridge and was considering going to bed just so she wouldn't have to hear his excuses again. Sure, she loved him dearly and she was proud of him for taking his job so seriously. She was impressed when almost a year earlier, he totally gave up working with his college friends at their computer store. But more than anything, she wanted to have a serious conversation with him about something important and that conversation had been put off for weeks.

Melanie and Gibby had gotten married within the last while and before long announced that they were expecting their first child, due shortly after their one year anniversary. This got Sam to thinking, was it time for her and Freddie to start a family? She thought she was ready, but she wasn't sure about him. Of course, he was devoted to their relationship and it was no secret he wanted kids at some point, but was this that point? Sam had remained on the birth control until they were able to make a decision together.

What had her so impatient, this week she had an appointment scheduled for her annual checkup with her gynecologist and this would be the perfect time to discuss eliminating the pills with the doctor. But only if Freddie was alright with her doing it.

While she was bushing her teeth for bed, the phone made a ding. She looked at it quickly to see Freddie's message. He was on his way and always sent a text before her left the office. Sam rinsed her mouth and went back to the living room to wait for him. His office was only about twenty minutes away and she thought maybe she could talk to him about their situation while he ate. After she heard his car pull up, she went to the kitchen and set about to heating up something for him to eat. Luckily, she was an expert with a microwave.

"Sam. Hey, baby. I'm glad you're still up." He smiled and kissed her after dropping his jacket and bag on the sofa.

"Yeah, well some nub just sent me a text or I'da been in bed." She tried to bust is chops.

"Oh, sorry." He was afraid he would wake her and considered skipping the message. "I promise this is the last late day this week."

"Well, you'd better not be working late on Friday. You need to take mama out for a big juicy steak."

"Of course. And, really good news, I think we've finally got the update ready for the beta testers. I have a conference call with that department first thing in the morning. We've went over it a dozen different ways and they'll give it the final test drive but I'm positive we got everything."

"Hope you're hungry. I made ham loaf." She pulled his plate out and sat it on the table.

"And there's some left?" He asked with a smirk. "You feeling OK?"

"It was a LOT of ham loaf." She responded. "And I did save you plenty of your favorite pineapple casserole to go with. What do you want to drink?"

"What I could use is a nice cold beer but I think I'll stick with Peppy Cola, since I need to go in early." He replied seeing her distressed look. "But I promise I'll be home by three."

"You better be, you've worked almost sixty hours this week already. And it's a good thing you weren't counting on the beer. Mom was over and she drank that last bottle you had stashed in the back of the fridge." Sam said as she sat down across from him. "I don't know how, but it was like she had a sixth sense that it was in there."

"So what's on Pam's mind?" His mother in law didn't make visiting a habit.

"Not much. Her and your mom are all obsessed with throwing Mels a baby shower and they want me to help her plan it. Me, plan something like that, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"My God, seriously?" Freddie choked. "She surely knows better. That's almost as weird as them being friends. But I guess you could call Carly and get some advice. Or maybe one of the girls from work."

"Yeah I know, right. Like what in my lifetime have I ever done to make them think I could plan a baby shower? But as long as they don't want to both start hanging out here at the same time, we'll be OK. And I've already got Wendy coming over Sunday for this chiz. Maybe we could even do a video chat with Carls, too."

Freddie just smiled and took another bite. "It is for Melanie, though. And we both know she'll be the one to plan yours."

Sam made a scoff. "Mine? You know something I don't, Fredface. Because I'm pretty sure those little pills I take every day make it almost impossible for a baby shower to be necessary in this household."

"I just meant, uh, someday. Like when we decide to have kids. You are still OK with having kids, right?" Sam hadn't brought it up since before their wedding and he was hesitant to even mention it.

"Shoosh, yeah. You think I want Mel getting all this attention and me being left in the dust?" Now was the time, Sam figured. "In fact, I was sorta thinking that maybe we could, um, you know. . . " She reached across the table and took his hand.

He took the wrong meaning out of her statement. "How about after I grab a quick shower . . . "

"Not right now!" She shook her head and pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, I know it's getting late and you have to get up before I do."

"No. That's not what I meant. Fooling around would be fine, as long as it's quick. I meant, I have an appointment with Dr. Fritz tomorrow, and she always asks me if I need a refill on my birth control prescription. Just, maybe it's time to get off them and see what happens."

"See what happens? Is there any question." He chuckled. "It's kind of a given, isn't it? No pills plus sex equals baby. Unless you're planning on being celibate."

"Well then I say why not go for it. I don't' want to be one of those people who's ancient when their kid graduates."

"I don't' think that's a concern, Sam. I mean, we're in our mid twenties. Even if it takes a year or two, we'll be, like 47 or so at that time."

"But what if there's more than one. If we have one now, one in two or three years, maybe another a couple of years later. You really want to be putting off retirement so we can afford to send them to college?"

"My God, Sam. Are you actually thinking that far ahead? Like, um, twenty five years in the future? I'm, uh, I'm impressed." Freddie couldn't believe his ears. "And, you know, I could take a couple of hours and maybe come with you tomorrow. I mean, if that would be alright. Husbands are allowed in there, right?"

"Of course husbands are allowed, I'd like that. My appointment isn't until after 2, so you wouldn't have to miss too much work. You did say you were leaving early. That way you can ask the doc any questions you have about it all. Even if I go off the pills right away, I suppose it'll probably be a couple of months before it's all out of my system."

"Guess that gives us some time to get used to the idea." He shrugged. "I'll send HR an email in the morning first thing that I need to leave right after lunch."

"And right after the doctor's appointment, we can go to eat." She smirked. "But seriously, hurry up and finish your dinner so you can get ready for bed. I really have to get up early."

With that, she left the room with a seductive walk as Freddie finished up his dinner quickly and headed for the bathroom for his shower.

The next afternoon the couple waited for the doctor to come in for Sam's annual appointment.

"Is she usually this late?" Freddie asked. Sam was sitting on the exam table and he was on a stool beside the bed, his back to a wall. They had both been staring at the door for at least twenty minutes.

"You heard the nurse, the doc started her day off with an emergency c-section and she's been running behind ever since. What's the hurry anyway? Normally I'm the one griping about waiting for people and you're the one calming me down. Remember when we had our taxes done?"

"Well, taxes take a lot of time, but I guess you're right. I'm just kind of anxious in this place, that's all. I have no idea what half of this chiz is even for."

"Excuse me. You're not the one sitting here naked except for a paper gown with her butt hanging out. And it's a good thing you have no idea what they're gonna do with the stuff under that cover on the tray over there. Here's a hint, it has a lot to do with that big pump bottle of lube back on the counter and all the rubber gloves. And it's sooo much fun. My girly parts can hardly wait."

"Sorry." He reached out a hand to take hers and comfort her. "I'll shut up now."

Sam took his hand and they were holding hands when the doctor came through the door an couple of minutes later.

"If that isn't the sweetest sight." The middle aged woman smiled at them as she came in and took a moment to shake their hands. "Nice to see you again, Sam. And you must be Fredward."

"Yes, nice to meet you, too. Freddie's fine." He replied.

"So it looks like it's time for your annual exam." She said, looking at the papers on the clipboard before taking a seat on a short stool near the computer terminal. "Looks like your vitals are all good, blood pressure perfect, and there's been no changes to your health history since last year?"

"Nope. Been healthy as a horse." Sam replied. "Guess it's a good thing or his mom would make us get a divorce."

"She's kidding." Freddie said nervously.

After the physical part of the exam, which made Freddie very uncomfortable, the doctor was wrapping up the visit. "Normally I'd ask how everything is with your relationship, but seeing as how I walked into the room and you two were holding hands, I'll assume everything is good."

"Yep." Sam nodded. "Except he works too much."

"I'm taking next week off." He excused.

"It's important to spend time together. Work is important, but so is your marriage, Freddie." The doctor said. "Especially if there are ever kids. That takes team work."

"Actually, that's something we wanted to talk to you about." Sam told the woman in the lab coat.

"Go on."

"Um, we were actually thinking about maybe me going off the birth control pills."

"So you think it's time to start a family, eh?"

"We know it's going to take some time, but Sam's worried about us being too old if we wait until our thirties to have kids."

"Lots of couples are waiting until they're older to start their family but it's a personal decision and if you are both ready, there's no medical reason you can't. Sam, you are perfectly healthy and your body is certainly ready to bear children."

Later on as the couple were heading toward their early dinner, Freddie asked Sam a question.

"So, have you told Melanie you were thinking it was time for us to have kids?"

"Yeah. She brought it up the day she found out she was pregnant. But no one else knows. I kind of hinted to it when I talk to Carly the last time but she's too absorbed with her own love life to even care."

"I don't know about her or Cat or any of your other friends, but our moms are going to flip. Pam will have two grandkids, she'll lose her mind."

"What about your mom?" Sam smirked. "She's pretty close to the edge on a normal basis."

Freddie just shook his head. No matter how well Marissa and her got along or how friendly her mother was with the nurse, Sam couldn't let go of her opinion of his mom's mentality.

"I think we'd better not say anything to anyone until it actually happens, though."

"Agreed." He replied. "But according to your doctor, it won't take very long for the birth control pills to get out of your system."

"Sure. But she also said it's a very narrow window for me to get pregnant each month. And if we don't do it that day, it might not happen."

"Psh. Like that'll be a problem." He scoffed.

 **Things are wrapping up with this story line. I was originally going to end the story with them getting engaged, but decided to extend it until the Seddie kids arrive.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **So it's time to post the final chapter of this story. It was almost a whole year ago when I started this one. Well, actually longer since I started writing it. I have quite a few more ideas for short stories or one-shots, but can't guarantee when any might be up. Been in a crazy busy mode of late and fall usually doesn't give much time to relax and breathe. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for following along with this ride.**

 **Last time, Seddie was talking about kid #1, now we're fast forwarding a bit. They are already parents with more on the way. Time-wise, it's about 4 years since the last chapter.**

Freddie was on his way home from the office, stuck sitting in traffic. It was times like this that he did a lot of thinking and reflecting on life. Their little girl, Carlene, was almost three and Sam had told him the evening before that there was a good chance she was pregnant again.

It's not that he didn't want a big family. He had always hoped for at least two kids. He knew what it was like to grow up alone and always vowed he wouldn't want to raise an only child. Thank goodness Sam felt the same way. He had tried texting Sam to tell her he was leaving the office a little early so they could have a bit more time together but she hadn't responded yet and now he was stuck sitting there. The app on his Pear Navigator (which he helped invent and develop) told him there was a bad accident and traffic was being re-routed onto back streets but that didn't get him home any faster.

Sam had arrived home from work just after three, like always. Since Freddie didn't usually get home until after six, this gave her a little down time to relax before starting dinner. Add the fact that the drive from the day care center to their house made the little girl fall asleep and Sam was on easy street for a short while. She flopped herself on the couch after depositing Carlene into her play pen and took in deep breath before passing out herself. Having to be at work before six am wasn't her idea of fun but she liked her job and she had even been lucky enough to find a day care center less than a block away from the bakery where she worked.

She knew she should be taking the test she had stashed in her bag but she was just too tired. Why, of all days, did two of her co-workers have to call in sick today? They had two huge wedding cakes that needed finished and she worked all day to get them done in time for pickup the next morning.

Freddie pulled into the driveway about an hour before he normally did. Too bad leaving work three hours early didn't afford him any more time with his family. He was hoping Sam had taken the pregnancy test as soon as she got home. He had mixed feelings. On one hand, it would be nice to have kids spaced so close together. On the other, it would be hard on them both. Carlene wasn't even fully out of diapers yet and she was into the talking constantly stage of her life, which was very tiring on the nerves.

He walked through the door to find Sam cleaning out the playpen, the scent of detergent heavy in the air.

"Oh thank God!" Sam exclaimed. "Your text said you left the office at three, where the cheese have you been?"

"Horrible accident on the freeway. I sat in one spot for over an hour. Then the doofus in front of me ran out of gas, so I had to help him push his car off the road so people could get by once things started moving again."

"Well, now it's time to help me. Go upstairs and get your daughter. She threw up in the play pen and I peeled off her barfy clothes, gave her a bath quick and plopped her in her crib so I could clean up this mess. She's probably tired of being alone by now. Or she's trying to destroy the thing because things are awfully quiet."

"On it." He dropped his jacket and bag on the couch and peeled off his tie before heading for the steps. "Did you, um, you know, with the test, yet?"

"Nope. But I'm about ready to. I've gotta pee really bad. I won't have any trouble making sure the stick gets wet enough."

"Hey, baby girl, you feeling better?" Freddie asked Carlene upon entering her room. The child was not happy at being left penned in her crib while Sam dealt with the throw up downstairs.

"Let's get you out of there." He said as he lifted her up and over the rail. "What did they feed you at day care that made you hurl, kiddo?"

As he sat down on the floor to play with the child, Sam came to the doorway on her way past to the bathroom. She wiggled the test box so he could see it and went to do her thing. She set the timer on her phone and washed up while it ticked away. Freddie knocked on the door and she opened it. He was holding their daughter on one arm while the girl chatted away telling him all the differences between her two favorite ponies which she held in her hands. Sam smiled at seeing how close they were.

He glanced at the timer on the phone and saw they had a little more than two minutes left. He also saw the test stick and the very faint plus sign that was beginning to form. Sam had taken a seat on the toilet lid to wait herself.

"What a place to have a family meeting." She chuckled.

As soon as the timer went off, Sam looked at the test and grinned. "Guess what, Carlene. You're gonna be a big sister."

"I'm getting a baby? Can I get a pony, too?"

"Uh, I think one addition to the family at a time will be enough." Freddie told her. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about we go downstairs and I'll try to find that show you like so much about the talking trains?"

Sam shook her head.

"Be right back, baby." He said to Sam.

As soon as he returned, Sam threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You sure you're OK with all this Fredlumps?"

"Yeah. I mean, we knew this was a possibility and we both want more kids. I'm good. You're the one who has to go through labor again."

"And what you were saying about one addition to the family . . . What if it's more than one?"

"Now you know, we've discussed this, it's the father's genetics that determine twins. Just because you and Mels are twins doesn't mean a thing to the chances of us having twins."

"Uh-huh. Then why did Melanie and Gibby have twins the second time around?"

"It's just a fluke. Apparently he has the gene for twins. I don't think there's ever been a twin birth in the Benson family. My dad has done our family tree back almost four hundred years and there are no twins."

"That you know of. What if they had twins and gave one away or something happened to it or some chiz?"

"Let's quit worrying about all this and go out to dinner to celebrate." He proposed.

"You seriously want to take Carlene out to eat and risk having her puke in some restaurant? What if she's still got an upset tummy?"

"It was probably just from something she ate at day care this morning. I'm sure she's fine. But I can call my mom and have her come to take a look at her."

"Are you nuts? If Marissa thinks that a kid has gas, she practically rushes her to the E.R. I tell her she threw up and she'll probably have her admitted to the hospital, not to mention make us get a divorce because I'm a bad mother and left my kid get sick."

"My mom's not been that bad lately. Just the other week, Carlene got that skinned knee when we were at the park and mom barely said anything about it. She put a bandage and some iodine on it and left it go at that."

"Psh. Maybe hanging out with Pam is rubbing off. When we were kids, if I'd have had a broken arm, she might have taken me to the doctor. Not the hospital, just the regular clinic. The one where she went because it was cheap and they gave out plenty of good pain killers."

"OK, so a light dinner. Then when we get home, we can call everyone and tell them?" He proposed.

"Dinner's good, but about telling anyone. Let's wait a bit. I can't be more than a couple of weeks along. Things can happen. Look at what happened Spencer and Amy. Let's just wait until I've at least been to see the doctor."

"You are gonna tell Melanie, though. Right?"

"She already knows. Or at least she thinks she does. She picked up the test for me and she said she had a feeling for the last week."

"My God!" He shook his head. "You two are incredible."

"Well, I had the same feeling about her when she got pregnant. I guess I should let her know officially. Maybe I'll just send a text with a picture of the test stick."

* * *

A few days later, the twins were lounging around the Benson house while their husbands had the kids out for ice cream.

"So, you willingly gave up going for ice cream?" Melanie asked. "You getting morning sickness already? I can't touch dairy when I'm pregnant."

"Nah. But Fredward promised me the biggest milkshake he can bring back. I guess him and Gibby talked about it and they really wanted to do something with just them and the kids."

"I sure hope those two can handle four kids on their own. I worry sometimes. Don't get me wrong, Gibs is a great dad but he's not the most responsible guy in the world." Melanie fussed.

"You're the one that had kids with him in the first place." Sam smirked. "I'm just surprised he hasn't, like, left one of them in the grocery store or something over the years. And he's got Freddie along to keep things in check. Besides, Geoffrey is almost four and really mature. Which is surprising considering he's a mix of a Puckett and Gib-butt."

"Did you make an appointment with your doctor yet?" Melanie asked to change the subject.

"I couldn't get in until after the end of the month." Sam frowned. "But as far as I can tell, I should be 6 or 8 weeks in by then so they should be able to get some good pictures."

"I'm so happy for you, sis." Melanie hugged Sam. "Did you tell Carlene yet?"

"Oh yeah. She's OK, but I don't know if she understands too much of it all. I mean she's barely two and a half and she thinks we should get a pony, too."

"Yeah, I remember when we told Geoffrey he was gonna be a big brother. He wanted to know if we could get a velociraptor instead."

"Yep. He's Gibby's kid alright."

"He was only two!"

"Hey, Mel. I've been thinking of something else, too. What about if this time around instead of going back to work, I'd be a stay at home mom."

"But you love your job. It's everything you ever wanted to do."

"Sure I do. But it's just a job. I've already missed a lot with Carlene and I can always find another job after this one starts school."

"I haven't said anything to Fredbag yet but I know he'll be alright with it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't make ten times what I do already. Basically the only thing I use my paycheck for is buying food anyway. Well, that and baby clothes."

"I wish I could have stayed home after the twins were born. They were such a handful the first year. And I didn't even have to be at work until 9:00. I swear I wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all if I had to get up at four like you do."

"Why the heck didn't you take some time off? Gibby makes plenty to support you guys. I mean, he might be a nub and a bump on a log and all but he's got a good job. He's one of the best realtors in the area."

"I just didn't want to give it all up. I've worked hard to get where I am and I really like my job. And Gibby doesn't get very good benefits. My job pays for the kids' health insurance and all."

"I guess that's something you had to consider. I don't get any insurance at all from the bakery, but I'll really miss it. If I quit, that is."

"Hey it's like you said, you can always go back in a few years. There are bakeries all over Seattle. You can surely find a job somewhere even if they don't have any openings when you're ready to go back."

After the guys and kids returned, the Gibsons went home and the Benson household was settling down, Sam brought up the subject of the job as the two were crawling into bed.

"I wanted to mention something to you. Remember how last time I worked clear up until two weeks before the baby was due and went back to work right away?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how you did that." Freddie had put his arm around her mid-section. "You were as big as a whale and your feet got so swollen, and you still got up . . ."

"Oh, you did NOT just say that." Sam flipped onto her side and flicked his forehead.

"Not in a bad way, Sammy. It's ju-just, you're a small woman, and Carlene was a big baby. You really showed, it's not a bad thing. Besides, you were never more beautiful."

"Good save. Nub. But anyway, I was thinking, um maybe after I get the doctor's appointment behind me, I uh, might just give my notice at work. You know, spend some time with Carlene before it's time for her to be a big sister. It might make things easier for her. And she's growing up so fast."

"Well, she will be starting school next year. I can understand why you feel that way."

"Right. And then afterward maybe stay home for a while. Like, until number two starts school."

"Or three." He added. "Who knows."

Sam just rolled her eyes. "I thought you said that wasn't a possibility. By the time I'm due, it'll be smack in the middle of wedding season. The bakery gets swamped and if I give my notice now, Jenny can start looking for someone else and get them trained before they get too busy. I could always offer to go in a couple of days a week if she needs me, but I just don't want to work full time. Like, until she gets someone new ready to work on their own."

"It's your decision, baby. Last time I told you that you didn't have to worry about it but you insisted on going back right away. If you want to be a stay at home mom, it's fine by me."

"I don't want to stay home forever. I just want to spend time with the kids before they're off to school and whenever you have a day off, we can do stuff. You know what it's like now. You get a day off and it's a total crap shoot whether I can get time off, too."

"Yeah. And then I usually end up just hanging around the house or doing yard work and stuff unless Gibbs or Spencer aren't doing anything."

"At least you can do stuff with your dad now that he's retired."

"But him and mom seem like they've always got something planned lately. She's been dragging him to her book club and everything. The only time she doesn't take him along is when she does chizz with your mom."

"I still can't see how those two are at all compatible. But ol' Crazy Pants has loosened up a lot since we were in high school."

"Maybe it's from hanging out with Pam, made her a little less up tight." He shrugged.

"It's one of the great mysteries of the universe, Fedwad."

'Let's get some sleep, Sam. You still need to get up at four."

"Actually, I was hoping to stay up just a little while longer." She smirked a kiss onto his lips after he shut off the light.

 **You can decide for yourself if the second time around brings twins or not. I might do a one-shot or two down the road sometime with a continuation of this story line. I do like to do future-fics on occasion, but no promises. Thanks all for reading, commenting, and following.**


End file.
